


We are like Ships on the Waves

by LittleGreekLover



Series: Eleni me ta Kokkina [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Blind Date, Boxing & Fisticuffs, British Mancunian accent? In my Greek salad? It's more likely than you think!, Cats, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cussing, Drunk England (Hetalia), Drunkenness, F/M, Family Drama, Flying Underwear, Forbidden Love, Getting carried away literally!, Greek cooking, Greek dancing, Grieving, Hand Feeding, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Music, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Napping, Romantic Comedy, Sailor Moon References, Serenading with a Bouzouki, Sex, Sexy Greece (Hetalia), Sexy Santa, Sparring, Spooning, Tears, Two silly romantics, are you sure this isn't a musical?, hellas punch, naming your car, strange sense of humour, there be pirates yargh, warning for a lot of displays of affection, warning: hot and horny Greek too hot to handle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 97,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreekLover/pseuds/LittleGreekLover
Summary: A collection of short stories set after Herakles and Eleni officially become Lovers. They may be at opposite ends of Europe, but Eleni and Herakles still work hard at keeping their relationship alive. Can they make it work in the long-term though?
Relationships: Greece (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eleni me ta Kokkina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555132





	1. You mean that much to me

**Author's Note:**

> A Giorti is an Orthodox Christian ceremony and celebration for a Greek Saint. Greeks celebrate their birthday, and their "name day". The name day is the day of the Greek Saint who has the same name as you. Eleni's name day is on the 21st May, the day of St Constantine & St Helen. Herakles has a name day too on the 10th April, the day of St Herakles.
> 
> I was going to be in a MoTown music based musical at my school as a teenager. It got cancelled because our Headmaster didn't like all the sex and drugs references! Can I the author actually sing? I used to be good and was in the choir. Now I'm out of practice and just belt it all out in the car whether I'm in tune or not!

Santorini may be baking in the midday summer sun. But Herakles has every intention of baking a pitta cake for a 'giorti' with Eleni. Herakles had invited her here to celebrate her birthday and Name Day with him. Eleni had worked hard to save up for this trip. They only have a few precious days together, Herakles wants to make every second count!

Herakles has just returned home with baking ingredients, when he hears Eleni singing her heart out from his kitchen. It's English hour on the radio. Eleni is singing loud and proud to "I heard it through the Grapevine", an American classic by Marvin Gaye. At first, Herakles wonders if he's wronged Eleni. If she thinks Herakles has cheated on her! The words as he understands, are about a lover who hears that he's been cheated on!

Herakles heads into the kitchen to carefully confront the issue. To reassure Eleni. But a surprisingly joyful scene stops him in his tracks. Eleni looks so happy as she sings and dances around with the mop! She is technically doing more twirling around than actual mopping up! But her voice hitting note for note, and the emotion there? Yeah, he's just going to watch this impromptu show! Herakles quietly puts down his shopping bags, watching Eleni in fascination.

When the song ends, Eleni goes back to rinse the mop in the bucket...only to spot Herakles leaning dreamily over a counter top, giving her that warm, disarming smile! 

_ Oh my glob! How long has he been stood there?!  _ Eleni internally screams.

"I didn't know you could sing like that too," Herakles comments sweetly.

"I love MoTown music," Eleni gushingly admits. She begins to get animated, waving her hands excitedly as she divulges more snippets from her past

"My Mum had the radio on Saturday nights, and the station would play MoTown songs, so I liked them from that time!" Eleni remembers fondly.

"Then at my high school when I was 15, we were going to do a MoTown musical! I auditioned and got a part as the cloakroom attendant in a club!" Eleni adds excitedly. "She's in an abusive relationship, and sings "Do right man, do right woman" by Aretha Franklin. But the club's bouncer, who is a close friend to her... is in love with her…" Eleni admits shyly. Herakles listens intently.

_ She loves music, it flows through her veins! As it does through mine too… _

Another MoTown song plays on the radio. The slow tempo and choral opening makes Eleni freeze and stare at the radio. She recognises this song too.

"Oh. This is the song that my character in the show was going to slow dance with the club's bouncer to," Eleni explains shyly. "But the musical got cancelled halfway through rehearsals, so I never got my dance," Eleni laments quietly.

Herakles watches Eleni look back and forth, cogs in her head clearly turning as she thinks. Finally, she gives a shy smile and looks at her feet, like she's about to ask someone she likes on a date. 

_ I'll take you on a date! I'd take you dancing and singing all night! Just say the word!  _ Herakles silently hopes.

"Can I...please have this dance...with you?" Eleni looks up to Herakles shyly, gently holding out her hand to him, and turning her hand palm upward. 

Herakles wanted this, but the way she asked him has him floored!

_ How does she change from being a sweetheart to a goddess of love, to this cute ball of nerves again?!  _ Herakles mentally screams with a mix of frustration and an overwhelming urge to lovingly squeeze Eleni in his arms.

Herakles just smiles so warmly that it reaches his whole face. He takes her hand, just as the words " _ When a man loves a woman _ " flow out from the radio. Eleni moves her other hand to Herakles' shoulder, while Herakles places his hand on Eleni's waist and pulls her closer to him.

This isn't the fancy footwork and hip gyrations from the Nations Ball. This is slow side stepping. Slight swaying from side to side, like the leaves in the olive tree to the beat of the wind. Flirtatious intent replaced with simmering love. Loving gazes that make the heart miss several beats.

Herakles notices that the lyrics are about cheating again, the singer in pain because his lover is unfaithful. But for every line about the woman " _ playing him for a fool _ ", Eleni looks at Herakles with absolute devotion, and lifts her hand from his shoulder to his face. Her small palm cupping his cheek warmly. 

The song changes key, and the singer passionately sings:

" _ Well this man loves you woman _ ,"

Herakles moves his hand from Eleni's to cup her face towards him. He pulls her body even closer to his. Eleni stands on her tip toes, planting both of her hands on Herakles face.

" _ I gave you everything I had _ ," 

The couple lean into each other for soft kisses. 

" _ Baby, please don't treat me bad _ " 

Eleni giving Herakles a searing open mouthed kiss this time. A pledge of loyalty to Herakles? Or a silent plea for him to not treat her bad?

Herakles isn't sure. As much as he's enjoying being showered with love here, he feels his cheeks being literally showered.

_...Is Eleni crying?!  _ Herakles mentally panics.

Herakles breaks the kiss and pulls back to get a better look at Eleni's face. Yes, tears are falling. She's not full on sobbing, but they're the kind of emotional tears that just slip out. As Herakles thumbs away 2 single running tears, Eleni bites her lip and whispers an apology.

" _ Loving eyes can never see _ "

Herakles just kisses Eleni's forehead and holds her close, rubbing her back soothingly. 

"Don't say sorry...for showing how you feel," Herakles whispers to her lovingly.

"I got a bit...emotional there," Eleni whispers, chuckling a little.

"Yes...just a bit," Herakles adds softly with a hint of teasing. Eleni doesn't say anything in retaliation. She just hums in agreement and places her cheek on Herakles' chest, and her arms around his waist. Herakles wraps his arms around Eleni's small frame, and they slowly sway together.

"Did you...want to say something...to me, Eleni mou (my Eleni)?" Herakles asks Eleni hesitantly. He feels Eleni stop swaying. The song just ended, but that's not the real reason Eleni stopped moving.

Finally Eleni looks up at Herakles. She takes a deep but slightly shaky breath, and begins.

"Yeah...I wanted to tell you that...no matter what happens when I go back to the UK, or anywhere in the World...you have my loyalty. I'll always be true to you," Eleni confesses.

Something inside Herakles melts at that confession. Now he knows what Eleni means when she says "You make me turn into a puddle of happy goo"!

"I have...something to tell you too," Herakles replies. Looking at her straight in the eyes, he begins, slowly and steadily.

"You know I have had... many lovers. You know...I have never spent a long time with a lover. A royal marriage was just on paper and words...nothing more." Herakles explains softly but seriously.

_ Here it comes. He can't stay in a relationship. I have to be strong and accept that.  _ Eleni prepares herself mentally.

"But you...make me want to try," Herakles continues

…. _W_ _hat?_ Eleni thinks in shock.

"Eleni mou...you make me...want to be with you," Herakles gives the sweetest confession that she's ever heard in her life!

"I thought I would want one night with someone else, or a few nights. But...they're not you. I...wasn't happy. And...you know what I like to do," Herakles confesses more.

Eleni softly laughs. "Yes. I certainly know what you like to do," she says with a big hint of mischief in her voice. Carefully picking up one of Herakles's wandering cats, she cradles the furry friend and supports them to her chest.

"In my private life…" Eleni imitates Herakles, "I have decided...to do what I like, when I like, and in the way I like!"

Herakles laughs gently at Eleni's impersonation of him, with cat included. She kisses the cat's forehead, thanking them for their "hard work". Then she offers the cat for Herakles to hold and kiss. He cuddles the cat, and sets them free on the floor. Herakles then gives Eleni a look full of mischief.

"My dear Herakles, whatever are you planning?" Eleni asks innocently and putting a full Southern British accent on. She knows full well by now that Herakles is capable of being  _ very naughty indeed… _

"To  _ do  _ what I like," Herakles emphasises a certain part of his sentence, reaching out to grab Eleni. She giggles and steps back to avoid his outstretched hands. Herakles lunges forward with the practised ease of a wrestler and picks Eleni up Bridal style. She squeals and laughs loudly, holding on for dear life onto Herakles' shoulders.

" _ When _ I like..." Herakles continues as he lowers his voice to a level as sweet and thick as Cretan Honey. Eleni feels his voice make her shiver, so she settles for nuzzling Herakles' chin.

"And in the  _ way  _ I like," Herakles finishes with an even deeper drop and  _ very _ romantic intentions. He leans in to kiss Eleni and she kisses back just as warmly.

"What did...the song say?" Herakles ponders in thought for a few seconds. "Ah, yes...Well this man loves you woman" Herakles looks Eleni directly in the eyes, singing deeply but softly to her in English, that familiar Greek accent shooting straight through Eleni's ears to her heart. 

Overcome with so much love and devotion again, Eleni leans up to pull Herakles's lips to hers. She delivers a powerful and passionate kiss that could last for hours! Herakles smiles and chuckles into the kiss, turning around to carry his one and only to his bedroom.


	2. Do I need high heels for this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to medical reasons, Eleni cannot wear high heels very well. Luckily for her, Herakles has some...interesting methods of bridging the gap in height between them! With laughable results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt "Big height difference between you and your partner".

Eleni without wearing high heeled shoes, only reaches up to Herakles'chest. Which is perfect for hugs, because she can hear his heart-beat, and he can rest his chin on her head.

Kisses though? A little bit trickier! Eleni has to stand on tip toes, and Herakles has to bend down to meet her. It gets uncomfortable that way! Eleni could always wear high heels. That's the problem: She hates wearing them! 

"I used to wear high heeled shoes. But...since my accident and having metal bolts in my ankle and whole shin now, I don't feel safe walking around in heels," Eleni explains sheepishly to Herakles. "I can't dance properly in them either. But...I...can try...for you though?" She offers.

"Góri! (Girl!) Your safety is more important than fashion!" Herakles assures her. "Anyway...we can find other ways, right?" He offers.

And so the "other ways" start in an...unexpected fashion! One minute Eleni is reading a scientific paper. The next time she looks up, a blue step stool has appeared by her feet.

There is a post-it note stuck to the stool that says "Step on me".

Eleni gets up, and steps on the stool. 

_Is something magical meant to happen?_ She thinks. _I'm sure this isn't Alice in Wonderland?! Or Arthur's house for that matter. Wait, does Herakles' have a Greek mythology equivalent? Am I going to get carried away on an adventure by some cheeky god?!_

She looks around. Nothing happens. But as she steps off the stool, Herakles runs into the room!

"Oh.." he says gloomily, looking disappointed. "I missed it…"

"Missed what? What happened?" Eleni asks, very concerned!

"...Can you...step on the stool again?" Herakles asks shyly.

"Er...sure, OK!" Eleni answers. She's confused, but will do anything for her sweetheart...within reason! So Eleni steps back on the stool.

"OK...now wha-UUUMF!" Herakles pulls Eleni in for a surprise kiss! Herakles pulls back. 

"Thank you, I needed that!" He murmurs lovingly to her.

"Hang on a minute...don't tell me that everytime you want to kiss me now, you're going to put step stools and ladders next to me as hints?!" Eleni says incredulously.

"Ladders...that's a good idea…" Herakles thinks out loud.

"Oh Christós se Políthado! (Christ on a bike!)" Eleni groans into her beloved Nation's shoulder, as his shoulders shake with gentle laughter!

**20 minutes later...**

Eleni can hear banging noises at the back of Herakles' house. She steps outside to take a look. Sure enough, Herakles is the cause of the noise. He's on a silver step ladder with a hammer, fixing some loose tiles. Eleni watches him as he works, admiring his strong body as he stretches.

 _Down girl, down! He's just doing DIY! This isn't one of those dodgy porn videos with a handyman you know!_ Eleni's conscience chides herself.

 _But they always start this way though…_ Her more devious side hits back!

"Ah, Eleni mou? Can you come up here and check this for me?" Herakles asks.

 _Oh crap! Caught in the act!_ Eleni thinks sheepishly, as Herakles steps down the ladder. Now with the steps empty, Eleni grips the silver sides of this step-ladder. She steps up the ladder.

One step, two steps, three steps-

"OK, can you turn around now?" Herakles suddenly asks.

"I'm not there yet, but OK?" Eleni asks shakily.

She carefully turns half way around...only to be met by Herakles at face level, caged in by his strong arms against the wall of the house! He leans in to kiss Eleni, long and sweetly. Eleni is stunned when he pulls back.

"OK, I can take over now," Herakles reassures her with that disarming smile of his.

"But I didn't do anything...I only got half way up the ladder!" Eleni protests, but giggling out of bemusement now.

"I needed you right here," Herakles explains logically. Eleni is still nervously holding onto the ladder, trying not to fall off.

"Here, let me help you down," Herakles wraps his arms around Eleni's waist and hips, and hoists her effortlessly off the ladder. Eleni squeaks a little with surprise, holding onto Herakles's shoulders for dear life!

"OK, first the stool, now the step ladder," Eleni snickers with laughter, realising what's going on. "What next, carrying me and waving me around like you just don't care?!"

"Hmm…" Herakles thinks, jostling Eleni in the air a little. "You're not heavy...maybe I could…?" he thinks out loud! 

Eleni says nothing. She can't right now. She's too busy internally screaming!

**An hour later...**

The house chores are almost done, finally! Eleni finishes sweeping the floors, while Herakles has finished dusting around the rooms. Now all that needs doing, is fetching fresh bed sheets to make the bed with!

Eleni stares up at the giant wardrobe. Of course it's going to reach up to the ceiling. Of course the top shelf with the sheets in is out of her reach. Such is Sod's Law! She gives a resigned sigh, and turns around to go get a ladder...only to bump into a warm, semi soft but muscular chest! She looks up to see a sight that still makes her feel like a wibbly wobbly jellyfish inside! Herakles looks down at his little lover, with that disarming warm smile that could easily replace the Sun.

"Going somewhere?" He asks her innocently.

"Yeah, I need the step ladder to get the bed sheets because...you know…" Eleni sighs and just points with her thumb in the vague direction of the wardrobe. 

"OK, no problem!" Herakles announces happily, like he just found a way to get rid of the concept of debt! Without warning, Eleni is hoisted into the air with a terrified yelp, and finds herself parked with one bum-cheek on Herakles' shoulder! Herakles is gripping her side and legs firmly so she doesn't fall. 

"You can reach now, right?" Herakles asks optimistically. Eleni looks up to check. She still has to stretch a little though, but opening the top cabinet is now doable. Kind of.

"Er, can you step a little to the left please?" Eleni asks. Herakles steps...the wrong way!

"Sorry...I meant my left!" Eleni corrects him. Herakles steps in the right direction this time. Eleni can open the wardrobes' highest cabinet door now! As she retrieves the sheets, she has a thought.

"Is this how it feels like when the traditional folk dancers balance all the glasses of water on top of each other?" Eleni asks Herakles brightly, as she closes the cabinet door.

"Well, the dancers balance the water glasses on their heads," Herakles explains, "more like this!"

Herakles lifts Eleni even higher, to manoeuvre her legs to go on top of his shoulders. Eleni screams in terror, but it's muffled by the sheets she's holding onto! Herakles spins around...

...knocking Eleni straight into the ceiling lampshade! Herakles tries to comfort Eleni, because he definitely felt it when she collided with the lampshade! The muffled cry of "OW!" was also a bit of a give away!

Except now Herakles collides with the side of the bed! 

"AH!" Herakles yells, losing his balance!

He tumbles sideways, taking Eleni with him!

The world turns sideways, and the couple crash land!

Herakles topples onto the bed, still holding onto Eleni!

Eleni's head and shoulders are half off the bed, but she is still holding onto the folded bed sheets.

There's a few moments of shocked silence. 

"Mraow?" Herakles's little white cat breaks the silence, having narrowly escaped being squished during that disaster!

Followed by a muffled "Is it over yet?" from Eleni, still holding onto the folded bed sheets!

A few minutes later, after the shocked silence then gave way to laughter, Herakles and Eleni are stood at opposite ends of the bed, stretching the fresh sheets over the bare mattress.

"How is your head?" Herakles asks Eleni. He's concerned and guilty that he hurt her earlier.

"Oh it's fine, my shoulder collided with the lampshade," Eleni reassures him. 

"Actually, is the lampshade OK? I hope it's not broken?!" Eleni looks up at the lampshade, feeling guilty that she might have damaged it.

"Maybe if I lift you up there…" Herakles begins. Eleni lifts up a pillow threateningly.

"You could...say sorry to the...lampshade!" Herakles finishes with laughter.

That earns him getting a pillow thrown at his face!

"No way Mister Tall-as-a-Titan!" Eleni retorts, "I know I accidentally said "sorry" when I walked into the lampost the other day-"

Herakles bursts into laughter, which in turn makes Eleni start laughing too!

"Y-yes, I kn-know it's stupid! I'm from the UK! It's a thing we do!" Eleni splutters out between laughing. "But you're the one who used me as a weapon on the lampshade! You go up there and apologise!" Eleni still laughs. "Go on...I dare you!" She challenges, wiggling her eyebrows cheekily.

Herakles looks at Eleni, then up at the lampshade. Then back at Eleni with a withering look. She's still laughing away, but so is he. Suddenly Herakles lifts up a long leg, and steps onto the bed! Standing tall, he reaches up to the lampshade. Checking with his hands for any damages, he looks back down to Eleni. She's still looking at him with half amusement and half expectation. Herakles looks back up to the lampshade. 

_The things I do to make this woman happy.._

He takes a deep breath and sighs with resignation.

"Sorry lampshade," Herakles says reluctantly. Eleni bursts into laughter below him. 

_Her laughter...it was worth it!_

Herakles pats the lampshade as an apology too.

The light bulb falls out, and bounces on the bed.

Herakles hopes that Eleni didn't see that. Her eruption of even louder laughter dashes that hope!

**1 light bulb change later…**

"Are you satisfied now?" A weary Herakles asks Eleni, as they lie next to each other on the freshly made bed.

"Well, since I got a rather delectable view of your rear end when you bent over earlier…" Eleni begins softly, exchanging her Mancunian accent for the stereotypical posh British accent. It's a poor attempt at the way Joanna Lumley speaks, but an attempt was made. Eleni smiles suggestively at Herakles.

"I prefer the way you really speak," Herakles admits bluntly.

"What, like how they'd say it in Manchester? North of England Manchester?!" Eleni asks incredulously, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead in shock like rockets. "Are you sure you want to hear that?!"

"I'd like to hear it...se parakaló (please)?" Herakles asks, in both English and Greek. As much as Eleni loves hearing the lilt of Greek in Herakles' accent when he speaks English, with the soft rolls of his tongue in the 'R' s, how the 'T' sounds more like a soft "D"....Herakles speaking full Greek is Eleni's ultimate weakness. Like a call to her heart and soul that she cannot deny.

"OK, but your ears are about to be assaulted!" Eleni warns him. She takes a deep breath.

"By 'eck Love, ah got a gorgeous view uv your arse when you ben' over earlier!" Eleni still speaks softly, but the sound is far more blunt, a little harsh and very honest! Much to Eleni's surprise, Herakles is smiling and laughing! 

"I like that!" Herakles says, pleasantly surprised. "It's more like you. What do you call it again? Down to…?"

"Oh! Down to Earth?" Eleni supplies for him.

"Yeah...that's it. Less Royal, more human," Herakles finishes.

Eleni snickers. "I don't think I'd make a very good Royal. For starters, I can't walk in high heels, let alone 6 inch stilettos!"

Herakles does his signature deep and slow chuckle. "Well, you don't have to worry about heels now," Herakles assures her. "We're at the same level now!" He indicates with his hands, since they're both lying down and face to face.

"Soo...this means we can…?" Eleni doesn't finish her sentence, but shuffles over closer to Herakles...

...Who has decided to roll over and get off the bed! Eleni watches with bemusement, as Herakles slowly walks around the bed. 

"Uh, Agápi mou (my love)? Where are you going?" Eleni asks, confused. Just when they were both at equal height too. 

_Unless Herakles needs the loo (toilet)?_ Eleni thinks to herself. Herakles is still walking slowly, but eyeing Eleni very intently. 

"Do you remember...when I messaged you once...and told you...I wanted to kiss...all of you?" Herakles asks her, keeping his voice light despite the heavy weight of romantic suggestion.

Eleni laughs softly. "How could I forget? That day I practically gave you a love confession through Messenger!" Eleni's breathing becomes a little shorter as she sees Herakles reach her end of the bed, and he towers over her.

"When I told you I'd make you breakfast if you kissed me...you said you wanted to...kiss my whole body!" Eleni just about manages without getting absolutely flustered.

Herakles leans down to the bed level, and takes Eleni's left ankle in his hand. It's the damaged ankle, nobbly from the metal bolts inside and has pale scars. Herakles presses a gentle kiss over the scars. Eleni breathes shakily. He moves a little further up, lifting her leg so he can press more gentle kisses on her calf muscle. Eleni thinks she might cry from this act of devotion from Herakles.

_Less Royal. More Human..._

"And...kiss your whole body...is what," Herakles starts with such a deep and gentle lilt that it sends shivers of want through Eleni's body. He lifts her leg higher, up and over his shoulder.

"...I'm going" Herakles continues, kissing Eleni's knee, on another set of scars there.

"...to do!" Herakles finishes his sentence deeply, softly and with full loving intent, by pressing a kiss to his little lover's inner thigh.


	3. A Song of Love for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni has sung to Herakles many times. Now he returns the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr: Imagine your fictional other singing to you.

_ It isn't often that Herakles sings. Or maybe he does sing regularly, but no one is around to hear him?  _

_ He will belt out songs loudly and proudly without a care in the world, when he's behind the wheel of his car on the open road.  _

_ He'll happily sing for the cats that gather around his ankles, their ears twitching as they listen to the sweet melodies and plucked chords of Herakles' playing his Bouzouki. _

_ Whenever Herakles is in crowds at Weddings or parties, you can just about hear him chanting with his people as he dances in groups. Maybe he used to sing more often in happier times? _

These thoughts run through Eleni's mind, as her head rests under Herakles' chin, and his chin rests on top of her head. In this moment, there is no crowd or even cats. Just the two of them. Herakles singing to and only for Eleni. She can feel the vibrations of Herakles's voice rumble in his chest and throat. She can hear his deep voice singing a melody with such gentleness and overflowing love. 

She smiles at every roll of Herakles' tongue, soft "k", and "ch" from the back of his throat as he sings in Greek. She hangs on every word, all spoken desires to take her by the hand, to hold, to kiss. Promises to be by her side. Promises to love beyond death. 

Eleni feels an uncontrollable wave of emotion wash over her, and she holds Herakles a little tighter, burying her face into his strong chest and seeking out more of his warmth. Trembling, tears beginning to fall.

_ I don't want to leave you...I don't want to break your heart!  _ She thinks, tears threatening to fall.

"No matter how far away we are, I'll always be with you," Herakles sings, reaching to run one hand through Eleni's hair at the back of her head. His other hand rubs gently up and down Eleni's back. Such soft, comforting movements from such strong and calloused hands.

Even wrapped in the warmth of Herakles' secure embrace, he continues to soothe Eleni with his voice. For those who are used to hearing Herakles speak in a low octave with slow, thoughtful speech, it's a pleasant surprise to hear his voice soar into a higher register when he sings. Small trills with that Greek lilt, wavering like a bird hovering freely in the breeze. Minor notes interweaving with Major notes, like a dance. Two hearts beating like a drum accompany this beautiful song.

Eleni dares to lift her head, to watch Herakles as he sings. To her delight, Herakles also moves to look down at her. Both lovers perfectly in sync. Brown eyes meet Green and Gold, both sets brimming with loving intent. Herakles continues to serenade Eleni, face to face now. Singing directly to her, every note and word are filled with all of Herakles' care, tenderness, and love. He sounds so sincere, that it feels as intimate as their heated nights of passion together.

All good things come to an end eventually. Herakles' voice slows down to a gentle halt at the last word. Silence hovers between the lovers. 

Eleni brings her hands to Herakles' face, gentle cupping his jaw and cheeks.

"That...is the most...beautiful thing I 've ever heard," Eleni says quietly in awe, trembling with barely restrained emotion. "No one has... ever done this for me before!"

Herakles smiles at Eleni bashfully, his cheeks blushing a pastel shade of red. 

"You sing to me all the time...I thought...I'd return the favour," Herakles replies. 

"Do I?" Eleni asks quietly with curiosity, still holding Herakles.

Herakles breaks in to a wider smile. "Yes. You sang a love song to me on the dancefloor in Paris. You sang my National Anthem to me like a love song. You sing with me in the car. You sing love songs in the kitchen and look at me when you see me watching you. And…" Herakles lists all of these times fondly, but his voice drops to a deep seductive lilt on the last word. He leans in to towards Eleni's ear.

"...you sing for me...when we make love…," Herakles' whispers lowly huskily, trailing a splayed open hand slowly down Eleni's back. She reacts instantly, closing her eyes and releasing a short pant of pleasure, body moving slightly against Herakles. 

"I...didn't think calling out your name in a fit of passion counted as singing!" Eleni laughs quietly and bashfully.

She smiles brightly, revealing her top teeth and opening her eyes to look into Herakles' eyes. "But...I'd gladly 'sing' for you in the bedroom tonight…" she offers, dropping her voice to her own seductive octave.

"Why not now?" Herakles gently challenges, pulling Eleni to him even closer, his hand sliding from Eleni's back down to the side of her hip. "We have time?"

Eleni laughs again bashfully. Any thoughts of resistance fly out of the window when it comes to Herakles. How she resisted his advances before they started dating is beyond her now. Then again, once you get a taste of Herakles' loving, you want more! No wonder his reputation rivals that of the voracious Ancient Greek Gods. But unlike those gods, one of the sweetest things about Herakles is that he always asks first. He never just takes. He waits for his lover's consent. He's waiting now for Eleni's consent, still looking at her as if she's his own Goddess of Love, his fingers tangling lovingly in her hair.

"Alright...only for you," Eleni replies gently and sweetly, implying her loyalty and complete devotion to Herakles. They both lean in to each other, meeting in the middle with a lip lock that quickly opens into a searing kiss that screams "I love you" to the heights of Mount Olympus.

Still kissing, Herakles starts to guide Eleni to his bedroom. One step. Kiss. Two step. More kisses. Finding the door open slightly, Herakles enters back-first, pulling Eleni with him.

Later, when they're joined together, Herakles revels in the sweet sighs and passionate calls of his name, as he sings breathlessly again into Eleni's ear.


	4. What's Eating you? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Kirkland has been noticing some major changes in his tenant and part-time secretary. He's not particularly happy that she's fallen for a commitment-phobic personification of a Nation, of all people! He's really not happy about Eleni turning into a love-sick mess either. It's time he intervened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a gap in the plot at this point, which will be filled in another multi-chapter piece, all about this long holiday that Eleni took to see Herakles on the Greek island of Santorini. It'll explain how they went from dating to steady relationship. It's still in the planning stages though, because it might be bigger than Eleni me ta Kokkina in chapter length.

Arthur had noticed that Eleni was not her usual self lately. She'd been moping around, sighing and staring into space. The staring into space part he could handle, that's a regular thing. But the rest?! More out of character than Daenerys Targaryen in the last series of the Game of Thrones television show!

Eleni had started singing love songs when she thought no one was there. And not just note for note. There was passion, there was soft love, there was...seductive intent in that voice that would make any man cross his legs! As soon as Arthur entered the room though, she would clam up! 

Eleni also started cooking more Greek dishes, with the biggest and most wistful of smiles on her face. When Arthur asked why…not that he was complaining, the food was quite delicious and a nice change from sausages and mash! But Eleni only answered that it was time to learn her family's heritage. And something suspicious about impressing a future Greek husband! 

At least once a week, Eleni would lock herself in her room for a few hours in the evening. Arthur had put his ear to the door and heard her talking. It was in another language, presumably Greek. Arthur deduced it wasn't her family she was speaking to. You don't sound flirty and giggly when you talk with family for starters! With all this evidence in mind, and being a Sherlock Holmes wannabe, Arthur came to a logical conclusion for Eleni's weird behaviour:

She misses The King of the Perverts. Sorry not sorry, he meant one Herakles Karpusi of Greece!

To be frank, the clues were there from not long after the Nations Ball. Arthur could hear peals of laughter and Eleni talking in excited Greek from her room. He could tell it wasn't family. Eleni goes bilingual with her family, and throws in some annoyance too:

" _ Yes Mum, I've been going to University. Yes Mum, I've been doing my laundry. Yes Mum, I'm losing weight around my belly, you can stop that now…" _

Arthur has the sneaking suspicion that Eleni losing weight recently had less to do with a diet, and more practicing vertical and 'horizontal' Tsifteteli dancing with The King of the Perverts! Herakles didn't get that title for nothing you know!

Eleni has been looking at her phone far more often, and giggling like a loon. She taps away, comes back a bit later, howls with laughter, and taps away again. Sneaking a look over Eleni's shoulder, Arthur can see Greek letters and cat emojis. She is definitely talking to Mr Kitty Lover, as Alfred had newly christened Herakles!

Eleni has also been distracted at work. Arthur noticed that while Eleni is very good at getting notes from meetings typed up in time…she has been 'multitasking' in the meetings. And not for the UK's benefit!

_ Oh I wonder WHO has my secretary's attention in the bloody meeting too?!  _ Arthur thinks, quite infuriated!

Across the room, a certain Greek Nation is usually seen having a nap in meetings. But since Eleni and Herakles became 'friends' in the Messenger app, the Greek looks very much wide awake. However, he's not really paying attention to the speaker. Arthur observes Herakles checking his phone under the table. He smiles, taps, and looks up towards the United Kingdom seats. Arthur catches a glimpse of light flashing under his table. His eyes glance across to spot Eleni subtly checking her phone on her knee. She smiles a little, taps away with one hand, while writing notes with the other. Arthur looks across to the Greece seats. Sure enough, Herakles responds a few seconds later. Whatever Eleni sent him, has him trying not to grin like an idiot. Or laugh, his shoulders shaking a little with as much restraint as he can manage!

Arthur has also noticed that during meeting breaks, Eleni will disappear for a while. She still fetches Arthur a cup of tea with his favourite biscuits. But unlike before where she would stick around, she vanishes! So Arthur decides to do a little spying! James Bond 007 wannabe, here he comes! 

Arthur follows Eleni as subtly as he can, while trying to avoid getting into conversations with annoying people, like other nations he doesn't like! Certain loud mouthed idiots from the Brexit Party can do one too! Hop it! Sling their ruck! On their bike! Get lost! You get the picture.

Arthur spots Eleni with the Greek representatives. It all looks relatively innocent so far. Just customary greetings of cheek kisses, and excited babbling in Greek between them and Eleni. It seems that when Greeks find each other from around the world, this reaction happens! Arthur can't deny Eleni these brief moments of joy with her ethnic countrymen, and women of course. Brexit could take this away from her. She may as well enjoy it while she still can. Arthur envies Eleni a little. Alfred, and other English speaking countries aren't here at the European meetings. He can't have this banter or flirting (flirting with Alfred of America that is)!

Arthur is about to turn back, when a taller man taps Eleni on the shoulder from behind. The rest of the Greeks wave goodbye and disperse. Eleni turns around and Arthur watches as she gives Herakles the same customary greeting. But...the cheek kisses are a few seconds longer. The hug far deeper than friendly. Almost nose to nose whispering?! Slow blinks at each other?! It's flirting in plain sight!

Arthur thinks he should warn Eleni to stop this kind of unprofessional behaviour. She might get spotted by someone from the United Kingdom group and reprimanded. Or worse, Arthur himself will be petitioned to "let her go" by his Brexit Party Members of Parliament. "Your secretary flirting with those filthy Europeans at work, dear lord! We can't have that now!" they would say. Arthur is torn between being professional, and just letting Eleni be. She hasn't committed a crime. He has seen other personifications of nations do far worse things at meetings, notably Francis of France and Ivan of Russia.

Besides, Eleni is still doing her job of note taking. She is friendly with other nations on a professional level. She's just being a bit too friendly with the Greek nation! It could be worse though. Eleni and Herakles could be disappearing together to a broom or office cupboard! Arthur shudders at the thought!

It was after Eleni returned from a holiday to Santorini that Arthur noticed more changes. Her return flight had been cancelled due to Thomas Cook going into administration, leaving Eleni stranded on the Greek island! Luckily for her, Herakles had let her stay with him for another week. On her return, Eleni was wearing a light scarf. Odd, she only wore scarves in winter! Some observation when the scarf came off a few days later revealed remnants of Love Bites! 

_ I wonder who gave her those... _ Arthur thought sarcastically to himself. He obviously knew who!

Eleni also looked a little slimmer in general. It could be all the walking around and swimming she did. Her tan glowed and she had rosier cheeks than before. Arthur hoped it was all down to exercise, the sun and healthier eating. Not down to something that The Other King of the Perverts a.k.a. Francis Bonnefoy of France considers "exercise"!

The flirty phone calls completely in Greek increased after the Santorini trip. At first, Eleni would answer the phone no matter who was in the room. It sounded friendly and light at first. But when Eleni's voice began to drop an octave and get sweeter than Jammy Dodger biscuits...well it sounded sweet AND dodgy to Arthurs ears!

Now it's been three months since her holiday, and Eleni has become a lot more mopey. Less jokes. Like she'd left her real self in Santorini, and sent a sappy sod of a shell home! Arthur has had enough of this nonsense! It's time for a confrontation!

"Eleni...there's something we need to discuss." Arthur begins, one night after dinner.

Eleni, washing up at the sink, freezes. Arthur rarely uses her name anymore. It's been pet names like 'my dear' and 'Poppet'. This is serious business now.

"...OK? What is it Arthur?" Eleni turns to look at Arthur from over her shoulder, asking with a fake air of brightness. 

"Well, to be frank, you've not been quite all there," Arthur begins. "You've been moping around, staring into space far more than an astronaut, and you're just plain distracted!"

"Oh...I'm sorry about that," Eleni apologies. She looks back to the washing up, and continues. "It's that time of the year when it gets colder. It makes me more depressed," Eleni explains. It's not a lie, it does happen to her to some extent. But it's not the whole truth either. "It's nothing to worry about, it'll pass," Eleni continues with the fake brightness. Arthur isn't falling for it.

"OK. Nothing to do with your Greek boyfriend then," Arthur replies tersely.

Eleni drops her mug in the sink in shock. Luckily the sink is filled with soapy water, so the mug doesn't break. But when Eleni turns around to face Arthur, the look on her face is clearly broken. Arthur was expecting denial or defiance. He wasn't expecting...this sadness!

"So...you knew?" It's a quiet statement of acceptance rather than a question.

"Yeah...the clues were there," Arthur replies, far less aggressively than before.

"So...what happens now?" Eleni asks, her voice wobbling with emotion. "Are you going to kick me out? Fire me? Tell me to go live with Herakles instead?" Eleni asks, now blatantly on the verge of tears.

Arthur's mouth drops in shock.

"I can't do that...my life is here. My close family is here. My best friends are here. I'm too far into my studies to just up and leave!" Eleni pours her heart out with a trembling voice, desperately trying to hold back tears. And failing as she sobs.

"No, no! That's n-not what I meant!" Arthur stutters, attempting to back-track. "I don't want you to leave Poppet! I meant that, it's like you left yourself behind in Santorini. Where did you go? Does Herakles only get to see the best of you now? Is he really that worthy of your love?" Arthur asks Eleni sadly.

Eleni had never meant to upset Arthur. She'd already felt guilty for being MIA from his side at the Nations Ball. She felt guilty for sneaking away during break times to see Herakles too. In missing Herakles after their time together in Santorini though, she'd never thought that she'd upset Arthur this way too!

But Arthur's words have broken a dam in Eleni that cannot be held back any longer.

"He...told me...he loves me," Eleni quietly sobs. 

_...He...said...what?!  _ Arthur thinks in disbelief.

"He told me...he's willing..to try...for me. But...sod's law...he's not here...and yeah I miss him!" Eleni confesses between quiet sobs, tears free falling now. She puts her face in her hands in shame.

Arthur is stunned. He hadn't believed that Herakles really felt anything other than trying to get into his little tenant & secretary's knickers. Even Antonio and Francis's video footage hadn't convinced Mr Skeptical Arthur.

" _ Do you love me...as just the Nation. Or?"  _ Herakles had asked this of Eleni in the video. This memory comes back to Arthur now, as a new piece of evidence. Evidence that supports Herakles. In fact, now that Arthur thinks more about it, Kiku Honda of Japan had told him that Herakles worked hard over 120 years to build 'good relations' between Greece and Japan. Herakles kept asking if Kiku would be "his close friend". 

_ That flighty, spacey Greek is capable of true love after all. _ Arthur marvels in his head.  _ But...falling for a human, is going to be painful for him... _

The sound of wracking sobs breaks Arthur out of his thoughts. He may look cold and heartless to some nations, but Arthur refuses to stand by and let someone cry needlessly. He sighs with absolute resignation. This will be a long night!

"Come 'ere Poppet," Arthur attempts to console Eleni in his usual awkward fashion. He lifts out an arm, and steps closer to her. As he reaches Eleni, Arthur puts his arm around her shoulders, and rubs her upper back soothingly. "Let's go in the Living Room shall we? Fresh cuppa?" Arthur asks, trying to be helpful. Eleni doesn't say anything, can't say anything. She does nod her head though, and Arthur guides her out and into the Living Room.


	5. What's Eating you? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Kirkland decides to play Marriage Counselor. Or Relationship Counselor. Or "Train-wreck Relationship of the Year" Counselor. In doing so, he reveals a secret from his own past. A secret that explains why he is very much against the idea of Nations falling in love with humans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nations falling in love with Royals bit was inspired from other fan-fictions. But Queen Elizabeth the First of the UK did say historically that she was married to the Nation! Herakles (Greece) still mourning his Mother's loss is canon (see Hetalia World Stars, where Greece tells Germany that he can't just move his Mother's belongings).

After sitting Eleni down on the sofa, Arthur reassures her that he'll be back with a cup of tea. She nods and says she needs some time to get all of the crying out the way. Arthur lets her get on with it. As logical as it sounds, and his mental health charities and NHS have said in recent years, it is healthy to cry. But for Arthur, old habits die hard. He still can't bear to hear people he cares about crying. Not when he can do something about it. 

One tray with a pot of tea and two tea cups later (because Arthur needs a cup of tea too after this mess!), Arthur is back in the Living Room playing Marriage Counselor. Or Relationship Counselor. Whatever this train wreck of a love affair is, it's happening with 2 commitment-phobes who ironically fell in love! To Arthur, what's even worse is that one half of the couple is a woman in her 30s. The other half is a 1,000 plus years old Nation. What a pickle to be in!

Eleni is less of a crying mess now, but still moping and looking ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Arthur," she apologises, again! "I've been terrible to you. I left you alone, I stopped talking to you, I've not been concentrating at meetings-"

"It's alright," Arthur interrupts Eleni. She's clearly sorry for a lot of things! "Let's get to the root of this...trouble, OK?"

Eleni nods regretfully.

"So...you're clearly are in love with The King of the Perverts, right?"

"Arthur…" Eleni almost growls.

"Ah, sorry! Old habits die hard, a ha haa ha...ha…," Arthur's apology and joke wither under Eleni's unimpressed glare!

"Yeah, I love him." Eleni admits, shrugging her shoulders as if to say "That's The Tea!".

"And...Herakles told you he loves you?" Arthur asks tentatively.

Eleni nods. "Yeah. I still can't believe it either!" She admits. "But after everything else he said, everything we've done-"

"Yeah let's skip that, I don't want the gory details, please and thank you!" Arthur interrupts very quickly!

"What? Gory details?! You think we slayed 1000 sheep or flayed our arses in the name of Zeus?!" Eleni asks incredulously.

This makes Arthur laugh out loud. "Well no but," he starts. 

Then he realises something. 

"There! There you are!" He almost yells with excitement, pointing his finger in Eleni's face.

"Er, yeah, hi?" Eleni asks, quite confused. "I've been sat here this whole time. You should have gone to Specsavers mate!" Eleni adds, cracking a joke that refers to a British advert for a famous opticians franchise.

"I mean the old you is back! Miss 'Crack-a-joke-athon'! Miss 'I-can-use-sarcasm-to-full-British-effect-to-mow-down-my-enemies'!" Arthur exclaims further. "You must be feeling better, right?"

Eleni snorts. 

"Careful Arthur, I might start making terrible puns again," Eleni warns him. "Be careful what you wish for…" she adds cryptically.

"I could say the same for you AND Herakles," Arthur admits. "I understand you…'having it bad' for him. God, I'm picking up Alfred's American slang…"

"God? I'm God now? I know Herakles calls me a goddess sometimes, but  _ you're _ saying I'm a deity too? Well I never!" Eleni butts in cheekily. 

Arthur doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. His hard side-eye complete with frowning bushy eyebrows make his displeasure very clear. If he had a wet dish cloth to hand, he would be throwing it in Eleni's direction right now! It's not having the desired effect on Eleni though. In fact, she's snickering!

Arthur is beginning to wonder whether he wants the old version of Eleni back. He forgot how cheeky she can get!

"As I was saying," Arthur drones to get back to the point of the conversation. "I understand a human falling in love with a nation. It's happened in history before, across many nations. But...a nation falling in love with a human? And the feelings are mutual? That's...going to be painful…" Arthur trails off with far more melancholy than Eleni has ever seen in him before. She waits for him to continue.

"I should know...I fell in love with a human too once," Arthur admits quietly.

"Really?! Who were they?" Eleni asks quietly, pleasantly surprised.

"Well, Herakles told you that Kings and Queens "marry" their Nation. For most of us, it's just a formality," Arthur explains. "But, with me and one of my Royals, it was a very real marriage." Arthur reveals. "I'm going to test you on your knowledge of British history now!" He declares suddenly.

"Uh oh. I'll warn you now, my memory is like a sieve!" Eleni warns Arthur. He ignores the warning anyway!

"Which British Queen didn't marry, because she declared to be married to the Nation?" Arthur asks Eleni, like a strict history teacher to a terrified pupil.

Eleni has a short think, before the answer comes to her. "Oh! Queen Elizabeth the First? Last Queen from the Tudor House?" She asks.

"....That is….correct!" Arthur announces proudly.

"Wait...you said your marriage was real? Does that mean that you loved Queen Elizabeth too?" Eleni asks. She looks very interested, like a nosey neighbour that loves gossip!

"...Yes. Very much so," Arthur admits, his cheeks flushing pink and his voice coloured with fondness. "She supported me at every turn. She made me feel invincible! She...erm, wasn't a Virgin Queen after we married, ahem!"

"I don't blame you," Eleni comments with a smile. "It sounds lovely so far!"

"Lovely it was indeed...up to a point," Arthur falters at the end. "As nations, the passage of time for us is slow. We forget that...it's much quicker for humans, our people. My dear Lizzy...began to get weaker as she got older. She did well to hide it. I chose to ignore it out of respect for her." Arthur stops here for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. Most likely fighting the urge to cry too.

"When she died, I couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it." Arthur quietly laments with thinly veiled grief. "Many royals and people I loved had died before her. You'd think I'd be used to it by then. But... it felt like a gaping hole in my heart that couldn't be filled. I stayed with Lizzy's body until she was buried."

"...I may not know your level of heart-break Arthur, but I want you to know that I... kind of get it." Eleni sympathises with Arthur. She takes his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. Arthur doesn't let go. He gives a brief smile and squeezes a little back.

"Lizzy huh? You had a pet name for her too." Eleni comments fondly. Arthur looks up at Eleni suspiciously, unsure if she's making a joke at his expense again. "I'm not teasing, it's...well Herakles gives me pet names too."

"Good grief...he's got it bad too," Arthur mutters. "If he loves you as much as he says he does...it'll be painful for him, as I said earlier. You are human. You will die eventually...and Herakles will have to deal with that." Arthur finishes solemnly.

This hits a lot closer to home than Eleni would like. She's devastated already that she can't spend as much time with Herakles as she wants. But she never thought how Herakles would feel if and when she passed away. He already looks wistful when he finds relics left behind by his mother, Ancient Greece. He dusts the ruins and relics, and treasures them. 

"My Mother left me these things, I can't just move them wherever I want," Herakles had explained to Eleni. "It's terrible when we try to build subways and others...but my Mother likes them". So Herakles holds onto his Mother's memory in this way.

"Earth calling Eleni? Hello?" Arthur interrupts Eleni's thoughts, snapping her back to the present. "You spaced out again. What were you thinking?"

"...I was thinking on what you said about how Herakles would deal with death and grief," Eleni admits. "The reason why he keeps all of his ruins and relics isn't just for Tourist revenue. They're pieces from his Mother's past. He's preserving her memory, like she's still with him."

Arthur sighs, trying to pick his words carefully. "Well, either way, both of you need to make a choice," Arthur starts, with quite some finality and determination. "Herakles can't leave Greece for too long. But you can't leave your home for long periods of time either. You'll both have to compromise, if you want to make this relationship work! Spend what little time you have together!"

For such a prickly man, Arthur is also quite the romantic when he wants to be!

"So...more visits and Skype calls then?" Eleni offers. "Wait, I thought you didn't like this relationship idea? You warned me against it! Are you...giving us your blessing Arthur?" Eleni asks, quite confused now.

"I never said I liked the idea of you two together," Arthur retorts. "But I never said you couldn't try. I just gave you warnings out of my own experience, and for my sake! Don't come crying to me if it all goes horribly wrong. I'll just say I told you so!" Arthur blusters, folding his arms and looking away pompously.

"Well, you're the one who came to me first," Eleni sing songs. "It's not a bad thing to be concerned for others, so thank you for your concern!" Eleni adds gratefully.

"Well, I am a British Gentleman," Arthur declares with pride. "It won't do to have someone in my own house upset. Especially when it's someone who I'm used to seeing as being funny!"

"...Funny eh?" Eleni asks, mischief lacing her voice. "Hold that thought, I'm going to get something!"

With that, Eleni stands up from the sofa and jogs out of the room. After a few minutes, she races back into the room. She's clutching a small ipod, with a cable, and a mini speaker with the UK flag on it. Arthur smiles. It's nice to know that Eleni is still proud of where she was born. 

Eleni plugs the ipod into the Union Jack mini speaker, and switches it on. She fiddles with the ipod touch screen, and hits the play button.

"Adam, do you read me? Over. I am going down the shop to buy 10 fags(cigarettes), do you need a drink or some crisps (potato chips)?" blasts from the speakers. Arthur snorts.

"Oh no. I know this one..." Arthur starts, trying not to laugh.

"You fuckin' can't go down the shop like that man, you got fuckin' tin foil (aluminum foil) wrapped round your head!" Comes the reply from the speakers. 

Both Eleni and Arthur laugh out loud. They both kind of die from laughter when someone in the band in the background sings a high pitched "I am a Robot!". They continue laughing as the ipod plays "Half Man, Half Machine" by Welsh comedy rap band "Goldie Looking Chain". Heart-ache and irritation are forgotten, replaced with howls of laughter. And poor attempts at not spitting out tea!


	6. Can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt: Two lovers in a room getting distracted by each other.  
> Herakles has work to do. Eleni also has work to do. But two people in the same room are going to distract each other at some point. Especially when they are lovers who still live on opposite sides of Europe! Cue shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True fact about the European Wildcat: It is doing well in the forests of Europe. But the Scottish Wildcat? Only around 100 left in Scotland! Scientists and Chester Zoo are working to reintroduce the Wildcat back into areas of Scotland that don't have people.
> 
> Should I be sorry for putting in that weird line from the Funimation dub of Hetalia? Where Greece asked Japan to scratch his belly because he's a cat? He never said that in the manga, where did they pull that from?! XD Oh well, I thought it worked here in this situation!

One room. Two different jobs. United by numbers! A Nation works through his finances. A Scientist analyses her data.

Herakles frowns as he reads through his earnings and expenditure. He works long hours, he should be proud that he's working this hard! Yet, the numbers on the papers in front of him, tell him that his wallet is almost empty. Again!

"Hmm. Grrrngh!" 

A dissatisfied hum and frustrated growling catches Eleni's attention. She looks over to the source, and finds herself...entranced!

Herakles is gritting his teeth. His tongue slips out of his mouth sometimes as he scribbles notes in the margins of his papers. He tilts his head in thought. He scratches his head, ruffling his already disheveled brown locks.

Herakles is working without a calculator, or computer. He's using his own brain! Eleni marvels at that. She watches Herakles work, admiration for him growing with every minute. Numbers are part of her job too, but they make her head spin! Sure she can do basic addition and subtraction, times tables and manage her own finances. But complex equations without a scientific calculator? T-Test and P values without a computer?! Eleni will give you an answer of "Pancakes, because aliens wear top hats!" 

"Stupid GDP. Stupid trade deficits! I want to be a cat…" Herakles mutters with bitter disappointment. He is close to throwing in the towel, and throwing his papers out of the window!

"Can I help?"

A familiar caring voice makes Herakles look up. Eleni is sat cross legged with her cheek resting in her palm, gazing at Herakles lovingly. It's quite distracting! It's making Herakles begin to think of far more  _ pleasurable _ activities he'd rather be doing right now. Mainly "doing" his sweet lover, right now!

"If you know how to get me out of debt, that would be good," Herakles sighs ruefully. Eleni stands and walks over to Herakles, hoisting herself up on his desk to sit and face him. 

"Turn around," Eleni instructs Herakles.

Baffled, he turns his back to her. Eleni places her hands on Herakles' bulky shoulders, and begins to knead the knotted muscle there with delicate fingers. She works and works, attempting to release the tension in Herakles' upper back and neck. Herakles hums appreciatively.

"You could be on the TV quiz show "Countdown" in the UK," Eleni offers. "You could work out the numbers on the board,  _ and _ be a big hit with your good looks, and your accent". Herakles can't see it, but he can tell Eleni is winking at him cheekily. "You'd be so famous, you'd be rolling in the money!"

Herakles snickers at the absurd idea.

"Atakhtí mou! (My naughty one!)" He gently chides Eleni, pinching her thigh. Eleni squirms and giggles from the sudden contact, but still continues to massage Herakles' stiff shoulders. 

"What?! Why am I naughty?" Eleni protests, "You have brains, brawn, you're sweet, handsome, and people in the UK would love your warm and sexy Greek accent!" Eleni explains further. Herakles just turns his head to side eye her harder than Ludwig of Germany side eyed him after he said "Let's get rid of the concept of debt".

"OK, OK, I get it," Eleni backs down...a little. "You know I'm hot for you in every way," she drops her voice an octave, and Herakles hears it sweeter and thicker than Glyko (a sweet liquid dessert treat made from fruit peel or nuts). The air suddenly feels tight. The feeling in Herakles' pants is even tighter!

"I have a question for you actually, that only you can answer," Eleni asks, still with promising sweetness. Herakles' is barely resisting now. He sighs, patience sorely tested.

"OK, what is it?" Herakles asks, entertaining her for a little longer.

"...Can I kiss you?"

The part of Herakles' conscience that warns him to get back to work, is being rapidly drowned out by chants in his head of "YES YES YES!" to Eleni's request. 

Maybe Eleni read his thoughts. Or maybe Herakles voiced the YES YES YES! outloud. One minute Herakles was melting in massage bliss, the next he's melting against his little Greek lover's lips!

Herakles feels warmth pool in his chest, like his heart melted right there and then! This isn't just lustful desire. Eleni is pouring out her love for him through slow and sensual kisses against his lips. 

Eleni finishes with a chaste peck, pulling back to leave Herakles dazed and with glazed over eyes!

"You could always write a book on your theory about how Chaos Theory in the Universe relates to cats," Eleni offers, talking lightly now as if she's discussing the weather. "Space and cats? Could be a big hit! You get to show off how clever you are, and get money in the bank for it!"

Herakles feels as if he's floating in space, in a sea full of cats instead of stars. The mention of cats brings him back to reality.

"Ah! That reminds me...how is your cat research going?" Herakles asks Eleni.

A deep breath and long sigh in Eleni language, as Herakles has come to understand, means "Can I go back to bed and sleep for an eternity please?!"

Instead, she drags her hand across her face and into her hair to tug herself awake. "Well, I wanted to research how well other Wildcat populations are doing in Europe, and why. Our own wildcats are in danger of going extinct in Scotland, but scientists are trying to re-introduce them. Maybe my research will help them," Eleni explains.

Herakles sits up, wide awake. Did he just hear that right?!

"Cats...going...extinct?!" Herakles repeats, as if the World is about to fall into a Black Hole.

"Scottish Wildcats to be exact, scientists found they're the ancestor of the domestic cat," Eleni explains some more. She shows Herakles some photographs and videos of the chunky grey striped cats with bushy tails.

"Yes...I recognise these now! I see them when I walk in the forest…" Herakles smiles fondly.

"The European Wildcats are common in the wild around Europe, especially in your Northern forests!" Eleni happily reports. But then, she turns sad.

"But in the UK, the Wild Cats are endangered. People used to hunt and shoot them, because they saw them as pests that ate the game birds!". 

Herakles loses his smile and he can feel his fists curling.

_ People...hurt ...the cats?! _

"The Wild Cats are protected under UK law now," Eleni assures Herakles. He relaxes a little.

No need to hit Arthur in the face with a Hellas Punch then! Crisis averted!

"They're losing their forest home though, they're in serious competition with domestic cats and catch diseases from them. The Wildcats also don't like being near people," Eleni continues. Herakles has a mini revelation.

"Oh...so that's why...when I try to pet them...they hide in the bushes from me?" Herakles announces sadly.

"Yeah, it's not your fault! They're just naturally elusive!" Eleni reassures Herakles. "Speaking of elusive…" She turns reluctantly to her laptop. "I've been going through the videos from the camera traps we set up in the forest. Thanks for helping me out there!" Eleni plants a grateful kiss to Herakles' cheek. 

Herakles is stunned, again! He doesn't think he'll ever get used to these surprise kisses. All he did was walk through the forest and help Eleni set up these little cameras. He's used to the sloping, slippery terrain filled with leaves, branches and tree roots. Eleni not so much. Even with hiking boots, she would sometimes slip down a hill, and be caught in time by Herakles.

"Fox...bird...snake...bird...and then a freaking Bear walked past!" Eleni suddenly squeals!

Herakles is brought out of his reverie. "...Bear? Oh...yes, there are Bears in the forest." Herakles reveals. "Do you...not have bears in your home?" Herakles asks, confused.

"No, they're extinct in the forests. Wolves too. Have been for a long time, they were all hunted," Eleni admits sadly. "So when I was going through the video footage, it was mostly small mammals, birds, some snakes, and then all of a sudden, BOOM! A Bear walks past!" Eleni chuckles. Herakles smiles.

"Your job sounds more fun than mine…" Herakles tells her wistfully. Eleni smiles ruefully. 

"You have the patience of a Saint. I get ants in my pants and get bored out of my tree really easily," Eleni admits. 

Herakles smiles at Eleni's use of odd phrases. He knows now what she means: restless and easily bored. But the first time he heard them, he was very concerned! 

_ Eleni never climbs trees, why would she be up there?  _ Had been Herakles' first thought.

_ Ants in your pants are dangerous, how did you manage that?! Should I throw you in the bath?!  _ Had been Herakles' second thought!

"So I have to report all sightings of the Wildcats, log what time I saw them at, and what they were doing, " Eleni explains. "They do like to hide a lot though. Crafty kitties!" She adds affectionately. Oh how Herakles wouldn't mind watching kitties himself now! He thinks and gets an idea.

"Eleni? I have a question for you now…" Herakles starts.

"Yeah, go on?" Eleni encourages him.

"Can I...watch some of this...with you? For a while?" Herakles asks her, looking very interested! Eleni smiles and flusters a little. Herakles being interested in her work makes her proud, light as a cloud, and yet melting on the floor in a pile of happy goo!

"OK, but I warn you now, there's a lot of time where not much happens," Eleni replies, getting her clipboard with her data logging papers, and pen ready to write. Herakles sits beside her, as she presses play.

Herakles finds out soon enough what Eleni meant after a few minutes. Animals do walk past the camera, but not many are the ones Eleni has to report. Although Herakles is still very interested...just not in the video anymore!

He watches Eleni focus on her work, watching her laptop screen intensively. Tapping her pen against her lip. Hunched over and waiting for anything and everything to happen. Suddenly, Eleni's face opens into surprise, then delight. It's clear that a Wildcat has finally appeared on the screen. But Herakles is too busy watching his little lover getting excited and frantically writing. For him, it's like a flower opening up in spring. Or a kitten finding a new thing to play with!

Her concentration intensifies, multi-tasking with writing. Herakles' gets the irresistible urge to sit behind Eleni and hold her while she works. 

_ Would she mind that? Would she mind if I held her?  _ Herakles things longingly. He doesn't want to distract her though. He briefly glances up at the Wildcat sniffing around the ground on screen. It slowly stalks away.

_ So cute  _ Herakles thinks with a smile.

"So cute!" Eleni says out loud, with barely contained adoration, scribbling information down.

_ You're so cute  _ Herakles wants to say to her.

He doesn't say it...with words anyway.

He simply slips his arms around Eleni from behind and holds her in a warm embrace, her head tucked under his chin.

Eleni is startled at first, but doesn't say no. Herakles is after all, just like a cat: He does what he likes, when he likes, and in the way that he likes!

Eleni actually welcomes Herakles' touch. Their jobs can keep them apart for weeks now, making the couple touch starved when they return home to each other. Eleni makes a contented sigh, as Herakles moves to put his chin on Eleni's shoulder and nuzzle the side of her face.

The next 15 minutes have no action from Wildcats on this particular camera trap. The action in the room where Eleni is trying to work however, is intensifying! 'Trying' is the key word here! Eleni is struggling to keep her eyes open. Not from tiredness mind you. But from closing her eyes in pleasure, as Herakles wanders his hands down her arms and waist. His kisses travelling down the side of her neck.

"I'll be your  _ Wildcat  _ if you want…" Herakles whispers huskily in Eleni's ear, licking a stripe up the side of her neck slowly! Eleni gasps and almost drops her clipboard and pen, leaning back into Herakles's embrace.

Herakles ups the ante as his hands slip under Eleni's arms, and he smooths his fingers and palms across her chest. Kisses travelling down to her shoulders. When his fingers slide lower over her bra, and he bites into the junction of her neck and shoulder, Eleni cries out and drops everything!

Herakles gets a minute to enjoy this. Until Eleni escapes from his embrace! She taps on the keyboard to pause the video. 

She spins around, kneels up, folds her arms and gives him a not so friendly stare down!

"Herakles." Eleni begins sternly.

_ Uh oh. No pet names.  _ Herakles thinks. Eleni is being serious now.

"I know I distracted you first, and I'm sorry for that," She apologises, sternly though.

_ I think I wanted you to distract me!  _ Herakles thinks a little desperately.

"But I have 4 more of these videos to watch from the other cameras. And you have work to do too," Eleni lays the truth out on Herakles. "That is the tea!" She says finally.

"...Do you want a tsaï (cup of tea)?" Herakles asks Eleni, like he's offering an olive branch of peace.

Eleni's eye brows rise up, she blinks several times and purses her lip into a thin line. 

_ Honey you are really testing my patience now!  _ Eleni thinks in frustration.

Herakles waits for an answer.

Eleni takes a deep breath.

Herakles still waits.

Finally, Eleni sighs with resignation.

"....Make it a coffee. I really need to stay awake!" Eleni replies.

Herakles gives her that warm, disarming trademark smile of his. The one that makes even strict Ludwig of Germany wonder if he'll buckle under the loveable Greek nation's charm!

Eleni still isn't smiling like usual though.

"OK," he simply says, moving to stand up. 

He's a few steps away with his back to Eleni.

Then his hand is grabbed.

"Let's make a deal!" 

_ Ah, there it is.  _ Herakles thinks. He turns 

around slowly to regard Eleni. She's moving to stand up too now, still holding onto Herakles' hand.

Closer she steps. Closer. Close.

Right into Herakles's face, on tiptoes.

"If we get some more work done…" Eleni offers low and softly, "then we can  _ treat  _ each other later," She ends with an enticing promise.

"...What kind of treat?" Herakles asks, curiously, breaking her handhold to snake his arms around Eleni to keep her close. Eleni snakes her own hands up either side of Herakles' neck to rest on his cheeks, thumbing his cheekbones softly. A warm smile tugging at her own lips.

"Well...I'll finish that massage on you later...and be your... _ adoring _ fan," Eleni continues in that seductive lower octave. The one that makes Herakles' breath hitch and pants tighten. "And you can be my  _ Wildcat  _ …" She trails off with promise sweeter than kourabiethes (traditional Greek iced shortbread cookies).

"...Will you pet my ears...and scratch my belly?" Herakles asks lowly and playfully. Somehow two brown cat shaped ears have sprung up on his head! It makes Eleni snicker softly.

"Yes... _ and more… _ " Eleni whispers enticingly against Herakles' lips. 

"Can I...ask you one more thing?" Herakles asks, longing in his voice.

Eleni rolls her eyes. Herakles is really stalling for time here!

"Go on then, what is it?" She relents.

"Can I...kiss you?" Herakles asks, unsure, and with even more longing, his face even showing the longing now.

Something breaks inside Eleni. She cannot deny Herakles when he looks and sounds as hurt as that! In all honesty, she feels the same way.

"Yes," She manages brokenly, stretching up as far as she can go, while Herakles bends down to meet her. This time it's Herakles's turn to pour out all of his emotions. This kiss is passionate and full of longing.

_ I don't want to let go. I've missed you! _

Eleni isn't letting go either, kissing back just as lovingly and holding onto Herakles for dear life! For someone who wanted to get back to work, Eleni changed her mind very quickly! 

Both lovers break away reluctantly to breathe. Both lovers separate reluctantly.

"The deal, remember?" Eleni encourages Herakles, but it sounds weak to her own ears.

Herakles nods slowly. "The deal" he agrees.

They turn away at the same time to go back to opposite ends of the room. Herakles going to the kitchen to make two cups of Greek coffee. 

Eleni turning back to laptop, and putting her earphones in. No distractions this time. In fact, Eleni is so engrossed in the video footage now, only steam wafting across the laptop catches her attention.

It's from the cup of Greek coffee she asked for from Herakles.

Part of her is sad that she didn't get to say Efharistó Polí (thank you). Or thank Herakles with a kiss. Or both!

But that would have been a distraction!

_ I can thank him later. We made a deal remember?  _ Eleni reminds herself. Sipping from the delightfully sweet and hot drink crafted by her endearing lover, Eleni throws herself back into work.


	7. The Wildcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "Can I kiss you?". Herakles gets his reward for keeping his part of the deal with his lover. Eleni? Well, she gets a real wildcat, but not of the feline variety! Then things get very fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw an actual ferry boat in 2013 on holiday in Athens that was called "The Flying Cat"! And I can't write a story about Hetalia's Greece without having any cats in it now, can I?! That would be sacrilege!  
> The part about France and Greece running around Europe naked together with cat ears on, is a piece of Hetalia canon. It's from the first ever "Hetalia Bloodbath" event, where France ran around at Christmas trying to strip all the adult nations! It was on Himaruya Hidekaz's blog. You can find it in the Hetalia online archives (one of the websites, there's a few).

Herakles was still tempted to throw his work sheets out of the window. The more he looked at the disappointing numbers, the more disappointed in himself he felt. The only thing that kept him going, was 'the deal'.

"If we get some more work done…then we can  _ treat  _ each other later," Eleni had offered so sweetly and temptingly to him earlier. She'd dropped her voice to that level that makes his breath hitch and his pants feel tighter down below too! As much as he was looking forward to a massage to ease his stiff muscles, he was intrigued by the 'adoring fan' part.

_ Adoring fans want to kiss and hug, right?  _ Herakles thought, as he wrote down some more sums with a pen.

_ I will definitely need a hug after all this paperwork!  _ Herakles thought further, a little desperate because his work was seriously depressing right now!

“You can be my Wildcat” drifts into his memory, another sweet promise from Eleni. Herakles thought fondly of their joint love for cats. She had even compared him to a cat on several occasions!

_ This work is driving me wild!  _ Herakles thinks with annoyance as he continues to calculate.

_ I miss her so much already, it’s driving me wild!  _ Herakles thinks with increasing frustration!

He drops the pen, and holds his head.

_ I need a break!  _ Herakles realises.

He looks longingly to the other side of the room.

_ I need her... _ Herakles thinks sadly.

On the other side of the room, Eleni is logging her data, with earphones in. She is focused, hell bent on getting her work done. She was given funding for a reason, she has to keep up her part of the research deal. 

_ And your part of the deal with Herakles too!  _ Her brain helpfully supplies.

_ He makes a damn good cup of Greek Coffee, I feel like I can whizz through these videos in no time!  _ Eleni thinks with hyper glee, as she scribbles information down on her data sheet.

_ Finishing his massage and being his adoring fan, that’s easy peasy lemon squeasy!  _ Eleni thinks.

_ I told him he could be my Wildcat though. I hope I don’t regret that bit!  _ Eleni starts to worry.

Herakles hasn’t shown any really weird behaviour to Eleni...yet. And that is quite a big yet.

Desperate people can do desperate things in desperate times!

Little does Eleni know, is that there is a desperate personification of a Nation pining for her company behind her!

Herakles notices Eleni draining her cup of Greek Coffee.

_ I should...maybe make another one...for me...again!  _ Herakles thinks. It will get him out of the room, and away from getting distracted. And away from pining!

The cats are also a welcome distraction. So many cute and fluffy heads to pet!

_ Ah...I am not supposed to be getting distracted!  _ Herakles thinks belatedly, after petting the eleventh cat!

So he spends a few minutes in the kitchen, brewing his coffee. He wonders if he should make another cup for Eleni. A memory of a conversation from months ago on Skype enters his head.

**A Skype conversation from London, UK to Athens, Greece, Four months ago...**

“I’m so tired Sweetheart, but I have got tons of work to do. Science doesn’t stop, therefore neither can I!” Eleni lamented on screen.

“...Get another coffee? I can wait for you?” Herakles offers, drinking his own cup that he’s made earlier.

“A ha ha haa...I don’t know if you want to see the results of that,” Eleni does a tell-tale laugh that translates to ‘Strap yourselves in lads, you're in for a wild ride: it's story time!’ and ‘Do not try this at home!’.

“Go on. What happened? As you say...Spill the ...beans?” Herakles counters.

Eleni chuckles deliriously. “Yes, that’s right! You sound so damn cute when you say the British phrases, but its in a Greek accent too!” She coos affectionately. Herakles doesn’t look impressed though.

“...G óri!” Herakles says quite sternly.

“OK, OK! I’ll get on with it!” Eleni holds her hands up in surrender, but still beaming. “So, there’s this one time that I went to Egypt and I was staying in a hotel with friends. We had a really long day of sight-seeing in the desert...but they still wanted to party. So I drank 3 Espressos in a row-”

“Three Espressos?!” Herakles interrupts incredulously. “Góri, even the other Latin nations do not do that!”

“Aye (yes) Love, three! Needless to say, I was delirious for the next hour, cackling like a witch upside down on a broomstick! Then I felt sick and passed out in my room for the rest of the night!” Eleni reveals. All Herakles can do is shake his head.

“I know, I know. As my cousin Marios used to say when he was little: **Eemeh Vlakas!** (I am an idiot)” Eleni says the last two words loudly and putting her two fingers and thumbs together. 

Herakles shuts his eyes, snorts and starts laughing slowly and deeply.

Eleni starts chuckling herself. Probably more at Herakles laughing rather than at herself.

“I’m glad you found it funny  Agápi mou (my Love)!” She says joyfully.

“It’s not...the smartest thing...you ever did,” Herakles says diplomatically in between laughter.

“Yeah yeah, I know. ‘ **Ehkana megalo vlakia!** (I made a huge foolish mistake!)’” Eleni does another loud comedic impression of her younger cousin, and makes the same hand gesture.

Herakles starts laughing again.

“Hey, did I tell you what we did to this cousin who wouldn’t stop calling us all Vlakes (idiots)? We buried him in the sand…”

“Eleni, you’re supposed...to...be...working…” Herakles manages to get out between giggles. 

“Yeah, but you’re worth it!” Eleni admits, winking at Herakles on screen. “Anyway, so we dumped the sand on him but left his head poking out…”

Herakles continued to laugh.

**Back to the present day...**

_ Ah yes...I remember now...she would go crazy if I made her another cup of coffee... _ Herakles remembers, as he drinks his coffee.

_ Yeah, but you’re worth it!  _ Eleni had said. Herakles struggles to remember what it is like to work with temptation right in the next room.

_ Maybe...if I get the report done for the next European meeting early...that will be my part of the deal!  _ Herakles plans, the coffee clearly getting to work now.

_ And I will get my rewards! _

With renewed determination, Herakles takes his coffee and goes back to his office. Trying to ignore Eleni working away in the corner, he takes out his laptop and sets to work on his report.

**2 hours later…**

Herakles is proofreading his report. He’s added all of his calculations. Made some tables and graphs that make sense, not just pretty pictures! He’s spell checked it for typos, so he won’t have any embarrassing blunders. Like the one time he tried to type in English and wrote “pig centres” instead of “percentages”! The Latin nations got a good laugh out of it! Unfortunately, not even a smile from Ludwig of Germany!

Nevermind. The report is done and dusted! Herakles just has to stick his report on a USB stick to take with him to the meeting.

_ And I can have my reward now, at long last!  _ Herakles thinks joyfully.

He sees his reward ahead of him. Like a wildcat in the forest, he sneaks towards his unsuspecting prey…

Meanwhile, Eleni still has her headphones in her ears, and she’s still logging data on her sheet. Her brain is getting tired, and she stifles a yawn. The video is coming to an end now though. She sneaks a look at the time.

_ 2 hours? I’ve been at this for 2 hours?!  _ Eleni wails in her head.  _ Herakles must be bored out of his tree waiting for me! _

With all the data logged from that particular camera trap, Eleni decides it’s time to call it a day.

_ And collect my reward!  _ She thinks happily.

As Eleni closes her laptop and pulls out her earphones, a warm set of strong arms envelopes her body and traps her! She knows who it is realistically, but her tiredness still makes her jump in shock! There’s a few moments of silence, where nobody moves. Eleni feels like she should say something. But as she glances to her side and sees how content Herakles looks, she lets him hold her. It’s a very tight hold mind you, those toned muscles in his arms and chest are not from napping you know! Herakles moves his head to rest his chin on Eleni’s head. She can’t see his facial expression now. If she could, she would see it mirrors his tight hold. A look of desperate longing is there, his eyes are closed and his eyebrows are pinched under the weight of pining.

“I…take it you finished your work too huh?” Eleni asks lightly.

“Mmhmm,” is the oh so eloquent reply she gets back from Herakles, still holding on tightly.

“Did I leave you hanging for too long?” Eleni asks, feeling very guilty now.

_ But we had to do the work!  _ The rational part of Eleni’s brain argues.

“Mmhmm,” Herakles just hums back in agreement. Eleni sighs guiltily. 

“...Agápi mou (my Love)...I can’t give you your reward, if I can’t move?” Eleni cajoles Herakles into trying to let her go.

“I have my reward,” Herakles mutters quietly, Eleni feeling the vibrations from his vocal chords rumble behind her in Herakles’ throat.

“What? You don’t want me to finish your massage? Be your adoring fan?” Eleni offers lightly. 

“...Mmm” Herakles hums again, this time implying ‘no’.

“...Agápi mou (my Love)...are you tired? Am I just going to be your teddy bear for the rest of the night?” Eleni lightly laughs, quite confused now. “You’re definitely a cat now, like when Leonidas sits on my knees and won’t let me get up to use the loo (toilet)!” Eleni continues, fairly sure that Herakles has fallen asleep.

Except she gets another shock when Herakles suddenly flips them both over, and Eleni finds herself pinned to the floor! Looking upwards, and still dazed, Eleni finds herself looking up to a very determined and very awake Herakles. 

“You did say I could be your.. _.Wildcat, _ did you not?” Herakles asks Eleni huskily, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

“...Yeah,” is all Eleni can manage right now.  _ Herakles is certainly looking like a Wildcat that just caught its prey unawares!  _ Eleni thinks.

“Wildcats have to... _ catch _ ...their reward, right?” Herakles asks huskily again, this time leaning in even closer to Eleni. They are almost nose to nose now.

“Are you saying, I’m your prey, and you’re catching me?” Eleni tries to sound light but she’s really hyperventilating now!  _ Herakles should come with a warning label that says Warning: Hot Greek Tiger, too hot to handle!  _ Eleni thinks, under Herakles’ heated stare.

“I’ve come...to claim..my reward!” is all the warning Eleni gets, as Herakles licks her cheek!

Eleni starts laughing helplessly.

“What are you doin-OH!” Eleni asks, just as Herakles licks the side of her neck.

Herakles continues to travel his tongue down Eleni’s neck and exposed collarbone, making her sigh with pleasure. But the back of her head against the floor is ruining the sexy mood!

“Um, Herakles? As much as I’m enjoying this...I don’t remember being licked into the floor being part of our deal!” Eleni asks, hoping he’ll get the hint of  _ Please let me get up now! _

Herakles breaks out of his serious Wildcat-hell-bent-on-mating act with a soft chuckle and an apology. He kneels up, and lets Eleni sit up.

“Oof. Right, that’s better. I can nyaWOAH!” Eleni started to say and rubbing the back of her head. Until the world swayed upwards! She finds herself in Herakles’ arms, being held bridal style. He’s currently smiling smugly like a cat that caught a rabbit!

“OK. You have me. Now what are you going to do with me?” Eleni asks resigned, and unimpressed that she’s in this position...again!

Herakles leans in and whispers something in Greek to Eleni’s ears, leaving her speechless and blinking wildly. Without another word, Herakles marches away with his prize, out of the office, avoiding stepping on the cats, to his bedroom, and impressively kicking the door open!

The wild behaviour doesn’t stop there. Eleni feels herself being dropped onto Herakles’ large bed, practically bouncing off the mattress! She doesn’t go far though, as Herakles leans down to pin her, again! Eleni is about to make another smart arse comment, when Herakles locks his mouth with hers to deliver a heated, passionate kiss. His kisses get hungrier, swallowing Eleni’s pleasured sighs and moans, leaving her struggling to keep up! Herakles’ hands are roving down her body. His strong hands are stripping off her clothes and throwing them violently aside, like they offended him! Wherever bare skin is exposed, Herakles is kissing and licking like his life depends on it. 

_ It’s like he’s starving!  _ Eleni can’t help but think, as she tries to undo Herakles’ clothes too. Apparently it’s not fast enough for Herakles, who pulls and yanks off his clothes faster than a streaker at a football match! Herakles momentarily breaks his kissing and licking spree to pull his t-shirt over his head and throw it aside. Eleni takes these few seconds to admire Herakles’ wild side. He doesn’t show this side of him at all in public. This is a privilege for Eleni, and she’s left staring in awe at a now shirtless, and panting Herakles, dripping with sweat. 

"Brraooow!" Eleni decides to growl up at Herakles, and wiggling her eyebrows. Herakles snickers with laughter.

"What was that?" He asks with bemusement.

"My impression of an impressed tiger?" Eleni replies, "It's that sound that Roy Orbison in his song "Pretty Woman" makes, when he sees the pretty woman walking past!"

Herakles has to think for a few moments. 

"So...you're telling me...that you think...I'm pretty?" Herakles asks with bemusement again.

"Well yes, you're pretty all the time to me, but-" Eleni begins and Herakles starts laughing deeply and slowly. "I meant the tiger growl to say 'you're hot and wild', like impressively so!" Eleni explains. She's not sure whether Herakles understood or not.

Herakles takes a moment to stare at his awed lover underneath him, breathing raggedly with a small smile, her hair tangled wildly behind her, and hands above her head in surrender. He takes stock of what she said. _ Tiger...hot and wild... _ It isn’t long before the touch starved feeling over takes Herakles and he’s kissing her again. This time Eleni tangles her fingers in Herakles’ scalp, and tugs at his hair to pull him even closer to him. Herakles moans at the pain-pleasure combination, and moves further down Eleni’s body. Eleni has to let go of Herakles’ hair to grip the bed sheets instead to keep herself grounded to the bed! 

_ Herakles is driving ME wild, let alone him being a wildcat!  _ Eleni thinks, as Herakles' kisses, licks and touches send all of her senses into overdrive. She feels exactly as she looks now: a wet mess!

Herakles avoids a certain area of Eleni's body now, moving down to her ankles and pressing kisses and his tongue there. Eleni giggles because its a sensitive area for her. Herakles travels up her legs now, beginning to leave bite marks on her thighs. Eleni is shaking now, she's not sure how much of this stimulation she can take before her mind and body implode!

When Herakles reaches her hips, he lifts himself up on his forearms to look her in the eye, asking for permission. Eleni shakily nods. With her consent given, Herakles slowly and torturously slides her underwear down her hips. Eleni gets impatient, actually growls "C'mon, get on with it!" and kicks off her underwear from her ankles. Sending them flying across the room. 

Herakles watches the underwear fly, then he looks back at Eleni. They both burst into giggles.

"Hey Herakles?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"You know like there's a boat in Piraeus Harbour that's called 'The Flying Cat'?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Well after this, are you going to get a boat called 'The Flying Knickers'?!"

Both lovers burst into uncontrollable laughter, Herakles struggling to hold himself up. He ends up flopping down and just holding Eleni tightly as they laugh and rock together. Herakles looks like he wants to say something as the laughter subsides. It's Eleni that speaks first though.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks him kindly, but her eyes are still shining with mischief.

"I was going to say 'you'," Herakles begins, "I wanted to ask...how do you do that?"

"Do what? Send my knickers flying off into Outer Space?!" Eleni replies cheekily, setting off another fit of laughter between Herakles and herself. "Oh look, something else to add to your Chaos in the Universe theory!" Eleni splutters out between giggles.

Herakles grips the bridge of his nose in exasperation, as he laughs even more! "I think...I'll just talk about the cats!" He replies, "I was going to ask...a more serious question."

Eleni calms down. "OK, what is it?" She asks quietly.

Herakles takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts to put into words. 

"I meant...how do you change so fast? You go from quiet...to loving...to funny...to shy?" Herakles asks, genuinely confused. Eleni takes a moment to think. 

"I'm like a cat too I guess?" Eleni replies lightly. "They can change their minds pretty quick when they want to!"

Herakles isn’t buying it. Eleni tries again.

"I'm not sure how to explain this. I usually default to making people laugh. If we're in an awkward situation, I crack a joke. If the situation is gloomy, hey presto: another joke! If I'm scared, I say something funny to hide it..." Eleni trails off as Herakles sits up a little at the last sentence.

"...and if I want someone to like me, out comes my bag of tricks, like a clown," she finishes, looking directly into Herakles' eyes. "But I've been doing this humour thing for so often and so long...I don't know how to stop it?"

Herakles regards Eleni, taking in everything she said and slotting missing pieces in his thoughts. 

"So...were you frightened earlier? Was it too much for you?" Herakles asks with grave concern.

Eleni takes a deep breath. "Uh...a little? OK, I was a bit overwhelmed," she admits. "We've done this before but...it felt so much more intense and faster…"

_ I was so busy thinking about what I wanted...I didn't think about what she wanted!  _ Herakles realises, feeling very guilty now. 

Eleni can't bear to see Herakles looking so concerned and guilty. That overwhelming desire to see him smile and laugh again rears its head. So she sits up a little more, and takes Herakles' face in her hands. He looks startled!

"Hey!" Eleni says gently, almost whispering and smiling with so much love and affection, it makes Herakles' heart feel like a car stalling to start. "It's good to try new things right? I've never seen you so wild before, and I was blown away by it!" Eleni is trying to be quiet and soothing, but her excitement is obvious. Herakles isn't startled anymore, but he's still not smiling. So Eleni decides to hit him with the truth.

"So here's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth! I was so blown away, I had to hang onto the bed sheets! Seriously, you should have said to me "Strap yourself in girl, your  _ soul _ is about to  _ yeet _ into Outer Space, it was  _ that _ wild!" Eleni describes, letting go of Herakles' face to wave her hands in a very descriptive and Mediterranean folk way.

Herakles has started laughing again, much to Eleni's delight. He presses his forehead to Eleni's and nuzzles against her nose. Eleni returns the gesture, still holding tenderly onto Herakles' face.

"Eleni mou (my Eleni), what am I going to do with you?" Herakles says fondly, pulling back to look at Eleni in the eyes. 

Eleni sighs, then looks down at her body.

"Well, since we're both naked, we may as well finish what you started," Eleni suggests, "which I'm hoping has a lot to do with staying in bed. I don't fancy putting on cat ears and running around stark bollock naked in the streets like Francis of France does!" Eleni finishes very honestly and frankly!

Herakles snorts with laughter, his shoulders shaking. 

"I...have a story to tell you," He starts. Eleni gets comfortable on her side, and listens intently to Herakles. 

"Here's how the story goes: Francis of France was running through Europe, naked and with cat ears on" Herakles begins.

_ Nothing new there. _ Eleni thinks.

"He had a mission to remove Sadiq of Turkey's mask, when I stepped in to stop him, otherwise Francis would get Turkey's smell!" Herakles continues. 

_ OK then _ ? Eleni thinks, bemused. 

"Then I offered to strip myself instead,"

... _ Yeah everyone knows Herakles has no shame, no surprise there then.  _ Eleni thinks.

"Francis told me he would stop his mission, if I went out looking like him. I agreed!"

_ Uh oh, don't tell me they actually…?!  _ Eleni thinks in disbelief.

"So we went out on the streets in the nude, with cat ears on!" Herakles sounds very carefree now, no figs given whatsoever!

At this point, Eleni is giggling!

_ " _ Sadiq of Turkey turns up to stink the place!" Herakles sounds very unhappy at this part!

_ Major Uh Oh!  _ Eleni can see what's coming next.

"I told Sadiq to go away. He told me his mask had broken, and he needed another one. I told him to hurry up and cover up his creepy face," Herakles says angrily.

_ Here it comes…  _ Eleni predicts.

"So we got into a fight!" Herakles reveals.

_ I knew it. Let me guess, in a pink cloud of destruction, trading punches with other, and yelling '"You bastard!" a lot! Nothing new there then either!  _ Eleni predicts correctly.

"Somewhere in that time, Francis gave up and ran away! Leaving me alone with Sadiq, and feeling very embarrassed!" Herakles ends his story. 

_ Oh dearie me! Excuse me but I think I hear the sound of the world's smallest violin playing!  _ Eleni thinks, trying so hard not to laugh, but fails anyway. 

"I have a question. Well a lot of questions, but this one really needs answering," Eleni asks.

"Go on?" Herakles replies. The story was silly anyway, so he's expecting anything.

"...Please tell me that when you were running around naked in Europe, you at least did an Archimedes impression?" Eleni asks cheekily.

It takes Herakles less than a minute to put two and two together on that one.

_ Archimedes...a great inventor...ran out of the bath shouting "Eureka, eureka",ran out naked...Oh! _

Herakles snorts with laughter and Eleni is laughing too. "I'm sorry, I didn't run around shouting 'Eureka, eureka!'," Herakles admits sadly, "But...I could do it for you now?" He offers. Eleni erupts into loud shocked laughter.

"I'd rather you didn't do that. One, I'll die laughing. Two, you might get arrested by the Police for indecent behaviour!" Eleni splutters out between giggles.

"...They cannot arrest me in my own bedroom!" Herakles point out.

"True. But I'd still die from laughter though," Eleni counters. "My Epitaph would have written on it 'Died from laughter because her Greek boyfriend did an Archimedes impression. It was a good way to go, YOLO'!"

"...YOLO?" Herakles asks, confused.

"You Only Live Once!" Eleni explains, snickering. She drops her voice to something far more sultry and seductive. 

"Personally, I'd rather my Epitaph say something like "Died from mind-blowing Greek sex in the arms of her wildcat lover. Now  _ that's _ a good way to go!"

Herakles smiles like a cat that got the cream.

"I'll see what I can do. I'd prefer it if you didn't die though. That would be Necrophilia then!" He replies quite solemnly

Eleni starts laughing and shoves at Herakles' shoulder. 

"Noooo! That's just wrong man, really really wrong!" She squeals in protest. "Don't mention that word in the bedroom, what a weird kink!"

Herakles just laughs at Eleni getting indignant now. Eleni decides to climb under the duvet now. She looks over her shoulder, gives Herakles a look of " _You weirdo!_ " and pulls it over her head. Herakles, looks down at the blanket-burrito that is his lover now, getting ideas. He starts poking the blanket-burrito. The blanket-burrito squeaks. He pokes the blanket-burrito some more. The blanket-burrito squeaks a lot more and rolls over away from him. Herakles shuffles stealthily over to the blanket-burrito. Partly to catch the blanket-burrito. Mainly to stop said blanket-burrito from rolling off the bed and making friends with the floor, face-first!

Herakles has to think like a cat again. Be sneaky! So he carefully and quietly stretches out his arms. Quietly...Quietly...Quietly-

Leonidas the cat decides to make an appearance, jumping up onto the bed, and jumping onto the blanket-burrito!

Herakles reaches out to grab the blanket-burrito, who squeaks and rolls the other way...straight into Herakles' chest! He gets a bit winded, but at least the blanket-burrito didn't splat onto the floor! The contents of the blanket-burrito has already suffered enough broken bones in this life-time!

Leonidas meows at the blanket-burrito. The blanket-burrito decides to unfurl, revealing Eleni underneath! She makes kissy noises and coos at Leonidas. Herakles feels a big smile tugging at his lips, and a surge of happiness watching his lover be so affectionate with his cat. 

It gets even better when a few more cats enter the room! Some meow up at Herakles for attention. Some meow at Eleni for attention. Some jump onto the bed and claim either a spot, or a person to get petting and cuddles from! Herakles and Eleni both scratch the cats' ears, the arch of the cats' back, tickle under cats' furry chins, pet the cats' heads and backs. At one point, Leonidas rolls over to expose his very fluffy belly. The Greek lovers give each other a joint knowing look, then reach out and gently give Leonidas a double belly rub! The purr from Leonidas is so loud, it sounds like a monster truck engine!

The room is beginning to fill with the sound of purring and chirping from contented cats.

Eleni is still under the duvet, but she's sat up now so she can give out attention to all of the delightful "fur babies". Leonidas is curled up at her side, with Herakles on the other. The Greek nation Cat has decided to take a snooze! Some of the other cats are getting the same idea, and have either curled up as cat loaves or just plain drifted off to sleep in a relaxed position with their legs outstretched, and "toe beans" under their paws on show!

Herakles feels his arm being prodded.

"Herakles, look at this!" Eleni gets his attention. "Look at these ones, they're Gatákia Psomákia! (Cat Loaves!)" 

Herakles looks baffled, until he gets a good look at the cats she is pointing to. Sure enough, the cats are hiding their legs and paws, so they look like 'cat loaves'! "Oh...yes...I see it!" Herakles chuckles. "They are...cute when they do that!"

"And look at these ones!" Eleni points out excitedly, but trying to be quiet so she doesn't wake up the snoozing cats. "Éhoun fasólia sta póthia tous! (They have beans on their feet") Toe beans! It's a thing cat lovers say in English too!"

Herakles looks over at the cats with their paws out. "Hmm, never thought of them as beans before!" He muses. "They must be...very relaxed to show their feet...toe beans...that is funny!" He ends with a smile and a snicker.

The lovers have been so distracted by the cats, they forgot about their original plan! In fact, as Herakles notices, the bed has lots of cats on it now! His cat Leonidas is in between Eleni and himself, currently asleep! Herakles' companion white cat is seated as a white loaf on his knees. Eleni is surrounded by sleeping cats or resting cats too. She catches Herakles' gaze and smiles, then looks over at his side of the bed. It's clear that she's also assessing the situation!

"What do you want to do now?" Eleni asks quietly. "We can't disturb the cats now...can we?" She's unsure, and doesn't want to upset the feline friends!

Herakles thinks. He also doesn't want to disturb his feline friends either! He looks around the bed, seeking out what is free, and what's been claimed by the cats. For all the times that Eleni has stayed over with Herakles, this is actually a first. Usually the cats leave the lovers alone at night, until it's quiet.

"We could always hold hands? We can...still kiss?" Herakles offers. Eleni smiles endearingly, and reaches for Herakles' free hand. Palm to palm. Fingers interlock. Palms squeeze against each other affectionately. Herakles and Eleni lean over the snoozing Leonidas to kiss. It starts off with chaste pecks to the lips, growing into slow and languid open mouthed kisses.

They pull apart gently, both with questions that need answering, but still brushing against each others noses lovingly. 

"Are you...happy?" Herakles asks Eleni tentatively. "I didn't get to...be your Wildcat," he sighs ruefully.

Eleni smiles brightly at Herakles and shakes her head.

"Of course I am. I got some work done. I got to see a Wild 'Tiger' tonight," she winks suggestively, "I'm surrounded by cats...and my 'Wildcat'," She leans in to nuzzle Herakles, who closes his eyes and nuzzles back.

"Are you happy though? Is there anything I can do for you?" Eleni asks Herakles in return. 

"Well...I have everything I want...right here," Herakles replies, looking genuinely content and relaxed. "But...there is something...you can do...for me?" He asks her.

"Anything!" Eleni whispers instantly.

Herakles doesn't say another word. He just leans in for another kiss. Eleni happily obliges!

To Herakles and Eleni, all concepts of time and space are forgotten in this moment. They don't know how long they've been kissing for, it doesn't matter. They have each other. 

When they fall asleep among the cats, they still have each other, joined in a single hand-hold.


	8. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooning sounds like a cute position that couples do when they go to sleep, especially when there is a big height difference! But for Herakles, he has no intention of sleeping. Not when he can feel his lover in his arms and whisper in their ear how much he loves them! Show how much he loves them by pouring his love into them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a spooning prompt on Tumblr. Hetalia's Greece doesn't seem like he would dirty talk or put his lover down either. I like to think he'd be very loving to his partner!  
> He can be cheeky though. His canon insults to Turkey, and asking Japan if he wants to strip naked for a body examination are proof! XD

Spooning, according to the Urban Dictionary, is when two people sleep on their sides, chest to back. There is "the big spoon" who holds the person in front of them to their chest. The "little spoon" is held by the Big Spoon, back to chest, facing away. 

Eleni was in this position now, as the little spoon. Don't get her wrong, she loved being cuddled by her "Big Spoon" (or maybe he should be renamed Ladle, he's a really big spoon!) from behind. His strong arms around her waist, she felt warm and safe.

A silent promise of _You can sleep now, I'll protect you._

But on some nights, being the Little Spoon was torture! Like tonight.

_Long, slow and sweet torture!_

Herakles' nose softly grazing the nape of Eleni's neck. His lips kissing her bare shoulders.

"You're stronger...than you know...you're still here," Herakles whispers words of love and praise in her ear, as he thumbs gently over the long scars down Eleni's arms. He strokes upwards with his knuckles, a feather light touch to her skin that makes her want more more more. Herakles' arms holds Eleni against him, hands roving slowly over her chest and down her waist. Herakles' deft fingers pulling down the straps to her night dress. Eleni sighs with pleasure.

"You make such sweet noises," Herakles whispers lovingly, "when I touch you,"

His palms glide under the satin to massage her breasts and softly squeeze, releasing softer pants and louder moans from Eleni's lips.

"I love...your shape...," Herakles whispers sweet compliments. He trails one hand down her body further still, palm flat against her belly.

"Your edges...your curves," Herakles continues, as his fingers trail over Eleni's nightdress to her thighs.

Eleni lifts her head back from the pillow onto Herakles' other shoulder, allowing him more access to her neck. He trails open mouthed kisses down it now. Herakles' fingers sneak under Eleni's night dress, trailing slowly up her bare thigh. Eleni's body rolls slightly like a wave, in pleasure. Herakles feels her behind graze against the front of his underpants.

Herakles snakes his hand across her hip, slowly dipping towards Eleni's underwear. He teases by palming between her thighs, still over her underwear. Eleni gasps a small moan, sensually rolling against Herakles's own crotch in answer.

"You make me feel...so good," Herakles moans softly in pleasure. He gently thrusts his hips a little forward, letting Eleni feel how hard he is already for her.

"Well...someone is wide awake!" Eleni quips while she struggles to catch her breath. 

"Hmm...this should...wake you up too," Herakles whispers suggestively in Eleni's ear, before slipping two fingers past her underwear and straight into her core, curling his fingers. Eleni moans out loud, writhing in ecstasy, but Herakles still holds her close. She wants to turn around to touch and please him too. 

"I want to...touch you...please you...make you feel good too…" Herakles pants in Eleni's ears hotly, holding her close against him, and fully intent on pleasing her. All Eleni can do is twist her upper body to slide her arm up to Herakles' face and pull him in for a searing kiss.

Herakles is curling and uncurling his fingers now, gently scissoring her open. His thumb brushes repeatedly against her most sensitive spot, Herakles breaks the kiss so he can hear her sighs, pants and moans. Eleni can't help but move against Herakles, like the swell of a wave. 

"You're so beautiful...when you're in my arms...like this," Herakles lays on the compliments again, even sweeter than before. He moves his thigh to hook over Eleni's, pinning her in place, panting from the sweet friction against him. Herakles keeps his hands moving, one thumbing over her nipple, the other preparing her inside. He can feel her trembling, a tell tale sign she will come soon.

 _But not yet._ Herakles thinks.

Herakles slows down his touching pace, giving Eleni a chance to catch her breath. He presses more kisses to her neck. Her nape. Her shoulder. Herakles smooths his other hand down her waist. Her belly. To her other thigh. He gently rubs up and down. He pulls out his fingers from inside her. He slides Eleni's underwear down her thighs. She moves to help him, kicking the underwear off from the ankles.

Barrier removed, Herakles moves his hands back to between Eleni's thighs, rubbing down her outer thigh with one palm, rubbing her front with his other palm.Both hands move in sync. He begins to shallow thrust his hips against her behind, quickening his pace along with his hands. To give her a taste of what's to come. 

Eleni is a wet, moaning and writhing mess now. All she can do is grind back against Herakles and hope for that sweet release. He doesn't give it to her. Not yet. He stops moving. Eleni moans in frustration now, Herakles chuckling slow and deep behind her. She feels his voice rumble from his chest through her back. 

"Your patience...will be," Herakles begins, full of sweet promise. He unlocks his thigh from over Eleni's thigh. He moves one arm down to her newly freed thigh, palm sliding under it. He lifts the thigh up to the side, gripping the thigh underneath. Eleni can feel the stretch inside, feel herself opening up more. 

"...rewarded!" Herakles finishes his sentence, locking two fingers together on his free hand and sliding them into Eleni slowly. And out. And in again. He crooks his fingers, thrusting in deeper, bringing out delicious sounding noises from his lover. Two fingers become three, Eleni moans louder and more desperately. Herakles can feel how wet she is.

 _Wet for me. She's almost ready._ Herakles thinks.

He thumbs over her that sensitive ball of nerves deep down in front, in circles. Eleni is writhing uncontrollably against Herakles now, a panting, moaning mess, his name spilling from her lips. He thrusts his fingers quicker and deeper, feels Eleni react quicker with him. More tell tale trembling from her, this time like the rumbling of a volcano about to erupt. Herakles stops moving again. Eleni whines in torture. 

"Please, Herakles, please!" She begs as she pants. Herakles slowly pulls his fingers out, dripping wet. He makes a show of putting both fingers in his mouth and licking them slowly.

"Delicious..." Herakles says breathily into Eleni's ear. "I can't wait to...taste you!" He leans in to kiss her ear, her cheek. Eleni turns to kiss him, he kisses her long and languidly. He pulls back and whispers again.

"To...take you…" He removes his own underwear and throws them out of the bed. He gently grinds against Eleni, letting her feel his arousal. 

"Mé théleis; (Do you want me?)" He whispers. He grinds again, giving her time to object. Eleni doesn't object. She grinds back against Herakles, again and again. She twists her upper body around to cup Herakles cheek.

"Sé thélo, sé párakaló! (I want you, please)," she begs quietly. "S'agapó! (I love you)"

It's all the confirmation Herakles needs. He lifts Eleni's thigh again with one hand. He presses against her entrance. Little by little, he pushes himself into her. He waits for Eleni to adjust to his length each time. He pushes again slowly, until he is almost fully sheathed inside her. He can feel Eleni trembling. He gently lowers her thigh to bring both of his strong arms around her. A warm embrace, gently rubbing the outside of Eleni's arms.

"I've got you...I'll take care of you," Herakles soothes and promises her. He presses kisses to the side of her head, down to her cheek. Eleni pulls him in for a searing kiss. She pulls away and looks up into his green and gold eyes.

"Move, please" She whispers desperately. With her permission, Herakles begins to do just that. Slow thrusts, like the push and pull of waves rolling onto the shore.

"I love you...like the Moon...loves the Earth," he whispers passionately, as he continues his slow and unhurried movements. He brings down a palm to gently rub between Eleni's thighs, thumb circling her sensitive spot. Eleni cries out in pleasure, her own body reacting by rolling back against Herakles.

"Like Selene...loved Endymion…" Herakles continues, still slowly moving, "Like the moon...whirls around the Earth...I will...always be with you,"

Eleni trembles again, and this time Herakles lets her come with a broken cry of his name. Herakles stops moving, letting Eleni ride out her orgasm. He waits until she slows to a stop, breathing heavily. 

"Agápi mou (My Love), you haven't come," Eleni whispers to Herakles with concern, running her hands gently over his. "You can move now," she consents. Herakles leans in to kiss her lovingly.

"You're so sweet...sweeter than my favourite Glykó…" Herakles whispers with endearment. "You always think of me...and what I want...I want you…" He voices with desire. Herakles starts moving again, a little faster now, at a steady pace. 

"I think of you too...every night...before I fall…" Herakles pants as he thrusts, undulating his hips like waves rolling again. Eleni sighs and moans, meeting every movement with her body too. Herakles slides his palms across Eleni's body again. One palm tenderly brushes into the v-neck of her nightdress, the other palm nosedives to between her thighs. As Eleni moans Herakles' name with passion louder and louder, Herakles thrusts faster and circles his thumbs faster.

"You make me...feel so good…" Herakles pants as he thrusts faster. "I feel so...loved...I love you…" Herakles gasps out. He comes just as Eleni does, both crying out their pleasure as they hit their peak. Even as they ride out their orgasms, they still pant out each other's names like a devotion in a prayer. When they finally lie still, they both take time to recover, breathing heavily. Eleni still locked in Herakles' loving and protective embrace. Still joined together.

"Are you OK?" Eleni breaks the silence, turning to look over her shoulder at Herakles. He looks tired, fringe stuck to his forehead, face flushed pink, but sated.

"...Better after that," Herakles admits, smiling so warmly that it makes Eleni's heart miss a few beats. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Eleni, smiles tiredly, teasing in her voice.

"Did you...not like it? I heard you...but?" Herakles sounds unsure now, and slightly disappointed.

"Oh I think the whole of the Mediterranean heard me tonight, Mr Love God!" Eleni laughs softly, booping Herakles' nose with affection. "I'm sure I yelled your name so much, all the nations know who was 'at it like rabbits' and had a good time!"

Herakles smiles confidently, his cheeks blushing even more.

"I hope they know...who I was loving tonight too," He murmurs suggestively.

Eleni ducks her face in her hands, still unused to praise like this. Herakles prises her hands away to press soft, open mouthed kisses on her face and lips. Eleni doesn't want to leave the bed, but there are two pressing issues. She pulls away.

"Agápi mou (my Love), we should, you know," Eleni starts, looking down between their joined bodies and gesturing down with her hand, "clean up?"

"...5 more minutes?" Herakles hums tiredly.

"...I really need the loo (toilet)!" Eleni blurts out desperately.

"Oh...OK, go," Herakles consents, loosening his arms and releasing Eleni from his embrace. Eleni looks down into the bed again.

"...You're still _in_ me sweetheart," Eleni tells Herakles. Herakles looks down at where is still joined with Eleni, and smiles lazily. 

"Oh...yeah...I am...I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Herakles says nonchalantly, stalling for time.

"Honey...you are _megálos!_ (big!)" Eleni bluntly admits, "Well, you're a big man anyway in height, but you're BIG _down there_ too!" Eleni emphasises. "I'm going to feel that for days, never mind notice!"

Herakles chuckles at his lover's indignance, loving that she complimented him too. "OK...but...am I...as big...as The Colossus?" He asks cheekily.

Eleni doesn't look impressed.

"No offense my dear, but if you were that big, I'd be _dead_ by now!" Eleni answers him honestly.

Herakles chuckles softly at her honesty.

"You're big enough for me, trust me. If you were any bigger, you'd really hurt me actually. Now, can you please pull out of me before I pee my pants?" Eleni continues with exasperation.

"But...you're not wearing...any pants?" Herakles points out the obvious. Eleni is glaring at him now and her lip twisting off to the side of her cheek in frustration. Herakles gives in with a quick murmur of "OK OK!", gently and slowly pulling out of Eleni.

"Efharistó Polí!" Eleni thanks him in relief, as she pulls herself awkwardly out of the bed.

"Parakaló" Herakles answers her. "Hmm, who will keep me warm...and wet now?" He asks with fake melancholy.

Herakles gets Eleni's pillow thrown straight at his face, as he catches it and chuckles!


	9. The Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 11 of "silentlyfangirlingselfshipper" ’s F/O Christmas Event on Tumblr. During their Skype calls, Herakles Karpusi notices that Eleni is crafting something. When they meet, he finds out it’s a present for him!

It’s officially Autumn in Europe, with the winds blowing colder and the leaves in the trees turning a myriad of beautiful warm colours. Eleni is feeling the cold far sooner than Herakles though, with her being in the UK, and him being in the warmer climates of Greece. Herakles is quick to point this out in their Skype video call.

“You’re in…hoodies already?” Herakles asks Eleni, noticing a forest green hoodie with the name of her University printed on it, covering up his lover.

“Yep! Start of the new term too at University, so new hoodies are out!” Eleni replies excitedly, as she pulls back from the laptop camera. “Look how soft and comfy they are!” She squeals happily, waving her arms up and down as the slightly too long sleeves flap up and down. Eleni may be a Mature Student, but she still acts like a freshman sometimes! Herakles smiles at Eleni endearingly.

“It’s not as comfy as hugging you though,” Eleni adds, winking at the laptop web camera. Herakles’ smile widens and he chuckles bashfully.

“Góri (Girl)…I will hug you for as long as you need…at the next meeting!” Herakles promises. Eleni’s smile gets even wider, and now she’s beaming at Herakles from the screen.

“Careful now. I might not let go!” Eleni warns jokingly, face and voice full of mischief.

“Eh, it’s OK,” Herakles replies nonchalantly, “I walk around…with cats hanging onto me. I can walk around…with you there too!”

Eleni bursts into laughter. “Like the other day when you answered my Skype call with a head full of cats?” She teases through giggles.

“Eh…who needs sweaters and jumpers…when you have cats! And you…when you’re here!” Herakles counters, still smiling warmly.

Eleni feels her heart skip a few beats. Herakles doesn’t smile widely that often. But when he does, it’s as beautiful as the sunrise over the sea on a Greek island. 

Eleni thinks on what Herakles just said about not needing warm clothes.

“Come to think of it, do you actually wear any warm clothes in Winter? I’ve only ever seen your long jacket and that’s it?” Eleni asks.

“Yeah…the cats can’t come to meetings…or the mountains,” Herakles replies. He looks startled as a thought hits him, and then regretful. “Ah…I forgot…my scarf…has holes in it!" 

"Oh? Maybe I can fix it?” Eleni offers. Herakles leaves the screen for a few minutes, the sounds of doors and drawers opening implying that he’s rummaging around for his scarf. When Herakles returns, a shroud of tangled and tattered fabric hangs in front of the screen!

“It’s old…and the cats play with it…when I wear it…” Herakles explains. Eleni gapes at the ‘scarf’. Or, what’s left of it!

“Ah. Agápi mou (My Love)? Your scarf looks like it’s been used as shredding scratch practice in a Ninja Cat School!” Eleni admits. 

While her comment brings out a small chuckle from Herakles, he still looks sad and regretful at the scarf. Eleni doesn’t want Herakles to be sad and regretful. All of this is making the creative cogs in her head turn.

 _Eureka, I’ve got an idea!_ Eleni thinks. She’s not going to run out of the door screaming naked like Archimedes the Inventor did though. She’d probably be arrested for indecent exposure. It’s also far too cold to be a streaker!

************************

In the next few Skype calls, Herakles notices that Eleni is in the middle of her hobby: crafting! She’s drawing and measuring on paper, with a tape measure dangling around her neck.

“What are you making?” Herakles asks her curiously.

“Something very special!” Eleni answers happily but secretively. 

“Góri (Girl)…why are there pins in your mouth?!” Herakles asks in the next Skype call, getting the fright of his life!

Eleni takes out the 3 sewing pins with coloured heads from between her pursed lips.

“I was in the middle of a very important project,” Eleni replies cryptically, “But I can always spare time for you!” She adds sweetly, playfully winking at the screen.

The Skype video call after that has a slow mechanical 'tik-tak-tik-tak" noise in the background. Herakles can still hear Eleni chattering away to him, but he can also see her eyes flickering away every now and again. Curiosity gets the better of him again.

“Eleni? What are you doing now? And what is that noise?”

Eleni smiles that “Urk, I’ve been caught!” smile. “I’m working on my sewing machine,” She admits. “You’ll find out what it is soon, I promise!”

Herakles leaves it at that. He has patience. If he can wait 1,000 years for an abandoned stadium to become a tourist attraction, he can wait for Eleni to show him her finished “project” when it’s ready!

*****************************

The eleventh day of December is a truly cold one in Strasbourg, France. There is a session at the European Parliament lasting for four days, and Herakles is attending along with his Members of European Parliament. While Herakles doesn’t shirk his duties as the personification of a Nation, the meetings usually bore him to sleep! However, break-time is worth staying awake for! There is a certain small part-time Greek secretary in the United Kingdom team that he dearly wants to see!

A tap on his shoulder catches Herakles’ attention. When he turns around to look, a wrapped package is thrust in his face!

“Express Delivery, Merry early Christmas!” A familiar voice sing-songs happily from below. Herakles smiles genuinely for the first time that day, and takes the package. He leans down straight away with his free arm to pull Eleni into a hug.

“Aren’t you going to open your present?” Eleni asks, muffled from her face smushed into Herakles’ chest!

“You’re my present” Herakles replies, still enjoying the hug. Eleni squeezes Herakles tighter and chuckles lightly.

“OK, nothing tops you as a present either, but…that’s my finished project in that package…ta-daa!” Eleni cajoles Herakles into opening the package.

Herakles still holds onto Eleni between his arms, as he looks at the package. It’s been wrapped in blue and white wrapping paper, with a white bow stuck on top. 

_The colours of The Galanólefki, my flag!_ Herakles thinks proudly. He’s very reluctant to rip open the paper. But the paper isn’t this mysterious finished project though. It’s what’s inside that took 3 months of effort and care to make! 

Strong but careful fingers peel away the sticky tape, and the paper falls off to reveal…a scarf! Not just any scarf, as Herakles unfolds it. He can see the cross and stripes of his flag stitched together, blue and white crisp colours, and fleecy to the touch.

Herakles is lost for words. There’s joy, pride and… _something else_ that’s bubbling up inside. 

“I thought you might want a new scarf, since your other one is sadly beyond repair,” Eleni speaks up tentatively, fingers twiddling with apprehension. “I made it out of fleece to keep you warm and-”

Whatever Eleni was about to say next is lost to the Void, by Herakles wrapping Eleni into his arms and kissing her! The kind of kiss that sums up all the feelings of gratitude, pride, joy and love that words alone could never describe.

Onlookers passing through the break room who witnessed the present opening start applauding. Some people and at least 3 Nations start cheering! Someone in very clear English yells “Get a room!”. Most probably Arthur Kirkland, personification of the UK!

Herakles doesn’t take any notice, but does pull back reluctantly. Eleni is stunned, rapidly blinking and catching her breath. 

“Efharistó Polí (Thank you very much)” Herakles thanks her in that gentle, deep, gratitude and overjoyed laden voice he uses when he is truly happy. His smile is open and blinding, stealing away Eleni’s breath all over again.

“P-Parakaló (Y-you’re welcome),” Eleni manages to mumble in reply, still dumb and love-struck! Herakles wraps his new scarf around his neck, once, then twice, looping at the front like a cravat to show off the cross and stripes of his flag. 

“How does it feel?” Eleni asks Herakles, reverting back to a little ball of nerves.

“It’s so soft…and very warm! Herakles replies, voice slightly muffled by the scarf. "I’ll be fine in Winter now. The scarf smells of…vanilla and rosewater…” Herakles smiles knowingly at Eleni. She blushes and scratches the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“Uh, yeah, about that! I had to try the scarf on to see if it was the right length for you,” Eleni admits sheepishly. 

“It’s OK,” Herakles says soothingly, “I will think of you when I wear it,”

Now Eleni is lost for words and all she can manage is a shy laugh.

“Hey guys, the meeting is starting again!” Antonio Carriedo, the personification of Spain calls out as he passes by. “Great scarf by the way!” He adds cheerily.

It’s at this point that Herakles and Eleni notice that they are the only ones left in the break room! 

“We…should go back in,” Eleni says reluctantly, “Before Arthur and his team start chewing my ears off about being late!”

Herakles smiles at Eleni’s use of British slang. “Who does England think he is…” Herakles begins, “…Hannibal the…Cannibal?" 

Eleni bursts into laughter at Herakles’ joke. "You’re getting good at these jokes,” she splutters.

“I wonder…who I learned them from…” Herakles banters back, faking a thinking look.

The couple make their way back to the meeting room. Luckily there are still people trying to get to their seats. As Herakles sits down with his fellow Greeks, he gets lots of compliments about his new scarf! As Eleni sits down in her place among the British Members of European Parliament, she doesn’t get the ear bashing she’d feared. Just a few withering glares of annoyance.

“I take it he liked his present then? I’d have never have guessed from that very public display of affection!” Arthur Kirkland of the UK mutters sarcastically into Eleni’s ear. 

“I suppose he did,” Eleni mutters back dryly. Two years of living at Arthur’s house as his tenant and friend had given Eleni great practice in the art of British humour. 

“Let me guess, was that you who yelled 'Get a Room’?” Eleni asks Arthur. 

Arthur merely crosses his arms over.

“Who, me? I’ve no idea what you’re talking about…” Arthur denies the accusation, but does wink at Eleni.

Eleni just shakes her head and stifles a knowing chuckle, preparing to note take as the Speaker approaches his platform. From her seat, she can see that Herakles is looking at his scarf and feeling the end of it, a small smile tugging at his lips. Suddenly, he looks up and catches Eleni’s gaze. He meets it with that beautiful bright open smile that turns Eleni into a puddle of happy goo! He types something into his phone, then pockets it. 

A light under the table flashes from Eleni’s knee, catching her attention. She discreetly looks down, to see a new message:

_Herakles: Meet me in my hotel room later. I have a gift for you too. ;-) X_


	10. The Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni is in Cyprus visiting her family. She hasn't told the family about Herakles yet. On a visit to a Greek restaurant for lunch with her mother and aunt, the aunt tells Eleni that she invited a "nice young Greek man that she knows very well" along too. It's a setup for a blind date! When the "date" turns up at the restaurant, Eleni is very surprised! But she has to play pretend. Can Eleni and her date fool her aunt and mother?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired from 2 concepts: pretend not to know each other, and a forbidden relationship.  
> The Greek themed restaurant in Nicosia, Cyprus described in this chapter is a real place I've been to. But I can't remember it's name! Also, some of the jokes that were in the restaurant sound funnier in Greek because they rhyme.  
> Herakles being competitive came from Canon Hetalia material. He fights with Turkey and doesn't want to lose. There is also the official "Sports Festival" drama CD, in which Greece was taking part with the other nations at a Sports Festival at W Academy. He tells the other nations that they can't hope to beat him at a Scavenger Hunt, when he has "borrowed the knowledge of the Gods"! He won 1st place in the Scavenger Hunt by successfully arguing that a cat can be a desk! Yeah my sides are splitting with laughter too!  
> The "Guerrilla Play" and "Codger of Monte Christo" are references to Maasaki Yuasa's animated comedy film "The Night is Short: Walk on Girl".  
> Mastika is an alcoholic drink that tastes like liquid licorice, was given out as a favour at the end of our meal in the restaurant. Loukoumia are known as Greek Delights in English (Turkish Delights, but Greeks won't call them that!)  
> When my Mother saw Hetalia's Greece for the first time, she really did say "Is that a girl? The hair is too long!" I had to tell her that many of the Greek students at my University have long hair though! XD  
> Herakles has a canonically cute face when he's pleading for something. Just look at the Germany cleaning Greece's House comic strips from the Hetalia World Stars manga. Herakles's face when he says to Germany "I don't know who this belongs to. Give it back for me" is too cute!!!  
> My family are weird when it comes to me getting a boyfriend. They keep changing their minds on whether he should be Greek or not! They also tell me that Greek men are more likely to cheat on their partner. But...anyone can 'cheat', nationality doesn't matter! My Mum did tell me that the first time a man showed any interest in her, was at Piraeus Harbour in Athens. She also said he was handsome, and she wished she had more time to talk to him!  
> Iacovos is the human name for Hetalia's Cyprus.

Eleni is fuming that she's been set up on a blind date, in front of her busybody aunt and mother! Eleni was planning on telling the family about Herakles. It just wasn't the right time! Now she's sitting in a lovely Greek restaurant in Nicosia, Cyprus, messaging Herakles.

Eleni: _Good afternoon my Love!_

Herakles: _Good afternoon my Eleni. How is it going in Cyprus today?_

Eleni: _Terrible! I'm being set up on a blind date in the next few minutes!_

Herakles: _What? Where?_

Eleni: _My aunt has taken my Mum and I to this lovely looking Greek restaurant in Nicosia. It's got Greek memorabilia in it from the 1920s, 1960s, the famous 2004 football team, up to now._

Herakles: _Hmm. Interesting._

Eleni: _Then she just announced she's going to introduce me to this "very lovely young Greek man that she knows", he'll be joining us for lunch. She winked at me. She's setting me up on a blind date!_

Herakles: _OK. What is your aunt's name?_

Eleni: _It's Sotiroulla Aroti. Why?_

Herakles: _Hmm. Very interesting!_

Eleni: _What? Is that it? You're not mad that I'm being set up with a stranger, when I'm already with you? Cos I'm fuming!_

Herakles: _It will be OK. Don't worry. Think like a cat._

Eleni pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

_Oh please not the cryptic Sphinx riddles again!_

She taps away on her phone at the table, whilst her aunt and mother are laughing at some funny road signs hung on the wall.

Eleni: _My Love, there's 3, no wait 4 possible outcomes on what a cat might do in this situation! Either fight, run away, freeze or get really friendly!_

Herakles: _My clever scientist! Now you know what to do. You will be OK. Xxx_

Eleni: _What?! I do one of those 4 things? I might get thrown out if I start a fight!_

Herakles: _Don't worry, I know you. You are too polite and worry too much! You never know. You might get friendly instead!_

 _He's being so optimistic here!_ Eleni thinks, baffled. Herakles is carefree, but surely wouldn't anyone be jealous that their significant other is being set up on a blind date, when they're already taken?! Or maybe he trusts Eleni that much? Or he knows something she doesn't?

Eleni is about to ask that of Herakles, when the door of the restaurant opens, and her Aunt Sotiroulla stands up from her chair. Eleni puts her phone away reluctantly. She'll just have to play nice with this "blind date" and pretend she's a friendly cat! Or she could be like her friend's father's cat who is a spiteful creature that is either bored, or scratching unwitting victims to pieces!

 _I am loyal to Herakles damnit!_ Eleni internally screams.

So Eleni begins her game of pretend...by pretending to look disinterested and be busy looking at the menu! 'Keep Calm and Carry On', as a famous poster on Arthur's Kitchen wall back home in the UK says.

"Eleni, élla! (Come here!)" Aunt Sotiroulla shouts. The date has arrived.

Eleni pulls out her chair and stands as gracefully as possible. As Eleni walks over slowly, she can see that a very tall man has bent down to greet her aunt with a kiss on each cheek. Her Aunt is now patting the man's cheeks, calling him a 'Leventis' (a brave, handsome young man).

Aunt Sotiroulla turns around to introduce Eleni to this 'Leventis'. But Eleni isn't listening. She's frozen in shock. The man before her, is definitely a 'Leventis'! A very familiar one at that! He smiles as warmly as the Sun outside, and reaches out his hand.

"Hello. My name is Herakles Karpusi. Nice to meet you, Eleni"

Eleni takes a moment to realise what is happening here. She gives him her warmest smile, and shakes the man's hand. 

**10 minutes later…**

Eleni is sat opposite of Herakles, holding up her menu. Herakles is also seemingly occupied with his menu. It's difficult being on a blind date in the first place. It's even more difficult when your Mother and busybody Aunt are there too! Eleni is sat next to her Mother. Aunt Sotiroulla is sat next to Herakles. After some stilted small talk that felt stiffer than a robot with stiff joints doing the Robot Dance, the 'pretending they just met but are secretly lovers' pretended to peruse the menu. 

When Aunt Sotiroulla and Eleni's mother look away to laugh at a funny poster on the wall of the restaurant, Eleni and Herakles use the opportunity to really 'talk' to each other: By messaging each other under the table on their phones!

Eleni: _No wonder you were so optimistic! You knew all along!_

Herakles: _I knew I was being introduced to an old friend's family. I didn't know it would be a date, or you, until you told me!_

Eleni: " _So what do we do now? Keep playing pretend? Why not just admit it?"_

Herakles: " _Do you want your Aunt to start planning our wedding already? You're the moon of my heart, but I don't think we are ready for that yet!"_

Eleni: " _Oh. Yeah that could be a huge disaster! 'Operation Guerrilla Play' is in motion then._

Herakles: _Hee hee. Do I get to be the Codger of Monte Christo?_

Eleni: _You can be Christos se Pothílado? (Christ on a bike)_

Herakles snorts behind his menu, tell tale signs that he's laughing because his shoulders are shaking! Eleni is quietly laughing too, yet Herakles knows there is also an impish grin on her face hidden by the menu!

It's turning from "Let's pretend we don't know each other" to a "Let's see who breaks their facade first!" competition. Both lovers eye each other up across the table, mischief shining in their eyes.

Eleni's Mother asks if they are ready to order. Eleni and Herakles clear their throats and get back to actually reading the menu. Or do they? Herakles' phone lights up on his knee.

Eleni: _I can't decide what to eat._

Herakles: _What are you thinking of having?_

Eleni: _I want the "Leventis" (brave, young handsome man) opposite me. He looks delicious! Can I have him for 'take-away' please? ;-)_

Herakles takes a few moments to let it sink in, that Eleni just used a terrible pick up line on him! He looks up from his phone to spy Eleni slow-blinking her long-lashed brown eyes at him flirtatiously over the menu. Herakles wants to do two things: Groan in despair at the terrible pick up line. And "do" his lover in private because she looks so cute right now!

 _Especially in that Greek Sports vest she's wearing!_ Herakles thinks in frustration. He's not even in his own country, he can't take Eleni home with him. She's staying with her family, not in a hotel, so there would be no privacy. The only privacy they have now, is this game of flirting in this restaurant. And that's not very much at all!

 _Two can play at this game!_ Herakles thinks competitively. He presses buttons on his old flip phone, and then waits. Eleni looks at her phone.

Herakles: _A woman says to her husband "Undress me with your words"._

_Her husband says: "There's a spider in your bra!"_

Eleni snorts loudly, trying to mask her laughter. 

Both her mother and Aunt Sotiroulla look up at Eleni in surprise.

"What's so funny?" Eleni's mother asks.

"Tell us so we can laugh too!" Aunt Sotiroulla asks Eleni.

Herakles is just looking very innocently at Eleni. As if he didn't just send a joke that implied he wants to remove her underwear!

 _Damnit, I've been out-smarted and caught laughing!_ Eleni mentally panics. _Quick, think! There must be something in this menu that I can make a joke about!_

Eleni scan reads the menu. Something in the introduction catches her eye.

"The restaurant owners made the menu funny too. Read the introduction!" Eleni says, still giggling.

Everybody at the table looks at their menus again. A minute later, the whole table is laughing out loud!

"Th-the world is a crazy people house, and this restaurant is it's centre!" Eleni's Mother giggles out loud.

"Oh check out this one: 'Viastikoús ke nevrikoús thén servíroume! (We don't serve people who are in a hurry or those who get angry easily!) Well that's our brother Andrew alright!" Aunt Sotiroulla splutters between laughter.

As the two sisters laugh out loud, Herakles taps out a message to Eleni.

Herakles: _Bravo on your quick thinking. Nice save!_

Eleni doesn't reply...with a message that is. Herakles feels Eleni softly brushing her foot against his ankle. 

_Actions speak louder than words hmm? Alright then..._ Herakles thinks.

Suddenly, Eleni feels a large hand clamp on her knee. At first, she thinks it's her Mother, possibly reprimanding her for inappropriate behaviour. But then, the hand starts sliding up her thigh. Slowly and sensually.

 _That's definitely Herakles!_ Eleni thinks on alarm! It's a bold move, in broad daylight, in front of her family! She glances up at Herakles, who is now making conversation with her Aunt Sotiroulla next to him. Eleni receives a message:

Herakles: _Atakhtí mou! (My naughty one) In front of your family too!_

Eleni: _Says you who just ran his hand up my thigh! XD_

Herakles: _I want to run my hand up more than your thigh Eleni mou (my Eleni) ;-)_

Eleni's feels her face getting hot and blushing! And to top it all off, her Mother decides to look at her and notice!

"Eleni? Are you OK? Do you feel too hot? Order some water!" Eleni's mother asks, very concerned. 

_You bet it's damn hot right now, and not because of the muggy August weather!_ Eleni internally screams. She can't even think straight right now, let alone drink water! The way her and Herakles keep acting, she's going to spit out the water anyway! Eleni just shakes her head and waves the concern away.

At that moment, the waiter turns up. Eleni still hasn't decided what to eat yet! _Herakles is not an answer you thirsty ho!_ Eleni's brain supplies for her. The chatterboxes that are Eleni's relatives decide to get chattering away with the waiter, buying Eleni some time to think. Herakles gets dragged into the conversation too, since he's a fellow Grecian. 

"Where are you from exactly?" "Oh I've got relatives who live near you!" "Where do you work?" "Oh my brother's girlfriend's best friend's cousin twice removed is somewhat involved in that area too!". 

Eleni still can't decide what to eat. Everything sounds delicious! She is thankful for the extra time though.

"And where are you from Miss?"

_Oh shit. Out of time!_

Eleni now has to join the conversation. 

"I'm from Manchester", she sweetly replies. _Here it comes, wait for it..._ she thinks.

"Ooooh, Manchester United!" the waiter says with delight.

 _Every bloody time. At least I'm a fan of the team!_ Eleni thinks in exasperation.

"Didn't they lose their match the other day?"

Eleni wants to put her face in her hands and groan in despair. Or run. Preferably out the door with Herakles! _Think of a distraction!_

"What's today's special? I'm...having trouble deciding!" Herakles intervenes.

 _Thank the gods, the saints, and the Holy Goat. No wait, Ghost, sorry!_ Eleni thinks, very grateful to be avoiding that can of worms that is her home football team's current losing streak! She taps out a thank you message and sends it to Herakles. As Eleni's relatives order their food, Herakles checks his phone. No reply comes. Eleni feels a sympathetic pat on her knee instead!

**15 minutes later…**

Herakles is telling an amazing piece of Greek history to Eleni's relatives. Both the older women are entranced and hooked on his every word! 

_Look at him go! I knew he should try his hand at being a lecturer, or a philosopher! Definitely voicing over documentaries, I could listen to his voice all day!_ Eleni thinks dreamily. 

The food arrives, interrupting Herakles' story. It looks mouth wateringly good, and lovingly prepared! Everybody at the table picks up their knives and forks.

"Kalín Óreksi! (Bon Appetit/Good Appetite!)" Eleni and Herakles say at the same time. They briefly look at each other and smile.

_Oops, we did the syncing thing again!_

"Kopiaste na fáme! (Come and eat!)" Eleni's mother responds with the Cypriot version of 'Bon Appetit'.

Little plates of Mezethes are passed around the table to take from. Aunt Sotiroulla decides to dump food on Eleni's plate from across the table.

 _Uh oh. Here we go again. More than I can eat, welp!_ Eleni looks on in despair. Herakles gets the same treatment, looking surprised! His face changes back to serious/nonplussed. Eleni looks at him. He just shrugs his shoulders.

 _I'm not saying no to extra food if it's free!_ Herakles tries to communicate.

Everybody starts digging into their food. There is more of "Try this!" as food gets dumped around everybody's plates. Herakles gets a surprise when a fork across the table with a bite-sized piece of grilled Halloumi appears in front of him.

"Try this, you can't come to Cyprus and not eat this while you're here!" Eleni encourages Herakles to take her offering, wiggling the piece in front of him temptingly. Herakles opens his mouth, and eats straight from Eleni's fork. He chews, and smiles, his eyebrows rise in appreciation. Herakles returns the favour, by grabbing a piece of pitta bread with some Taramosalata dip on it. He offers it to Eleni to take. Without thinking, Eleni eats straight from Herakles' hands, her tongue catching his fingers slightly.

It takes Herakles' eyebrows rising in surprise for Eleni to realise what she just did! 

_We're supposed to be pretending that we only just met! And I just ate out of his hand!_ Eleni mentally chastises herself. She looks up at her family. No one has noticed. Or so she thinks!

It gets worse when the main meal arrives. Herakles keeps offering Eleni food from his plate to try. Eleni does the same. They do this when they're together, and can't seem to stop this force of habit! Aunt Sotiroulla spies a knowing glance to Eleni's Mother .

"They're getting on very well aren't they?" She says quietly to her sister.

Eleni's mother watches as Herakles and Eleni are talking happily about the food. She's especially watching the way Herakles is smiling charmingly at her daughter, as he wiggles some more food in front of her. She hears Eleni's laughter next to her, and her consenting "Alright, alright, you win!". She is about to chastise Eleni about finishing the food from her own plate. But the way that Eleni and Herakles are looking at each other with joy and... _something else?_ Eleni's mother decides to stay quiet this time.

When the waiters arrive to clear away the plates, they ask if anyone wants dessert. Herakles looks immediately to Eleni. To his surprise, everyone says "no" and asks for the bill! Eleni receives a message from her phone.

Herakles: _You're saying no to dessert? You never do that! At least, not with me? Are you OK?_

A few minutes later, while the two sisters are talking about their grandfather who immigrated to New York, Herakles' phone buzzes.

Eleni: _I'm fine My Love. Actually I feel like I'm going to explode! My aunt and you stuffed me more than the turkey at Christmas!_

Herakles: _Well you do look delicious in that Greek athlete vest! I'd be happy for you to be my dessert! ;-P_

Eleni: _I thought you said in Santorini that I should come with a Diabetes warning for being too sweet?! XD_

Before Herakles can answer, the waiter brings the bill. He also puts down a plate of Loukoumia (Greek Delights) and 4 shot glasses of...something! Eleni eyes the shot glasses warily. Her mother refuses to take one, as she is tee-total. Aunt Sotiroulla and Herakles are having none of that!

"Oh no, you must drink it! It's Mastika, it's good for you!" Aunt Sotiroulla protests, wiggling a shot glass in front of her sister. Eleni's Mother is still refusing.

"This is... Greek hospitality," Herakles says sternly, his serious face on. "It would be... very rude...to refuse it," he finishes, clearly sounding displeased!

The three women feel it in their blood. It's like a command from the country of their ancestors. Both Eleni and her Mother look at each other nervously.

"Well Mum, you heard him," Eleni speaks in English to her mother. "Time to grab a glass. It's just a shot. You can drink it slowly. It's just a bit more than the Holy Communion!" Eleni encourages her. Aunt Sotiroulla looks to Herakles. 

"Can we change places? I'll get Maro (her sister) to drink it. You get Eleni to drink hers," She suggests. Herakles nods and hums his agreement.

Herakles stands up, and Eleni's mother also stands. They swap places, Herakles sitting down next to Eleni. Eleni feels like the Sun just walked into the restaurant, Herakles' familiar heat and smell overcoming her senses. She wants to reach for his hands. Lay her head on his firm, muscular chest and hold him close. Pepper his face in kisses, then kiss his lips long and slow. Tell him how much she loves and misses him when he isn't there.

But time is moving quickly now. All Eleni can do is sneak a hand under the table to hold Herakles' hand. She looks up at him with as much endearment as she can get away with, and gently squeezes his palm.

"Hi," she says softly to him.

Herakles gives Eleni that disarming smile of his, and tucks some hair behind Eleni's ear with his free hand. Eleni sneaks a look at her Aunt and Mother. Her Mother is trying to sip at the shot of Mastika. It looks rather funny to Eleni. She gets an idea. Pulling out her camera from her handbag, Eleni cajoles her family into posing for a picture.

"This is a rare occasion, Mum actually drinking alcohol and looking happy!" Eleni says to Herakles, her excitement bubbling over. Herakles just hums and lets his secret lover get on with it. 

His eyes roam around the restaurant, at all the Greek memorabilia hung on the wall. Old photographs, trinkets, funny sayings on road signs and in frames. He spots a blurred sign in a frame that he can just about read as saying "Greek sex will blow your mind". A smile creeps onto his face, he knows it's true! The last person he had mind-blowing sex with, was Eleni less than 2 weeks ago. Granted it was in an unused office room at a European meeting during lunch time, but it felt so good! Being near her again, made those strong feelings bubble up inside him. 

But now was a completely inappropriate time for any of these thoughts to become a reality. So Herakles focused his thoughts elsewhere.

Herakles lets the feelings in the restaurant and the people around him wash over him. He may be in his brother's land, but Herakles still feels like he is at home. A home away from home. Being around people who speak Greek, take part in Greek culture...makes Herakles feel at peace, happy, loved.

Herakles watches his secret lover smiling as she takes a photograph of her family posing with the Mastika shot glasses. He tunes into their feelings, lets happiness flow through him, as it flows through them. Eleni shows the older women the photograph, and they coo at how nice it is. As Eleni's Mother goes back to sipping her drink slowly, Eleni turns to Herakles to show him the photo, pleased as punch from her efforts!

"Polí oréo!" Herakles compliments Eleni, "But you still have to drink too!"

Eleni eyes the drink warily.

"OK, I'm just a bit concerned, considering what happened the last time I drank shots," Eleni warns Herakles. Herakles smiles brighter and chuckles.

"Eleni mou...this isn't Ouzo…it's Mastika" Herakles eases her gently.

"I should bloody hope so," Eleni says quietly in English, "because last time it was 1 Ouzo, 2 Ouzo, 3 Ouzo, Floor!" 

Herakles doesn't quite get it, so Eleni repeats herself in Greek this time. Herakles laughs deeply and slowly, his smile almost splitting his face open!

"Góri! (Girl!) Hee hee...come on. Drink up!" Herakles pushes the shot glass on front of Eleni. Eleni reluctantly reaches for the glass of Mastika. Suddenly, Herakles puts his glass of Mastika in front of Eleni's lips.

"We can... do it like...this?" Herakles offers. He is implying that they pour the shots into each other's mouths, like how they fed each other earlier.

"This might not end well, I'm very likely to end up with the shot going up my nose!" Eleni protests, but she's started laughing. It's infectious, making Herakles laugh again too.

"Go on…trust me...please?" Herakles now tries the pleading route, complete with pleading eyes and pleading pout. It's so pleading cute, that even Eleni cannot resist!

"...OK, OK! For you...anything!" Eleni replies quietly but soothingly. She stretches out her free arm to Herakles, putting a shot glass to his lips too.

"Yia mas! (For us/Cheers!)" Herakles says. 

"Yia mas!" Eleni replies.

The couple start pouring the drinks into each other's mouths, while drinking at the same time. Eleni tries not to spill any of the Mastika, and tries not to dribble either!

_Click! Flash!_

_Was that my camera...or someone else's?_ Eleni thinks. She has no time to continue that train of thought though. She has to avoid choking on the Mastika.

"MmMm!" Eleni hums wildly, waving her free hand at Herakles to stop him. Herakles obliges, putting down the shot glass. Eleni swallows in one big gulp, feeling like her throat is on fire!

"Are you OK?" Herakles asks her, with a smile but also concern. He knows Eleni has a strong gag reflex. He unfortunately found that out one time in the bathroom together! Herakles had felt very guilty about his poor choking girlfriend! (You're probably going to have to send your brain into the gutter to work out what happened there!)

Eleni just puts her thumb up as a sign to carry on. Herakles and Eleni continue pouring their drinks into each other's mouths. They drain the glasses, and put them down.

"Bravo!" Aunt Sotiroulla cheers, applauding Eleni and Herakles. Eleni looks at Herakles sheepishly.

_Oh shit. They caught us doing that! They're so onto us!_

Herakles just pats Eleni's hand soothingly.

_We'll be OK. Don't worry!_

"I took a photograph of you too, isn't it beautiful!" Aunt Sotiroulla picks up Eleni's camera to show the couple. Sure enough, there is a photograph of Herakles and Eleni drinking from each other's shot glasses! It does look nice...and something a couple would do together! Eleni doesn't have time to dwell on whether their cover has been blown or not. Aunt Sotiroulla is preparing the camera again.

"Now I'll take one of you together. Sit closer!" She orders loudly, gesturing with her hand. Eleni looks at Herakles sheepishly again. Herakles is already moving his chair closer to Eleni.

 _How is he keeping his cool?!_ Eleni frets internally. _Oh right, he's a 1000+ years old nation! Military training and all that!_ She remembers.

Herakles sits cheek to cheek at Eleni's side, sliding his arm around her shoulder to cuddle her close to him. Eleni slides her arm around Herakles shoulder too, leaning into him a little. Aunt Sotiroulla coos at how nice they look together, as she snaps the photograph. The flash goes off three times! Eleni's camera gets handed to her so she can look at the photos. Although her vision is temporarily filled with floating lights, Eleni can't help but smile. The first photograph has Eleni and Herakles looking at each other, cheek to cheek, smiling at each other. The second photograph has the couple looking at the camera, still smiling. The third photograph has the couple breaking out into wider smiles.

 _These are pretty cute actually. I'll have to get these printed for Herakles if he wants them too._ Eleni thinks fondly.

"They are...cute! Will you...get me some prints too?" Herakles voices Eleni's thoughts exactly.

"Yeah, of course, I was just thinking that!" Eleni replies, laughing softly. Herakles gives her _that_ look. The one that means " _I really want to kiss you now!"_ Eleni returns the look.

_I really want to kiss you too. But we can't._

_We're syncing in our thoughts again. God help us!_ Eleni thinks. She doesn't notice Herakles grabbing the left over Loukoumia and sneaking them away!

Aunt Sotiroulla pays for the meal, and Eleni's mother starts to protest that she can pay for herself. Suddenly, Herakles lays down some Euro notes on the table for the meal too, and grabs Eleni's hand.

"We'll be back! I just need to talk...with her for a...few minutes!" Herakles calls out, pulling Eleni with him as he walks out of the restaurant. 

Both older ladies look surprised as the restaurant door closes. Eleni's mother looks to her sister.

"Can we trust him? They just met today!" Eleni's mother protests.

"It's OK, leave them alone for a few minutes," Aunt Sotiroulla reassures her sister. "Did you not see what they were doing? I think they knew each other already!"

**Outside on the streets of Central Nicosia…**

Herakles and Eleni are walking hand in hand on the busy street. Eleni is trying to stifle her giggles. They just escaped her family and no one said no! Herakles looks down side streets as he walks. 

Suddenly, he pulls Eleni into a quiet side road, away from prying eyes. He takes one last look around. Eleni gets a longing and slightly desperate look from Herakles. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her, feeling Eleni kiss him back with just as much fervour and passion. When they pull away, they brush noses with each other, laughing softly.

"I can't believe they set us up on a blind date!" Eleni giggles quietly in a mix of disbelief and relief. "But...I think we blew our cover with the feeding each other thing!"

"Oh well. Less talk...more kissing!" Herakles whispers back heatedly, pulling Eleni in for more deep and hungry kisses. His hands rove around her shoulders and back. Eleni's hands slide up into Herakles' scalp and down to the nape of his neck. This whole situation feels forbidden, a complete taboo. Eleni can't help but feel turned on. It seems by Herakles pressing against her, he feels the same way too! But he pulls away, and presses his forehead against Eleni's.

"I...have to leave soon," Herakles tells her reluctantly.

"You're welcome to come round to my Grandparent's old house?" Eleni offers, holding Herakles' face with her palms and thumbing his cheekbones. Herakles smiles ruefully.

"I wish I could...but I must meet Iácovos. Then my flight home is tonight at 7 o' clock" He replies regretfully. Eleni wraps her arms around Herakles, cuddling into his chest. Herakles responds immediately, his arms enveloping Eleni in a strong but sweet hug. Eleni doesn't care that she feels too hot now in the muggy, stifling streets of city centre Nicosia in August. She's just happy to be with Herakles again!

"Oh...I almost forgot…" Herakles remembers something, pulling out a bundle wrapped in tissue from his shorts' pocket. He opens it up. It's...a cubed gooey mess!

"Oh! You stole the Loukoumia from the table!" Eleni giggles in surprise. Herakles breaks one gooey cube from the others and puts in front of Eleni's mouth. Eleni smiles up at Herakles sweeter than the Greek delight in front of her. He knows very well that she has a terrible sweet tooth! She eats the Loukoumi from his fingers, licking the sugar off his finger in the process and winks at him!

Herakles smiles warmly and leans in to whisper into Eleni's ear sensually.

"When you come to see me again... I'll feed you all the Loukoumia you want! And...we can…" Herakles whispers more hot and heavier promises that make Eleni's insides feel more jelly than the sticky Loukoumia, and her knees weak!

"Are you sure you're not fattening me up for Christmas, Agápi mou (My Love)?" Eleni asks jokingly. "Not that I wouldn't mind being eaten by you, there are worse ways to go!" She winks at Herakles again. Herakles smiles and shakes his head.

"This is why I call you…"Moon of my heart"...you keep changing your face...from sweet...to funny!" Herakles tells Eleni, leaning in to feed her another gooey cube. Eleni pinches off a piece of the big sticky sweet mess in Herakles' hands and starts feeding him too.

"As expected of you, Éksipno mou (my clever one), you keep coming up with these beautiful names!" Eleni marvels, "Maybe give me two weeks, and I'll have one for you then?"

The sticky gooey mess that was the Loukoumia is no more, and Herakles balls up the tissue it was wrapped in, throwing it into a nearby large brown bin. Herakles leans in to envelope Eleni again in his arms, kissing down the side of her face. He holds her face in his hands and looks at her straight in her eyes.

"When you call me...by my name...it is enough for me!" Herakles sighs happily. "Calling me "Your Love? Even better!"

Eleni stands on tip toes and Herakles bends his head down to meet her, sticky lips meeting for a sweet, long and languid kiss.

Until Herakles' phone buzzes in his pocket, a lively Syrtaki ringtone playing. Herakles is reluctant to pull away. But he must answer this call! After muttering a few short words in Greek, the phone call ends.

"It's Iácovos" Herakles confirms. "He's waiting... outside the restaurant... we were at."

"Right. Well, we'd best not keep Theié (Uncle) waiting then," Eleni says reluctantly. She holds her hand out for Herakles to hold. "Ready?"

**Back at the Restaurant…**

"They've been gone for 20 minutes," Aunt Sotiroulla wonders out loud. "Have they forgotten us?"

"Well, you let them go," Eleni's Mum replied, worried herself. "How do you know this man?"

"Oh, Kyrié (Mr) Herakles? I met him in Athens a few times. I got talking to him when I cut his hair." Aunt Sotiroulla explains.

"He has an odd hair style. I've never seen another Greek with hair like that...I thought he was a girl at first!" Eleni's mother comments. Aunt Sotiroulla laughs out loud.

"Maro! Have you seen his muscles? He is absolutely not a girl!" Aunt Sotiroulla states matter of factly with hand gestures.

"I've seen him at weddings and parties too. He knows so much, and everybody knows him too!" Aunt Sotiroulla talks about Herakles very enthusiastically.

"How can I explain this? If there was a man who could embody everything about Greece? Kyrié Herakles would be that man!"

Eleni's mother thinks about what her sister just said. Come to think of it, when she passed through the port of Piraeus on her way to Athen's airport the first time she came to Greece, she swears that she saw a similar looking man smiling at her.

 _That can't be the same man though. It was 1974. He would be an old man by now._ Eleni's mother thinks. 

"Oh, they're back!" Aunt Sotiroulla announces, breaking Eleni's Mother out of her reverie. Through the restaurant front window, they can see Eleni and Herakles holding hands. A young man with a hair-style odder than Herakles is waiting outside, scowling and checking his watch. He has a long piece of hair hanging down but the rest is short. His face is similar to Herakles. The sisters watch curiously, as Herakles holds out his arms and the two men hug like brothers. The two sisters can hear the irate man yelling in Greek "You're late, where were you?!".

There's a bigger surprise when Eleni hugs this man too, with a joyful cry of "Theios Iácovos!". He loses his irate facial expression and happily kisses her forehead.

"Góri! How've you been!" he can be heard saying enthusiastically, ruffling Eleni's hair.

The conversation dies down in volume, but the two sisters can still see Eleni talking and gesturing. She points inside the restaurant and looks sheepish.

Suddenly all 3 people outside look through the window. They spot the worried sisters watching them, and wave "hello" at them! The sisters look stunned, but wave back.

Iácovos gives Eleni one more hug, and the words "we'll talk soon" can be heard through the window. Herakles also turns around to hug Eleni. This looks far more intimate than a friendly hug. Both of them look very reluctant to part ways.

The sisters look at each other. "They definitely already know each other, Eleni has to tell us how when she comes in!" Aunt Sotiroulla whispers to Eleni's Mother.

They get a shock when they see Herakles lean in to kiss Eleni full on the mouth, and Eleni laugh and brush her nose against his. He's saying something to Eleni, and she cups his face with her palms, shaking her head. The other man, 'Iácovos', just stands there and shakes his head, with a smile.

"Átteh réh, páme! (Come on you, lets go!)" Iácovos yells to Herakles, walking away. Herakles kisses Eleni one more time and for longer. That's definitely a kiss goodbye! He pulls back, says something else, and finally pulls away reluctantly to follow his brother. 

Alone, Eleni fixes her hair and clothes. She takes a deep breath, breathes out, and heads through the restaurant door.

"What time do you call this?" Aunt Sotiroulla chastises Eleni. "And you have some explaining to do!"

"Eleni, we saw everything from the window," Eleni's Mother also chastises her. 

Eleni breathes in again and clutches her fists.

 _Gods, saints, Virgin Mary, please lend me your strength!_ Eleni prays desperately internally. _And I wish they hadn't left me alone!_

"I'm sorry," Eleni begins, "But can we talk about this when we go back to the house? It's a long story!" Eleni asks.

"But the short version is, you set me up on a blind date with my own boyfriend!"


	11. Face-planting into Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur instructs Eleni to change her Christmas plans, on a vague promise that someone she loves is coming to find her. But they must get ready for Christmas, starting from now!

**1st December**

Arthur was acting weird. Well, even more weirder than usual! He was being more cryptic than a Sphinx pretending to be a Jaguar, covered in invisible ink! He'd give specific orders to Eleni, but not say why or what they were for! It all came to a head eventually!

"Eleni can you stay for Christmas Day this year?" Arthur asks tentatively.

"But I want to see my family back up North?!" Eleni replies, getting upset.

"You can see them before that, right? It'll be really worth your time! We can even have a Greek-style Christmas Dinner! Bring out the Ouzo! All that jazz!" Arthur says with far more cheer and gusto than...Alfred of America after he's had 50 espresso coffees!

Eleni is suspicious.

"Is someone Greek coming here on Christmas Day?" Eleni asks.

Arthur clams up.

"I can't say who, but it is someone you have to impress! Or will want to impress…" Arthur reveals vaguely.

Eleni is still confused.

"Oh, and you'll want to look nice too on Christmas Eve," Arthur interjects. "You know, doll yourself up a bit, do your hair, bit of make-up, whatever women do to look fancy these days!" Arthur adds, waving his hand elegantly.

Eleni frowns, deeply. She is about to roar into a speech about women's rights to wear what they want-

"Ah, that er, delightful red dress you wore at the Nations Ball? Wear that too! Trust me, you won't regret it!" Arthur adds far too brightly.

"...You sound more and more like Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean!" Eleni states with absolute suspicion.

"Well, our guest is coming from quite far away. I'll be dressing up too you know!" Arthur tries to placate Eleni. "Like I said, you will want to impress them!"

Eleni thinks. "If it's someone we have to impress, then...we'll have to clean the house from top to bottom!"

"Ah, yes," Arthur nods in agreement.

"We'll have to decorate the house...get out the best table too and fancy plates, glasses, cutlery…" Eleni lists, counting on her fingers.

"Yes, yes, that too!" Arthur agrees.

" We need to plan what food to make. We eat turkey and prepare it Greek style back home but…" Eleni thinks even harder.

"That'll work too! Alfred will be round, Francis will stick his nose around here too…" Arthur reveals out loud. Eleni stops Arthur there.

"Wait. If two nations are coming...and a special person is coming who likes Greek food...and you're asking me to stay too…" Eleni reels off the evidence.

Arthur is desperately trying to be cooler than a cucumber under a giant jackhammer. What he's actually doing, is closing his eyes tightly, folding his arms over, and sticking his nose in the air.

"Arthur, please stop doing that, you look like a constipated Granddad!" Eleni pleads with exasperation. Arthur just splutters with indignation!

"Now listen here young madam! I've got Nations coming round for Christmas this year, we have to get a move on and get ready!" Arthur yells in frustration. 

"...You said Nations?" Eleni asks.

"Yes," Arthur repeats himself.

"...Does that mean Herakles is coming too?" Eleni asks, daring to hope and sounding a little...desperate.

Arthur says nothing.

"It's been radio silence for the past week. I can't get through to him on Skype, telephone...anything!" Eleni frets. "Did I...do something wrong? Or...is Herakles travelling out of Greece?"

Arthur is caught and he knows it. He takes a big breath and breathes it out harshly. Then, he looks Eleni directly in the eyes.

"If you do what I ask of you...you'll get your answers." Arthur says very seriously. "Are we clear?"

Eleni swallows, determination returning to her. "Loud and clear Sir!"

Arthur smiles, genuinely this time. "Good. Now then. First things first, we need to clean up this dump!" 

**7th December**

Arthur, Eleni, and Arthur's magical friends are recovering after deep cleaning the house. There were more mops and brooms on hand than the Sorcerer's Apprentice! 

But there was still more to do. Like putting up the Christmas decorations! Out came the tree from the Loft, carried by Arthur and some jolly green giant that Eleni forgot the name of! Fairies and Pixies bring out the baubles to hang on the tree. Eleni and Unicorn guide the tinsel around the tree. Arthur's neighbour "Headless Edward Black the 6th" decides to stick the star on top of the tree! Well...Arthur says it's "Headless Ed". No one else can see him: he's a ghost! But they can see the star meandering around in the air, like it's not quite sure whether it's coming or going!

The rest of the house gets decorated too! Tinsel is draped over photo frames. Arthur goes up the ladder to hang up foil decorations. Eleni hangs up the Advent Calendar...and tries to fend off some naughty pixies who want the chocolates inside now! Arthur hangs a wreath outside his front door. The fairies and pixies make frost decorations on the windows outside. Finally, Arthur and Eleni change the table coverings to Christmas themed fabrics. Arthur potters around his house, inspecting it.

"Right, house cleaned, house decorated. Now, we need to plan what to cook for everybody!" Arthur plots, scratching his chin in thought.

"I'll help you, there's lots of recipes and YouTube tutorial videos we can look at to guide us!" Eleni offers. "I can also help cook for our... mysterious Greek guest! We also have our traditional Christmas Cake too."

Arthur gasps in delight and holds Eleni's hands. Then he promptly put them back down, and crosses his arms trying to look cool again.

"Well er, yes, ahem, of course! Do bake your rather fantastic family cake, it wasn't half bad you know, ahem!" Arthur tries to hide his enthusiasm. He loves Eleni's family Christmas Cake!

"Now...how to sort out food for Francis," Arthur sighs unhappily. "He's so bloody fussy! I'm tempted just to call in a French restaurant and order it all in!"

"Maybe we can call some specialist French chefs in the UK for help?" Eleni suggests.

"I doubt they'll help us for free and on such short notice," Arthur grumbles gloomily. 

"Well, why don't we go shopping? There'll be tons of French style food at the Christmas Markets!" Eleni says encouragingly.

"Ah...of course. The European Christmas Markets will have all sorts there..." Arthur ponders, tapping his chin. A plan is beginning to grow in his head. 

"Right lass, get your coat!" Arthur orders.

"Why, have I pulled?" Eleni quips.

Arthur folds his arms and looks more stoney faced than Medusa glaring at a marble statue museum!

"Yes my dear, you've _pulled_ ," Arthur begins, heading over to the cloakroom. He pulls something out.

"Congratulations, here is your prize: you can pull the shopping trolley!" Arthur quips back, dumping the shopping trolley in front of Eleni. She laughs out loud.

"Oof Arthur, that was harsh!" Eleni replies, "Do I need to dial 999 to report a murder of one Greek by one British sass-master?"

Arthur rolls his eyes.

"You're still on two feet, just walk it off! C'mon, we're going shopping!"

**14th December**

"I forgot...I hate Christmas shopping!" Arthur groans, as he is jostled by the mass crowds in city centre London.

"I'm not a big fan of these crowds either, but at least there are pretty things to look at!" Eleni answers him brightly, pointing out a giant teddy bear in a Santa outfit to Arthur.

"Aah, yes, that is cute!" Arthur agrees, a small smile gracing his grumpy face. The good thing about shopping with Eleni, is that she points out lots of possible gifts she thinks the other Nations will like. So far, Arthur's gift list is halfway complete!

The bad thing about shopping with Eleni is...she gets distracted by pretty or fun things! Like a dragon drawn to gold, or in the case of the UK, a seagull drawn to your ice cream cone!

"Let's go in this games Arcade, I see Mario Kart over there!" Eleni squeals excitedly. Arthur has to drag her away as she makes sad noises.

"Oh look at that cake display!" Eleni drools. Arthur drags her away saying they're going to explode from cake overload already!

"Look at this cute baby penguin plushie!" Eleni squeals in delight. Arthur drags her away, telling her she already has an army of plushie children waiting for cuddles back home!

As Arthur walks with Eleni past the Christmas Markets, they are stopped by a friendly lady with shots of alcohol on a tray.

"Come see our stall of specialised brandies, whiskies, gin, rum, mead, you name it!" She says a bit too happily with a wide smile, like Sirens tempting sailors with sweet voices!

"Rum? Gin?" Arthur perks up.

"Mead?" Eleni also perks up. Both of them decide to try some samples. It's not long before they're drinking whole glasses!

By 9pm, Arthur is ready to go to bed.

"Arthur, you can't go to sleep now," Eleni hisses.

"I'm ready for bed now, g'night!" Arthur murmurs sleepily, rolling over on the comfortable duvet.

"Arthur, please get up now! This isn't even your bed! We're still in the shop!" Eleni protests more loudly.

It seems that Arthur drank too much at the Christmas stall and just decided to flop into a bed in the Home Department of some big store they can't remember the name of! Arthur isn't moving. Eleni needs help, and fast! She has all the shopping bags but they're too heavy to carry without Arthur's help. And Arthur is...currently passed out! 

"Can I help you?" A shop assistant appears out of the blue. "We're closing here in 10 minutes!"

Eleni thinks of it as a sign from above.

"Yes, you can help me a lot actually!"

**20 minutes later…**

Arthur wakes up in a taxi, leaning on Eleni's shoulder!

"Uuh? How'd I get here?" Arthur mumbles sleepily.

"Heey! Welcome back to the land of the living!" Eleni waves at him.

"I thought I was in bed?" Arthur grumbles.

"You were in a bed, but not your bed!" Eleni clarifies. "You fell asleep in a Department Store's bed. I had to ask a sales lady to call security to get you and our bags downstairs! I called a taxi, and here we are!" Eleni describes a real rollercoaster of a mishap there!

"Oh...bloody hell...what was in that gin?" Arthur scratches his head, confused.

"Arthur...you drank all the samples except for the Mead, and that's only because I drank that!" Eleni chuckles. "Then you started having full glasses! If you weren't a Nation my friend? You would be dead by now!"

"...Friend? Did you just...call me your...friend?" Arthur asks, tiredly but with some hope.

"Yes Arthur. You're my friend-URP!" Eleni answers him, finding a drunken Arthur attempting to hug her. They're both strapped into seat belts though, so it's a half hug instead!

 _Uh oh. Here comes the sad drunk rant!_ Eleni mentally prepares herself.

"I...didn't think...I had any friends," Arthur begins to sob. "Just my magical friends...I thought...the other countries...hate me! I thought...Europe hates me! I thought...my own people...hate me! And...I thought...you hate me!"

Eleni is floored by that statement. It sounds so painful to her ears, her brain, and her heart! She takes Arthur's hand, and holds it.

"No no no, Arthur Arthur Arthur" Eleni speaks soothingly and from the heart. "You've been through a lot, and you're going through a lot right now. You're in the top 10 richest countries of the world! That's quite enviable actually!" Eleni tries to speak positively.

"It don't feel like it…" Arthur grumbles.

"Yeah I know. Kick your government's arse for that. I would if I could!" Eleni jokes. "Anyway, Alfred calls you his best Nation friend. He's always roping you in with his wacky ideas! Shows he likes you a lot, yeah? And I don't hate you. You've been like an older Brother to me. As they say in London, "Your mah big bruv!" Eleni encourages Arthur.

"Big bruv...ha haa ha...I'm a Big Bruv...again!" Arthur sounds happy in his mumblings there! So Eleni carries on.

"And you've been entrusted to be Santa again this year by Finland! He thinks you're a good egg!" Eleni adds. "Francis can't hate you that much if he's coming round for Christmas dinner" Eleni bravely adds. "And there's the secret special guest! They must like you too, right?!"

"Francis n' me..only do this to...poke fun at each other…" Arthur grumbles. "And...that other guy? 'Ee's only comin'...to see you," Arthur adds sadly.

"...OK?" Eleni speaks, unsure of what to say next without Arthur clamming up.

"Why come from so far away...just to see me?" She asks.

"'Ee's a daft bastard!" Arthur murmurs.

"...Why is he a daft bastard?" Eleni asks, completely confused. But, she's also dreading Arthur's answer.

"'Ee's a daft bastard...cuz ee's comin' by boat!" Arthur exclaims, breaking out into drunken giggles. "Ee couldn't afford a plane...or a train...hee hee that rhymed! So now, 'ee's...near Spain!" Arthur erupts into more giggles at his own drunken rhyming.

Eleni remains quiet, taking in this new information. Whoever is coming to visit on Christmas Day, is a Nation. From Arthur's broken words, that Nation is male. He likes Greek Food. He is going through a bad patch financially. But he has a ship. And he's already on his way to the UK. Arthur said this Nation is only coming to see Eleni.

 _It is Herakles. Arthur gave me so many clues. Herakles has his own Catamaran and by God he's a brilliant sailor! That's why I can't contact him. No signal out at sea! And...Arthur told me to dress up nice...because he knows I like dressing up for Herakles! I...think I'm...going to have a break down here!_ Eleni's train of thought is rapidly building to tears. She dearly misses Herakles. But she never thought he'd go this far just to see her! Eleni is trying hard to hold back the tears.

Suddenly, Arthur's hand pats hers.

"'Ee's a lucky bastard too...he 'as you!" Arthur blurts out, before passing out to sleep again with heavy snoring.

 _Herakles is lucky, because he has me? Oh no Arthur. I'm the lucky one. He's sailing around half of Europe just to see me!_ Eleni thinks gratefully, wiping away tears of relief.

The taxi reaches Arthur's house. Eleni pays the driver, who helps puts the shopping bags outside the front door. With Arthur's arm around her shoulder, she struggles down the short path to Arthur's front door. Suddenly, the magical folk appear. The jolly green giant plucks Arthur from around Eleni, and lifts him up bridal style! The fairies light the way for Eleni to find the house keys. The giant places Arthur on Unicorn, and Eleni opens the door to let Unicorn in. As Eleni starts to grab shopping bags, the fairies and pixies band together to help lift the bags! Many magical creatures also pick up shopping bags. If anyone else was watching this strange miracle, they'd probably die of fright at the sight of shopping bags floating along in the air! Or blame Harry Potter!

Eleni is left to drag the shopping trolley inside. All the shopping bags are neatly laid out on the Living Room! Eleni is stunned!

"Wow...thanks everybody! I'm sure Arthur will thank you all in the morning!" Eleni says gratefully to the magical folk.

They say something back in an ancient tongue she doesn't understand. Eleni thinks it might translate to "Anything for Arthur!".

Nevertheless, Eleni heads to the Kitchen to leave honey in saucers as thank you gifts to the magical folk. She locks the front door and checks the windows. She closes curtains, flicks off extra lights, and shuffles tiredly upstairs. Eleni decides to check in on Arthur, carefully peering around his bedroom door.

Arthur is still in his clothes, peacefully sleeping in a star fish pose! Unicorn had pulled the covers over him after she'd dumped him in the bed. Merlin the cat is also asleep, at the foot of the bed. Unicorn is sleeping near Arthur's bed on a big pillow, her beautiful mane splayed out like a rainbow light show. Eleni smiles, and closes Arthur's door behind her.

That night, Eleni goes to sleep surrounded by her hand-crafted fluffy children. She dreams of a ship sailing on rough seas, with her beloved Herakles at the ship's helm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elton John sang "Step into Christmas", but it always feels like I'm "face-planting" into Christmas! Hence this odd title!
> 
> Hetalia's Britain is canonicaly bad at cooking, but he is getting better too! It's canon that he gets blind drunk too! (See the official artwork from the Kitayume blog that shows America dragging a drunk Britain on the floor outside a Pub!
> 
> Hetalia Britain sings about his many magical friends on Volume 2 of his character CD, in a song called "My Friends". I thought they'd help him around the house too!
> 
> Eleni likes to make plush dolls as a hobby, that's who the fluffy children are.


	12. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni gets a surprise visit from an unusual Santa Claus! Has she been enough of a good girl to get a present?

Eleni is ready and waiting. Like the Christmas Cake in the fridge. As dolled up as she was at the Nations Ball. Straightened hair flowing to her shoulders. Make up on with gold, shimmering eye-shadow, and red lipstick. Red Goddess dress down to her feet, with 2 slits up to her knees. 

Arthur and Eleni had prepared the Christmas Day food, except for the turkey. That was to be done on Christmas Day. Eleni had scrambled into the bathroom, scrubbed herself clean, moisturised, and even removed a whole ton of body hair. Such is the price to pay for 'beauty' apparently!

Eleni had thought there would be company tonight. But Arthur had told her that she'll have the house to herself tonight! Arthur was dressed up as Santa Claus, and heading off into the night to help the personification of Finland deliver presents!

"Arthur, if I'm going to be alone, what was the point of me dressing up?!" Eleni protested angrily.

"Now now Poppet, it's all part of the plan! Be awake for Midnight, but stay as you are! Trust me, it'll be worth it!" Arthur had reassured her.

"Is Herakles definitely coming tonight?" Eleni had asked, on the edge of her seat.

"Maybe. But it could be later on into Christmas morning. That's why you must stay in this dress!" Arthur warned her.

So, here she is on Christmas Eve, in Arthur's Living Room. Alone. Bored out of her tree! There's no sign of Arthur's magical friends. There isn't even a nosey Francis, or hyperactive Alfred bouncing around! No little Peter Kirkland either. Then again, the nations will be at their own homes.

It's so close to Midnight now. Eleni has already gone through several glasses of water. Straightened out of place pillows and sheets. Gone to the loo. Decided to put on her Christmas playlist and play it quietly on her ipod attached to a Union Jack mini speaker. Realised that she forgot to put out the food for "Santa Claus", and ran back into the kitchen to set up a plate of Mince Pies and a glass of Metaxa Brandy!

Now Eleni is back in the Living Room. She can't sit still! She checkes the wrapped presents under the Christmas Tree. Checks their labels. Spent a few minutes looking at the present meant for Herakles, and pines like a love-sick idiot! Runs off to the Loo( Toilet) again. Fixesa bit of Tinsel that looks wonky on the tree. 

Merlin the cat enters the Living Room. He decides to paw at the presents and swat the Christmas tree baubles. So unfortunately, he has to be temporarily banished to Arthur's room! Eleni provides some treats to sweeten the grumpy Scottish Fold, and pets him between his ears. She waits until the cat falls asleep, before creeping quietly away back to the Living Room. Now, she's looking through the window with the lights off.

A peal of mini bells chiming from Arthur's grand Grandfather Clock, announce the arrival of Midnight. Bells outside, somewhere down the road at the local Parish, are also ringing.

"Merry Christmas" Eleni quietly says, to no one in particular. She fiddles with a Greek style bracelet on her arm. Bends down to adjust a pair of red heeled shoes she recently bought. She hates heels and can't really walk in them for toffee, but she practiced for tonight. She hasn't face-planted on the floor yet, so far, so good! She catches a reflection of herself, and notices that the blue eye bead on her necklace has gone askew! Eleni fixes it, so the chain clasp is back behind her neck, and the eye at the front.

Eleni runs her fingers over the blue eye bead. Herakles had given her this necklace in Santorini. "To protect you from evil" he'd said. A tradition across the Eastern Mediterranean, the "blue eye of evil" protects the wearer from other people's evil intent. It can be worn around the neck, wrists, on keychains and charms, and hung up around the home or office.

_ Knock-knock _

Eleni snaps her head away from the mirror. Did she hear a knock at the door now? She steps as fast as she can go in heels to turn off the ipod. Silence returns. She checks the window. She can't see a car or any car lights. 

Was it Arthur, or Alfred? 

Francis? 

Peter?

Or is it Herakles? 

If it was Arthur, he'd let himself in with his house key. Francis would be making kissy faces at the window. Alfred would be smashing through the window in a Santa Claus outfit! Peter would either arrive with his adoptive parents, or maybe by himself skipping into the house!

That just leaves Herakles. Is it too much to hope for though?

"Hello?" Eleni calls out.  _ Is it me you're looking for?  _ She's tempted to sing in the style of the Lionel Richie song!

No one replies.

_ Did I imagine it?  _ Eleni frets.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOC_ ** **K**

OK she definitely heard it this time! Taking a deep breath and summoning her Greek courage, she leaves the Living Room. Her steps are slow at first as she finds her bearings. Steps quicken as she reaches the front door. Eleni twists the key around. Yanks down the door handle. Opens the door slightly to check who it is. Lets the door open wider.

There's a brief moment of silence. The night is still. The moon is full. A few clouds dot the sky in a sea of stars. Not unlike the night Eleni had sat on a hill in Paris beside Herakles. But Eleni isn't star gazing now. At least, not at the sky.

Stars guided sailors and travellers in the past. Eleni gazes at her own star that she would follow anywhere. Brown eyes meet green and gold. An unsure yet small smile spreads on a familiar pair of lips.

"Kala Christoúyenna Eleni mou, (Merry Christmas my Eleni)" Herakles says softly.

The silence breaks. The dam holding back all of Eleni's emotions shatters. Eleni surges forward into Herakles' warm overcoat, her hands reaching out. She plants her palms either side of Herakles' face, and pulls him in for a searing kiss.

_ You're here. You're finally fucking here. You came all this way on a ship you crazy, crazy bastard! I've missed you so fucking much!  _

Eleni pours all of those thoughts and every ounce of love she feels into that kiss. It's sloppy and unrefined, but Herakles doesn't care either, he's now kissing back just as hard and passionate!

Herakles breaks away, putting his forehead to Eleni's and holding her face in his hands.

"Kalosorísete, (Welcome)" Eleni tells Herakles, smiling widely but her eyes are shining with tears.

"I told you I'd come to see you," Herakles gently says.

"I still can't believe you did it, on your ship too! In bloody freezing Winter with rough seas! You absolute madman!" Eleni is chuckling and shaking her head in disbelief. "I missed you so much, I was so worried!" The tears of pent up worry and relief start falling now.

"Trelós yia séna (Mad about you)" Herakles replies, still smiling, and thumbling away Eleni's tears.

"Hmm, or a Trelóyeros! (Mad Old Codger!)" Eleni hits back mischievously.

Herakles bursts into shocked laughter, as Eleni reassures him with "I'm joking, I'm joking, se pirázo (I'm messing with you).

"I came all this way just for you. Do I have to set up a Guerilla play and make a Greek Drama for you?" Herakles teases Eleni.

"As long as you change your underpants," Eleni teases back, "Don't turn into Mr 'I'm not changing my underpants until I meet my dream woman again!'"

"I'm...not wearing underpants!" Herakles confesses.

"You...what?!" Eleni exclaims, looking down. 

Herakles is wearing a long light brown overcoat, that comes down to his shins. Only now does Eleni notice that Herakles isn't wearing trousers either! He has shin strapped sandals on instead of full shoes!

_ What...the…?!  _ Eleni is left thinking.

Looking back up at Herakles, she finally notices the red Santa Claus hat with a fluffy white trim, with his signature brown dishevelled hair peeking out in waves underneath. It's a really odd ensemble of clothes! Eleni is wondering if it will make sense when she sees what's under Herakles' overcoat.

"Oh my God, you must be freezing, come in quick!" Eleni grabs Herakles by the hand to pull him indoors. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"The kiss was fun!" Herakles answers sweetly, following Eleni into Arthur's house, and closing the door behind him. Eleni shuffles around Herakles to lock the door. Herakles looks around at all the decorations in the Hallway.

"I'll take your coat, and you go in the Living Room. It's the room on the right," Eleni offers.

Herakles gives her that disarmingly warm smile of his, and slowly slips his coat off. Eleni gapes. 

Herakles is wearing an Ancient Greek style white toga that reaches to his thighs, with a gold Greek-tile ribbon trim running along the bottom of the "skirt". 

Eleni tries not to think about how high up the front skirt rides up at the sides of Herakles' thighs. There is red velvet draped around his right shoulder to his waist and up the back, also with a Greek tiling pattern embroidered along pleated edges. The right long sleeve is part of the red velvet fabric that's draped over his shoulder. The left sleeve is bare, revealing Herakles's bulked shoulder, toned bicep and forearm. Coupled with the strapped shin sandals, the outfit makes sense to Eleni now.

"Oh. Wow! You're...Agios Vassileios apo tin Archaea Ellatha! (St Vassilis from Ancient Greece!)" Eleni marvels, as she grins at Herakles.

"Do you...like it?" Herakles asks bashfully. Eleni bites her lip and raises her eyebrows. How to answer that question without scaring him?

_ Do I tell him that I want to sit on his knee forever and take me under the Christmas tree? That's a bit too thirsty isn't it? _

"I'll tell you when you go sit down on the sofa, and I've hung your coat up," Eleni replies sweetly.

When Herakles points to the room on the right with his thumb, Eleni nods. Herakles goes into the room.

He takes a good look around. It's a big room, looking quite different from his own salon in Greece. The floor has soft carpet. The sofa and armchair are bulky. Long red curtains at the window. An electric fire at the wall with flames flickering where a chimney used to stem from. A Grandfather clock with an impressive pendulum. Herakles admires the Christmas tree...and smiles when he spots a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

_ The ancient Greek tradition of kissing under the golden bough  _ Herakles thinks, looking forward to being under it later.  _ Or soon. Maybe now when Eleni comes back? _

He can hear the pitter-patter of Eleni running to the Living Room...and past it?

"I'm just getting your food!" Eleni calls from outside the room.

_ Food? For me?  _ Herakles thinks, touched by the thought.

_ Then again, she is Greek too. If we don't stuff our guests with food, what kind of hosts are we?! _

Herakles strolls around the other side of the room. There are photo frames on the walls and on shelves:

The Queen of the UK with Arthur, who is grinning happily. 

Another with Alfred of America, a smiling Arthur in the middle and Matthew of Canada. 

A grumpy Arthur with a smirking Francis of France at the base of The Eiffel Tower. 

Arthur holding the Olympic torch with his athletes brandishing medals from the London 2012 Olympic games. 

Arthur smiling wildly in a suit with Kiku of Japan, as they're exchanging a handshake. 

More nations with Arthur, presumably from the Commonwealth. 

One photo in particular catches Herakles' eye. It's of Arthur and Eleni, posing happily together in a glass carriage high above London, in "The London Eye".

_ Don't you go breaking her heart now. It's not my business...but she's still one of my people too! _

Arthur's words still ring in Herakles's ears. They were said recently, when Arthur was arranging a pass for Herakles to keep his Catamaran anchored at the port of Dover.

Herakles is broken out of his reverie by Eleni entering the room, back first as she nudges the door open. She's holding a tray of little pies, a glass of alcohol, and…

Herakles eyes widen with delight.

"Did you make…" Herakles starts with wonder.

"Melomakarona (soft honey and nut cookies)! Of course, it's a family tradition!" Eleni exclaims, as she puts the tray on the festively decorated coffee table. "Kopiaste na fáméh (Come over and eat),  _ Agios Vassileios, _ " She invites Herakles with the traditional Greek-Cypriot phrase, emphasising the Greek Santa Claus part.

Herakles looks torn, looking at the mistletoe and back at Eleni. He makes it obvious by doing it a few times.

"The presents under the Christmas tree? Or...the mistletoe?" Eleni asks. "As you've probably noticed, I don't have my glasses on!" She chuckles nervously.

"I was thinking...of the mistletoe-" Herakles replies.

Eleni starts giggling.

"But...maybe I should...do my duty...as  _ Agios Vassileios," _ Herakles' voice drops to that sultry octave.

"Yes.  _ Come here,  _ please!" Eleni asks him over sweetly and dropping her own voice to a sultry octave, curling her index finger twice.

Herakles obeys, sitting down on the sofa. 

"Come here," he repeats what Eleni just said as a gentle command, patting his knees.

Eleni knows where this is going!

"Gasp! Do I get to sit on Santa's knee and tell him what I want for Christmas?" She purrs cheekily, as she pulls the tray of treats closer to Herakles for him to take from.

Herakles looks to the food, then back at Eleni.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" he asks sternly.

Eleni just grabs a Melomakarono and puts it to Herakles lips. 

"Open wide!" She sing-songs.

Herakles can't resist. He takes a bite from the Melomakarono. Sweet honey explodes over his tongue, as the traditional greek cookie melts in his mouth. Herakles closes his eyes, savouring the taste of home.

"What do you think? How do they taste? Are they OK?" Eleni fires off a barrage of nervous questions about the Melomakarona. Herakles opens his eyes to look up at his worried lover.

"Hmm...if you sit here...and give me some more...I'll tell you," Herakles asks with that devastatingly warm smile of his.

Eleni chuckles, positions herself, fixes her dress at the front where her knees are, and sits down to straddle Herakles' thighs. She is almost nose to nose with Herakles and she can't help but chuckle softly at the absurdity of the situation. All they need now is "Santa Baby" to be playing in the background, and this adult fantasy would be complete!

_ No wonder Arthur left the house tonight.  _ Eleni thinks gratefully. She feeds Herakles the rest of the cookie, watching him relish the taste. Giving her beloved Nation a taste of her own Greek cooking. She's getting a secret thrill out of this!

After feeding him all of the Melomakarona on the plate, and trying not to faint every time Herakles stares at her sensually while slow-biting into the cookies, Eleni asks the dreaded question again.

"What do you think of my baking?"

Herakles smiles endearingly and makes a show of licking his lips slowly. This makes Eleni chuckle shyly and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Góri (Girl), I wouldn't have eaten them if they didn't taste good!" Herakles gives Eleni his verdict, looping his strong arms around her waist.

Eleni nuzzles Herakles's nose softly.

"Efharistó Polí" Eleni says sweetly and softly in a half-whisper, adoration in her eyes and smile.

"I should be saying that to you!" Herakles replies. He's about to kiss Eleni, when she suddenly turns round to the tray again!

"Oh, I forgot about these!" Eleni picks up a small pie in foil. "These are Mince Pies, an English tradition. They used to have meat in them, but these days they've got sweet dried fruit and brandy in them!"

Herakles eyes the little Mince Pie with a star shaped pastry on it with interest. He removes his hands from around Eleni's waist, and Eleni pops the pie in his hands. He peels back the foil from below and takes a bite, trying not to get crumbs all over himself or Eleni's red "goddess" dress!

Herakles proceeds to eat not just one Mince Pie, but all of the Mince Pies that were in the tray! Well, he fed two to Eleni to "make things fair".

_ It's a good job Arthur's not here to see this. He might be pleased that his pies were eaten, but...he might also start singing "Who ate all the pies!"  _ Eleni thinks.

"Do you want some more food? How long ago did you eat?" Eleni asks, with no naughty intentions, just genuine concern.

"Hmm...I think it was 7?" Herakles wonders. "Arthur took me to a Greek-Cypriot take away. Then he dropped me off here. Said he had to go deliver presents for Finland!" 

Eleni looks over at the Grandfather Clock. It's close to 1am. "Oof! You must be starving!" Eleni sympathises. Herakles shakes his head.

"It's OK, I feel full now after all of that," he replies, pointing to the empty plate.

"Well...have you any more room for...this?!" Eleni grins, brandishing a glass of dark brown liquid. Herakles looks at the drink, and back at Eleni, raising his eyebrows.

"Now you are  _ really _ trying to bribe me!" Herakles says sternly, as Eleni breaks out into giggles.

Herakles smells the drink. His whole face lights up with delight again.

"Is this…Metaxa Brandy?!" Herakles asks with barely contained excitement.

"Try it and see!" Eleni replies, looking sly as a vixen tempting her mate.

Herakles takes a sip. His tongue is floored by the special taste of excellent quality Metaxa brandy. They don't call it "The Greek Spirit" for nothing! Another taste of home away from home!

Herakles takes another sip, closing his eyes in absolute pleasure. When he opens his eyes to put the glass down, he sees Eleni looking at him softly with utter adoration. Herakles feels his heart miss a few beats, then rev like a motorbike engine.

Herakles offers the half-finished drink up to Eleni. She goes to put the glass down when Herakles stops her.

"You have some too Góri (Girl)," he encourages Eleni.

"But this is for you Agápi mou! (My Love)!" Eleni protests gently.

"You are Greek too, you have to drink some!" Herakles orders her.

Chuckling softly and unable to resist a request from Herakles, Eleni sips from the Metaxa Brandy. She offers some more to Herakles, but he shakes his head, implying "not now, later". Eleni bites her bottom lip and smiles knowingly at Herakles.

"You know...when we shared the brandy glass...we just had an  _ indirect  _ kiss!" Eleni purrs slowly and temptingly. 

Herakles knows this reference. He said it himself to Eleni during a coffee break at a European Meeting, around February time? He certainly remembers what happened next. He's about to repeat it himself!

Taking a deep breath and with a seductive smile that makes Eleni's insides feel like happy goo, Herakles leans in to deliver a long but sweet kiss. When he pulls back and Eleni is still fluttering her eyelashes and recovering with a silent "wow!", Herakles repeats Eleni's words from long ago.

"Now we just had a direct kiss!" Herakles replies, and as expected, Eleni erupts into peals of laughter. Herakles finds the laughter addictive and starts chuckling himself!

When Eleni stops laughing, she brings her hands to Herakles' face, and softly strokes his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Can I...ask you what I want for Christmas now... _ Agios Vassileios (Santa Claus) _ ?" Eleni asks Herakles, in her soft half whisper, dropping to a husky whisper that makes lust stir deep within him!

Only for Eleni to suddenly pull back, startled!

"Hang on, I should have asked you earlier but...do you need the Toilet at all? I should tell you we have two of them, one at the end of the Hall, and one upstairs!"

Herakles is silent for a few moments...before breaking out into low chuckles and putting his head in hands.

"Góri (Girl)...if I need to go...I will let you know," Herakles replies. "Now...where were we...before ...?"

"...Before I killed the romantic atmosphere?" Eleni supplies, grinning like a Cheshire Cat that took way too much Cat nip!

"...Eh, I wouldn't say that but...OK yes you did!" Herakles admits, and starts chuckling lowly again.

"Add it to my list of talents! Student. Photographer. Secretary. Baker. Killer of romance!" Eleni reels off. "Toilet jokes!"

"Well, if I need to laugh...I will come to you," Herakles offers diplomatically. Eleni snickers again and pulls a silly face, going cross-eyed and sticking her tongue out like a cat blep! Herakles just side eyes her and pinches her waist.

"Gyeep!" Eleni half yelps, half squeaks with surprise. This makes Herakles really laugh out loud! As a test, he pinches another part of Eleni's waist.

"NyAaAr!" She yelps again, sounding like George of the Jungle didn't watch out for that tree! Another pinch, this time to her thigh.

"Aiyah!" Eleni jumps a little and squeals a bit. Herakles laughs again.

"Góri! (Girl) You are like…a koukla (doll)! If I touch you...in a different place...you make a different noise!" Herakles laughs, wiping tears of laughter from his face. Eleni folds her arms unhappily, not feeling very dignified at all!

"That's not the first time I've heard that," Eleni gripes. "I mean, I'm glad it makes you laugh but...I don't like being randomly pinched repeatedly like that," Eleni admits.

Alarmed by that confession, Herakles kisses Eleni on the cheek.

"I'm sorry" he apologises softly and sincerely. "You...can tell me what you...want for Christmas now?"

Eleni smiles and chuckles lightly, all upset feelings thrown out of the window! She loops her arms around Herakles' shoulders and looks at him straight in the eyes.

"I don't ask for much, usually nothing expensive anyway…" Eleni begins softly. "Last year, I'd have given anything to go on a date with you!" she admits, softly smiling. Herakles smiles at her endearingly, and rubs a hand gently up and down her back.

"This year...I just wanted to see you again. I wondered if I could...use my holiday pay to visit you again." Eleni admits further, still speaking at a soft level.

"But...Arthur gave me weird and cryptic instructions, like telling me to visit my family earlier! Helping him make a Greek Christmas Dinner. Telling me to wear this dress on Christmas Eve…" Eleni twangs the thick strap of her dress, smiling suggestively. Herakles looks surprised.

"I...didn't ask Arthur to do any of that," Herakles says quietly. "I just wanted to visit you...for once. It was...supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, to be fair, Arthur wanted to impress you and make your journey worth it! He also tried to keep it a secret," Eleni reveals in Arthur's defence. "But when I heard those clues, I pushed and prodded him for more details. He said nothing. Until...he got blind drunk at a Christmas Market Stall and told me in a sleepy haze you were coming in your Catamaran!" Eleni finishes on that funny note. Herakles snickers quietly and shakes his head.

_ " _ Britain has MI5, MI6, AND James Bond. But if you get him drunk, he spills all of the...beans? Is that how you say it?" Herakles asks.

Eleni laughs again at Herakles' adorable attempts at British phrases. 

"Yep, he spilled the beans!" Eleni confirms, still tittering. She leans in to nuzzle Herakles' nose. He nuzzles back.

"I...wanted  _ you  _ for Christmas...not to own you though! I don't mean come downstairs to find a six feet tall present under my tree, unwrap it, and hey presto: It's You!" Eleni began quietly and a little desperate, but ended on her trademark humour and getting animated with her hands. Herakles chuckles at the literal thought of him being under the tree.

"Yeah, being covered in paper wouldn't have been good," Herakles admits. "Maybe...a big wooden basket instead, with my cat? Yeah, maybe…" Herakles thinks of an alternative way to be presented as a present. 

Eleni laughs again, enjoying when Herakles joins in on her jokes and adds to them. Like she adds to his theories.

"Actually...where is your cat? Did you bring him with you too?" Eleni asks curiously, looking Herakles up and down for any signs of his companion cat.

Herakles takes off the Santa Hat. There underneath, on Herakles's head, is the cute little white companion cat that follows Herakles  _ everywhere _ ! The cat stretches, meows, and jumps off Herakles' head onto the sofa. Herakles pets him, followed by Eleni reaching out to pet the cat too.

"There he is!" Eleni coos with delight. The cat purrs, licks her hand, then jumps down to the carpet and stalks off to the Electric Fire. The cat lays down and curls up, happily enjoying the warmth.

"I would like to be where the cat is," Herakles admits, while he puts the Santa hat back on, and nods at the curled up cat.

"We can sit in front of the fire if you want?" Eleni offers to Herakles. "I don't know about you  _ Leventis mou  _ (my brave and handsome young man), but I have tights on and I  _ still  _ feel cold!"

Herakles wraps his arms around Eleni, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

"Better?" Herakles asks her.

Eleni hums with appreciation. "Yeah...but I'm liking the idea of the fire though!"

"Well, you'll have to get up if you want to go there," Herakles warns Eleni.

"Hmm...but that means leaving  _ my _ Christmas present behind," Eleni replies softly, gently cupping the side of Herakles' face with her palm. Herakles smiles and leans into her palm. He turns into her palm, kissing it. Eleni's breath hitches.

"I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving  _ my  _ Christmas Present behind either!" Herakles counters. 

Eleni snickers with delight at the thought of being Herakles' Christmas Present, and stands up a little shakily, hoping not to step on Herakles' feet. A high heel stepping on sandaled feet will result in  _ pain _ , even for personifications of Nations! Herakles steadies Eleni by putting his hands on her hips. She steps back, giving Herakles enough room to stand too. Eleni holds out her hands for Herakles to take. He stands up by himself, but takes her outstretched hand then, as she leads them both to the rug in front of the Electric Fire.

Eleni sits down on the rug, mindful of the cat. Herakles parks down next to her, also being mindful of the cat! He slips his arm around Eleni's waist to pull her closer to him. Eleni happily obliges, resting her head on Herakles' shoulder. They sit there for a few minutes, relishing in the warmth of the fire.

"You still didn't tell me...what you thought of my costume?" Herakles breaks the silence.

"Oh yeah! Well…" Eleni looks Herakles up and down in appreciation. "Before I saw the whole outfit, I was a bit worried that you'd got dressed in the dark!"

Poor Herakles looks so embarrassed, his cheeks turn bright red! 

"But when you took your coat off and I saw the outfit underneath…" Eleni continues and trails off, biting her lip. "I was going to ask if you could keep it on all night and um... _ take _ me under the Christmas Tree?" She admits.

Herakles chuckles softly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I can do that, but...we can't go under the tree...all the presents are there?" Herakles is confused.

"We can move them?" Eleni suggests. "But I was implying that since we're each other's Christmas presents, we could...you know…" Eleni looks at the tree, then back at Herakles, waggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"So...we go under the tree...and?" Herakles asks, then waggles his eyebrows up and down. 

Either he's confused or he's in on Eleni's suggestive joke.

_ Only one way to find out… _

"Do you know what I mean by…?" Eleni asks Herakles, waggling her eyebrows up and down again.

"….No, I don't get it!" Herakles admits. "All I see... is you doing this!" He waggles his eyebrows up and down.

Both Greeks burst into laughter, holding onto each other to stop the other from falling down!

"Ah, OK, nevermind…" Eleni relents, embarrassed about what she initially wanted.

"You can tell me?" Herakles offers, still chuckling lightly. Eleni puts her face in her hands and groans.

"OK...I wanted to be under the tree with you...to…" Eleni begins. She's still far too embarrassed to say it out loud. So she whispers her desire in Herakles's ear. His eyebrows rise up and his eyes widen with realisation.

"....Oh! Eleni mou...we've done it before." Herakles says with gentle exasperation.

Eleni hides her face in Herakles' bare shoulder. "I know!" Out comes the muffled reply.

"...Many times in Santorini…" Herakles drops his voice seductively. Eleni's voice rises in pitch with another muffled noise of agreement.

"...and in the cleaning cupboard at the meetings in breaks…" Herakles adds the final nail in the coffin to tease Eleni, making her squeal out right and face Herakles.

"I'm not ashamed of you Agápi mou (my love)...I'm just...still getting used to...all of this!" She gestures to Herakles and her.

"I know, I know," Herakles soothes her, rubbing Eleni's arms gently. "There is no need to be ashamed of asking me...for this," Herakles whispers in her ear, running his hand gently up her clothed thigh. 

Eleni's breath catches in her throat, her head tilting back as she sighs with pleasure. Herakles takes this opportunity to start pressing gentle, open mouthed kisses down her exposed neck. Eleni is breathing harder, her heart rate quickening, and Herakles is drawing out contented sighs from her. 

But Eleni doesn't want to just take, take, take.

She rolls onto her side and slides her palm and fingers slowly up Herakles' bare thigh, travelling up his waist  _ under the toga _ . Herakles breathes out harder, kisses becoming more passionate and hungry.

Both lovers rove their hands over each other's bodies, lips kissing whatever exposed skin they can reach.

In a surprise move, Eleni rolls onto Herakles, pinning him underneath her. Herakles looks up in surprise at his lover. Her hair is dishevelled at the back, like a Lion's wild mane. She's gazing at Herakles with barely concealed lust, panting hard, her ample chest rising and falling. 

_ She looks like a wild animal! If I am a Tiger, she is a Jaguar!  _ Herakles thinks to himself.

Herakles feels the lust stirring deep within him now.

"I have a request," Eleni breathes out low, amid panting.

"...Anything," Herakles manages to breathe out. The tension and anticipation is so high, the windows are steaming up!

"...Come to bed with me," Eleni breathes out so quietly and sweetly, that Herakles thinks he imagined it!

"...Say that again?" Herakles asks her. Eleni leans down closer in a half press up, nose to nose, lips almost touching. Herakles can feel the heat of her breath on his skin. Eleni wild and brazen like this, is making Herakles feel  _ very  _ turned on right now! 

"I said...come to bed with me...before I  _ ravish  _ you here darling…" Eleni pants out, and rocks her hips into Herakles' groin, making him gasp and moan deeply at the contact. She leans over to his ear to whisper:

"And you end up with a sore back in the morning!"

Eleni pulls back a little to face Herakles.

"What if...I want to have a sore back?" Herakles challenges her, splaying out his hands on Eleni's back to keep her above him.

"Well...Arthur's coming back...and he'll catch us here!" Eleni answers, with a lot less enthusiasm. 

"....Oh!" Herakles sounds very disappointed.

"But if you come upstairs with me…" Eleni rolls off Herakles and gets up, already heading towards the Living Room door. She peeks coyly from behind the door.

"We can... _ravish..._ each other all night...and we don't have to worry about being... _caught…"_

Herakles has no idea what ravish means. But the way Eleni says it, makes him really want to know!

Without further ado, he pushes himself off the floor, and heads to Eleni waiting for him outside the door.

They don't head straight for Eleni's bedroom. They get distracted on the way. Herakles pushes Eleni up against the closed Living Room door for some deep kisses and feeling her body in  _ that  _ dress that he loves seeing her wear. 

On the way up the stairs, Eleni decides she wants to kiss Herakles on every step!

At the top of the stairs, Herakles decides to lift Eleni up against the wall for some 'close contact', taking great joy in drawing out her heated moans getting louder and out of control!

When Eleni starts panting "Bedroom, please!", Herakles can't deny what she wants. He holds onto her as he spins around from off the wall, stopping at the door she pointed to. Herakles puts Eleni down on her own two feet again, for her to open her bedroom door. She pulls him inside and the door slams shut!

**2.30am, Christmas Day, Eleni's Bedroom**

"Wait a minute!" Eleni gasps out, pinned against the wall. Herakles stops immediately and pulls back to look at Eleni.

"You look so good in that outfit...I want to take a photo of you...before it gets dirty!"

Herakles is surprised...and flattered! This request also gives him an idea!

"I'll let you take a photograph of me...if you let me take a photograph of you," Herakles proposes.

"Oh! OK….deal!" Eleni replies shyly, feeling very flattered that Herakles wants to photograph her too. "Can I clean your face up first please?"

"Huh? What's wrong with my face?" Herakles asks, perplexed.

"It's covered in lipstick marks from me kissing you," Eleni giggles.

"...Leave it. It would be nice to remember that you were kissing me?" Herakles shrugs and smiles warmly.

"Hmm, but your lips are red too, from my lipstick, again!" Eleni points out. 

Herakles isn't fazed at all. In fact, the cheeky bugger just makes a show of slowly licking his lips! Eleni tries not to jump her boyfriend's bones. Actions like this on  _ his _ end make it...very difficult!

"Better?" Herakles asks innocently. 

Eleni just looks at the ceiling in frustration.  _ He's so damn hot, he's making my ovaries explode! _

"OK, fine. I'll get my phone now to take your picture!" Eleni concedes.

**10 minutes later…**

"How do they look?" Herakles asks from his position on the bed. Eleni had taken a few photos of Herakles, in different positions: 

Herakles standing confidently, like an Ancient Greek hero. 

Herakles on his knees, offering a present! 

Herakles sat on the bed, with his hand splayed out next to him, inviting the viewer to sit with him! 

And finally, Herakles lying on the bed, on his side, with that hotter than a log fire disarming smile on his face, looking like a gorgeous poster boy. 

Well, a gorgeous poster man actually. Herakles' passport age says he's 27 years old. As a Nation he's over 1000 years old. 

_ And that muscled body and deep voice? Wow, what a man!  _ Eleni thinks, trying not to swoon and keel over! _Yes yes brain I know I love him for far more than his looks, can I thirst please? It's Christmas!_

"...I think you look like you could convert non-christians to Christianity! Just so they can celebrate Christmas, if they get you coming down their chimney!" Eleni answers. "I would definitely convert if I wasn't Greek Orthodox already!" She says with a big wink, handing over her phone for Herakles to inspect the photos.

"They might be disappointed…" Herakles starts, making Eleni look at him in disbelief. "I don't think... I can fit down a chimney! Why does your version of Agios Vassileios... have to go down a chimney?! Have you seen how big he is?"

Eleni starts laughing, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. 

"They wanted to make it magical for the children I guess? Houses in colder countries have chimneys!" Eleni explains. "But yeah, you're right...I didn't get it either! My family's house doesn't have a chimney...good thing too for Santa, he'd be a sooty mess if he really had to come down the chimney!"

"Why not just knock on the door like I did?" Herakles asks Eleni logically, still looking at the photos Eleni took with interest.

Eleni has a little think. "Maybe because they'll think Santa is another Jehovah's Witness trying to convert them?"

Herakles almost drops the phone in disbelief, snapping his head up at Eleni's odd answer. "...What?!" he says incredulously.

"Yeah, we get a lot of Jehovas Witnesses trying to convert us by knocking on our house door." Eleni confirms, "When they ask me to join them, I always ask them this:  Do they have Saints Days?  Do I still get to have two birthdays a year?  Do I get to have Commandaria and tasty bread at Church? Can I still sing songs of freedom on the 25th March? Do I get to decorate a huge altar with flowers at Easter? Do I get to have a red egg bashing match at Easter? Do I get to sing in Church? Do I still get to Greek dance at weddings? Does Santa still deliver presents down the Chimney at Christmas? Does the Priest whack us over the head with a wet herb at New Year?!"

Herakles had started low chuckling already part way through Eleni's questions. Now he's full-on laughing and losing his shit!

"Góri (Girl), it's supposed to be a little sprinkle over the head with parsley...wet from Holy Water!" Herakles manages to splutter out between peals of laughter.

"Not in Manchester! The priests get a bit too much into it and hit the congregation over the head with a sopping wet Parsley bundle!" Eleni cheerfully replies. "You get drenched in the Holy Water! 'Cheers for the free shower' Pátérh (Father, the Priest), now my hair's going abnormally curly!'"

Herakles puts his face in his hands and laughs even harder! Eleni decides to join her laughing love on her bed, putting an arm around him as he continues to shake in mirth! 

"Needless to say, this is why my family never became Jehovah's Witnesses!" Eleni cheerfully announces. "Of course I'm aware there's more to being Greek Orthodox than all that," she adds, "But it's proper funny to see the odd looks on their faces when you tell them about Greek religious culture!" 

Herakles starts laughing again, hugging Eleni close to him. She doesn't mind at all. She wanted this. The close contact. The touch of fingers together. Soft caresses. Hand holding. Hugs. Bodies tangled together…You don't get this on Skype.

Eleni hopes that she's made Herakles's Odyssey to the UK worthwhile. That she made him feel like the hero Odysseus coming home to his wife Penelope after 20 years of being apart.

"Hey...what's on your mind?" Herakles gently asks Eleni.

"Ah. I was just wondering...has it been worth it so far? Coming to see me?" Eleni asks, some of her insecurity showing. "I just...want to make sure you're having a good time!"

Herakles looks surprised. "Well, if I was home now...I'd be petting the cats. But... I'm not sure anyone would be hand-feeding me Greek food right now…" Herakles begins, "Or kissing me...or telling me about... being hit over the head with wet Parsley!"

Both Greeks start chuckling again, holding each other tight and rocking with laughter. Herakles gently rolls Eleni over, looking at her underneath him. Her hair is splayed out across the pillow like soft chocolate. Brown eyes framed with long dark lashes are watching him with joy. She's still smiling brightly. Small but plump and curvy body underneath shaking with laughter.

_ That reminds me... _ Herakles remembers.

"Oh. I haven't...taken your picture yet," Herakles tells Eleni softly.

"Oh...right. I'm probably a mess, but OK!" Eleni agrees to it, still chuckling. She could never refuse a request from Herakles. Eleni isn't sure if it's the pull of the Greek Nation from her blood, or if Herakles is just that irresistible. She thinks it's both to be fair. 

Herakles gets up and leaves the room suddenly. 

"My phone...it's in my coat pocket!" He calls.

"Can you find the Cloakroom? It's the first little room near the door!" Eleni yells. She doesn't have to worry about neighbours, as Arthur's house is a single house, not joined to any others like in the usual suburban areas. 

_ For the best really. How would the neighbours react to Alfred of America crashing through Arthur's window at Christmas?! _

Eleni sits up, so she doesn't fall asleep. Realising now might be a good time to check how she looks, hopefully not like she's been pulled through a hedge backwards, Eleni stands up and looks in the body length mirror on the wardrobe.

_ Eeep! I look like Medusa went on a rollercoaster ride through 60 Bramble bushes!  _ Eleni internally screams! Time for drastic measures!

One struggling hair comb through, concealer slap under the eyes, taming rebellious eyebrows, lips repainting, necklace readjust, boobie jiggling in bra fixing, and falling down tights being yanked back up later…

"OK, I found it...oh!" Herakles comes back in the room to a small surprise.

Eleni is sat up on the bed, but leaning back on her arms, smiling up at Herakles as if she hasn't dolled herself up again!

"I'm ready when you are!" Eleni announces cheerfully.

**10 more minutes later**

"...Agápi mou (my Love)?" Eleni asks shyly.

"Hmm?" Herakles hums, concentrating as he takes yet  _ another  _ photograph.

"...I thought you were going to take a picture...not direct a photo shoot for a calendar!" Eleni jokes.

Herakles snorts, but still carries on adjusting his phone camera angle.

"Do I need to go to my trailer for a break? Call my agent?" Eleni jokes again. This time, Herakles looks up at her and chuckles.

"OK, last one, I promise!" Herakles assures.

"You said that 3 minutes ago, and then you had another idea!" Eleni titters from her position on her desk chair. 

"OK...can you lie down on the bed for me?" Herakles asks her.

"Oof! That's a saucy request Mr Karpusi!" Eleni gasps in mock shock. "What kind of calendar  _ IS  _ this for, Playboy?!"

"That gives me an idea…" Herakles looks like he's thinking. Eleni just folds her arms and looks thoroughly unimpressed. The "I'm 1000% done with you" facial expression and pose have been unleashed!

"Eleni. The bed." Herakles says bluntly and sternly. Now it's Eleni's turn for lust to stir deep within, and for her knees to turn to jelly!

"Oof!" Eleni says over dramatically, placing her hand over heart. "Be still my beating heart! Your wish is my command,  _ Kyrié Herakles _ !" Eleni says seductively, as she climbs off the office chair and heads over to the bed to lie down on it.

Of course Herakles wants to take more than one picture now. Especially with the way Eleni is looking at him! He's inspired and on a roll!

"Don't you want to take photos later too at Christmas Dinner? Won't you run out of phone space?" Eleni asks Herakles out of the blue.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. I...got carried away…" Herakles stops and looks quite sheepish! 

Eleni just sits there chuckling and shaking her head at him.

"OK...just stay there...last one!" Herakles promises. Eleni is about to make a snarky comment, when Herakles suddenly climbs over her. Long and strong thighs on either side of her legs. Herakles is kneeling back on his calves, and aiming his phone at her.

"Umm...hi?" Eleni smiles, a bundle of nerves. A mix of  _ Ulp, he's on top of me… _ and  _ Woo, he's on top of me, wink wonk! _

Herakles speaks now, very calm, soft and with a straight face:

"...Did you know...that Alfred of America said...he was going to make a video of himself...sliding elegantly down the stairs... on an ironing board?"

Eleni bursts into laughter. The kind where you fall down, roll around, and lose your shit!

_ Click! _

Off went the camera on Herakles's phone. Eleni is still laughing, but sits up in curiosity.

"Can I see what you took now? Se parakaló; (Please?)" Eleni asks politely.

"At least, that last one?"

Herakles hands over his flip phone into Eleni's hands. Eleni was expecting to see a messy disaster.

Instead, the photograph looks like a moment of pure happiness. In the photograph, Eleni's hair is splayed out in brown waves on the pillow. Her eyes are crinkled with laughter, her mouth stretched into an open mouth grin. Arms splayed out, delicate fingers bent as if she's about to play a musical instrument.

"Oh wow! That looks...very innocent compared to the last photo I took of you!" Eleni admits with awe and guilt. In awe of the photo, guilt because she's basically been ogling her lover!

"Well, this is...how I see you," Herakles admits. This shouldn't surprise Eleni. She constantly tries to crack jokes or make Herakles laugh and smile. But he makes her smile and laugh too. 

At this moment, Eleni realises that her Christmas would be far more dull and less cheerful without Herakles being here with her.

"...You make me feel like that, you know?" Eleni admits quietly. 

Herakles looks at her in the eye. They're very close again, her looking up at him. Him looking down at her.

"Yeah?" Herakles asks, a smiling bashfully.

"Yeah...and, you make me feel something else too…" Eleni adds, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Herakles puts his phone on the bed-side table, as Eleni reaches out for his hands.

"Let me show you...how happy you make me feel. Let me...make it worth your while…" Eleni whispers to Herakles, pulling him down with her. He doesn't resist.

Kisses start slow and chaste. Palm to palm, fingers linked together. A hunger grows between the couple, closed mouth kisses growing to open mouthed, searing, a desire for more and more. Hands untangle, flying into hair to tangle there.

Herakles pulls back to breathe, and to really get a good look at Eleni below him. 

"Do you...want to take the dress off me?" Eleni asks quietly.

"No!...Keep it on…" Herakles is so quick to answer, it makes Eleni snicker lightly.

"It's OK...I want you to keep... _ this  _ on too," Eleni admits, running both hands slowly down Herakles' Christmas toga.

"I'm...really glad...I get to see you like this," Herakles breathes out. "I've wanted to be with you...like  _ this,"  _ he runs a palm with splayed out fingers so gently down Eleni's body, she arches into his touch to feel more. "Since that night in Paris…" he finishes wistfully.

"Well...you have me now," Eleni assures Herakles, bringing her hands to his neck and caressing down with her palms.

"Go on" She encourages Herakles, hands slipping further down to his bulked shoulders.

She grips his shoulders.

"Take me" Eleni breathes out a little desperately. 

She locks her thighs around Herakles' hips and rolls her body up like a wave.

Herakles presses his forehead to Eleni's, eyes shut tightly, his eyebrows pinching as he struggles under the weight of all his pleasure, as it flows through his body, and out in one long, low moan.

Opening his eyes, Herakles looks at Eleni lovingly. He doesn't need to be told twice.

Hands reaching down, down, down to touch, caress, really feel. Breaths grow short, turning to pants, each other's name falling from their lips like a desperate prayer. Hips rocking together, thighs locking each other's bodies in place, limbs entangling to get closer to each other still.

Every rock. Every body roll. Every slow thrust of the hips. The lovers feel every move they make. Unable to bear looking away from each other's eyes. Drunk on the smell of each other. Hungry to taste each other. Hearing the symphony of each other's names on the other's lips.

Even when that overpowering high crashes over them like a tidal wave of love, the Greek lovers don't stop there. They slow down, clean each other up, and cling tightly to each other. Soft words of devotion and light caresses, turn to kissing, tight embraces, and bodies seeking each other out all over again. Positions are swapped, and Eleni takes control this time. 

Herakles does have a burning question for Eleni though.

"What did you mean...by ravish?" He asks, breathless as his little lover peppers kisses all over his face.

Eleni chuckles softly, holding Herakles's face in her hands again.

"It means, to take. But also to take great pleasure in. Basically what we've been doing to each other tonight!" Eleni explains softly. "Does that answer your question?" Her voice drops an octave but still remaining sweet.

Herakles tightens his warm hold around Eleni, running his hand up and into her hair. With a warm smile, he simply asks "...Ravish me!"

She had worried over and over again whether Herakles would regret travelling on a ship just to see her.

But the look of adoration on Herakles's face, his tight grip around her shoulders and waist, and husky chants of "S' agapó (I love you)", make her believe he did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is the cat personification of the UK.  
> Peter Kirkland is Sealand.
> 
> The couple in their conversation outside the front door are making references to a Japanese animated comedy film they watched, "The Night is Short: Walk on Girl". Kiku had shown it to them in Santorini, and it's wacky events with wacky characters became a private joke between the Greek pair!
> 
> Melomakarona are sweet cookies drenched in honey with chopped walnuts on top. They are usually made for Christmas and New Year. Metaxa Brandy is a popular Greek brand of brandy.
> 
> Agios Vasileios is the Greek version of Santa Claus. He is a Saint from the time of Ancient Greece, and was known for his kindness and generosity. Greeks usually celebrate his name day on New Years Day and bake a sponge cake "Vasilopitta" with a coin wrapped in tin foil inside it. Whoever gets the coin in their cake slice, has good luck for the whole year!


	13. Distractions, distractions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for "nougatships"'s Yuletide Ball Fictional Other event on Tumblr. Herakles and Eleni are getting ready to go to the Yuletide Ball, but they keep getting distracted...

Eleni was getting ready for the Yuletide Ball, but running late! She'd spent half the day completing her family's traditional Christmas Cake with Herakles. They'd rolled the marzipan, whisked the icing, and decorated the Cake. They'd also baked Melomakarona, traditional Greek cookies soaked in a honey syrup, sprinkled with nuts.

"Don't worry so much Góri (Girl), you still have time to get ready," Herakles had comforted Eleni as she tried not to freak out.

Eleni is fully aware that she takes forever to get ready for social events. There is always something to get distracted by though.

An eyebrow hair out of place? _Quick, yank it out!_

Threads coming loose off the dress? _Chop chop with the scissors!_

Herakles is shirtless and towel drying his hair? _Woah, re-wind and play that back!_

Eleni feels herself doing the Moon Walk as she steps back to the bathroom. From the open door, she can see a spectacular event unfold in slow motion. Herakles throws his head back, long flowing hair at the front sweeping upwards in an arc. Water droplets rain onto Herakles' well defined pectorals, running in rivulets down his toned abdominals. His muscular arms are also dripping wet, contracting and flexing, reaching for a towel. 

Eleni feels her mouth go dry and wonders if Christmas Day came early this year. If music could accompany this moment, it would definitely be Etta James' version of "I just want to make love to you".

Except instead of thirsting for Diet Coke or a hot, shirtless window cleaner, Eleni is thirsting after her Christmas Ball partner!

 _Ack! The Christmas Ball!_ Eleni remembers, coughing into her fist and moving swiftly on. As she runs into her bedroom, Herakles pokes his head out of the bathroom.

"...Eleni? Are you OK?" He asks, concerned about the coughing.

**10 minutes later...**

Eleni is in the middle of straightening her hair, with half of her hair in large curlers when she gets distracted for the second time. Herakles is asking for help with loose buttons. So off she goes to help him out, grabbing a mini sewing kit on the way.

Herakles is fumbling terribly with a needle and thread, when Eleni finds him. 

“This is…too small for me to fix,” Herakles admits in defeat. Luckily for him, Eleni’s small and nimble fingers can thread a needle much faster! She tightens up the buttons threatening to fly off Herakles’ shirt. Or, tries to!

Now Herakles is distracted by Eleni’s hair coming loose in the large curlers, as he plays with the damp, wavy, brown locks.

“Is my hair really that interesting?” Eleni chuckles as she pulls the needle through a button hole. “Are you a cat messing about with string?”

“Meow?” Herakles says playfully, now brushing his nose lovingly against Eleni’s face. Eleni laughs lightly, returning the gesture. She’s about to lean in for a kiss too. When suddenly-

“OUCH!” Eleni yelps, almost dropping the needle from her fingers. Herakles pulls back alarmed!

“Are you OK?” He asks Eleni, checking her for signs of injury.

“I’m fine…I just pricked myself with the needle!” Eleni admits sheepishly, attempting to make a knot inside the cuff of Herakles’ shirt.

Even that job gets cut short by Herakles taking Eleni’s hand and kissing her fingers in apology! Eleni’s breath is stolen away by this sweet gesture, and the look of concern in Herakles’ eyes. Eleni purses her lips, thinking what to say next and looks down…

Big mistake!

Herakles’ shirt is undone, giving Eleni another spectacular view of her partner’s sculpted body. Only this time, it’s up close and personal! Eleni takes a deep breath and attempts to keep calm.

 _I love him for his mind and personality. But good grief he doesn’t half bring out the Cave Woman in me!_ Eleni thinks in frustration. Pushing onwards, she finishes sewing Herakles’ loose shirt buttons back into place.

“Efharistó-” Herakles begins to thank Eleni in that gentle and deep tone that’s richer and sweeter than a cup of Greek coffee. He’s intent on thanking his partner with a kiss…or three! Maybe pull her in close for a hug and squeeze, since she’s wearing an old shirt of his!

But Herakles finds his arms empty. Eleni had made a swift exit through the bedroom door, yelling “It’s so hot in here, I’m going to melt!”. The sounds of wind chimes peal wildly, a sign that Eleni must have bumped into the hanging Christmas decoration!

“Polí (very much)?” Herakles finishes, quite bewildered and feeling even more concerned!

**25 minutes later...**

The third time Eleni gets distracted, is just when she thinks she’s finished getting ready. Hair straightened without getting frazzled to a crisp? Check! Make-up done without looking like it’s been slapped on with a spade and trowel? Check! Red dress and matching shoes? Ch-

“Oh my glob, my zip!” Eleni yelps, as she catches a huge flash of skin and underwear down her side! She reaches to pull the zip up…it’s stuck! She pulls the zip harder and jiggles it about. No cigar! OK then…

Eleni tries a different approach, by shuffling the dress to her front and breathing in. She tries the zip again. It’s stuck tighter than Santa Claus stuck in a chimney!

Eleni has no other choice. She needs help!

**Herakles' Bedroom**

Herakles is almost fully dressed now in his black suit, folding over his bow tie, when he hears a knock on his bedroom door.

“Ella! (Come in)” Herakles calls, still fiddling with the bow tie. The door opens, followed by the sounds of tentative footsteps. And a few moments of silence. Eleni is so stunned by the sight of her partner, she has forgotten what she came into his bedroom for!

“Wow…” Eleni breathes out in awe, as her gaze drifts down from head to foot at Herakles. His hair is a little unruly as usual, but looks soft to the touch, shining under the lamp shade. Green and gold eyes framed with thick, dark lashes are focused in concentration. Herakles’ three piece suit hugs his body shape, accentuating his angles and physical strength. Even his feet look smart, in polished black and white brogues!

“Can I help you Eleni?” Herakles asks, breaking Eleni out of her stunned ogling. If she thought Herakles looked dazzling in his smart suit, it’s nothing compared to the open, loving smile he’s giving her right now! Eleni’s heart is revving like a snowmobile stuck in a snow dune.

“Are you OK Eleni?” Herakles asks, for the third time that day.

“Ah! Oh, I, er…” Eleni flusters, trying to remember why she invaded her Christmas Ball partner’s room again. It wasn’t to be floored by his beauty, that’s for sure!

“I don’t think…your dress…is meant to be…like that?” Herakles asks, clearly noticing the odd opening in Eleni’s dress.

“Oh! Yeah! That’s why I’m here!” Eleni finally remembers, “My zip is stuck tighter than Santa Claus stuck upside down in a chimney!”

Herakles laughs deeply, slowly and softly at his partner’s words, as he approaches her.

“Why…does he have to…go down the chimney?” Herakles asks, as he works the stuck zipper on Eleni’s dress loose.

“Can he not…knock on the door…like everyone else?”

“Apparently common logic doesn’t apply at Christmas,” Eleni replies jokingly, “Like leaving alcoholic drinks out for Santa, and flying in a sleigh with reindeer! After the 10th house and all the booze he’s drunk, Santa will think he’s got 24 reindeer instead of 8! He won’t be able to see straight, let alone walk straight!”

Herakles laughs louder and harder at his partner’s very British sense of humour.

“Góri! (Girl!) I’m…hee hee…trying to…hee hee…fix your…zip!” He splutters out between giggles. “You’re…hee hee…distracting me!”

“Oh really now?” Eleni replies teasingly, “ _I’m_ distracting _you_? What about earlier, with your buttons doing The Great Escape, and you walking around half naked looking like a Greek God! Hmm?!”

Herakles jerks the stuck zip free, and slowly zips it up.

“You think…I look like…a God?” He asks in surprise, as Eleni turns to face him. Now it’s Herakles’ turn to marvel at the way she looks.

Soft and shining hair as dark as chocolate frames Eleni’s face in layers, reaching down to sit on her shoulders. Her dress is a bold but festive red, in the style of an Ancient Greek toga, with a sweetheart neck line dipping down to her chest, and the rest of the fabric flowing down to her ankles. Two splits up the side of the dress, reveal Eleni’s legs just above her knees. One side of the dress has silver sequins, glinting in the light like the gift bow on a present.

“You…look like…a Goddess,” Herakles continues with awe, cupping the side of Eleni’s face with his palm. That beautiful open smile of his returns, full of love. Eleni blushes and smiles bashfully up at her partner.

“My Aphrodite,” Herakles drops his voice to a husky and suggestive octave, as his hand travels from Eleni’s face down to her waist. He gently pulls Eleni towards him, as she reaches her hands up to his face.

“Oréa Eléni mou (My beautiful Helen)” Herakles whispers sweetly, leaning in to Eleni as they meet in the middle for a kiss. Long, slow, and full of emotions that even Mr Romantic extraordinaire Herakles can’t put into words. But just as he goes to deepen the kiss, Eleni pulls back reluctantly.

“The Christmas Ball…we should be going now,” Eleni reminds Herakles, quite reluctantly though. 

“But…you look like a present…that I want to open,” Herakles counters playfully, pulling Eleni back towards his bed. She giggles with shocked laughter.

“Agápi mou (My Love), you’re a gift to the World, but we really should be going now!” Eleni chuckles, trying to pull Herakles with her.

Herakles stops his little Tug of War and takes a look out at the window, clearly thinking. Then he looks at Eleni.

“But Baby…it’s cold outside!” Herakles replies nonchalantly.

Eleni bursts into laughter, holding her sides. “I can’t believe you just said that! Have you been listening to my English Christmas Songs playlist?”

“You sing them…I listen,” Herakles answers, sitting back on his bed but holding Eleni’s outstretched hand now.

Eleni smiles bashfully at her partner and shakes her head in disbelief.

 _This guy…is so flipping cute!_ Eleni thinks in exasperation. To top it all off, Herakles’ cute little white companion cat jumps onto his shoulder and nuzzles his nose affectionately!

Eleni can’t resist. She sits next to Herakles, and pets both the white companion cat and Herakles’ hair affectionately.

“So…you don’t want to dance then?” Eleni asks nonchalantly.

“Dance?” Herakles perks up.

“Yeah, there’ll be a dance floor at the Christmas Ball,” Eleni cajoles Herakles. Herakles literally jumps off his bed, pulling Eleni with him. He starts to dance, making the steps and skips of the Kalamatianos dance around and out of his room!

“Hang on, my bag and keys!” Eleni squeals, as Herakles lifts his arm and spins her out of the dance. He waits as Eleni grabs her things.

With the keys grabbed, and handbag slung over her shoulder, Eleni decides to dance back over to Herakles. Her feet step over one another, and she skips, twirling around to link fingers with Herakles again.

One step, two-three, skip over and a few steps back behind, they both dance to the front door and skip out into the night.

Although a few minutes later, the front door of Herakles’ house slams open again. Followed by a cry of “I’m such a Div! I forgot the food!” from an exasperated Eleni, as she frog-marches back inside. Followed by Herakles who gives her words of comfort as he strides in after her.

“Going back outside, the thrilling sequel!” Eleni announces jokingly, as she carefully carries the forgotten tray of Melomakarona covered in foil. Herakles chuckles softly at his partner’s comment, as he carries a white casket with the home-baked Christmas Cake inside.

Herakles and Eleni banter back and forth as they carry their precious cargo out of the front door. It may be cold outside, but the couple’s laughter rings out in the night like joyful bells


	14. Just one more kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr: 'Imagine your partner saying "Just one more kiss" and tugging on your belt loops to bring you closer'.  
> Eleni has to return home to the UK again. Herakles does whatever he can to delay her departure from his home! Why doesn't Herakles' car like PDA? Plus bossy cats!

"Agápi mou (My Love), I'm...going to...miss my flight!" Eleni gasps out, trapped between Herakles and a kitchen cabinet. Caught between a rock and a hard place indeed!

"Just one more kiss," Herakles whispers hotly between open mouthed kisses, as he pulls on the belt loops of Eleni's jean shorts to bring her closer.

"That was...I don't know, I forgot the time," Eleni snickers lightly between kisses. She's not even angry at Herakles for delaying her departure from his house. It will be 2 weeks before she sees him in the flesh again. Months before they can be a couple again though! True that they will bid each other farewell again at Athens International Airport. Eleni is grateful for any amount of touch and affection that she can get. Herakles feels it too, and he's delivering in spades!

It started as a look of longing from Herakles, his thumb softly gliding over Eleni's bottom lip. A question of "Can I kiss you?". Eleni had responded by stepping on her tip toes and planting a chaste kiss to Herakles' lips. More closed mouth kisses followed one after the other. They became open mouthed, and hungry, silent messages of "I'm going to miss you," "I don't want to leave you yet", and "I love you so much, my brain will explode everywhere, let alone my heart!".

"Herakles...I don't think airlines accept 'Sorry I'm late, my hot Greek boyfriend smothered me in kisses!' as an excuse to get a refund!" Eleni jokes, leaning her forehead against his.

"We can tell them...the nation made you late," Herakles counters, and presses another kiss. "I can...show them my ID!"

Eleni tries not to laugh against Herakles' lips, but fails. 

"Sweetheart, please don't abuse your position for me. I don't want...your bosses to get angry at you!" She replies gently with quiet urgency, as she cups Herakles' face with both hands and softly thumbs his cheeks with affection.

"Alright. But...one more kiss...for the journey? I can't kiss you... when I'm driving?" Herakles pleads just as quietly. Eleni feels floored. Herakles is a mighty Nation. One founded on the basis of "Freedom or Death". Yet here he is, pleading with one of his own compatriots for a kiss. Eleni doesn't have the heart to deny Herakles that, time be damned.

"OK…" Eleni sighs. Whatever she was going to say next is swallowed up by Herakles, as he pulls Eleni into a tight and passionate embrace. His lips are warm, moving lovingly and urgently against hers. His hands cradle the back of Eleni's head, and pull her by the waist flush against his body. Eleni feels like she's just been pulled into a whirling galaxy of love, seeing stars behind her closed eyes! She kisses back, pouring out all of her love for Herakles into this one act.

The kiss gets hungrier, greedier, starving for  _ more, more, more!  _ Hands are roving, squeezing, holding on to each other for dear life. Two hearts are thundering behind their rib cages. Herakles leans down, bending Eleni backwards over the kitchen cabinet. Eleni holds onto Herakles tighter. Mostly to keep him close. Partly because she doesn't want to hit her head on the marble. That might hurt less than leaving Herakles, but it will still hurt a lot nonetheless!

The kitchen feels hot, but the oven isn't on. Eleni can feel thunder in her chest, but there is no storm outside. Only Herakles above her, still hell bent on kissing her. Hell bent on doing other things too, from the feeling between their hips notched together!

_ Caught between a rock and a...hard-er place!  _ Eleni can't help but think!

Herakles ends the kiss by pulling back to breathe. Good job too, Eleni was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen!  _ "Greece stole my breath away" sounds poetic, but in reality it's kind of dangerous! _ Satirical thoughts aside, Eleni looks up at Herakles. His long side-burns are cascading down, tickling her cheeks. His green and gold eyes are watching her with such adoration that she feels her face getting even hotter! Herakles is breathing hard, hot breath fanning onto her like a heat wave in Athens. Eleni is still close enough to brush her nose against Herakles'. She does just that, and Herakles leans down a little further to touch his forehead to hers again.

"You can kiss me again at the airport you know," Eleni gently reminds Herakles. 

"Mmhmm…" Herakles hums in agreement. "But...I can't...make love to you there!" He adds, rolling his hips suggestively, and making Eleni gasp in pleasure and frustration at the close contact!

"We could...have a 'quickie' in your car?" Eleni suggests, barely holding back her giggles at her own lewd suggestion. Herakles just looks at her, unimpressed.

"Eleni mou...we tried that once," Herakles replies, "When you sat on my knees...you bumped your head...many times! And...I kept hitting my elbows and knees...Also my car's tyres...and suspension...didn't like...all the movement!"

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot your tiny three wheeler is a prude cock-blocker!" Eleni quips, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"It's Japanese. It is meant for driving..., not for breaking the suspension belt...or for the tyre to fall off and roll away!" Herakles hits back sternly. Eleni just bursts into laughter at the reminder of that unfortunate, but comical incident! 

"You are just like your birth country, Mr Britain: A pervert!" Herakles gently chides Eleni, tapping the point of his finger on her nose as a reprimand. Eleni just laughs more loudly, and Herakles can't help but smile at her.

"Says the one who wants to do the ‘horizontal tango’ right before I leave!" Eleni giggles, also tapping Herakles' nose gently. Herakles gives a small chuckle at Eleni's innuendo, but the joy doesn't reach his eyes.

"...I love you," Herakles simply says.

Eleni's world stops spinning. Actually it falls off its axis into a Supermassive Black Hole! With a resounding vinyl record scratching screech! 

Herakles will quote poetry and philosophy on love from time to time. Small acts of love and caring are made between the couple, like brewing cups of Greek coffee during countdown to deadline hours. Covering each other with blankets when they fall asleep away from the bed. Playing Nurse for each other when they get colds in Winter. Herakles certainly shows Eleni how he got his reputation as a Lover, and she strives to give him just as much love and affection.

But those 3 little words in English, and 2 words in Greek? Herakles doesn't say them directly very often. Only when he means them. They are rare. Powerful.

"Am I wrong...for loving you?" Herakles asks forlornly, still holding tightly onto Eleni.

The already painful feeling of having to leave Herakles, his words of love and that question break a dam inside Eleni. Tears start falling.

"No...no of course you're not wrong!" Eleni sobs, wrapping her arms around Herakles' shoulders. "I'm sorry that I have to leave…" She sobs into his shoulder and runs her hand comfortingly through his scalp.

Herakles gently stands up, bringing Eleni up with him. He still holds her tightly, running a hand comfortingly in return up and down her back. Eleni pulls back and holds Herakles' face in her hands, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I love you too...and I don't want to go," Eleni admits. "I wish I could stay...but until I finish University...I have to go back home."

Herakles nods in understanding. "All roads...lead to Rome...one step at a time," he quotes philosophically. Eleni knows this has several meanings for them both. Eleni has to go home for now. But her heart always leads her back to Herakles. One day, home could be with Herakles. 

"One day, back to roots my friend, No place like the Motherland," Eleni quietly sings two lines from the chorus of Koza Mostra's "Amerika". Lyrics referring to Greece being the Motherland. Words meant for Herakles and him alone.

The slow smile spreading into a grin that Herakles gives Eleni is blinding. Like an eagle spreading its wings and soaring free in the sky. Eleni swears that fireworks go off every time she sees that beautiful smile! Herakles leans in, and Eleni stands on tip toes again…

Until Leonidas and Herakles' white companion cat weave around the lovers' legs and head-butt their shins, meowing loudly!

"Ah! Well, the cats know what we  _ should _ be doing…" Eleni says reluctantly, laughing lightly in defeat.

"Hmm...they are saying...that we should...go to the bedroom...and not leave!" Herakles replies jovially. Eleni starts laughing.

"My cats... have been around me...for so long...I know what they mean!" Herakles justifies his joke, as Eleni playfully pokes at his arm.

Leonidas decides otherwise. He purrs as he slinks around Eleni's ankles...then head-butts his Master's calves in the direction of the front door!

"You traitor!" Herakles hisses, but without any real bite, at the cat personification of Greece. Leonidas just meows lovingly back. Herakles scoops up Leonidas and holds the cat against his chest.

"Leonidas has... something to say to you…" Herakles tells Eleni, as she purses her lips to hold back from giggling. She knows what is coming, this has become a farewell ritual between her, Herakles, and Leonidas.

Herakles holds Leonidas' paw and starts waving it at Eleni. Leonidas lets out a sad meow. Eleni puts her hand over her mouth to muffle a squeak of affection! Herakles then plants a kiss on Leonidas' forehead, who chirps affectionately. Herakles hands Leonidas over to Eleni to cuddle and kiss his forehead too. Leonidas' chirp is much louder, followed by a purr more stronger than the growl of a monster truck's engine!

"I'm glad...that Leonidas loves you too," Herakles tells Eleni, "I'm also glad that... he is a cat. If he were a human...there would be...competition...for your heart!" Herakles adds, scratching the back of his head

" I love this Leventis (brave and handsome young man) too...both of you!" Eleni replies sweetly, as she carefully lowers Leonidas down to the kitchen floor. Before Eleni can say anything else, both cats attempt to herd the lovers to the front door. The second attempt fails when Eleni has to turn around, and retrieve her backpack. The third herding attempt from the cats is successful, as Herakles lets Eleni pass through the front door to the car. 

Her suitcase is in the car's boot. Eleni fastens her seat belt, reminding Herakles to do the same for safety.

"One last time...do you...have everything?" Herakles asks Eleni.

Eleni thinks for a few moments. She frowns.

"No, I don't…" She answers, unbuckling her seatbelt. Herakles sighs in resignation, and waits patiently.

Only for Eleni to surprise him, by climbing into his lap! She grabs the back of Herakles' head and pulls him to her. The kiss she gives is heated, open mouthed, and passionate enough to make Herakles see stars this time! When Eleni pulls back reluctantly, Herakles looks up at her dazed.

"I'm leaving my heart here...with you," Eleni says sincerely, "where it belongs!"

Herakles blinks owlishly. But before he can fully digest the magnitude of Eleni's words and her dreadful pun, he finds himself pulled into another passionate kiss.

Interrupted by a dull 'thud'! Followed by an "Ow!", another dull 'thud', and a string of curses!

Herakles tries not to laugh...really, he tried! He should receive a gold star that says "An attempt was made"!

"This is why...we don't fu-" Herakles begins.

"OK OK, I get it. Your car doesn't like PDA in it!" Eleni finishes with a grumble, huffing in annoyance as she slides back into her seat and buckles up again. Herakles chuckles at his disgruntled Greek girlfriend.

"Oh? You'll say sorry... to a lamp post ...when you walk into it...but not to my car?" Herakles asks light heartedly.

"That was one time!" Eleni groans in frustration, hitting the back of her head against the car seat. "That was because I was too busy staring at your pretty face!"

Herakles laughs, deep and slow, as he turns the car key and starts the ignition.


	15. Love in Pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles and Eleni try to see each other when they can. Even in hidden pockets where they won't be caught!

It always starts with text messages. At first, teasing. Then turning flirty. Then getting 'dirty'. Promises of filthy acts to drive each other to orgasm. The sexual tension builds. It gets worse during break-time, when the secret lovers can talk, touch and give light kisses. Whispers of desire in each other's ears. Subtle slides of the hands and fingers to areas meant to be private.

_"Let's go somewhere more...private,"_ Herakles always suggests. 

That somewhere, is usually a cleaning room. Or an unused office. If they're lucky, Herakles' hotel room.

This time, it's a small cleaning room. Small enough to be unnoticed by 200 Members of European Parliament and their Nations outside. Big enough to fit two secret lovers who can't wait any longer!

To Eleni, all of her senses are overloaded already. Despite the noise outside, everything feels so loud! The opening zip. The rustling of lowering each other's trousers. Fingers sliding underwear down. Herakles breathing hotly against Eleni, forehead to forehead. Even Herakles' long and dark lashes blinking can be heard in this tiny, forbidden space!

Yet this risk of being caught, only adds to the excitement! The rush of adrenaline when Herakles trails his fingers lightly up Eleni's bare thighs. Eleni can't help but arch her back against the wall, rolling into Herakles' hips, makes him hiss and bite down hard on his lip. Ghosting touches and soft sighs give way to heavy petting, delirious panting, and shameless rutting. 

Herakles ups the ante as he lifts Eleni against the wall, and he pushes into her. Still slow and gentle as always though. He can barely restrain himself! Eleni locks her legs around his hips, despite the tight grip Herakles has under her thighs. Locks her arms around his neck to ground herself. Herakles still manages to give Eleni his warm, disarming smile, even in this electric atmosphere. Eleni feels herself melt under the weight of Herakles' loving gaze. She shakily breathes out two words:

"Move, please!"

And move Herakles does. Slowly. Sensually. At first anyway.

With every breath, every sigh, Herakles feeds on Eleni's noises of pleasure. His slow rocks give way to faster thrusts. 

_ Hot. It's too hot in here. He's too hot! I can't believe we're doing this! _

These thought race through Eleni's head, as she hangs onto Herakles' body for dear life. She's being driven up against the wall: literally! Eleni's thighs shake uncontrollably around Herakles' hips, as he thrusts his hips up. His lips swallow Eleni's cries of ecstasy, and his own moans of pleasure. 

Eleni's hands are gripping and digging into Herakles shoulders, as she thrusts her hips in time to meet his. Herakles feels spurred on to thrust a little faster. He lowers one hand from Eleni's thigh to her front, thumbing her most sensitive area in circles.

A higher pitched moan escapes from Eleni, luckily muffled against Herakles' lips.

_ Air, more air! I need to breathe! _

The lovers break their kiss and bury their faces into each others' shoulders, muffling pants and sighs. As Herakles feels the tell tale tremors between Eleni's thighs, he picks up the pace, thrusting faster to chase that high. 

Eleni's hands fly to the nape of Herakles' neck, stroking as she whispers her love into Herakles' ear.

Herakles responds with some slower, deeper and more rhythmic undulating of his hips. He gets his reward when he feels Eleni quaking against his hips in orgasm, and muffling her moans into his shoulder. Herakles thrusts three more times before he comes too, burying his face into Eleni's neck.

They remain like that for a few moments, catching their breath.

Outside the cleaning room, commotion of more people walking outside at once can only mean one thing: Lunch is almost over!

Eleni pulls out a pack of wipes from her handbag, and hands some of it to Herakles. They clean themselves up, and throw the rubbish/trash into a closed bin/trash can. 

"You're prepared, Éksipni mou (my clever girl)," Herakles whispers proudly into Eleni's ear, as he helps straighten out her shirt.

"I have to be ready for anything," Eleni whispers playfully, as she carefully zips up Herakles' trousers. "Writing reports, making tea...surprise sex in a cleaning cupboard…where next, in a forest with wild bears?!"

Herakles snorts, trying not to laugh out loud.

"We could do that...if you want?" Herakles whispers suggestively.

"I know you like to do it outside, but I don't want to get eaten by bears!" Eleni protests in a heated whisper.

"I...could be your  _ bear  _ later…" Herakles suggests again, running his hand seductively down Eleni's back.

"If Arthur isn't going home tonight, then...you can be my  _ bear, _ " Eleni whispers sweetly to Herakles, rising on tip toes to press a chaste kiss to Herakles' lips. "Bear  _ in bed _ that is!" She emphasises.

Herakles kisses her back. "What if... _ I  _ want to eat you?" he emphasises playfully.

Eleni hums in appreciation and kisses him again. 

"What? You gonna soak me in honey and lick me to death?" Eleni whispers jokingly, turning on her heel to leave.

Herakles snakes his hand to Eleni's waist, pulling her back a little

"I could...arrange  _ that _ !" Herakles whispers lovingly into Eleni's ear, licking a stripe up her neck!

Eleni flusters, wiping her neck with her hand and turning to mouth "Atakhtos! (Naughty!)" at Herakles. She can't hear anyone outside. She opens the door and walks out.

Herakles thinks about what just happened in the last hour with a smile. And a promise of more later! Even if he can't get Eleni to stay, there is always Skype later. He could get Eleni to wear his shirt again on video for him…

Feeling even more excited, Herakles opens the door and steps out. There's a few stragglers heading off to the meeting. Herakles trails behind them nonchalantly, keeping his mysterious air and secrets hidden deeply as usual.


	16. The Odd Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni is sent a mysterious photograph of Herakles and some of the other Nations in very revealing outfits! Eleni wants to know more, but Herakles doesn't reveal very much. Later that night, Eleni gets a surprise...a rather odd looking butler!

Eleni had seen some weird shenanigans in her life. She had lived in University Halls, of course she was going to see drunk and high students acting more mad than maniac kids throwing gunge balloons at each other in an episode of Funhouse! Crazy 80s style mullets included!

So when Antonio of Spain sent her " _ the best photograph in the world ever!" _ In Messenger, Eleni felt like her brain had turned into Funhouse gunge!

_ There I was thinking my Uni days were wild! This has GOT to be one of the wildest photos I've ever been sent! _

Eleni typed out a message to Antonio:

Eleni:  _ Señor Antonio? I have questions. Many questions actually! Why have you sent me a photo with naked nations? Why are they dressed as naked butlers? And why have you sent me a photo of Sadiq from Turkey?!" _

A minute later, Eleni got her answer.

Antonio:  _ Have you looked on the left of the photo? _

Eleni looked on the left. Her eyes boggled! She really must have been tired to completely miss THAT! Eleni wiped her eyes and pinched herself. The pain was real...and so was the image of her lover in that photograph too! Shirtless with muscular arms, well defined pectorals and toned abdominals on display, save for a pair of cuffs and a collar with a black bow tie. What do all the hip kids call this look, "Swole"?! Trouserless too. A mini black apron hugging his hips, showing off his long, strong thighs. A pair of Bunny ears on his head. Sheets of waiter notepaper in mid-flight.

_ Oh. My!  _ Is all Eleni's brain can sputter out right now! It shattered like a plate in a Greek dance, probably with a cry of "Ópa"! Please also consider that Herakles has a body that would make the statue of David cry in admiration! He's also wearing a naked butler outfit, clearly in servitude to someone! And the bunny ears? Perhaps fan-service too! There is also the saying in English "At it like Rabbits", so there goes the brain straight into the gutter!

Eleni manages to tear her eyes away from that wonderful vision of nearly naked Herakles, yes oh my what a shame! She takes note of the other three nations in this absurd yet delightful photograph. Sadiq of Turkey is grinning and lifting his arms up in a gun-show. 

_ Show-off, next!  _ Eleni thinks dismissively, skipping along to the next nation. Please understand that Eleni only has eyes for Herakles, and Sadiq is his rival! Eleni can see the face of Bulgaria, grinning and making victory signs with his fingers.

_ He's so cute, bless him!  _ Eleni thinks fondly. She's forgotten his human name, but she remembers his nickname: Mr Yogurt Fairy! 

"Other than poking people with sticks, I transform into the Yogurt Fairy at 5pm!" The face of Bulgaria had yelled out at breaktime after a meeting once. His best friend had face-palmed. Arthur had tried not to laugh, along with some of the other more polite nations.

In the background, Eleni recognises that same poor embarrassed best friend, the face of Romania, squatting with his arms crossed over and a sheepish look on his face! 

_ He's a friend of Arthur's, weren't they in the magical club together in Arthur's school? There's a photo of them somewhere at home I think?  _ Eleni ponders.

Something about this photo glaringly sticks out at Eleni like a sore thumb:

The other nations are smiling.

Herakles is not.

_ Why isn't Herakles smiling?  _ Eleni wonders. Truth be told, Herakles doesn't smile that often around the other nations. He doesn't smile in any of his official Nation photographs either. Herakles to everyone else outside of his social circle, looks serious and mysterious! 

_ Maybe I'm so used to seeing Herakles smile and laugh. Maybe I've been spoilt rotten and this is Herakles' default face in photographs?  _ Eleni wonders and worries. The big question worrying Eleni, is this:

_ Was Herakles actually happy to be there? _

That's something that Antonio of Spain cannot answer. But a certain someone can!

**12pm, Herakles' house, Athens**

Athens in Spring is beautiful, it feels like early Sumner in the UK. Eleni had arrived to visit Herakles for a week, managing to snag a cheap flight. Now she is outside on the veranda at Herakles' house, hanging up her washing to dry in the sunshine. She's sure she just heard the front door open and close. Several cats meowing and stampeding inside also confirm Eleni's suspicions, making her beam happily. She clips the last peg onto a pair of jeans, and follows the herd of cats inside.

"Kalós Ýrthate! (Welcome back) Eleni calls out to Herakles, trying to wade through the cats currently tangling themselves around her lover's ankles. Herakles is like one of his Greek islands now, except instead of salty sea, he is surrounded by fluffy meowing cats! He pets each one of them on their heads, as they sniff curiously at his shopping bags.

Food. Of course!

After what seemed like a wibbly-wobbly version of a Greek dance on a dance-floor made of cats, Eleni and Herakles finally meet. Eleni stands on her tip toes, and Herakles reaches down. They give each other 3 kisses. One to each cheek, and a slightly longer, loving one to the lips.

"Efharistó (Thank you)," Herakles says gently, as Eleni takes the bags off his hands. Now she has to play "The Floor is Lava: cats edition" all over again to get to the kitchen!

"Wow Agápi mou (my Love), did you buy the whole shop?" Eleni calls out jokingly.

"No...it's for dinner tonight," Herakles answers, bent down on one knee, and petting many furry friends.

"Oh right, who's coming round? D'ya want help cooking?" Eleni asks, as she pulls out bundles, packets, jars, boxes, and tins of Greek food from the bags. She suspects that some kind of party is happening.

"No no no...leave that to me," Herakles replies in a rush, finally stepping over the last cat and into the kitchen. "We'll be celebrating...something." He continues secretively, as he starts to put his shopping away, "But I'll take care of it!" He finishes with a warm smile that usually makes anyone turn into a happy pile of hummus!

But Eleni has known Herakles for 2 years now, and they've been lovers for almost one year. In a few days, it will be their 1 year anniversary together. That warm smile still affects her, but she knows when the whole story isn't being told either!

"Hmm...alright, keep your secrets for now Mr Trojan Horse!" Eleni drawls slyly, giving Herakles a sly wink too. Herakles smiles at the reference to The Iliad. "But there is one secret that's got me asking questions though..."

Herakles stills and stops smiling.

"Oh?" He justs simply asks.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about! I don't think?" Eleni flusters with her hands and back-tracks in a hurry. "It's just..

Antonio of Spain sent me an...interesting photo earlier!" Eleni finishes with a nervous laugh.

Herakles hums a "Did he now?" as he continues to pack the food away. Eleni passes Herakles food to put in the fridge, looking a little nervous and apprehensive.

"Well? What is it? How do you say...spill the...beans?" Herakles asks, clearly wanting to know now. Eleni fishes out her phone from her short's pocket. She opens Messenger, and leans over to show Herakles.

"Ta-daaa!" Eleni announces, waving one free hand open as if she just performed a wacky magic trick. "At least, Antonio made it sound like it was the best photo in the world! Personally? I have no idea what's going on in there!" Eleni chuckles lightly.

Herakles doesn't look impressed.

"Oh. This? It's...nothing really," He says, very clipped and tight lipped.

"Nothing? So... you and a bunch of your fellow nations are just stood around...in naked butler outfits...for fun?" Eleni asks, trying not to laugh.

Herakles' eyebrows rise at the mention of "naked butler".

"Oh? You...know about...the naked butler or waiter thing?" Herakles asks with some surprise and curiosity.

"Oddly enough, I do! I saw it in the news in the UK, after the recession started," Eleni explains. "Young attractive men decided to get some extra cash as naked butlers! So you could say, Arthur started all of...whatever you guys were up to that night!"

Herakles relaxes. "Oh...I see. Well, to answer your question...this was for a charity event," he explains the context of the saucy photograph. Eleni brightens up.

"Oh that's cool! Did you guys raise a lot of money?!" Eleni asks excitedly.

"I've...no idea," Herakles shrugs his shoulders, shutting the fridge door, and leaning against the refrigerator. "I was waiting tables... and serving food for...most of the night,".

"Awww. I'm sure you were really popular right? You had to have gotten tons of tips! I mean, look at you!" Eleni points excitedly at the picture of nearly naked Herakles. "If I was there, and you'd been at my table, I'd have been waving cash in the air yelling 'Take my money!'"

Herakles smiles and shakes his head at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"You...would have done that?" He asks tentatively.

Eleni looks mortified, as if someone just accused her of not being Greek!

"Of course I would have! I bet you were the best waiter in the whole building!" Eleni exclaims, getting very animated and waving her hands all over the shop to prove her point! "No one beats Greek hospitality, we feed them until they explode, and then some!"

Herakles is chuckling now. Eleni carries on, as you do when you're on a roll!

"And...have you seen you?" Eleni asks pleadingly, pointing at Herakles in the photograph, "I mean...c'mon! You look better than Adonis here! Who needs a Gyros when they can have YOU at their table?!"

Herakles looks embarrassed now, his cheeks turning bright pink. Never let it be said that Eleni doesn't give compliments, she piles them higher than a tower of 10 water glasses on a folk dancer's head!

"Really? You...think so?" Herakles asks reluctantly. He thinks he looks silly there personally. He's fine walking around in his underpants, but in an apron and bunny ears?!

Eleni sighs with exasperation and takes her black rimmed glasses off.

"Look, I've got my glasses here, so you can't tell me that I should have gone to Specsavers!" Eleni iterates. 

Herakles chuckles again. He'd seen an advertisement for the British Specsavers opticians in the UK once, where astronauts from America had landed their rocket at London Heathrow airport, UK instead of Euston Texas, USA. The tag line on the airport screens said "Should have gone to Specsavers!" It was quite amusing!

"My point is,  _ Herakles mou  _ (my Herakles)," Eleni adds softly, and laying on the honey on her lover's name as she approaches him, "For me, you look so hot, the kitchen ovens are jealous!" She finishes, stroking her fingers down Herakles's jaw, and trailing softly down his neck to his chest.

Herakles' warm smile is back, as he gently takes Eleni's roving hand. He plants a kiss on the inside of her wrist, while looking her right in the eyes. Eleni finds her breath stolen away at the tender gesture.

"Can you...get ready for tonight?" Herakles asks softly, still holding Eleni's hand.

"Yeah sure! What time?" Eleni asks just as softly, not wanting to ruin this gentle and quiet moment.

"Meet me down here at...6?" Herakles asks, leaning in closer to Eleni.

"Alright," Eleni agrees, leaning up to meet Herakles. She loops her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his locks at his scalp. Their agreement is sealed with a long slow kiss. Coupled with thoughts of  _ I've missed you  _ and  _ I'm glad you're here. _

Herakles pulls back reluctantly.

"Now I'm afraid I have to shoo you out," He says sadly, tucking some stray hair behind Eleni's ear. "I have a lot of work to do in here before 6,"

"Aww. Can't I stay and help you?" Eleni asks, sounding very disappointed. "I can cook you know! At least, you, Alfred and Arthur said so when you all got down on your knees and proposed to me when I brought out my cake at Christmas Dinner!"

Herakles starts laughing slow and deep. "Oh I know you can…But you are a guest in my house. It's all part of tonight, you'll see!" He says soothingly. "Now, come on...don't make me use the dish cloth on you!" He teases, gently pushing Eleni in the direction of the kitchen door.

Eleni does an impression of Arthur now, folding her arms over and frowning spectacularly.

"Harrumph! Don't you tell me what to do. I'm a British citizen!" Eleni exaggeratingly exclaims. She should win an award at the BAFTAs for Best British Drama Queen!

Herakles isn't fazed at all by this over-theatrical nonsense.

"You know what I did to Arthur when he asked me for 12 of my islands after World War 2?" Herakles asks Eleni lightly.

"Um, tell him no?" Eleni asks tentatively, still being moved towards the kitchen door.

"I threatened... to discipline him...by spanking him with a rolling pin!" Herakles replies, just as lightly as before!

Eleni laughs out loud in shock and makes a run for it!

"Herakles! That's brutal!" She squeals, peering behind the kitchen door.

Herakles just laughs as he ties his apron on.

**6pm, The Salon, Herakles' house, Athens**

Eleni carefully steps down the winding stone steps from the bedroom, and makes her way to the Salon. She is dressed in an olive green dress, in the style of a Greek toga that sits over her knees, with black and gold Greek tiling embroidery. A matching olive green cardigan sits over her shoulders, keeping her warm in the chilly evening. A blue protective eye amulet is around her neck, since it was a gift from Herakles.

Eleni is ready to go out, but there's no sign of Herakles. The Salon is dark. Eleni turns to switch the light on, when something catches her eye.  In the centre of the room, is a candlelit table with a long and crisp white cover, and two chairs. 

_Oh! He must have made dinner for us!_ Eleni thinks, surprised and getting a little emotional at Herakles' effort.

"Sit down Eleni mou (my Eleni), I'll be there soon!" Herakles shouts from the kitchen. Eleni pulls back a chair at the table and sits down. She waits patiently.

After a few minutes, Eleni gets a surprise. Herakles appears wearing his naked butler outfit! 

A pair of bunny ears grace his head. 

A collar and black bow tie sit loosely around the base of his neck. 

Shirt Cuffs adorn his wrists. 

A black waiters apron hugs his hips snuggly. 

He is holding a menu in his hands.

"Good evening. I am Herakles. I'll be your waiter and looking after you tonight," Herakles tells Eleni. She is sure this is from a rehearsed script, because Herakles usually has gaps between his speech when he thinks.

"Here is your menu for tonight," Herakles hands the menu to Eleni with a smile.

"Efharistó Polí" Eleni replies sweetly, slow blinking up at Herakles.

Herakles takes a deep breath, remaining professional.

"Parakaló," Herakles replies warmly.

"This is...my treat for you tonight," Herakles begins, "but there are two rules: No disrespecting the Butler! And no physically touching the Butler!"

Eleni is disappointed about the second rule, but thinks she can manage. 

"Will you...be eating with me at least?" Eleni asks hopefully. "There is a chair opposite me after all?"

"If you're asking...I will," Herakles relents, "But the no touching rule still applies!" He adds sternly.

"Can we...still talk to each other?" Eleni asks, looking hopeful again.

_ I can't deny her when she looks like that!  _ Herakles thinks.

"We can...when I'm sitting at the table," Herakles replies. But as soon as he's done talking, he's off like a whirlwind!

Throughout the evening, Herakles serves Eleni as her personal waiter. She tries to get around the "no touching" rule! She starts by trying to feed Herakles food when he's sat opposite her. He won't take the food from her fingers! So Eleni tries with her fork instead. Herakles gives her that "you naughty one!" glare, since it's bordering on breaking the rules, but eats from her fork anyway. Eleni's delighted smile is always worth it though to Herakles. 

Herakles also fills up Eleni's glass with some quality White Greek wine throughout the evening. In hindsight, this is a bad idea, as Herakles finds out the hard way. A tipsy girlfriend also means horny fiend!. Eleni keeps thinking of excuses to keep Herakles coming by the table!

"Excuse me please Herakles, I dropped my handkerchief!" Eleni calls sweetly, with a faux lament. Herakles bends over to get the dropped handkerchief, knowing full well that Eleni is getting a great view of his bottom and thighs!

_ Oh well. At least she's still being polite!  _ Herakles thinks optimistically.

" _ Herakles _ , I'm  _ thirsty _ for another drink please!" Eleni emphasises parts of her sentence with extra honey in her voice. Herakles tries not to look at Eleni as he pours her drink. He can see the utterly besotted look on her face as she stares at him with half-lidded eyes. Long thick lashes framing warm brown eyes, slowly blinking at him like a cat saying "I love you!"

_ Oh well. At least she hasn't tried to pinch my ass yet!  _ Herakles is still thinking optimistically.

What Herakles didn't calculate in his plan though, was drunk Eleni eating dessert. Sober Eleni eating dessert gets Herakles' heart racing anyway, from her honeyed smile, twinkling eyes, and the way she licks her spoon and fingers. Drunk Eleni eating dessert, knowing full well that Herakles is watching her? 

Herakles may as well be watching a porn film!

"MMmmMmmMmm!" Eleni moans more loudly than a porn star coming. 

Her eyes are closed, her head tilting back in pleasure. She pulls the spoon out of her mouth slowly, licking the head in one, slow motion. Honey glazing her lips and one slow drop makes its way down her lips. She catches it with one slow motion of her finger.

Herakles watches this impromptu show of enjoyment opposite Eleni, entranced. The contents of his pants feel entranced too! His girlfriend looks more delicious right now than his own dessert! Eleni opens her eyes halfway, catching Herakles with a lustful stare, like Medusa trapping her victims with her gaze. Herakles feels like a marble statue, unable to move. Actually, he doesn't want to move!

"Oops!" Eleni giggles nonchalantly, slowly lifting her finger wet with honey, and sliding it slowly and suggestively into her mouth. She is still staring at Herakles, who is now gaping in shock. 

She makes a small sucking motion.

Herakles grips the tablecloth!

She slowly pulls her finger out, with a pop sound.

Herakles looks away and coughs into his fist.

"Are you alright Agápi mou (My Love)?" Eleni asks, looking genuinely concerned.

"....Plates! I must clear the plates!" Herakles exclaims, grabbing Eleni's empty plate and his full one of Revani (a sweet sponge cake with honey syrup), and racing out of the Salon. He doesn't hear her soft words of "But hun, you didn't eat your Revani!"

Eleni is left behind, looking in the direction of the Kitchen.

"Well, that went down like a lead balloon," She thinks dejectedly.

**Herakles' kitchen…**

"CLATTER!" goes the empty dessert plate, as Herakles dumps it unceremoniously in the sink. His own dessert plate is on the sink's cabinet, Revani still waiting to be eaten. Or make an escape to Candyland, if this was an episode of Charlie the Unicorn! Herakles grips the sink with both hands tightly and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. Pinches two fingers and a thumb together. Then makes the sign of the cross from his forehead, to abdomen, and both sides of his chest.

"Panayía mou (by the Virgin Mary), Kýrié eléïson me (Lord save me)!" Herakles whispers in prayer. He looks down at the visible tent in his apron, wishing that this normal bodily occurrence would just... go away for once!

_ If Eleni sees this, we will both be in trouble!  _ Herakles thinks. He doesn't want to leave her either. He knows she'll start worrying that he doesn't want to be with her in the Salon. Herakles turns around to start washing the remaining dishes. The hot water runs down with a splitter-splatter!

_ Hot water...Eureka!(I found it!)  _ Herakles thinks triumphantly. An idea that will please Eleni...and give Herakles enough time to take care of the 'pop up tent' problem!

Herakles, careful not to expose the still obvious tent in his apron, peers around the Salon door entrance. Eleni has her elbow on the table, and she's leaning her cheek on her palm, looking out of the Salon window from her chair. Herakles thinks he'd like to take a photograph of her, she looks so peaceful and wistful. Wishing for adventure out there somewhere in Athens or beyond.

The reverie is broken when Eleni spots Herakles, sitting up expectedly. Apprehension clouds her face though.

"I'm running a bath for you...meet me upstairs in 20 minutes," Herakles tells her. Eleni looks surprised, and just before Herakles leaves, he sees her look joyful again.

**20 minutes later, the Bathroom...**

Eleni has sobered up a little, and remembers to knock on the bathroom door. The door opens, and Herakles is stood in front of her.

_ Oh my days, he is beautiful!  _ Eleni thinks as she looks up at Herakles, feeling herself melting for the handsome personification of Greece in front of her. 

_ Please don't do something daft now, like walk into the door!  _ Eleni's sober self pleads.

_ Hello handsome my old friend, I walked into the door again!  _ Eleni's drunken self sings back at her to the tune of Simon & Garfunkel's "Sound of Silence".

"You can...come in now," Herakles breaks Eleni out of the drunken revelry going on in her head.

"Oh! Right…" Eleni replies, a little startled. She collects what's left of her composure and steps into the bathroom. 

That little composure completely shatters as Eleni stares at the scene before her. The bath is full of steaming hot water and bubbles. There are rose petals in the water. The smell of roses and vanilla fill the air.

Eleni is thrilled: it's a spa treatment!

"I'll let you...undress...and I'll see you in the bath soon," Herakles bends down to murmur in Eleni's ear. Eleni feels a pleasant shiver down her spine. But as soon as it was there, it's gone. Just as Herakles closes the bathroom door to give her some privacy.

_ I wish you would undress me... _ Eleni thinks forlornly to Herakles, staring at the door with longing. But rules are rules. No touching the Butler! Eleni sighs with resignation. 

_ Be grateful for the dinner he made you! Be grateful for the bath he made you too!  _ She thinks, as she slips off her clothes, folds them in a pile, and settles into the bath.

_ Am I that bad for just wanting to touch him though? _

Herakles re-enters the bathroom, and closes the door behind him. Eleni cheers up.

"Hi!" She pipes up dreamily, as Herakles walks over to the bath.

"Hi" Herakles answers back plainly, going behind Eleni and kneeling down.

"Er, what are you doing?" Eleni looks behind her in surprise.

"Face forward. Your shoulders look stiff!" Herakles orders Eleni gently.

_ He's... going to... massage me?!  _ Eleni internally screams.  _ Touch at last! _

And touch from Herakles is what Eleni gets. A whole lot of tension release touch! As Herakles rubs and works his fingers into Eleni's neck, shoulders and upper back, Eleni feels like she's melting! But having a curious mind has its pitfalls: there are always questions that need answers!

"Herakles?" Eleni asks.

"Mhmm?" Herakles hums in response.

"Why are so keen to look after me tonight? Our anniversary isn't for a few days?" Eleni asks again. 

"...I wanted to thank you early. For everything you've done...for me" Herakles replies, still massaging Eleni's shoulders. " For still talking to me. For calling me. Loving me…" 

The massage feels far more loving, and Eleni hums happily.

" I want to... repay the favour. Be... equal with you," Herakles continues, "You are...also the sweetest customer I've ever had!"

Eleni bursts into soft laughter, and Herakles smiles warmly at the sound of it.

"At least I didn't pinch your bum or feel you up eh?" Eleni asks teasingly.

"I was thinking of that earlier," Herakles snickers.

"What, you're glad I didn't...or...?" Eleni asks, leaving the question open for Herakles to answer.

"Well...you I don't mind. You're the Moon of my Heart, the biggest star in my sky...the only one who I want to be touched by…" Herakles replies, "...but that night...the Charity Event... it was...difficult!" He murmurs more solemnly.

Eleni listens intently as Herakles talks.

"Too many people...too many hands...so much yelling, and it wasn't friendly! That Medusa faced Turkey was there, throwing his weight around...it wasn't fun!" Herakles complains.

Now Eleni completely understands why Herakles wasn't smiling in the photograph that Antonio of Spain had sent. Her big question was answered after all: Herakles didn't have a good time that night!

There's a few moments of silence, as Eleni thinks, and Herakles continues with the massage.

"Get in the bath"

Herakles isn't sure that he heard Eleni's request correctly. "Huh?"

Eleni turns around to face Herakles.

"I said, Agápi mou (my Love), get in the bath with me!" Eleni asks sweetly, a soft plea.

"...I'm your Butler though?" Herakles replies.

Eleni breaks Rule No.2 by reaching out and cupping Herakles' face with her hands. 

"And you've been the best Butler I've ever had! The only one, granted, but still the best, and I don't want any other!" Eleni tells Herakles sweetly. 

Herakles smiles bashfully, proud that he pleased his little lover. 

"But...I don't want Herakles the naked Butler or any kind of servant anymore," Eleni admits.

Herakles looks shocked.

"I want actual Herakles back! Mr Freedom Fighter! Mr Professor of Greek History and Classics! Mr Genius! Mr Kitty Cats lover! Mr Embodiment of all Greeks! Mr Lover Lover even!" Eleni continues, "I want to touch, kiss and shower you with affection and love. Screw Rule Number Two with a giant pineapple up it's arse!" Eleni began softly but ends angrily.

Herakles bursts into laughter at Eleni's insult to the "No touching" rule.

"So...I can take off this outfit now?" Herakles asks Eleni, tugging at his collar and bow-tie.

"Yes," Eleni replies.

Herakles undoes the Velcro of the collar, and takes it off with the bow tie.

"These?" Herakles asks, pointing to his sleeve cuffs.

"Yep!" Eleni replies, nodding her head.

Herakles removes his cuffs, and they join the collar and bow tie.

"These?" Herakles points to the bunny ears.

Eleni hums in thought and looks to the ceiling jokingly. "Definitely!"

Herakles slides off the Bunny ears headband, and it joins the clothes pile.

"And this?" Herakles asks, pointing to his apron.

"Absolutely!" Eleni replies, dropping her voice down an octave wantonly.

Herakles smiles warmly, knowing exactly what to do. He makes a show of slowly undoing the apron ribbon. Then he puts both of his palms on the front of his lower abdomen. He slowly slides the apron down, letting it drop onto the floor. 

Eleni is watching Herakles dreamily, leaning her head on her forearms on top of the bath for support. She knows she looks like a besotted fan-girl. She's also past the point of caring!

_ I'm the luckiest woman in the world!  _ Eleni squeals internally.

Herakles lifts a long leg to get in the bath. Eleni shuffles around to make room while he sits down. After a few moments of "Jenga: Human Body edition", Eleni is settled against Herakles' chest in the bath, under Herakles' loosely looped arm. 

Silence reigns for a while.

Just the sounds of bubbles gently popping on the bath water. Herakles and Eleni breathing peacefully. Two hearts beating together at a slow and steady rhythm.


	17. Here Kitty Kitty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni returns to Herakles' home one night to find everything in darkness! After navigating the house like an obstacle course, Eleni receives a reward: a cute cat! One that looks very familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the canon comic where aph Greece wanted to be a cat, and received cat ears! Also inspired by Funimation's terrible dub where aph Greece asked for a belly rub! But it works for me in this self insert fan-fiction! Yes, I am chaotic evil and all that jazz...

"Ýrtha! (I'm back!)" Eleni calls, as she opens the front door to Herakles' house, her home too for the next fortnight. 

Darkness. No sound. Not even a meowing cat. Eleni was hoping that there would be a light on. Or someone awake. Maybe a cat to pet and cuddle. Preferably Herakles.

 _Where's Herakles? Is he asleep?_ Eleni wonders, as she closes the front door behind her, and locks it. She was sure that he was home, he had sent her a text message earlier. 

_Or did he? I'm so tired now, maybe I dreamed it?_ Eleni doubts herself.

Eleni pulls out her phone to check again. The screen lights up.

_Herakles: I'm waiting for you, Moon of my Heart! ;-X_

Eleni slaps her hand over her eyes and drags it down her face. Partly to wake up. Partly in thinking _That_ _sappy_ _hopeless romantic but by God I love him for it, Good bloody Grief!_

As Eleni wanders half asleep through the Salon, and into the hallway, she notices the darkness here too. She doesn't want to switch the lights on though, to save electricity. Using the torch on her smartphone, she navigates the shadows. Eleni would rather walk into Herakles right now. Then she would sing "Hello handsome my old friend!". But Sod's Law will probably have her singing "Hello darkness my old friend, I walked into the wall again"! 

This sneaking around Herakles' house in the dark feels trickier than the obstacle courses on the old British TV show "Gladiators". Hercules may have put the "glad" in Gladiators as sung in the Disney film, but Eleni isn't exactly glad to be tripping up Herakles' spiral staircase!

At last, the weary scientist stumbles up the last step. She can see that all the doors to the upstairs rooms are wide open. Except for Herakles' bedroom. The door is slightly ajar, with a dim light flickering from underneath.

"Herakles?" Eleni calls out cautiously. No answer. Eleni looks between the two bedroom doors: Hers and Herakles'. She thinks of the pros and cons in both rooms. Her room has a bed. So does Herakles' room. Herakles' room has Herakles in it. Her room does not.

Eleni tip toes over to Herakles' room. _Even if he is sleeping, I'd rather be with him anyway. I've missed him..._ Eleni thinks forlornly. 

"Meow!"

Eleni nearly jumps 10 feet in the air. Like a ninja assassin, Herakles' white companion cat snuck through the tiny gap in Herakles' bedroom door! 

"Ah, you caught me! I surrender!" Eleni chuckles quietly, bending down to pet the cute little cat, who she calls "Socrates". Socrates accepts the scratches between his ears, purring and head-butting against Eleni's wrist. The cat is keen to wind around Eleni's ankles, and nudges into the back of her ankles!

"Oh? You want me...to go into your Master's room?" Eleni asks the cat quietly. 

"Meow!" Socrates answers back, quite insistently. Eleni may not understand spoken cat language, but the persistent head-butting into her ankles means only one thing:

_Get in the damn bedroom!_

"OK, OK, I'm going!" Eleni chuckles quietly.

She places her palm against Herakles' bedroom door. She pushes gently, enough to peek her head around the door.

"Herakles?" Eleni asks gently.

Her breath catches in her throat.

A lit candle stands tall on the nightstand, the only light in the room. It's soft glow reveals Herakles in his bed.

But he's not asleep.

Herakles is lying on his side, with his elbow propping up his body on the mattress and his head leaning into his palm. His green and gold eyes are fixed on Eleni. Lips curved upwards into a light, playful smile. He is naked, save for the bed-sheet artfully covering his nether regions. His tanned skin looks like gold in the candle's warm glow. A gentle breeze from the open window ruffles his disheveled hair and flickers the candle's flame. Only then does Eleni notice the soft brown cat ears on top of Herakles' head, and the black velvet cat collar with a bell around Herakles' neck.

"Meow" Herakles purrs in that seductive deep octave that weakens Eleni's knees.

Eleni releases her breath, shakily.

With his free hand, Herakles motions with his index finger.

_Come here!_

Eleni loosens her rucksack from off her shoulders, and it hits the floor with a dull thud. She starts to slip off her hooded jacket too, but stops when Herakles shakes his head disapprovingly. Eleni walks cautiously towards the bed, one foot after the other. Herakles watches her every move. Eleni is so entranced by Herakles' gaze, she bumps into the bed!

A startled "Ah! Oh sorry!" escapes her lips before she can stop it. Herakles watches her with amusement.

"Umm...I, er…" Eleni stutters ever so eloquently, then gives up and puts her face in her hands in embarrassment. A muffled "Good Grief" comes out. Eleni can hear Herakles chuckling softly. Hear the mattress creak as he moves.

Then she feels soft skin brushing against her fingers.

Followed by a wet stripe being licked along her fingers.

Confused, Eleni lifts her hands away from her face. Herakles is sat up now, looking at her endearingly, nosing softly at her now lowered hands. 

_Oh. I get it now. He wants to be treated like a cat!_ Eleni realises. She sits down gently on the mattress, in front of Herakles. 

"Here kitty kitty," Eleni whispers sweetly, cupping Herakles' cheek with her palm. Herakles leans into her palm, and hums deeply with affection.

"Aren't you a beautiful boy?" Eleni continues the sweet talk, "Can I pet you?"

Herakles leans in and brushes his nose gently across Eleni's cheek.

_Yes please!_

Eleni lifts up her other hand, and slowly pets Herakles' hair between his cat ears, with soft and gentle motions. Herakles closes his eyes, humming appreciatively again.

"Since you... like that so much, how about...here?" Eleni asks gently.

The soft strokes get longer, her fingers travelling to the back of Herakles' scalp.

Herakles responds immediately, tilting his head back and humming in pleasure.

"Such a good kitty!" Eleni drops her voice an octave but still remains sweet, as her hand on Herakles' cheek travels down to tickle under his chin.

Herakles reacts with a deep chuckle.

Eleni feels a little bolder, tiredness thrown out of the window by a rush of adrenaline.

"Does my Good Boy want his back scratching?" Eleni asks in a low, velvet lilt. 

The smile widening on Herakles' face is her answer, and Eleni slides her hand slowly and gently down to Herakles' spine. Arching her fingers, she rakes her short nails lightly against Herakles' back. Slowly, up. Slowly down. Right in the centre of Herakles's back.

Herakles arches his head back, gasping and humming in pleasure. Eleni can't help the grin of pure satisfaction spreading across her face. Herakles gives her love by the monster truck load. It's about time that she returns the favour. She moves both of her hands to Herakles' back, and lightly rakes her nails down. They travel down his shoulder blades. Down to the sides of his waist. Back up again. Herakles moves his head to lock his forehead against Eleni's, breathing heavily. Eleni looks Herakles directly in his eyes, and boldly deepens the scratching on his shoulder blades.

The pain-pleasure sensation makes Herakles break out of his "cat" role play, as he groans and pulls Eleni to him in a tight embrace.

"My Leventis (brave and handsome young man)...all the other Leventes can go home now, you are the bravest...and most handsome of them all!" Eleni praises Herakles above a whisper, but still sweetly, her words meant only for him. Their noses almost touching.

Herakles closes the gap, slowly running his nose affectionately against Eleni's cheek. He is clearly back in Cute Kitty mode, now licking Eleni's cheek. Eleni giggles, rubbing her palms up and down Herakles's back slowly. Herakles moves to Eleni's mouth, licking across her lips. Eleni stops giggling, her mouth gaping in surprise. Herakles sees the opening to literally lick into her mouth, tongues meeting. Eleni catches on and presses her tongue back, lips meeting too now in a slow French Kiss.

When they break apart, Eleni wants to say how much she enjoyed that. In a romantic way, like Herakles does. She attempts to summon her inner Greek.

"I...think we're doing this whole Kitty Role Play thing a bit wrong, cats don't french kiss!" Eleni blurts out.

 _Smooth Eleni. Very smooth. As smooth as a Cactus wearing a Prickly Pear for a hat!_ Eleni chides herself mentally. _And I said summon my inner Greek, not my cynical Brit!_

Herakles chuckles slowly and deeply.

"How do you know they don't? They might...in private?" He challenges, speaking for the first time that night as himself.

"Is this like the 'rabbits tap-dancing' conundrum? Where we don't know if rabbits can tap dance because they do it when no one is watching?" Eleni asks playfully.

Herakles snorts a giggle.

"Maybe not a good time to talk about rabbits. Cats...eat rabbits. And I am...a cat!"

"GASP! Oh noooo! You wouldn't!" Eleni mock gasps, feigning terror. "Not the cute bun buns!" She pleads, putting a hand over her heart.

Herakles smiles, becoming predatory.

"Oh? Are you...a kounelaki (cute little rabbit)?... Na seh fáoh (I'm going to eat you)!"

Still locked in an embrace, Herakles suddenly rolls Eleni onto the bed. She yelps as her back hits the mattress. As she blinks and regains her bearings, Herakles leans over her, with his long side hair trailing down to tickle her cheeks. He is smiling at her like a cat did indeed catch a rabbit.

"Are you...going to..

French kiss me again?" Eleni asks tentatively. "I meant to say, it was damn good!"

Herakles dives in for another French kiss, this time making Eleni hum in pleasure. After a few minutes, Herakles pulls away, giving Eleni space to breathe. Except that he just moves lower down to her neck, lapping at her pulse point. Then he licks down to her collar bone. 

Herakles pulls back now, realising that Eleni is still fully clothed. Eleni realises this too.

"Do you...maybe want to...you know?" Eleni asks, motioning with her fingers that she should sit up. "I can't "Hulk" out of my clothes like you can!" She adds playfully, referring to the time that Herakles tried doing a 'gun show' of his biceps but ripped his shirt in the process!

"I would... _rip_...off your clothes" Herakles begins darkly. Eleni's eyes widening comically and the look of "Please don't do that!" written all over her face, makes him change his mind.

Instead, he pulls back to sit on his knees, allowing Eleni to sit up. She starts to slip off her hooded jacket. Herakles helps her slide it off...and throws it to the other side of the room! Eleni watches the jacket fly across the room, and hit the bedroom door! She looks back at Herakles.

"Was there any need for that?" She asks, a bit perplexed.

"Yeah…" Herakles answers, "I am a cat. If I see things that I don't like…" He continues, and then makes a swiping motion with his hand. Implying that cats like to knock over things that are in their way!

"Oooh! OK, OK!" Eleni realises and giggles, and starts to take off the rest of her clothes. Herakles decides to be helpful, by throwing the other clothes across the room too. Eleni laughs each time. Until they reach her underwear.

"Umm, OK, let's be careful with these, please!" Eleni pleads. Herakles smirks at her.

"You just rhymed" he states.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a poet and I didn't 

know it!" Eleni waves off his obvious statement, as Herakles chuckles.

"Seriously though, be careful where you throw them though…" Eleni warns, getting a bit shy. "I...had a dream where my bra and knickers got thrown out the window!"

Herakles waits for Eleni to elaborate on why this is a problem.

"I couldn't find them…" Eleni continues.

Herakles is still waiting to hear why this is a problem.

"Then we went to a meeting in Brussels, and Feliciano of Italy was walking around half asleep…" Eleni continues. Herakles is confused now. _What does this have to do with North Italy?_ Herakles wonders.

"...he was wearing my bra as ear muffs, and my knickers as a bracelet!" Eleni finishes.

"Oh...I see...there is the problem," Herakles realises.

"Wait, me losing my underwear isn't a problem to you?" Eleni asks incredulously.

"Eh...you can live without underwear" Herakles replies nonchalantly.

"Maybe you can Agápi mou (My Love), but you know I'm 'big up top', it hurts to run without a bra" Eleni explains. She removes her own underwear, and with an outstretched arm, drops them away from the bed and window.

"There. Job's a good 'un!" She states in English, using British slang again to make Herakles chuckle again. "Oh look, I'm naked!" She says in mock surprise.

Herakles looks at her with a stoic facial expression.

"Hello naked...I'm Herakles" He replies, completely deadpan.

Eleni throws her head back and bursts into raucous laughter, Her sides shake rigorously and her whole body trembles. Herakles starts to laugh too. Eleni leans her forehead to meet Herakles'.

"You know me too well," Eleni chuckles, her laughter subsiding, "Such a good Kitty to me" She praises, cupping Herakles' cheek gently. Herakles smiles endearingly at Eleni, then closes his eyes and leans into her palm. He turns his face and nuzzles her palm. Turning back to look at Eleni, he holds her gaze with a warm smile. 

He starts to lean down, planting his palms on the matress again, either side of Eleni. Eleni gets the message and submits, lying down on her back again. Herakles balances on his forearms. He nuzzles lovingly against Eleni's nose, then shuffles further down her body. He stops at her chest. He looks back up at her with that disarming warm smile again. Then without warning, he leans down to lick across Eleni's chest!

"Ah! I thought...I'm supposed to be...pleasing _you_ tonight!" Eleni gasps out, writhing in pleasure at Herakles ministrations. 

Herakles stops to look up at her.

"Cats show love too…" He begins, moving back up Eleni's body.

"I am a Cat…" Herakles continues, hovering above Eleni's face.

"And I love you!" He whispers passionately, leaning down as Eleni leans up to meet him in a desperate kiss.

**20 minutes later…**

Herakles is lying on Eleni's chest, listening to her hammering heart beat. Her hands are raking softly through his scalp, as she catches her breath back. Her fringe is stuck to her forehead, and she feels like a sweaty mess! Herakles lifts his head up and leans over her again. His smile is bright and innocent, as if he hadn't been lapping enthusiastically at his lover's breasts and nipples earlier!

"Wow! I just...wow!" Eleni manages to gasp out a few words to Herakles. 

"Did you...enjoy that?" Herakles asks her, his beautiful blinding grin lighting up his face, fireworks going off in Eleni's head at the sight of it.

"I think...the whole of Europe heard how much I enjoyed that!" Eleni gasps out jokingly. They both titter and nuzzle against each other's noses affectionately.

Eleni rises to sit up, as Herakles leans back to give her room. She cups his face again with her palms and looks at him imploringly.

"I love you too, my sweet Kitty" Eleni tells Herakles softly, thumbing at his cheeks. "Let me show you too!" She whispers passionately.

Herakles also decides to continue the Cat Role Play, by lying down, onto his back. He raises his hands to either side of his face like paws, and raises his 8 packed abdomen slightly.

"Meow?" He purrs lowly as a question. Eleni understands what he means. This position means that a cat has enough trust in you to expose their belly.

_Will you scratch my belly?_

Eleni grins softly at Herakles. She lightly rakes her nails over Herakles's abdomen and belly area, in a wide circle. Herakles arches up, humming deeply in pleasure. Eleni keeps lightly scratching Herakles in that same area, clearly enjoying the sight of her kitty boyfriend writhing around in pleasure. Eleni changes tactics after a while. She flattens her hand, and rubs his abdomen in soft, slow circles. Herakles stops writhing, but still hums in appreciation.

Eleni decides to do a quick belly rub, like she does on the other fluffy cats.

Herakles starts to laugh slowly and deeply, tickled by the quick rub.

Eleni holds Herakles' gaze, still softly smiling.

Her hands do a less innocent action. 

Both slide slowly down Herakles' abdomen, fingers brushing lovingly against the raised packs of muscle.

Herakles's breath hitches.

Eleni's hands are sliding lower to the last sets of muscle.

Herakles holds his breath.

Eleni smiles a little wider...and slides her hands even lower.

Herakles arches up his body up and head back with a loud gasp.

**15 minutes later…**

"Stop!"

The desperate cry makes Eleni stop, pull back and sit up. She looks down at Herakles in alarm.

"Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" Eleni asks, worried.

"No…" Herakles rasps out, breathing harshly, trying to get his breath back. As Eleni can see, it's his turn to be a sweaty, writhing mess! His fringe is stuck to his forehead, and his hair is stuck up and curled at awkward angles!

Eleni waits patiently for Herakles' answer. Herakles can see Eleni's worried face, and smiles at her encouragingly.

"You're good... _very_ good," Herakles reassures Eleni. She smiles and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"But...I want to…" Herakles sits up and invites Eleni closer to whisper in her ear. He pulls back, gauging her reaction. She's smiling shyly, but smiling. That's always a good sign!

"OK, Agápi mou (My Love)," Eleni replies, giving her consent. "But...please not so hard," She leans in to touch her nose against Herakles', "I only just recovered from two nights ago!"

**20 minutes later…**

Sated and spent, the lovers lie in a spooning position. Herakles arms move to cuddle around Eleni and squeeze her gently. Eleni hums, and rolls over into Herakles's chest, nuzzling there.

"Are you...OK?" Herakles asks Eleni, lifting his hand to softly rake his hands through her scalp.

Eleni yawns, hums appreciatively, and mutters "Tired", her words muffled into Herakles' chest. Herakles smiles with relief. He has known Eleni for two years, and they've been a couple for more than one year now. He has been learning what she likes, and what she doesn't. Revealing Eleni's secrets piece by piece, like uncovering ancient ruins. Luckily for him, Eleni is honest with Herakles, and quick to stop him if she feels hurt or scared.

"Did you...like it?" Herakles asks again. Eleni raises her head this time to look up at Herakles face. Her eyes are half lidded and bleary. She rubs at them to keep them open.

"Umm...which bit? You being a cute cat? Ripping off my clothes?" Eleni reels off.

Herakles snorts at that one.

"Licking me like I'm an ice-cream?" Eleni jokes.

Herakles starts to giggle.

"The Kitty Belly Rub? That was fun…" Eleni admits.

Herakles kisses her forehead. "That _was_ fun," he agrees, "We'll have to...do that again,"

"What? With the cat ears and collar again?" Eleni asks, reaching up to jingle the bell. It doesn't make a sound, much to Eleni's disappointment. 

"Actually, don't use the collar next time. Keep the ears though, they're cute!" Eleni winks up cheekily.

Herakles reaches up to remove his collar. Eleni gets there first, unclasping the collar and placing it on the night stand. The candle is still lit, for now.

"Am I...a good Kitty?" Herakles asks playfully, still wearing his cat ears.

"The best kitty!" Eleni replies, cuddling into Herakles' chest. She is about to go to sleep.

"Earlier...I meant if you liked...the new position we tried?"

Herakles feels Eleni's eyes snap open, from the feeling of her eyelashes against his chest. They blink a few times. He hears and feels the huff of annoyance. At last, Eleni snaps her head up to look at Herakles in the eyes. The deadpan glare of _You're lucky I love you but please let me sleep!_

"Agápi mou...yawn...it was good. Really good...yawn... I'm surprised I didn't blow your ears off...and that China didn't call to complain about the noise!"

Eleni quips.

Herakles bursts into laughter, low and deep.

"I get...why animals do it like that...you hit the 'G spot'...you can do a victory dance later…" Eleni admits. Herakles knows that Eleni must be tired, it's all coming out now! Still, he feels very proud of that 'achievement'.

"Just be glad...your dick isn't barbed...god knows how female cats put up with _them-_ "

"OK, you can go to sleep now!" Herakles butts in quickly. _That is too much information, even for me!_ Herakles thinks, as he gently strokes Eleni's scalp. He knows she is giggling quietly, he can feel the vibrations of her body shaking against him. 

"Why do think...that is funny?" Herakles can't help but ask Eleni.

"Cuz Nature's funny…" Eleni replies sleepily, smushing her cheek against Herakles' chest. 

"You are funny," Herakles tells Eleni affectionately, kissing the top of her forehead. Eleni doesn't move, but he can hear her steady breathing.

"Kalinikhta (Goodnight)…" Eleni whispers into Herakles chest.

"Kalinikhta, Oneira Glyka (Goodnight, Sweet Dreams)" Herakles replies.

There are a few moments of Eleni's steady breathing, where Herakles thinks that Eleni has fallen asleep.

Then, he hears and feels it against his chest.

Eleni whispering in her sleep.

"S' agapó…(I love you)"

Herakles feels a wave of affection wash over him. He kisses the top of Eleni's head, and wraps his arms tighter around her body. He wants to enjoy every waking moment with her. Even times like this, he wants to treasure. 

A gust of wind from the window blows out the candle, leaving the room in complete darkness. Herakles doesn't mind though. He isn't alone tonight. Tiny pitter-patters across the floor reach Herakles' ears. A thud on the mattress and more pitter-patters. Herakles turns his head around to see his white companion cat leaping from the bed to the window sill. The cat settles down, curls up and falls asleep.

Herakles thinks that he should sleep now too. As he drifts off, he is grateful that he has the cats who accept him for all of his quirks. And Eleni too.


	18. The Smile that caused a Chain Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles Karpusi wants to know when Eleni realised she was in love with him. Her answer reveals a chain reaction of events that brought the couple together. It started with...a smile?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Evzonas soldiers guard the Presidential Palace in Athens, Greece. These soldiers and their uniform represent Greece, and the Nation's fight for Independence from the Ottoman Empire. It is a national honour to serve as an Evzonas soldier.

"When did you...fall in love with me?"

The question comes out of nowhere, throwing Eleni off-balance like a curve ball in a cricket match aimed straight at her head! She almost drops her cereal bowl in the sink!

"That's an odd question!" Eleni exclaims, turning around to Herakles in confusion. "What brought this on?"

Herakles smiles and shakes his head ruefully.

"A question with a question," He sighs, looking directly at Eleni. "I just...wanted to know. Now...will you answer...my question?" He tilts his head a little, looking for confirmation.

Eleni half laughs in defeat. 

"Oh sorry, I did it again!" She apologises, for asking questions instead of answering them out of habit. "I...this might sound really daft...but it's a long story!" 

"Oh? I like stories!" Herakles replies. He pats the cushion next to him, inviting Eleni to sit with him on his sofa. "Come here, and tell me," He cajoles her gently.

Eleni puts her bowl down to dry, and makes her way over to the sofa. She tentatively sits down, and clasps her fingers together. She's more nervous than a celebrity wading through bugs and muck on "I'm a Celebrity, Get me out of here!"

"Góri, this...isn't a job interview!" Herakles chuckles gently, reading Eleni's tense and nervous posture like a book. "It's only me!"

"Yeah but…" Eleni begins, struggling to find words. _Why oh why do words fly out the window, when I try to talk to Herakles? What are words? What?!_ She thinks in frustration.

Herakles smiles at her endearingly and with encouragement, warmth flowing in his eyes, cheeks, and soft smile. Eleni flusters and starts chuckling softly, pursing her lips and looking down. 

_That smile does things to me...keeps on doing things to me!_ Eleni gushes internally.

Herakles knows that his smile can be very "persuasive", especially when he wants something. Just ask Ludwig of Germany, who ended up struggling in a hand wrestling match with a smiling Herakles!

"There...there it is," Eleni points to Herakles' lips. Herakles' smile disappears, replaced with confusion.

"Aww, it's gone now!" Eleni laments. Herakles is still connecting the dots. 

It takes a moment for Herakles to realise what she means.

"Oh...you mean...this?" Herakles replies knowingly. He tilts his head slightly towards Eleni, and reveals his most devastating weapon!

Eleni flusters again, trying to muffle the happy squeal she let out, and looks down, pursing her lips. She copies Herakles' head tilt, and smiles coyly up at him.

"Yeah... _that_ had something to do with your question," Eleni admits, "So...here's my story. Strap yourselves in lads, you're in for a ride!" Eleni warns Herakles in a very British fashion.

*********************************************

Eleni's POV:

When I fall in love, there are two scenarios. Sometimes I fall in love, or lust, at first sight! Sometimes I fall in love over time, but it hits me one day. One little action is all it takes. Then WHAM! BAM! The realisation hits me like an Acme Hammer to a Warner Bros cartoon character's head!

 _Oh my God. I Like that person! I_ **_really_ ** _like them! I...love them!_ I reach a devastating, world-turning-on-its-head conclusion. 

In the case of one Mr Herakles Karpusi...it's a bit more difficult to describe. Both scenarios happened! 

Meeting the personification of Greece, was by chance. He literally bowled me over in a hallway full of European politicians bustling about like ants! Just being in his presence overloaded my senses. I felt warmth from the Sun, and of friendly hospitality. The sounds of waves crashing on shores and bouzoukia being played. The smell and taste of Greek cuisine. The brush of a warm and strong hand against mine. I was overwhelmed with love, yet I hadn't even seen his face!

This love I eventually recognised as "Patriotic Love", and it had been nurtured over time by my family. I loved and still love Greece as a Nation. It's the home of my forefathers. It runs in my blood. My loyalty is to that Nation.

I finally looked up at his face. I'm ashamed to say that I was thirsting harder than women throwing their knickers at a Tom Jones concert in the 1960s!

 _Woah! Greece is gorgeous! OK I know the land itself is beautiful._ ** _He's gorgeous!_** These thoughts bounced around my head. They continued bouncing around my head throughout our short but sweet introduction. Which was frustrating, because I didn't want to shame myself by being a flirty ho! That could always come much later...ahem! Besides, I wanted to get to know Herakles as a person. Good looks are nice, but I've known handsome men who make Loki the God of Mischief look like a Saint!

Was it loyalty to my family and blood that kept me talking to Herakles? Was it his strong, sculpted body peeking out of the open shirt in his suit? Was it his mysterious aura? Or was it the cute white cat settled on his shoulder? Hell if I knew! But I really wanted to find out more!

The first time I saw Herakles smile, was after I'd said something in British slang. Herakles had looked confused, so I'd translated the phrase into Greek. Herakles lips curved upwards a little, a glint of amusement flashed in his eyes, and he shook his head as if to say "Kýrié Eléïson" (Lord have mercy). I thought I'd seen a miracle, like when Greece won the 2004 European Football Tournament!

Meeting after meeting, I worked hard to find Herakles and get him to smile. It was small, but more addictive than playing Pacman on repeat at the Arcade machines on holiday! So I gave Herakles words of encouragement and support. I told jokes, and funny short stories. I would get a chuckle or two, or a quiet giggle. Every small smile that brightened up Herakles' face and spirit within, made acting like a crazy clown worth it!

The second improvement in Herakles' smile, was a few weeks later. The rains were beating down in Strasbourg, France, on a cold, grey Autumn morning. Arthur Kirkland of the UK and his team of Members of European Parliament had made a brief pit stop into a café for some more tea and coffee. I had the foresight to bring a large umbrella, and had shielded Arthur from getting a second shower! Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar figure running past the café window. I felt a warm, familial feeling in my blood, and a strong sense of loyalty and duty overcome me.

 _Your country needs you Eleni._ My conscience called.

"But...Arthur's right here with his cup of tea?" I answered it in my head.

_...Your 'other' country!_

"Oh. OH! Oh bloody hell!"

I ran out through the door and into the street, brandishing my umbrella like a knight wielding a sword to save a princess. Except the distressed damsel was actually a distressed dude looking more wet than a damp squib!

"Kýrié Herakles (Mr Herakles)!"

Herakles paused when he heard his name, and turned around. He was greeted with a large umbrella over his head. He looked over and saw no one.

"Down here!"

Herakles looked down...and looked away again! I was disappointed, but pressed on.

I wished Herakles a good morning. He muttered a reply back, still keeping his face turned away. I asked him why he was alone. He lamented that he'd lost his team on the way to get coffee. I offered to escort him to the main meeting building. Herakles turned to look at me, eyes wide and jaw dropping in surprise. He'd asked me if it was really OK for me to do that. 

"What, you think I'm going to just leave you like this? As if!" I'd said, "Besides, this rain is stronger than the shower I had this morning! If I'd known, I could have run outside like a streaker yelling "Eureka, eureka!" like Archimedes did. But it's too cold for that!"

Herakles had chuckled in amusement at my joke, but still turned his head away as we walked together. Strolling together in the rain and sharing an umbrella together felt like a romantic dream come true! Or at least, a re-enactment of a sappy romance film! Herakles was clearly bothered by something though. I thought how to approach this situation diplomatically.

"What's wrong? You keep looking away!" I blurted out.

 _Diplomatic my arse!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"I...hate the rain," Herakles admitted. "It makes...my hair curl abnormally!"

_Well now. That was unexpected!_

As we walked, Herakles showed me parts of his long flowing sideburns that were apparently beginning to curl tightly and kink. Personally? I couldn't tell the difference! He still looked dishevelled, rocking the "just got out of bed" look!

What do I do though? Tell him he looks fine and I can't tell the difference? 

_What would you say if someone implied that you always look like Boris Johnson stuck his head in a birds nest and then fell head-first into a bush?!_ My conscience had supplied.

…Point taken!

So I offered to lend Herakles my clean hair-brush and travel can of hair-spray, both sitting in my hand-bag.

Another look of surprise and owlish blinking from Herakles. I half expected him to grow wings and start hooting. He was already a self confessed Night Owl, working late into the night!

We'd reached the European Parliament building by now, so I just opened my bag, fished out the hair help and plonked the two items into Herakles' hands. "It's fine, just give me them back later at-"

I looked up.

A sight greeted me brighter, warmer and more beautiful than a sunny spring in a wild rose field. Herakles was genuinely smiling with his lips fully curving, his eyes reflecting gratitude and happiness. To top it off, he was tilting his head towards me.

That smile, was aimed at me!

I was lost for words. 

"Efharistó Polí (Thanks a lot)" Herakles had said, his voice as warm and rich as a sweet cup of Greek coffee. He'd taken the brush and hair spray, and popped them into the inside pockets of his suit jacket.

Before I could fumble a reply, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. 

_Ah. Your nation needs you. As in actual home nation!_ My conscience butted in again. I pulled out the phone, and sure enough, Arthur's name was flashing on the screen.

So I did what every awkward kid with a crush does: Run away like I was in a zombie movie! I thought Arthur had saved me from an awkward situation. But if I'd looked behind me, I'd have seen a confused and forlorn looking Herakles, wondering what he'd done wrong!

The real " _BAM! I've been hit! Mayday Mayday, I'm going down with this ship!"_ moment happened two months later. It was that time again of following Arthur Kirkland around as his secretary in European Parliamentary meetings. It was also the week of the 25th of March: The day Greece started the revolution for freedom from the Ottoman Empire, that led to independence!

I knew that Herakles may not turn up to the meeting, because of his National Holiday that week. But I still dared to hope. 

When the meeting paused for breaktime, I made a beeline straight for the Greek group! I was distracted by many brief kisses and hugs with customary greetings, none of which were from Herakles unfortunately. The clock ticked on, minutes flew by. Still no sign of Herakles. I began to deflate in disappointment, like a balloon having it's air let out at a birthday party, except without the loud honking and squeaking noises! Seven minutes to go. Six minutes to go…

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and a rush of Grecian Summer warmth. The smell of olives and musk. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, but I still wanted to anyway. 

I turned around. Sure enough, there was Herakles. His head was tilted towards me, and a light smile played on his usually stoic face.

 _It's now or never!_ My conscience spurred me on.

Before Herakles could say anything, I fished out a card protected by a plastic file sleeve and thrust it with both hands out to him.

"Hronia Polla...Zeedo ee Ellatha! (Congratulations/Many years...Long live Greece!)" I'd said to Herakles, a customary phrase used amongst Greek people to commemorate this special day. Herakles had smiled even wider.

"Zeedo!" Herakles had gently said, a custom reply meaning "Long live indeed!". He took the card out of my hands, looking curious.

On the card, was a drawing of an Evzonas soldier in mid-march, the Greek flag billowing behind him, on the Acropolis. Coloured with wax coated pencils, markers, and gold pen accents on the Evzonas' uniform. This artwork had taken 48 hours in total for me to research, plan, sketch, ink, and colour. 

I used to do a lot of artwork as gifts for friends. It showed my devotion and loyalty as a friend, to give them something special. Now I had done the same for Herakles. 

_Are we friends? I'd love for that to happen! But does he see me that way too?_ I'd fretted in my mind, waiting with baited breath for a response from Herakles.

Seconds ticked by. Silence reigned. Nothing.

I heard Arthur's commanding voice drift past me, like it was muffled through cotton wool in my ears. Time felt infinite in Herakles' presence, and yet of the essence to get back to work. My heart deflated and gave up. I turned on my heel to leave.

"Períméné! (Wait!)"

The command came from Herakles behind me. I turned around to regard him. He looked shocked, as if he just found words to talk now.

"Did you...draw this?" Herakles asked tentatively.

"Yes," I'd replied. "I didn't know what to get you...so I drew you a gift. I hope you don't mind?" I'd asked tentatively, my voice trembled nervously.

What happened next, I don't think words will do it justice. 

Herakles pressed the artwork over his heart with one hand, palm splayed out to keep the card straight. His head tilted down to the side, but he held my gaze. His cheeks were flushed pink. Dark, long eyebrows lifted up slightly above green and gold eyes that twinkled with unbridled joy. His mouth opened to reveal a blinding grin. I swore I could hear and see fireworks exploding in this moment!

Somewhere in my brain, I heard Megara's voice from Disney's version of "Hercules" sing "My head is screaming 'Get a grip, Girl!". 

Did the rest of my body co-operate?

Did it 'eck!

My feet were rooted to the spot. My knees were buckling. My ovaries were...doing something weird! My stomach was flip-flopping more than a break-dancer having drunk too many cans of "Monster" energy drinks! My heart melted into a puddle of happy goo! My eyes were starting to burn, either from the brightness of Herakles' grin...or being open from staring for far too long!

"Efharistó pára polí, einé eepéroho! (Thank you very much, this is wonderful!)" Herakles had replied, his deep voice overflowing with gratitude but softer than silk.

I don't think I'd ever felt so humble in my life, until that point. Then again, I'd never made any gift art for a personification of a Nation before. Not even for Arthur of my home, the UK!

 _Arthur's waiting for me in the meeting room...oh pants!_ I remembered.

"Umm, it's nothing! It's an honour!" I stammered out and made a quick bow to Herakles. Then I did the awkward "I've got a crush on you so I'm going to be real mature-like and...run away!" escape, dashing back into the meeting room. Arthur had raised one of his almighty bushy eyebrows at me, as I'd unceremoniously thrown myself into the chair with an undignified 'plop'!

But I didn't care. Something far more pressing and world-rocking was happening in my brain. I'd come to a devastating realisation:

_His real smile...I'm in love...I love him! I love Herakles!_

_...welp, I'm doomed!_

The next time I saw Herakles, was at the European Nations Ball in Paris. Too bad I'd drunk so much wine to be braver and bolder, that I'd forgotten most of the night the next day. We were lucky that some Nosey parker Nations had stepped in with recording that night! Even though it should be classed as "spying"!

**Back to the present day**

"And the rest, is history!" Eleni finishes her story to Herakles. To her surprise, he hasn't dozed off into a nap. His face is propped up on elbows, and he's staring intently at Eleni. The cogs are turning in his head, as he fits puzzle pieces of memory together.

"So...you're saying...that me smiling at you...made you fall in love with me?" Herakles asks, surprised and somewhat confused..

"Yes," Eleni replies, looking sheepish. "I told you it sounds daft…"

"Before the Ball in Paris?" Herakles asks again. 

"Yes, from just before then," Eleni clarifies. Herakles is thinking again, frowning now. 

Eleni feels nervous. _What does this mean?_ She frets.

"But you said...that night...in Paris...that you didn't know if you loved me?" Herakles asks, still frowning. "That you...wanted to get to know me...as a person...instead of just being Greece."

The penny drops, as Eleni realises that Herakles has come across a mental puzzle piece that doesn't fit. He has found the white lie in the truth. She looks even more sheepish now.

"Ah. Well, I was very drunk on wine that night. As I told you...I don't remember much of what I said," Eleni admits, holding up her hands in surrender. "But...I can tell you why I would have said that!"

Herakles sits taller, paying complete attention.

"I'm listening," Herakles replies somberly. He's aware now that Eleni avoided telling him the truth, and he doesn't like it one bit! Eleni takes a deep breath. 

_Confession time...again!_ Her brain announces unhelpfully.

"I...was scared," Eleni admits, "I was in love with you...but didn't know if you felt the same for me. I was afraid that...a night of passion would make everything awkward after that...and ruin our friendship! It's happened to me before...and I regretted it! I...couldn't bear... losing you. Our friendship really did mean more to me...than some stupid crush I had at the time!" Eleni's voice is desperate, getting passionate and bitter at the last sentence . She breathes in and out hard, fists clenched in frustration.

"At least...I thought it was a crush at the time," Eleni deflates, just sounding plain sad now. "But as time wore on, and you talked to me, and I got to know you even more...and all those flirty messages...I knew I had it bad for you, and it was getting worse! I knew it was Love...because it hurt when you weren't there…"

Herakles makes a move suddenly, pulling Eleni into his chest and holding her tightly. He feels her freeze in shock, and rubs his hands comfortingly up and down her back.

 _She hadn't lied...she just couldn't tell me at the time._ Herakles realises, all accusations and annoyance dissipating like steam leaving a hot cooking pot. He feels the emotional breakdown just before it happens, as Eleni's body trembles and she wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry...that I didn't tell you earlier...we could have been together...sooner!" Eleni sobs quietly.

Herakles takes Eleni's face in his hands gently, and wipes away her tears.

"You had good reasons...I'm sorry I pushed you...before you were ready," Herakles apologises, putting his pride aside. "For the eons that I've been alive...every relationship I've ever had...has been different. Each time...it is new...even for me!" Herakles explains to Eleni, face to face.

"But I do know one thing: If you don't like something, or you're scared, then tell me the truth, please!" Herakles pleads with Eleni, still with a gentle tone of voice.

Eleni nods.

"I have since we got together, and I still will!" Eleni promises. Herakles leans in, brushing his nose affectionately across Eleni's cheek. Eleni returns the gesture.

"Actually...on the subject of honesty...when did you fall in love with me?" Eleni asks Herakles, pulling back to see his whole face. 

Now it's his turn to be sheepish!

So much so, that he does the adoring, blinding grin that Eleni fell in love with in the first place! 

Eleni can't help herself. She cups Herakles's face with her palms and pulls him in for a desperate kiss, full of love and longing. 

When Eleni pulls back, Herakles is left stunned, and blinking. He's thinking what to say next, clearly speechless too!

"You did say you wanted me to tell you the truth!" Eleni quips. Herakles can't help but let out a light chuckle. 

"Yes...but I can't answer your question...if you're kissing me!" Herakles shoots back logically, but with jest and warmth in his voice. If Herakles were to follow his own advice about being more honest, he'd prefer kisses right now rather than confessing!

"I'm listening," Eleni imitates Herakles' voice and pose from earlier, leaning her cheek into her hand and supporting her elbow on the sofa's armrest. Herakles pokes her sides for being cheeky. Eleni just laughs, her giggles pealing and echoing around the room. Herakles should be honest and tell Eleni it's music to his ears! But he settles for a warm smile and a sigh of preparation instead.

"OK...for me...it was slow too. At first, I thought you were...still are, cute!" Herakles admits. "It was...good that another Greek was there...but not someone who... wanted to be my Boss!" He continues. Eleni is listening intently.

"Over time...I wanted to see you much more. You were kind to me. Supported me. You even...made me laugh!" Herakles reminisces, breaking into deep and slow giggles. Eleni's bashful smile widens into light chuckles.

"You still...make me laugh!" Herakles adds.

"The days before 25th March...when you gave me that…" Herakles stops there all of a sudden. Something has dawned on him. He suddenly gets up, and leaves the salon. Eleni is left there, blinking in confusion. Although, Herakles has done this before. Eleni works out that he'll be back soon, he's remembered something. He just forgets to tell people he'll be back!

Sure enough, Herakles does return shortly, with a photoframe in his hand. He sits back down at Eleni's side, and reveals the photoframe. Inside it, behind protective glass, is the commemorative artwork of the Evzonas soldier that Eleni had made.

"Oh! You kept it!" Eleni exclaims in surprise. 

Herakles looks at her as if a Hydra sprouted out of her brain and grew 3 heads!

"Ah, yeah...why not?" Herakles asks in confusion. "How long...did this take you?"

Eleni sighs and has a think. "With all the research, layout planning, sketching...inking, markers, pencils, and the gold pen...about 48 hours altogether!" 

"Ah! That's...2 days worth of work!" Herakles gapes in surprise. He looks at the framed artwork with wonder and admiration.

"Holding the card in my hand... I felt all of your efforts...your thoughts...your feelings...and your love!" Herakles admits, with some surprise at the last part.

"When you told me...that you had made this...I knew then...that I love you." 

Eleni puts her hand over her mouth and shakes her head at the timing of it all.

"So...you fell in love with me...just before I realised I loved you. And we both fell on the same day…" Eleni speaks out her realisation.

"From your artwork!" Herakles finishes, just as stunned. There are a few moments of silence, as the lovers let it sink in that they fell for each other on the same day, and within the same hour!

"What if I hadn't done the drawing?" Eleni ponders out loud, wanting to gauge Herakles' reaction. "What if...I'd cooked you a Moussaka instead?" She asks Herakles.

"Ah. Eh, it would be very different," Herakles begins. "If you had cooked your Moussaka for me…"

Eleni waits. The suspense building.

"...we would be married by now!" Herakles finishes, very lightly and nonchalantly.

Eleni gapes and bursts into laughter.

"You...did this last Christmas...along with Alfred and Arthur...you all got down on your knees... and proposed to me," Eleni blurts out through laughter, "...over a Moussaka, a Turkey, and a Christmas Cake!" She manages to finish. The sight of 3 several hundred year old Nations in the guise of adult men who really should know better, wearing tacky Christmas Jumpers and paper crowns on their heads, yelling "Please marry me", while on their knees in Arthur's kitchen, to a little amateur cook. Really, if you had been there, you'd have laughed too!

Herakles isn't laughing though.

"I don't know about them...but I was serious," Herakles reveals somberly.

Eleni stops laughing.

"...What?" She asks quietly in subdued disbelief.

Herakles sits even closer, knee to knee, and takes Eleni's hand into both of his.

"Ah, they do say the way to a man's heart, is by the stomach!" Herakles explains, making Eleni chuckle.

"I would marry you even if you couldn't cook." Herakles confesses, "I can do that...all I want...is your love!" He finishes, lifts Eleni's hand in his and presses a kiss to Eleni's knuckles. Eleni gives a short gasp, feeling winded and still reeling from two massive revelations.

"So...in case my ears are playing tricks on me...you want to marry...me?" Eleni asks tentatively.

"When you are ready," Herakles replies. Eleni smiles.

 _He's learning to be...less pushy!_ Eleni realises.

"Yeah...when I'm ready," Eleni agrees out loud.

Herakles pulls Eleni in closer, reaching for her waist with his other hand. He's almost nose to nose with her.

"So...not no...just not right now?" Herakles asks Eleni, looking at her with so much hope, she thinks she'll cry with joy.

"Yeah…" Eleni breathes out, breathless from the intensity of Herakles's hopeful stare, and the magnitude of 'OMG, the love of my life wants to marry diddy old me!"

"Wait…" Eleni remembers something important, "we've said this before...haven't we?"

"Yeah...that night, in Paris," Herakles answers her, moving both his hands to pull Eleni in for a deep kiss of his own! Eleni gets the feeling that Herakles hasn't finished his story yet. When they break apart, Eleni speaks first though.

"Didn't you say earlier that if I kiss you, you won't be able to tell your story?" Eleni mimics Herakles' words from earlier cheekily, even grinning mischievously. 

"Átakhti! (Naughty!)" Herakles growls playfully as he pokes at Eleni's sides in retaliation, making her laugh. Then he plants his palms on the sides her waist, and tugs Eleni close enough to kiss her again. He doesn't lean in, not yet. His half-lidded stare of desire is so heated, Eleni feels the temperature in the room sky-rocket. Along with her heart-rate. 

_Even my underwear will be sky-rocketed to the Moon at this rate!_ Eleni thinks, satire coming to the rescue to stop her brain from melting!

"You were átakhti (naughty)...at the Ball too...and after it!" Herakles whispers hotly in Eleni's ear. 

"I was?" Eleni breathes out, playing innocent. From the recording on Antonio of Spain's phone of Herakles and Eleni dancing Tsifteteli together, there was nothing innocent about that erotic dance together at all!

Herakles' hands start to wander up and down Eleni's waist, as he breathes out harshly with desire.

"Yeah...the way you looked...in that _red dress_ " Herakles whispers hotly again, desperately, breathing hard like his life depends on it, eyebrows pinched together and his teeth gritted like he's burning with lust. 

"I thought... _a Goddess_ had come down...from Olympus…" Herakles continues to whisper hotly, his nose trailing down the side of Eleni's neck.

"You're being a bit over-dramatic, it was only me," Eleni teases him. Herakles jerks up to look at Eleni's face, clearly scandalised! As if he's just heard that he's banned from eating Gyros for all eternity!

"Góri! (Girl!) Did you...see yourself?" Herakles asks Eleni incredulously. Eleni just chuckles teasingly at Herakles. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing when she picked that dress to wear it! 

"I felt the presence...of another Greek in the room...but when I saw... _you…_ looking like _that"_ Herakles continues, sounding like a broken man in need, and leaning his forehead against Eleni's to look at her desperately in the eye.

"I knew...I'd fallen deeply...so deep...for you...I had...to be _near_ you... _be with_ you..." Herakles finishes his desperate confession.

Eleni is shaken. And very concerned! This is very out of character for Mister cool, calm, and logical Herakles Karpusi!

"Oh Crumbs Agápi mou (My Love)! I was trying to impress you that night, not break you!" Eleni blurts out in true Mancunian fashion. "This isn't one of your Zebeikiko songs where the fella is singing about dying of heart-ache! C'mon now, give over!" Eleni starts chuckling.

"You...broke me...a little!" Herakles admits, "You were...such a _tease!"_ He whispers hotly again, hands back to roving down Eleni's sides.

"You danced with me...and _on_ me," Herakles emphasises certain words of his hot whispers, sliding his hands now down her thighs! 

"You serenaded me...we kissed...I kept you warm in the night!" Herakles whispers again more passionately now, his hands wandering to 'Hold it Right there Space Cowboy' territory!

Eleni feels a pleasant shudder down her spine. If she doesn't stop Herakles now, he will set off a chain reaction in her and him. One that will scatter the cats. Scatter their clothes certainly. And most likely have Wang Yao of China ringing Herakles' landline, yelling "Stop making so much noise, I can hear you all the way from China!".

"In my defence...I was very drunk!" Eleni reminds Herakles, and attempts to pry his wandering hands away. "And in all honesty, I can be a troll too! I'm certainly small enough to be one!" She makes a cheeky jibe at herself.

Herakles comes out of "Desperate Greek Man drunk on Love and Ouzo" mode, to regard Eleni thoughtfully.

"Hmm...you're more like a Nymph (a beautiful young woman who is part of a Nature Deity's group, like a River God, or Forest God)." He thinks out loud.

Eleni scrunches her face in distaste. "Aren't they supposed to be beautiful and seductively charming?" Eleni asks, puzzled. "I'm about as seductively charming as a Potato!" Eleni comments bluntly.

Herakles snorts through his nose with laughter. 

"Ah, ...interesting choice of words. You are...more like a Nymph than you think! You like to go out to the Rivers and Forests, right?" Herakles asks.

"Well, yeah, I have to research the animals there!" Eleni replies.

"Ah ha! Nymphs are found in nature: Forests, Rivers, Air." Herakles explains, moving onto the next stage of 'Let's pick apart my girlfriend's depreciative joke'! "Nymphs are indeed beautiful... and have seductive charm. You Eleni...have those qualities too...You use them on me...all the time!" Herakles continues, smiling slowly but sweetly at Eleni.

Eleni can feel her face heating up, like pop-corn in the pan about to ping-pong everywhere! She's lost for words...but not exactly for thoughts.

 _Charming git!_ Eleni thinks affectionately. _Beware of Greeks bearing gifts? Herakles is a bloody gift to the World, and a smooth operator at that!_

"And as for Potatoes...they are delicious and versatile! They can be roasted...fried and served with Gyros...turned into chips or...what do the British call them again?" Herakles derails a little from reeling off a list about all the great things you can do with a Potato.

"Crisps!" Eleni happily gives Herakles the answer.

Herakles decides he wants to reclaim both of Eleni's hands, joining them palm to palm with his own, and interlocking his fingers between hers.

Eleni looks down at their joined hands, and back up at Herakles, smiling brightly, and squeezing her palms against Herakles'. Herakles holds Eleni's gaze, as he leans in closer to her face.

"Na se fáoh! (I'm going to eat you!)" Herakles drops his tone of voice to that husky and hot whisper again.

Except it makes Eleni laugh and pull away, ducking her face into the crook of her elbow and forearm to laugh hard and heartily.

Temporarily foiled, Herakles presses kisses wherever he can reach on Eleni's scalp. Her laughter gets louder and raises in pitch! 

"Agápi mou (My Love)...ha ha haa...you're not Hannibal...hee hee...the Cannibal!" Eleni splutters out, tilting her head so Herakles can hear her. 

Alas, Eleni revealing her face, gives Heracles an opportunity to dive in for a kiss. He kisses away Eleni's body insecurities. He kisses her like she is a beautiful Nymph. He also makes a point of pressing his tongue against hers, in a French kiss style. Herakles pulls back from the open mouthed kiss, and deliberately licks his lips. A powerful statement of "You're delicious" without using any words!

Eleni ducks her face half into her palm, covering one eye in a state of "Oh my glob, I don't believe this is happening!". But Herakles still isn't done with the praise and sweet talk. He picks up one of Elen's hands again with both of his, gently thumbing the top side from the knuckles to the wrist. His gaze drops from her eyes to her hand.

"You know...what the word "Νύμφη (Nymphe)" means...right?" Herakles asks Eleni cryptically.

Eleni thinks for a moment.

"It means 'Bride'...usually?" Eleni replies. Herakles nods his head in affirmation. Then he looks thoughtful and looks down at his hands, still holding Eleni's.

"Herakles?" Eleni asks, concerned. "What's troubling you?"

Herakles looks back and forth between Eleni's eyes and her hand for a few moments, his brain working overtime!

"Do you...remember earlier...when I told you that...I meant what I said...about wanting to…marry you?" Herakles asks, slowly but surely.

Eleni's heart goes into overdrive. She tries to remain calm. 

"Yeah...how could I forget?" Eleni replies, smiling widely but trying to keep a brave face on.

Herakles is showing no sign of weakness. But he does have a burning question.

"If you still want to... marry me...in time...can I be...your Γαμπρός (Gambros) (Groom)...and you be my Νύμφη (Nymphe) (Bride)?" Herakles asks hopefully.

Eleni thinks she is going to cry...again! 

"No one...has asked me to be their Bride seriously before," she explains. "I...would _love_ to be your Bride-"

Herakles sits up straighter, his face becoming joyful.

"But not just because you asked me!" Eleni reveals.

Herakles looks a little perplexed and anxious.

"But because I love you and...I want to make this relationship work." Eleni finishes.

Herakles doesn't hold back his joy, unleashing that blinding grin again! Eleni swears she can see and hear fireworks going off again! Herakles stands up to wrap his arms around Eleni. He's still grinning down at her. Eleni feels her giddy mind is reeling around like an extreme rollercoaster at Alton Towers!

"OK, OK, I have a question for you now," Eleni asks, as a distraction.

"Mmhmm?" Herakles hums.

"That...knock-out smile of yours...seriously you could knock out all the Pro Boxers, Pro Wrestlers, you name it! You should use that smile at the Olympics man, net you some gold medals!" Eleni rambles on, while Herakles just snorts and giggles at his girlfriend's absurdity.

"OK, OK, I'll stop being a Troll," Eleni reassures Herakles. "Who have you smiled "The Big One" at? Other than me of course. Who has been lucky enough to see that Bobby Dazzler?" Eleni finally asks her question.

Never let it be said that Herakles doesn't have the patience of a Saint! But this question is bigger than he first thought. Who does he really smile for?

"Hmm…" Herakles hums, unlooping his arms from around Eleni to fold over and scratch his chin as he thinks. 

"The cats...yeah the cats get my big smile...Iácovos (Cyprus)...maybe? He is my brother...Antonio (Spain)...maybe? Kiku (Japan)...maybe? I have smiled at Ludwig (Germany) before too...he looked too serious...and grumpy!" Herakles thinks out loud. "I think I have my happiest face on at National Holidays, parties, weddings…"

Herakles purposefully smiles his big grin at Eleni, hoping she gets the hint.

All Eleni can think about is Herakles framed by fireworks as they pop and fizzle every time that beautiful grin appears!

"Now, now, it's only been over a year since we started being a serious couple," Eleni warns Herakles.

He shrugs his shoulders carefreely!

"Why wait? Life is short. When Death comes...we will have to leave everything behind!" Herakles counters philosophically. 

Eleni looks down at the long scars on her arms. Death did come for her before. It's a sobering thought.

Herakles gently thumbs down Eleni's scars, looking into her brown eyes. 

"Let's enjoy life, while we still can," He adds positively, with a motto to live by.

"Hmm...yeah, but what if I go from being your Nymph, to...a dragon?!" Eleni challenges Herakles.

Herakles looks confused.

"You...like dragons though?" Herakles asks Eleni. He knows they are her favourite mythological creatures, other than Merfolk and Unicorns.

"Oh they are, they are but...what if my personality becomes a fire breathing dragon? I start yelling and roaring, biting people's heads off in arguments...just turning into a monster?" Eleni asks, worries and insecurities creeping back in.

"Well, first...we should call the Fire Men!" Herakles suggests.

Eleni bursts into laughter.

"I'm being serious...if you set things on fire…?" Herakles asks, as Eleni hugs him and comforts him that she is just joking.

"OK, second...yelling and roaring...I give you a pillow...you scream into it! Job is...a good...one?" Herakles suggests, trying to copy one of Eleni's British phrases.

Eleni laughs again, and cuddles against Herakles' chest, muttering "That's a good idea...and yeah, job's a good 'un!"

"Now...the biting people's heads off..hmm, that is tricky...I could send you to Sadiq's (Turkey) house and you bite his head off for me?" Herakles suggests.

Eleni laughs loudly.

"I'm being very serious here!" Herakles looks quite disgruntled now!

Eleni only laughs harder and louder! Herakles sighs in resignation. Eventually Eleni calms down from all the laughing. She loops her arms around Herakles' shoulder, and he holds her tightly. They sway together to no beat or music in particular, just the rhythm of their hearts beating.

"Hey, Herakles?" Eleni asks sweetly.

"Hmm?" Herakles hums in response.

"...If you do your big smile to me again…" She starts, looking up at Herakles' face and smiling coyly.

"Yeah?" Herakles asks, looking more interested in where this might be going.

"...With Great Power, comes Great Responsibility!" Eleni finishes.

Herakles thinks that's a noble idea from his girlfriend. There's also a niggling thought that he's heard that phrase before!

"Wait a minute…" Herakles catches on, as Eleni breaks out into laughter again.

"...Spiderman?" Herakles asks Eleni to be sure. She's too busy laughing to give a word answer, so she just vigorously nods her head. 

"...Why? I don't get it?" Herakles asks in confusion.

"Because that smile of yours is so blinding, it should be classed as a lethal weapon!" Eleni replies, "There'll be people fainting in the streets, cars following you around just to get a look, people walking into lamp posts without saying 'sorry'..."

Both Greeks dissolve into laughter. Ever since Eleni walked into a lamp post and apologised to it, the incident became a running joke between the couple.

"You were saying...before you started joking again?" Herakles asks Eleni.

Eleni turns coy again.

"Ah, I was going to make a request...but I chickened out and made a joke instead," Eleni admits.

"...You can tell me?" Herakles encourages her.

After a moment, Eleni makes her request.

"Will you smile at me like that...on our Wedding Day? If it happens?" 

Herakles looks surprised.

"Yeah...I will. That...wasn't a hard question?" Herakles smiles his second smile that makes Eleni's heart skip a beat or three!

"OK...would you smile at me like that...on our first dance as Husband and Wife?" Eleni asks, a little bolder now.

"...Yeah...why not?" Herakles agrees to that request too.

Eleni is pursing her lips now and looking down. Herakles can see a pattern emerging here. But he will wait patiently, until Eleni is ready.

 _Here it comes..._ Herakles thinks.

"Herakles?"

"MmHMM!" Herakles is in the middle of humming his reply, when Eleni tugs his face much closer to hers. 

She is searching his eyes.

She takes a deep breath.

She lays on the honey in her voice, making even a Nation like him take notice.

"Would you smile at me like that...on our Wedding Night?" Eleni makes her last request, gliding her fingers gently down the side of Herakles' cheek.

There is only one answer that Herakles can give.

He smiles the big grin at Eren and looks at her with all the adoration he has for her.

Eleni laughs softly, her heart hammering against her chest, begging to be set free and fly. She holds onto Herakles a little tighter to stop herself from swooning into the floor, into the ground, and probably down into the 9th Circle of Hades! And again with the bleeding fireworks! Where do they keep coming from?!

"...Eleni mou (My Eleni)?" Herakles asks, breaking the silence of the now early evening.

"Yeah?" Eleni asks quietly, still high on Herakles' beautiful smile.

"Can I make a request?" Herakles asks innocently.

"Sure!" Eleni agrees.

Herakles leans in even closer, to whisper in Eleni's ear.

"If I give you...my biggest smile...can we have our Wedding Night...now?"

Eleni stops moving. 

_I...should really have seen that one coming, shouldn't I?_ Eleni asks herself in her giddy mind.

But her mind isn't objecting at all: it's too busy being dazzled by Herakles and his promises of love...throughout the _whole_ night!. Her body isn't resisting either, or well, her hands to be exact. They've decided to get friendly with the back of Herakles' sensitive nape, and his chest!

_Let's enjoy life, while we still can_

Herakles' words from earlier ring in her ears.

_So what's stopping me?_ Eleni wonders.

Herakles can probably read her mind. He flashes that beautiful, blinding grin, stealing Eleni's breath away. Fireworks ahoy!

Eleni's body moves on its own accord.

She gives Herakles a soft grin of her own, leans in, and whispers into his ear.

Herakles, still grinning brighter than the North Star in the night sky, picks Eleni up bridal style. She holds tightly onto his shoulders, absolutely besotted with her husband to be.

It may not be their Wedding Night, or even their Engagement Night.

But there's no reason that they can't do a 'test run', or several! 

Afterall, Practice makes Perfect!


	19. Happy New Year Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles is visiting Eleni in the UK for New Years Eve 2019 with her family. The upside is, he gets kisses! The downside? Nosey family members who want to pinch his bottom!

Joy. Excitement. Camaraderie. These feelings flow in abundance like the drinks at the Tavern bar. Herakles is no stranger to feeling happy with his people when they celebrate. 

This year is different though. Eleni had come to Greece to visit him at Christmas, so Herakles decided to stay with her in the UK for the New Year in return. Her family are holding a New Years Eve party in the Greek Tavern they own. 100 people turned up, mainly relatives and loyal customers. Not everyone is Greek, but the Greek spirit is especially strong in here tonight. Naturally, Herakles feels right at home. Good food. Good music. Everybody is dancing. There is laughter. There is love.

Especially in the eyes of Eleni, as she tugs on Herakles' hands gently to pull him closer to her. 

Herakles smiles his beautiful, blinding grin down at her. He can hear the countdown to midnight being chanted by the party-goers.

"10, 9, 8…"

Eleni smiles her own bright grin back at him, the one she uses when she's truly happy.

"7, 6..."

They move closer together. Eleni stands on her top toes, reaching her hands up to gently cup Herakles's face. 

"5, 4..."

Herakles leans his head down to meet Eleni at her level, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"3..2…"

Eleni and Herakles tilt their heads and lean in, their noses almost brushing.

"1…"

They close their eyes.

Their lips meet.

The recorded chimes of Big Ben peal on the stereo system, announcing the arrival of the New Year. The partygoers hug and kiss, wishing "Happy New Year" to each other. None of that concerns the two Greek lovers, stood behind a wall in the Tavern. Herakles and Eleni are still locked in a long, slow kiss. They pull back after a few minutes, and nuzzle each other's noses affectionately.

"Kalí Hroniá (Happy New Year) Herakles," Eleni says lowly and sweetly.

"Kalí Hroniá (Happy New Year) Eleni mou (My Eleni)" Herakles replies, just as quietly and lovingly, but enough for Eleni to hear.

_ Happy New Year for sure!  _ Herakles thinks. Spending time with cats on the Acropolis at New Year, and having a free view of the Fireworks Show is nice. But this year, being kissed and being with his girlfriend at New Year is very nice indeed!

Something distracts Herakles, and he turns to look at the Tavern's front window for a moment. 

"Did you...hear fireworks just now?" Herakles asks, curiously looking out of the window. 

"Well I hear  _ and  _ see fireworks every time you smile at me and kiss me!" Eleni replies sappily, as she moves to stand beside Herakles. Herakles turns to shake his head at his girlfriend's awful attempts at romantic speech but still smiles at her affectionately.

Both of them see the flash from the window, followed by a louder bang than before! Herakles turns to look at Eleni. He doesn't need to ask her. Her smile getting wider is all the answer he needs.

As the partygoers sing "Auld Lang Syne", Herakles takes Eleni's hand and leads her out of the Greek Tavern. The Winter cold bites hard, but Herakles and Eleni wrap their arms around each other. As they huddle together in the street, Herakles and Eleni look up to the sky. Colours explode above, in sphere, rocket, and star shapes.

"I get to watch the Athens Firework display for free...from the Acropolis every year," Herakles tells Eleni. 

"Ah, that must be really nice! I'd love to see that, when I visit you this time next year!" Eleni replies excitedly. "Although, I bet there'll be fireworks between us too!" She adds cheekily.

"Do you mean...that you will be kissing me...instead of watching the fireworks?" Herakles asks Eleni.

"Knowing us, Agápi mou (My Love)? We'll probably be doing a lot  _ more... _ than just kissing!" Eleni replies with a sultry and suggestive lilt in her voice.

"Hmm...fireworks...or you…?" Herakles hums, thinking. He looks down at Eleni. She turns to look up at Herakles, and tilts her head curiously. "I can see fireworks anytime. But you…"

Herakkes smiles his beautiful open grin and Eleni isn't sure if the rainbow coloured explosions appearing around him now are real. But her heart hammering away in her rib cage, is real. The love she feels for the wonderful man in her arms now is real. 

His voice as deep and rich as a sweet Greek coffee is real in her ears.

"I want to see you...more than the fireworks!" Herakles finishes his answer. Eleni responds by hugging Herakles tighter, snuggling her cheek into his broad chest. Herakles lays his head to rest on hers, holding her just as tight. 

The couple continue to watch the fireworks erupt in the sky, as they shoot upwards from around the neighbourhood. After a few minutes of "That was pretty!" and 

"Ooh, that was a big one!", and "Hey look it's traffic lights!" (That last one from Eleni), the firework display stops and smoky mist envelopes the night sky. Bangs and shrieks of fireworks from around the neighbourhood can still be heard, but are blocked by the nearby terraced houses.

Herakles would love to stay out here longer, just holding Eleni tight against him. But the road opposite the couple now is busy with traffic. A tell tale shiver against Herakles' body gives away that Eleni is feeling the cold again too!

"Na páme mésa? (Shall we go inside?)" Herakles suggests. Eleni pulls away reluctantly, but nods her head rigorously.

"Yes please, I'm freezing now!" Eleni replies, as she takes Herakles' hand. "I'll turn into a Snowman at this rate!"

"That would not be good," Herakles agrees.

"Yeah, cos when I melt, there'll just be twigs, coal and a tangerine left!" Eleni jokes, opening the Greek Tavern's front door. Herakles looks confused.

"That's what happened to The Snowman in the old animated film! They show it every year in the UK at Christmas!" Eleni explains

"Oh...but you have clothes on?" Herakles replies. "Can I...keep your clothes...after you melt?" He asks cheekily.

Eleni laughs out loud and pinches Herakles' bottom in retaliation. Herakles also begins to laugh. The couple are still laughing as they walk back into the party, now in full swing with 70s disco music playing.

"And where have you two been, eh?" Eleni's Godmother, the owner of the Greek Tavern, asks teasingly. Herakles looks bashful. Eleni just approaches her Godmother for a hug.

"Kalí Hronia Nouna (Happy New Year Godmother)!" Eleni cheerily greets her Godmother, "There were fireworks outside, we saw them for free!"

"Right, we were worried you two weren't coming back," Eleni's Godbrother chimes in, "Thought we'd have to call an ambulance because your faces were glued together!"

Eleni laughs off her Godbrother's cheeky jibe, returning to Herakles' side and holding his hand.

"I don't blame them, he's a handsome one!" Eleni's Godmother comments, lightly patting Herakles' cheek. Herakles looks very bashful, his cheeks pinking more. He looks to Eleni...or at least, where she was! She has trotted off to the dance floor area to talk to her father who is DJing at the stereo system.

"Yeah! Where did Eleni find  _ you _ ?"

"How did you two meet?" 

"How long have you been together?"

"How old are you?" 

"What's a nice Greek boy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Have you got a brother? Can you set us up?!"

Eleni's Aunts and cousins on her father's side start to interrogate Herakles. How does he explain this one?

_ Yeah I nearly flattened Eleni at a meeting in a European Parliament!  _ Herakles thinks. That would go down with Eleni's family about as well as a lead balloon!

Still, Herakles remains calm. If he can manage guerilla warfare in the mountains of his homeland during World War 2, then Herakles should have no problem managing a group of gossiping Greek women. Fierce no-nonsense Greek women that won't stop asking questions about his love life with Eleni, or pinching his cheeks and bottom.

Herakles is realising very quickly that he would rather be punching a certain Turk in the face than putting up with... this!

"Alright, alright, let him be!" A familiar voice butts in good naturedly, Eleni finally charging in to the rescue. She hands Herakles a glass of water, which he gratefully takes. He can't answer nosey questions while he's drinking!

The 70s disco music stops and Greek dance music starts to play instead. Most of Eleni's family stand up from their chairs to head to the dance floor. As Herakles finishes the water, Eleni wishes her Mother, still sat down at a table, a Happy New Year.

Eleni now turns to Herakles.

"Sorry I left you there, I went to ask my Dad if he could play us some Greek music," Eleni explains, "More Greek dance music, less chance of my family interrogating you!"

Herakles hums and smiles appreciatively down at Eleni.

"Well, I was getting to the part...where you stole my heart...in your red dress...when we danced in Paris…" Herakles teases. Eleni puts her face in her hands in embarrassment and chuckles bashfully.

He holds out his hand to her.

"Να χορέψουμε; (Shall we dance?)" Herakles asks Eleni, giving Eleni his disarming warm smile.

Eleni gives Herakles her most happiest open smile, and takes his outstretched hand.


	20. Happy New Year (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles and Eleni get to dance together. It's not quite what they were expecting though! Herakles gets to meet Arthur the Unicorn...it's not what he expected either! Eleni discovers a very interesting part of Herakles' past. A conversation about some very odd topics leads to a revelation for both Herakles and Eleni. One that will change the course of their future together.

Herakles takes Eleni's hand and leads her to the dance floor area. Many of Eleni's relatives and customers in the Tavern are in small groups.

"Looks like we won't be doing the Tsiftetéli then" Eleni whispers to Herakles.

"We can...do it later...when we're alone," Herakles replies.

Eleni feels a pleasant shiver ripple through her. Suddenly she wants the party to end, so she can be alone with Herakles sooner!

But right now, there's more pressing matters. Like where are they going to fit on this tiny dancing space?

That gets answered straight away, as friends of Eleni's cousin's husband drag Herakles into their group circle! Eleni is pulled into another group with her lady relatives.

_ Er, oops?  _ Eleni looks over to Herakles to convey her predicament. But he's not looking. Instead, he is too busy trying to navigate his feet. His group are making a drunken mess of their dance, stepping on each other's feet and legs kicking akimbo! No one seems to mind though. They're too busy laughing whooping!

Eleni turns her attention back to try dancing with her cousins and aunts. Who are all dancing...the Tsiftetéli!

_ Ah. The one dance I wanted to dance with Herakles!  _ Eleni thinks in frustration. But she can't do flirtatious dancing here though. Not in front of her relatives! They'll be whooping and cheering so loud, both Eleni and Herakles will never hear the end of it! So Eleni does her best to just...keep it simple! Keep Calm and Carry On, as Arthur Kirkland of the UK would say. He's currently in the South of England in London, probably partying himself silly in the London New Years Eve Street Party!

_ I hope Arthur has fun...but he'd better not get too drunk and call me up in the early hours of the morning!  _ Eleni thinks. Her cousins grab both of her hands on either side, and Eleni is swept into the group dance!

Herakles is trying to steer his group in the right direction. Some of the men are following him, but many are still stepping at different paces and knocking into each other! No one has bowled over Herakles yet. He decides to look over at where Eleni is dancing, hoping that she is fairing better.

Only to see Eleni sensually swaying her hips from side to side! The ladies are doing the Tsiftetéli dance altogether in a circle! Eleni's movements are far more restricted than usual, but still catching Herakles' attention. Her voluptuous chest moving outwards and down. Her belly undulating. Her hips moving back and forth like a wave. Her thighs moving slowly. Eleni's light laughter reaching his ears. Her bright smile.

Herakles feels his mouth going dry. 

Arrows from Eros' bow striking true into his heart. He'd take a chance of being picked apart by the gossiping relatives, if it means being with his girlfriend! What he wouldn't give to be next to Eleni right now! Or opposite her. Or against her, body and hips notched together-

"C'mon Herk, you're going the wrong way!" One of the men in his group shouts. They start laughing.

_ Oh. Right. I'm still dancing!  _ Herakles thinks belatedly. Hopefully no one didn't notice him staring at Eleni.

"Stop staring at your girlfriend and dance!" Someone else in the group yells, and everyone laughs louder.

That hope was stomped faster than a tomato in the "Squashed Tomato" stomping dance!

To add to Herakles' embarrassment, all the women in Eleni's dance circle heard that yell too, and are tittering amongst themselves. Eleni looks over to Herakles with a sympathetic smile, and mouths two words to him:

"S' agapó! (I love you)"

Herakles feels Eros shoot more arrows into his heart, the words "I love you too" whirling round and round in his head.

The song ends, and a new one starts to the rhythm of a different dance: The Sirtaki! Herakles smiles widely, this is one of his favourite dances! The whole dance floor unites in chanting "La, la, lalala-lelaa laa!". The circles of people dancing, have become lines now as everyone stretches their arms out and link together. Eleni is now opposite Herakles...but still too far away!

Herakles doesn't have time to be too sad about that though. It's time for him to show what he can do! He links arms with the men either side of him, and takes charge. Stepping to the left. Wide step to the right. Side-behind-side-and over go his feet. Everybody notices Herakles' precise and graceful movements. They try to follow him. 'Try' being the main word here. Lots of people are drunk and have two left feet! Cue lots of bumping into each other and bumbling around!

The rhythm gets faster. Faster. Faster still! The lines break up, but everybody combines into a giant circle! There's a lot of jumping and short kicks now, as everyone moves at the same time. Now is the time for dancers to go into the middle of the circle, one by one, and perform tricks!

Herakles waits his turn patiently, as men and women take it in turns to do high kicks, jumping jacks with claps, and more. As the current dancer moves backwards to return to the circle, Herakles sees his chance. 

He dances into the centre space, spinning rapidly in circles with his arms outstretched.  The crowd whoop and cheer, clapping along. The women suddenly cheer and clap louder!  When Herakles stops spinning, he finds out why.

He's not alone in the centre.  Eleni is in the centre too!  She smiles openly at Herakles, with her arms outstretched in the Eagle style.  Herakles smiles back and says something to her:

"Χόρεψε μαζί μού! (Dance with me!)"

They both start moving at the time, opposite each other.

They do switch-step kicks, alternating their hands to touch the sides of their knees and ankles.

Then they kick and drop down on repeat, Russian style.

The crowd are cheering and whooping as the couple dance.

Eleni begins to dance backwards though to re-join the circle. 

Herakles has other ideas!

He darts forward and ducks under Eleni. He scoops her up with one strong arm and sits her on his shoulder, gripping her hip tight!

There is even louder cheering, whooping, and an "Ah Panayía mou! (My Virgin Mary!): the Greek equivalent of "Oh my God!"

_ That came from Eleni's Mother...oops?  _ Herakles thinks. Not that Eleni minds though. She's laughing! 

_ And that's all that matters to me! Herakles thinks.  _ He pirouettes around with the grace of a ballet dancer, and high kicks into the air, even with Eleni on his shoulder! She is doing the Eagle pose as if she's dancing in the air!

A few more spins and high kicks.

Then Herakles dances backwards towards the circle.

He gets a huge round of applause!

That isn't his reward though, at least not the one that he really wants.

As Herakles kneels down to lower Eleni to the ground, Eleni plants a quick but soft kiss on his cheek. 

_ That _ is the reward Herakles wanted: Eleni by his side!

The Sirtaki dance ends, and everyone applauds. The music changes to pop chart music now, and the circle of people disperses back to smaller groups. Eleni stands before Herakles, looking up at him endearingly.

"You knew that my left ankle was hurting, didn't you?" Eleni asks Herakles sweetly.

Herakles nods once. He doesn't usually tune into individual Greek people's thoughts and feelings, usually the majority. But he had felt Eleni's pain as if it were his own!

"I...didn't want the pain to stop you from dancing," Herakles replies, "And I still wanted to dance with you!" He admits.

Eleni laughs and takes Herakles' hands, linking their fingers together.

"Well, efharistó polí (thank you very much) for that," Eleni almost whispers to Herakles, pulling him close so they won't be separated again.

"You can thank me later..." Herakles replies, and leans closer to Eleni's ear, "when we're  _ alone _ !"

Herakles pulls back with his open loving grin, as Eleni bites her lip in anticipation and snickers lightly.

_ There go the bleedin' fireworks again!  _ Eleni thinks in both glee and frustration.

The couple dance opposite each other, with Herakles twirling Eleni around a few times. Eleni finds herself stepping closer and closer into Herakles' personal space. Her head almost close to his chest. Almost hip to hip. Like a magnet, she's drawn to him. Like the Moon follows the Earth. 

Eleni reaches out to put her arms around Herakles' shoulders for the next song. Herakles responds by snaking his arms around Eleni's waist and hips. 

There is no other song though.

The last song had just played!

"Oh…" is all Eleni can manage, realising that it is the end of the party!

The customers have already left. Now Eleni's family are packing up to close the Tavern and go home.

Herakles is about to say something to Eleni...until she gets pulled into goodnight hugs by various relatives. Even Herakles finds himself being pulled into handshakes and hugs!

"Don't be a stranger now!"

"Keep in touch!"

"Be a good girl/boy!"

There's a few stray cheek and bottom pinches too.

_ There is a word or phrase to describe this situation... _ Herakles thinks, as he pats the sore areas!

As he recovers, Eleni waddles past, helping her father to carry his music equipment out. Herakles decides to pitch in and help too. 

"Wow Dad, you're letting us help?" Eleni asks in amazement.

"Eh, I would like to get home before the end of the decade," Eleni's father replies, looking at his watch, "which was an hour ago!" He quips.

Eleni chuckles, and Herakles smiles. Although Eleni's father would usually tut and wave the help away, he's just as keen to go home as everyone else! Herakles can also see where Eleni's sense of humour comes from.

Eleni bids her Godmother and Godbrothers goodnight, and gets handed bags of food!

"You're a student, you must feed your brain!" Eleni's Godmother instructs sternly.

_ I can't argue with that!  _ Eleni thinks, as she nods her head in agreement.

Eleni hugs her parents next. 

"Are you coming home tonight Eleni?" Her Mother asks.

Eleni has a decision to make. Is she going to the family home?

Or does Herakles want her to stay with him? 

Heavy footsteps behind her, and the smell of olives and musk. Followed by strong fingers linking with hers, and a gentle palm squeeze.

_ You can thank me later...when we're alone! _

Herakles words ring in her ears.

"I...I'm staying with Herakles tonight," Eleni explains, "He's going back to Greece in 2 days…"

"But he can stay with us too!" Eleni's Mother protests, trying to coax her daughter and potential son-in-law.

"Efharistó Polí (Thank you very much), but I already paid for the hotel room," Herakles replies with gratitude and regret.

"They're adults, let them be!" Eleni's father chimes in as he comes back into the restaurant to retrieve his wife. Eleni's Mother looks reluctant to let her daughter go. 

Eleni feels reluctant too. 

Herakles waits patiently, unwilling to break a family apart. 

"Come on, we need to go before I fall asleep!" Eleni's Dad protests!

As Eleni hugs her Mother goodnight, Herakles gets a firm handshake and half hug from Eleni's father. Eleni turns to bid her father goodnight, and Herakles gets pulled into a hug and customary kisses goodnight from Eleni's mother.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Eleni's mother asks Herakles.

"I must. My country needs me," Herakles replies, with some regret. Eleni's Mother treats him like the son she never had: pats his cheek, tells him to have a safe journey, and not to work himself into the ground!

_ Where have I heard this before?  _ Herakles thinks.  _ Oh! I remember now...Eleni tells me this too! Like mother, like daughter… _

Speaking of the daughter, Eleni returns to Herakles side, and squeezes his palm gently.

"Right, are you ready to go now?" She asks him hopefully. Herakles returns the gentle hand squeeze.

"Ready...Άτέ, πάμε! (Let's go!)" He replies.

********************************************************************************

Herakles and Eleni buckle their seat belts in Eleni's red Volkswagen. She turns the key and starts the ignition, the car engine purring into life.

"Right Arthur, c'mon! Get us to that hotel!" Eleni declares, patting the steering wheel. 

"Wait...you just said Arthur?" Herakles asks Eleni in confusion.

"Yeah, I called my car 'Arthur the Unicorn', because it's got a tiny horn on the roof!" Eleni replies proudly. 

"You...gave your car...a name?" Herakles asks, just to be sure.

"Yeah! Lots of my friends give their cars names too! The car before this was called 'Arthur the Pirate-Mobile'!" Eleni happily explains. 

Herakles wonders if Eleni is so tired, that she's delirious.

_ Then again...people are weird...I don't understand myself sometimes!  _ He thinks philosophically.

There are some burning questions though.

"Why Arthur? And why Pirates?" Herakles asks again.

"Because I love the old romantic idea of Pirates sailing the seas free and hunting for treasure. And Arthur? Well I went sneaking around his house when he told me not to…" Eleni explains.

Herakles folds his arms and looks at Eleni with disapproval.

"What? He has so many secret rooms! It's like being told you can't dig up a ruin when it's there in front of you!" Eleni protests.

"...OK, that's fair," Herakles thinks, seeing the point.

"Anyway, I found all these old painted portraits of Arthur when he was younger. There was one of him as a posh (fancy/rich) looking sea captain! He looked like the most poshest Posh Pirate Captain, to have ever been posh, in the history of Posh pirates, ever!" Eleni finishes dramatically.

Herakles can't help but smile at Eleni's enthusiasm.

"Did you know...that I was a Pirate too?" Herakles reveals.

"What?! When?! How?! Please spill the beans!" Eleni squeaks in excitement. 

As Eleni drives, Herakles regales her of his adventures in the Mediterranean Sea during his war for Independence, and how he raided Ottoman Empire ships for their supplies!

In fact, Herakles is  _ still  _ talking when he's opening the door of his hotel room! Eleni is still listening, absolutely enthralled! Herakles halts suddenly.

"Oh...we're here…" He realises out loud.

"So, you lost track of all time and place, like I did?" Eleni chuckles lightly, closing the hotel room door behind her. "I'm amazed you still knew where you were going!"

"Hmm...all roads lead to Rome...step by step," Herakles replies with a philosophical quote. "This isn't Rome...but it is home...for now!"

Eleni approaches Herakles, step by deliberate step.

"So, Agápi mou (My Love)...everytime we meet...I find out something different about you," Eleni purrs with interest.

"Debater, Historian…Archaeologist..."

Step.

"Dancer, Philosopher...Astronomer"

Step.

"Soldier…Fighter...Athlete..."

Step.

"Maths teacher, singer…chef..."

Eleni is right up against Herakles' chest now.

"And now...a former Pirate too!" Eleni smiles brightly, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Did I tell you that  _ love  _ Pirates?" She purrs, laying on the honey in her voice. 

They are so close now.

Eleni still hasn't laid a hand on Herakles yet.

Herakles is hearing the Sirens Call in Eleni's voice and wants to get even closer.

"You may not like Pirates...when they take from you…" Herakles warns her, reaching out slow hands to Eleni's waist.

"Oh? Like what?" Eleni asks above a whisper, testing Herakles with the promise of making him feel good in her low voice.

Herakles leans his forehead against Eleni's, craving any kind of contact now. 

"...I will take...Your clothes..." Herakles replies.

Eleni starts giggling.

"I'm being serious...they're mine now...Take them off, that's an order!" Herakles commands quietly.

Eleni is laughing incredulously now.

Herakles purses his lips, trying not to laugh now too. Eleni's laugh is infectious, and what he said in hindsight is rather ridiculous!

"And-hee hee-what if I don't-heehee-give you my clothes?" Eleni challenges through her giggles, pulling on Herakles's belt loops to pull him flush against her. Herakles takes a deep breath, and breathes out evenly, his patience being sorely tested.

"I'll take... _ you _ …" Herakles replies, voice in that deep seductive octave that sends Eleni pleasant shivers up her spine. Eleni lifts her hands from Herakles' belt loops, and lifts them up slowly. She turns her palms over, in surrender.

"Take me then," Eleni dares Herakles in her own sultry lilt.

Herakles' control breaks. His hands curve around Eleni's waist and back, pulling her in for a searing, hungry kiss. Eleni is just as hungry for him, pouring out all of her love for Herakles into open mouthed kisses and holding tightly onto his shoulders. Herakles' warm hands rove across Eleni's body, sending her body temperature sky high. Herakles didn't need to steal Eleni's clothes, she was pulling them off and slinging them across the room in a fit of  _ too hot, it's too hot, it's too bloody hot! _

It's only when Herakles has lifted Eleni, carried her to his bed, and planted his forearms on either side of her, that Herakles notices something amiss.

"Are you OK? Why'd you stop?" Eleni asks breathlessly beneath Herakles.

Herakles looks at her, eyes scanning down her body, and back up to her face.

"You're...naked! Nearly naked...already!" Herakles observes in a state of shock.

Eleni snorts.

"Yes my dear, your observation is correct!" She tries not to laugh, "Granted that your eyes were closed when I did it, but yes. I saved you from doing all the work! Is there a problem?" Eleni explains and asks Herakles sweetly. Herakles frowns, looking disappointed!

"I...can't steal your clothes...if they're not there?" Herakles looks confused. "I was supposed to take them myself…"

"You could always get up and hunt for them yourself? Like a treasure hunt? Except...it's a treasure hunt...for my clothes?!" Eleni suggests, breaking into giggles from the absurdity of the situation. 

Herakles is actually thinking about it, his eyebrows have furrowed and his eyes have glazed over! Eleni can't hold back the laughter anymore.

"This is so weird! A treasure hunt for your girlfriend's clothes, oh my god!  Although, I have to ask...what's more valuable for a pirate? The clothes? Or...the person they were on? Or am I like the Final Boss in a video game where you have to defeat me to get my clothes as a prize?" Eleni babbles nervously.

Herakles' attention is brought back to the present situation.

"You're right...the person is more important…" Herakles answers, stroking the side of Eleni's face. 

"But I must ask...have you been playing video games...where clothes were a prize?" Herakles asks in confusion.

Now it's Eleni's turn to think. 

"Well, I've played a lot in my life time as a kid, then again in my early adulthood, and from time to time now. There were chests dotted around the games where you could get magic hats, magic shoes, and whole armour outfits," Eleni explains. She thinks harder now, her face twisting with the effort. Herakles lifts a finger to smooth between Eleni's furrowed eyebrows, and smiles at her. Eleni snorts with laughter and smiles back.

"Eureka! I remembered one, and it's a recent game too! You had to defeat a Sorceress, to get her clothes! Then you could use her clothes in battle or on quests later!" Eleni reveals, on the verge of laughter. Herakles looks very perplexed!

"I know it sounds awful, but it's actually funny. You play as a kid who has to save the kingdom-"Eleni begins to describe.

"A child?!" Herakles asks incredulously.

"Yeah!" Eleni confirms.

"....Is this one of Kiku's games or Alfred's games? I know...Greek mythology...gets bloody and twisted…?" Herakles asks, confused.

"It's Kiku's! I promise you that it is funny, I'll bring my console over one day and show you!" Eleni promises enthusiastically.

"...Is it like the one you showed me...where you can run around...naked...setting everything on fire?" Herakles asks, still looking quite serious.

"It's from the same series, 'The Legend of Zelda'. But it's usually a different kid at a different age. Either a kid or a teenager. I'm sure I showed you the one where you can cuddle the cats?" Eleni asks.

"Oh...ah, yes I remember. He was a young man in green...and you could pick up the cats. That was fun...there were puzzles...and chickens with human heads…" Herakles says with a fond smile.

"Oh my god, trust you to remember that weird detail! Actually that game was scary in places!" Eleni remembers, and shudders.

"Myths and legends will have some scary stories and monsters...like the Gorgon, Medusa. Yeah...she's scary…" Herakles thinks out loud.

"Oooh! I've got one that is based on Medusa that scared the bejeezus out of me! It's called "The Beholder". It's all the scary elements of Medusa!" Eleni says excitedly.

"There are creatures more frightening...than a snake haired monster...that can turn you to stone?" Herakles asks, feeling horrified that there are monsters more frightening than one of his least favourite monsters from Greek Mythology.

"Well actually, those Xenomorph aliens in 'Alien' are scary: huge heads, no eyes, spitting acid, a tiny extra head that lays eggs in your lungs, eww!" Eleni's face twists in disgust.

"Oh...no...I don't like that either!" Herakles shakes his head.

"So anyway, I was exploring a temple-" Eleni begins.

"A temple? Where?" Herakles asks curiously.

"In a video game, a Dungeons and Dragons one. They use creatures from World Mythology. So I was exploring, found a pretty sword in a chest, went past a mirror...and it wasn't a mirror!" Eleni tells her little virtual reality story.

"Not a mirror? What was it?" Heracles asks, intrigued.

"...A giant eye!" Eleni reveals.

"Oh…"

"Yep. And it had snakes as hair. And tentacles, so it could chase you! It was awful! I screamed!" Eleni shudders.

"...Eleni mou (My Eleni), if we keep talking about...monsters and myths...we will have bad dreams!" Herakles warns her.

"Yeah, that's a good point. I'm feeling cold now...can I put my pyjamas on?" Eleni asks.

"Well...I could hold you...and keep you warm?" Herakles offers.

"Why not both? I can keep you warm too!" Eleni offers in return.

"...OK!" Herakles agrees.

***************************************

The couple are dressed in their nightwear now, with Eleni in a cute Disney t-shirt and loose trouser pyjama set, and Herakles in a loose white t-shirt and boxers. They had finally made it into the bed, and in a spooning position under the duvet.

"Phew! That's better! How do you feel?" Eleni asks Herakles, relieved to be warm and close again.

"...OK. I will feel better...when I hold you…" Herakles replies tiredly.

"Aww, OK, c'mere!" Eleni rolls over, as Herakles shuffles closer. They wrap their arms around each other. Eleni snuggles into Herakles' chest. Herakles rests his head on top of Eleni's. 

A few minutes of silence, only broken by the couples' breathing.

"The Sorceress' clothes were like, a rich old lady's clothes. Like the Queen of the UK when she dresses modern style. But she's French."

Herakles is startled by Eleni's outburst from the blue. 

"...Is this what you were talking about earlier?" He asks her.

"Yeah. And she carries a magic umbrella."

"What does this magic umbrella do?" Herakles asks in curiosity.

"Fires lasers."

"...What?"

"And spanks naughty kids that try to fight her in battle!"

"...What?!" Herakles is sure that his eyebrows are going to fly off his face in surprise.

Eleni giggles deliriously. "I told you it was funny!"

"...If I have weird dreams...about fighting Medusa...dressed as the Queen...with an umbrella to spank people with...you will be to blame!" Herakles threatens playfully. His girlfriend is funny, and ridiculous when she's tired!

"OK, I take full responsibility for that! But if you do...tell Kiku about it later!" Eleni suggests.

"...Why?"

"He'll make a video game out of it!"

"Wait...what if...I make a video game from it? Maybe I can make some money from it? Yeah, maybe…" Herakles thinks, getting ideas. Wow, if only Ludwig of Germany could see him now. Herakles would wouldn't be hounded so much to get out of debt!

"See? Talking about weird things before sleeping is a good thing!" Eleni says cheerily.

"From Pirates...to clothes...to scary monsters...and the Queen of the UK...I don't have talks like this...with other people!" Herakles reels off what they talked about tonight. Other people may find it really weird. For some odd reason, he didn't find it weird.

"Yeah, but did you have fun?"

"...Hmm. I didn't fall asleep...make anyone else fall asleep...didn't Hellas Punch anyone...yeah I had fun. Yeah!" Heracles admits.

"That's good! We should sleep now. I'm feeling sleepy. And warm. Toasty warm! Are you warm yet?"

"...I am." Herakles says, feeling warm and content.

"That's good...because I need the toilet and have to go!" Eleni admits.

Herakles sighs in frustration. Muffled laughter from Eleni peals between the duvet, as she rolls out of the bed to run to the bathroom. 

In her absence, Herakles waits patiently for her return. He wonders about the conversation they just had. The other conversations they've had before. He wonders if he'll ever have conversations like these with anyone else. Does he want to have conversations like these with anyone else? Who would understand?

The duvet suddenly lifts and a recognisable face grins cheekily at him.

"Peekaboo!" Eleni sing songs.

Herakles can't help but smile at his ridiculous girlfriend.

"What is the password?" Herakles asks, deciding to play Eleni at her own mischief.

"Hmm...Gyros?" Eleni tries.

"No"

"Ummm...Sphinx?" Eleni tries again.

"No"

"Hrmm...oh I know! It's 'Turkey is a Medusa-face!" Eleni declares and makes a finger-guns motion.

"Pfft…hee hee...no!" Herakles laughs.

"Awww! OK...erm...Herakles is a handsome hero who eats Gorgons for breakfast?"

Herakles is smiling so hard now and trying not to laugh at Eleni's sweet talking attempts.

"Góri (Girl)...you are cute...but no!"

A frustrated sigh.

"...Is it something we talked about tonight?" Eleni asks.

"No"

"Is it something I've said to you tonight?" Eleni asks again.

".....Yes"

Eleni thinks hard. The password is something she said to Herakles tonight.  _ I've said a LOT of things to Herakles tonight!  _ Eleni thinks frustratedly.  _ Can I cheat and use a psychic connection? Ugh, this isn't a video game… _

The psychic connection is a feasible idea though. Eleni doesn't have strong psychic powers, but her connection with Herakles is surprisingly strong. Eleni can only put it down to Herakles being the embodiment of all Greek people, and Eleni is part of the Greek people. Herakles and Eleni have synced together in their speech and actions before, by accident granted. Eleni wonders if she can tune into Herakles' thoughts, like he tunes into hers sometimes.

Eleni takes a deep breath, and gazes relaxed at Herakles. She tries to clear her mind and listens.

_ I love you, I love you, I love you… _

_ Goddamnit Brain, I know I love him! But I need to focus here!  _ Eleni mentally chides herself. She takes a deep breath and tries again. Emptying her brain of all thoughts, and just gazing at Herakles. Who is currently being very patient and waiting.

_ Clear head, clear head, nothing in the noggin'.... _

_ ………… _

_ I love you, I love you, I love you… _

_ Godamnit Brain, not again!!!  _ Eleni screeches like a demon at herself in her mind. 

Her face twists in frustration. Herakles is still calm, and waiting.

Eleni sighs with frustration now, and gives it one last go. Granted that Herakles would never banish Eleni from his bed without good reason. But Eleni is playing a battle of wits here. She doesn't want to lose.

She tries one last time.

_ Empty your mind...focus on Herakles...just Herakles… _

_ ………… _

_ I love you, I love you, I love you… _

Eleni gives up. She sighs in defeat.

"Σε αγαπώ! (I love you)" She says, and smiles in defeat.

"...Come in." Herakles says warmly with a smile, lifting up the duvet. Eleni climbs into the bed, and shuffles up to snuggle beside Herakles.

"Wait...was that the password...or did you get bored waiting for me to guess?" Eleni asks.

"It was...I tried to tell you...in our thoughts…" Herakles reveals.

"Oh...so that was  _ you  _ saying 'I love you' on repeat?!" Eleni asks incredulously, her eyebrows flying up to her forehead and her eyes widen comically.

"Yeah...and you kept yelling at yourself!" Herakles tries not to laugh.

"Oh...I thought I was being a love-struck dummy!" Eleni admits.

Herakles rubs at Eleni's arms comfortingly. Before he can say anything, Eleni climbs on top of Herakles. She sits upright on his lower abdomen, legs either side of his hips.

"Can I...tell you something really important? Please?" Eleni implores to Herakles. She looks somewhat desperate, this isn't going to be a joke. Herakles looks up at her, and nods his head for her to continue.

"OK...I know I say this a lot but...I really do love you," Eleni confesses. "And I know I keep making jokes about how gorgeous I think you are...but I don't love you because of that...I love you for _you!_ You're the most patient, kindest, sweetest man I've ever met. You're amazing...and that's not because you're a Nation! You're... the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

Herakles moves to sit up. Eleni doesn't stop him, but she pauses. Herakles leans his forehead to touch hers. Eleni takes a shuddering breath, trying to hold back her emotions from threatening to spill into tears.

"You're...like my best friend...no...you  _ are  _ my best friend…" Eleni confesses, looking Herakles straight in his eyes, and smiling wobbly at her own admission.

"You... _ get  _ me...you don't try to change me. You don't steamroll over my ideas...you listen to me...but you help me, and stop me when I need to be stopped...if that makes sense?" Eleni continues.

Herakles wraps his strong arms around Eleni, bringing her closer to him. They are still face to face.

"I'm...really your best friend?" Herakles asks incredulously.

"Yes...yes you are!" Eleni confirms, nodding her head.

Herakles smiles his loving, open grin that makes Eleni see more fireworks than Disney World's arsenal, again!

"I...was thinking earlier...about the conversations we have...if I will ever have conversations like these with anyone else…" Herakles confesses to Eleni. She listens with rapt attention.

"...Do I want to have conversations like these... with anyone else? Who else would understand...what I think and why?" Herakles continues, looking at Eleni fondly. Eleni waits for Herakles to continue.

"Aristotle said that true friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies," Herakles quotes philosophically. 

"If that is true...then you are the second body...part of my soul!" Herakles theorises, "Like Patroclus was to Achilles"

At that revelation, Eleni pulls Herakles into a kiss, moving her lips against his slowly, lovingly, and with meaning. When she pulls away, Herakles is stunned and blinking owlishly.

"I feel like you're in my soul too," Eleni admits, "And if anyone hurts you, you know I'm going to run in there like Achilles did to avenge Patroclus!" Eleni adds with determination. Herakles looks seriously at Eleni. His hands move to grip at Eleni's elbows, keeping all of her attention fixed on him.

"Góri (Girl)...I know you mean well...and want to protect me...but please do not get between me and Sadiq when we fight!" Herakles warns Eleni, referring to the time she ran into the middle of a duel between himself and Sadiq of Turkey.

"But-" Eleni starts to protest.

"ΟΧΙ!" (No!)

Eleni freezes at that vehement command. Herakles looks angry, is angry. But just as soon as the anger arrives, it leaves. Herakles crumples, and his grip loosens to comforting again.

"No...Eleni mou (My Eleni) please...promise me you won't fight  _ him…"  _ Herakles pleads quietly with Eleni. "I can't lose you...he is strong...unfortunately...a strong Nation. I can fight him...but he would kill you with one hit. I...can't let that happen!"

Eleni leans forward to touch her head to Herakles' forehead. She looks at him straight in the eyes.

"Alright...I promise I won't fight him." Eleni assures Herakles. "But...can you promise me...that you'll hit him extra hard next time you see him? I came running because I thought you were being mugged by a weirdo!"

Herakles smirks and flexes his bicep to show off his strength.

"I will. I am strong too!" Herakles assures Eleni. "I'll just...use my Hellas Punch on him...and send him back to Hell where he came from!"

Eleni sighs in defeat. "I'll trust you then,  _ Herakles mou  _ (My Herakles/my strong man)" she tells Herakles sweetly, laying on the honey in her voice, and leaning forward to kiss him again. Only this time, Herakles kisses back far more passionately, with unspoken words of  _ I'll protect you _ , and  _ Please trust me! _

When they pull away, Eleni gently runs her hands through Herakles' soft, disheveled hair.

"A few years ago, I was invited to the weddings of my closest friends...and they all said the same thing," Eleni tells Herakles.

"Hmm?" Herakles hums in interest.

"That they married their best friend!"

And...do you remember when you asked me to marry you...and I said 'not no but not now?" 

"Yeah?" Herakles asks, attention racked up to over 100%.

Eleni smiles shyly, her nerves creeping in. 

"Well, I feel like...I'm ready to say Yes!"

Herakles is floored. Absolutely floored. He starts to laugh, elation flowing through him, until he grabs Eleni again and holds her tightly against him. She's laughing now too, and they rock together side to side with pure joy. Herakles pulls back to look at Eleni.

"You really want to marry...me?" Herakles asks her again, just to be sure, and stroking her face affectionately.

"Absolutely!" Eleni answers without hesitation. She gets pulled into another tight hug. Followed by kisses. Then longer kisses! Herakles pulls Eleni down with him, and keeps on showering her with love and gratitude.

********************************************************************

Morning finds the two Greek lovers fast asleep in each other's arms. Eleni using Herakles' chest as a pillow. Herakles holding onto Eleni like a giant cat plush doll that he doesn't want to part with! It will be hard when they part again in a few days time. But this time, the couple are one step closer to being bonded together for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleni's ankle started to hurt because there is a metal rod with bolts inside it. She loves to dance, but Greek dancing can be very demanding on your joints!  
> I'm fairly certain that Kiku would show Herakles "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" to Herakles. You get to pick up the cats in the game and cuddle them! It's canon that Herakles loves cats, makes sense right?  
> If you've played the D&D PC game "Neverwinter Nights" trilogy series, you will have come across The Beholder at some point. That monster really freaked me out! Can't remember if I zapped it's arse with magic, or spanked it with a powered up sword? Oh well nevermind!  
> Yes it's true, my friends who have got married, married their best friends! They seem happy so far!


	21. Hot and Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles is hot and bothered about his bad day. Eleni is hot and bothered about Herakles in a very different way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut is going to happen. If you're not prepared to read that...sorry?

To Eleni, Herakles looks good in whatever clothes he wears. When he excavates his Mother's ancient ruins and he's wearing a tight white t-shirt?

_I'm 'digging' your outfit hun, can I uncover what's under your shirt?_

On days when he serves in the army and he's dressed sharply? 

_Hello are you a Soldier because you've got me standing to attention!_

On National Holidays when he joins the Evzones soldiers in the uniform that symbolises him? 

_That's my Leventis (brave, handsome man) out there!_

But for some odd reason, Eleni loves seeing Herakles dress smartly for Nation meetings. Sometimes it's a shirt and the light brown ensemble jacket and trousers. Sometimes a tie is added. 

The smart outfits coming undone on Herakles during the course of the day, are what make Eleni come undone. She managed to keep her emotions under control before they started dating. If by under control, you mean staring from behind papers in the meeting room as Herakles unbuttoned his shirt, coughing into her fist every time Herakles bumped into her, and looking longingly after he'd walked away!

Living with him now? A completely different ball game! She gets to see Herakles dress smartly when he leaves, which she can admire. Nobody warned her what Herakles looks like when he returns home though! Somebody should have said "Don't panic we're on Titanic!", because she felt herself sink into the floor with desire. And melt into a happy pile of delirious goo!

Today was one of those days. Eleni had been drying plates to put away, when Herakles arrived home. She had turned around to greet him.

And froze in place, her jaw hitting the floor.

Herakles' tie had been loosened, hanging down his shirt. Begging to be tugged on into waiting arms and for Herakles to be told "Come here and kiss me"! 

His shirt was half way open, revealing the toned pectorals of his broad chest. A chest glistening with sweat underneath, inviting Eleni to press her palms on it, and rove her hands wantonly.

Herakles' shirt was untucked from his trousers, but had shrunk in the wash, hugging the contours of his muscled body. The buttons were threatening to pop off!

And don't get Eleni started on the rolled up sleeves revealing Herakles' strong forearms. They make her brain go bananas! 

It wasn't just Herakles' outfit that looked undone. His hair resembled more like spiky bed hair, after running his hands through them with frustration through his work day. His eyebrows were furrowed down in annoyance, framing blazing green and gold eyes. His cheeks were flushed red from the effort of coming home in rush hour.

Eleni had to hang onto the table, the sink, the wall or something to hold up her weak knees! She bit into her fist. Partly to stop herself from moaning with want. Partly to stop herself from asking if Herakles has got any energy left to 'take' her!

She really should ask Herakles about his day. Give him a hug. Offer food and a drink of water. Pick her jaw off the floor and say something!

Preferably not "Woah, mama!" in the style of Bart Simpson!

Herakles' frustrated sigh brings Eleni out of her reverie. He looks hot and bothered. Really hot.

 _Please 'bother' me sweetheart!_ Eleni's cave woman brain thinks desperately.

 _Dear Cave Woman side of me, please go back to the museum where you belong!_ Eleni's conscience replies!

Herakles' fiery gaze meets Eleni's surprised one. One word comes out of Eleni's mouth.

"Coffee?"

Herakles nods his head.

*******************************

The water is warming up in the electric coffee maker, the "briki" pot sitting on its stand with a fine blend of coffee at the bottom. Herakles still hasn't said a word since he got home. Not even to his cats! His arms are folded over. He is the perfect picture of "annoyed Greek man ready to pound and break something"!

 _Can he 'pound' me into the mattress please? Or the sofa? Table? Floor?_ Eleni's thirsty side screams internally.

 _Dear thirsty side, how about I dowse you with Holy Water instead!_ Eleni's conscience replies

"Rough day?" Eleni asks Herakles tentatively. He doesn't look at her. But she does get a "Mhmm". In Herakles language, that means "Rough doesn't even explain the half of it!". 

The coffee starts to bubble in the Greek coffee maker.

The words come out of Eleni's mouth before she can stick her own brain filter in. 

"Need a hug?"

Herakles looks up at Eleni then. Eyes blazing. Mouth turned down. Eyebrows still furrowed.

Eleni holds her breath.

Herakles lets go of his.

"....Yeah"

Eleni and Herakles step towards each other, meeting in the middle. Two pairs of arms reach out for each other. Eleni wraps her arms around Herakles' waist, snuggling into his chest. Herakles wraps his arms around Eleni tightly, resting his head on top of Eleni's. He's holding on like a piece of driftwood from a broken ship at sea, tossed around in crashing and tumbling waves. 

The coffee begins to boil and froth.

 _Oh right. Coffee!_ Herakles thinks, as the bubbling sound reaches his ears.

"Mmmffeee!" Another sound reaches his ears from down below, muffled against his chest. Herakles looks down.

 _Oh right. Eleni!_ Herakles thinks, feeling his little girlfriend struggling against him. He loosens his tight hold on her, and she lifts her head up to breathe!

As much as Eleni enjoys Herakles' warm and secure hugs, his strength had literally smushed her into his chest this time! It didn't help Eleni when she peeled away and came face to face with where her head had just been resting on: The exposed part of Herakles' chest!

 _Well hello Mr Herakles' chest, can I use you for a pillow again please?_ Eleni thinks to herself.

 _Dear self, please wake up and smell the coffee!_ Eleni's conscience supplies.

_Ack, the coffee!_

"The coffee!" Eleni says quite clearly now, finally looking back up to Herakles' face. Both Greeks turn to look at the coffee maker, which boils to a shriek, and switches off. Both Greeks turn to look at each other.

"I'll make yours first!" Eleni offers. She hesitates a moment, still reeling from Herakles' state of undress. 

_Does he have to undress, he looks super hot like that, wow get me under the shade!_ Eleni's horny side decides to mentally pipe up.

 _Dear horny side, please pipe down, you heathen!_ Eleni's conscience fights back.

Eleni feels so embarrassed by her own thoughts, she trots away to the machine before Herakles can react.

Herakles watches his girlfriend from behind as she bustles about, grabbing coffee cups. He notices her white shirt, long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. It comes down to midway of her thighs. Her legs are bare.

 _Wait. That's not her shirt._ Herakles realises.

_It's mine!_

Eleni takes the briki off the stand and raises it high above the coffee cup. Eleni raises her arm, pours the coffee from high up into the cup, creating a delightfully frothy top. 

"Here you go Agápi mou (My Love), your-" Eleni turns around.

Suddenly, two strong hands slam onto the kitchen counter top either side of Eleni. Two strong forearms cage her. Eleni is faced with Herakles' exposed chest and loose tie dangling in front of her.

_Tempting. Oh so tempting! I am terribly tempted to touch him…_

Eleni regretfully looks away from her boyfriend's delightful chest, to look up to his equally delightful face.

Which is currently looking very... heated!

The furrowed eyebrows are back.

The fiery gaze in his eyes is back, staring down at Eleni.

His cheeks are bright red.

He is breathing hard.

 _Oh. My!_ Is all Eleni can manage to think right now, let alone speak!

"You're...wearing...my…" Herakles gasps out slowly between harsh intakes of breath.

"Coffee!" Eleni interrupts, holding up the steaming cup of Greek coffee under Herakles nose. 

_The coffee smells delicious!_ Herakles thinks.

 _My girlfriend looks delicious!_ Herakles also thinks.

A war in his head starts.

_Take the coffee!_

_Take my girl!_

_Take the coffee my girl made…._

Herakles sighs, making a decision. He takes the coffee cup from Eleni's hand. He raises it to his lips.

Eleni watches with anticipation.

He sips the coffee.

Eleni waits.

"Mmm...καλά…(good)" Herakles purrs. He smiles warmly.

Eleni gives him her own open smile.

Herakles feels the arrows of Eros striking into his heart.

"I'm going to make a coffee now too," Eleni tells Herakles, as she sidles over to the refrigerator. "Do you want something to eat before dinner?" 

_You're delicious, I want to eat you..._ Herakles thinks.

"We've got Kritsinia (crispy breadsticks), Haluva (Halva, a sweet dessert made from tahini), Dolmathes (rice in a tomato sauce wrapped in vine leaves), Daktyla (sweet wrapped pastries that are as thin as fingers)...ooh keep me away from those, I'll eat them all!" Eleni reels off a list of tasty treats. She stands at the open door of the refrigerator, looking over her shoulder at Herakles. He looks dreamily content, holding his cup of coffee.

 _Is it hot in here, or is it him?_ Eleni's hot and bothered side intervenes. 

_Stick your head in the freezer and cool off there!_ Eleni's conscience fires back.

As she waits for Herakles to give her an answer, Herakles is having his own war of words in his head!

_What do I eat?_

_Eleni!_

_Am I hungry?_

_I am for her!_

"Hello? Earth to Herakles?" 

Herakles snaps out of his internal war of wills. 

"Uh?" He manages ever so eloquently.

"Did the cat get your tongue?" Eleni chuckles.

"...Cat?" Herakles asks, still caught in daydream mode. It's not helping that his girlfriend looks like a daydream to him right now!

"Miaow!" "Meeow"

As soon as Herakles said "cat", two cats enter the kitchen, and make a beeline straight for Herakles! Still sipping his coffee, Herakles kneels down to pet their furry heads and backs. Eleni smiles at the heart-warming scene, and uses this opportunity to get a few important tasks done.

When Herakles has finished petting the cats and stands back up, he notices several things. There are a few plates of snacks on the kitchen table. Two bowls of fresh water for the cats are on the tiled floor. Eleni has brewed her own coffee, and is leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping it. Her legs are stretched out, one crossed over the other. His own legs have started walking of their own volition!

Eleni sips from her coffee. It's sweet, just the way she likes it!

 _Just like Herakles!_ Eleni thinks.

_Gah, I'm such a sap!_

_It's rich and deep too. Like Herakles' voice when we're making lo-_

_I knew my thoughts were going down the gutter at some point!_ Eleni's conscience butts in.

Someone butts into her personal space.

Eleni looks up.

"Hi" Herakles says gently.

"Hi to you too," Eleni replies sweetly and gazes up at him with endearment. "Do you...feel better?" She asks him tentatively.

"...Yeah. I do," Herakles admits. Eleni smiles.

"That's good. I was worried back there," Eleni admits her thoughts too.

Herakles frowns. 

"Why?"

"Well...you...looked…like you were going to...eat me alive!" Eleni confesses, with nervous laughter. "You looked so angry...or frustrated...or both!"

Herakles hums, as he frees one hand and holds his coffee cup with the other. 

"I was angry...my day was terrible…" Herakles confesses quietly. He steps closer to Eleni, as she watches him with sympathy and care.

"I was frustrated...all I wanted...was to come home…" Herakles continues. He steps over Eleni's outstretched legs, almost standing against Eleni's hips. 

"And I find…" Herakles continues, planting his free hand by Eleni's side on the Kitchen counter top. He leans down over her.

"...you wearing...my shirt" Herakles finishes, his voice dropping an octave.

Eleni smiles and bites her lip, looking down into her coffee. She still remains calm. Then looks up at Herakles, the perfect picture of innocence.

"I like it," Eleni admits, removing a hand from her coffee cup to feel the shirt's collar between her thumb and forefinger. "It's comfy...and it reminds me of you!"

Herakles feels the arrows of love thundering into his heart again.

"You know...what you wearing my shirt...does to me!" Herakles says huskily and with thinly veiled frustration.

Eleni sips from her coffee again. 

"Well, let's see. From the way you keep sneaking your shirt into my suitcase whenever I go back to the UK, and your requests to see me wearing that shirt in our Skype calls…" Eleni begins nonchalantly, "I'd say...that maybe you like me wearing your shirt? Just a bit?" She tilts her head, raises her eyebrows and grins cheekily. Herakles leans even closer into Eleni's personal space, brushing his nose against hers.

"Να σε φάω, (I'm going to eat you)" He breathes hotly against her lips. Eleni leans back a little, eyeing Herakles' dangling tie, and smiling slyly.

"Oh? Is that a threat?" She asks sweetly, her fingers sneaking towards Herakles' tie. She suddenly grips the tie and tugs, pulling Herakles in close again.

"Or a promise?" Eleni whispers hotly against Herakles' lips, playing him at his own game. Herakles blinks owlishly at Eleni, and almost spills his coffee down his shirt! Eleni releases the tie, plants her hand warmed by her coffee cup on Herakles' exposed chest and gently pushes him back a little.

"Let's finish our coffees first," Eleni says brightly, snapping out of seductive Siren mode. Her hand on Herakles's chest suggests otherwise, palm sliding further down to Herakles' closed shirt button. Herakles' breath hitches.

"And then"... Eleni continues brightly, her hand grabbing Herakles' tie again. She tugs harder this time, surging Herakles in close again.

"...come over and kiss me!" Eleni orders in a hot whisper against Herakles gaping mouth.

Herakles has never wanted to drink a Greek coffee so fast in his life! It is meant to be sipped and enjoyed, whilst watching the world go by, or enjoying a conversation with someone else. Then again, he's been stewing in frustration ever since he noticed Eleni wearing his shirt. She's expressed very clearly that she wants him too. There's only thing standing in the way: the coffee! As Herakles sips his coffee, he makes a point of staring passionately at Eleni over his coffee cup.

 _I want you! I love you! I need you!_ Herakles tries to convey his thoughts.

If Eleni read those thoughts, she's not saying anything. Her face is a perfect mask of controlled emotions. Her eyes tell a different story though. Her pupils are blown wide, brown irises a thin ring as she stares back at Herakles. She feels the same way as he does.

Herakles drains his coffee cup, and puts it in the sink. He has broken a few coffee cups and glasses in a fit of passion before, he'd rather be safe than sorry now! Eleni is still sipping her coffee, blowing on it to cool it down. Herakles stalks back to Eleni. One foot slowly after the other.

"All roads lead to Rome...step by step," Herakles quotes philosophically. Eleni smiles brightly behind her coffee cup, she's heard this one a few times before.

Herakles stops at Eleni's side this time.

"I'm home," Herakles announces quietly and hopefully. Eleni pulls her coffee cup away, and plants a warm hand on Herakles' cheek.

"Καλός Ήρθατε! (Welcome Back)" Eleni greets Herakles softly with affection.

Aware of the time and aware of her promise, Eleni sips at her coffee again.

But when she puts the cup down again, she has something to say too.

"One day, back to roots my friend, no place like the _Motherland_ ," Eleni sings two lines from one of her favourite songs. She emphasises the word "Motherland" lovingly in her voice. She certainly hasn't forgotten who and what Herakles is: the personification of Greece. The country's people. Their language. Their culture. The lyrics of the song may be in English, but they are talking about Greece. Greece is Eleni's Motherland by family history. Eleni means that she will always return to Herakles.

Herakles whispers in Eleni's ear that he loves her, and presses kisses to the side of her head. Her cheek. Her jaw. 

Eleni tries to finish her coffee faster. But Herakles isn't making it easy! As his lips travel down Eleni's side little by little, his knuckles are softly travelling up the side of her bare thigh!

"Αγάπη μου (My Love), please! I'm trying to finish my coffee!" Eleni chuckles, shuffling away from Herakles.

"I'm hungry," Herakles replies.

"There's food on the table," Eleni offers, hopefully to distract him.

"I don't want that…" Herakles counters, leaning over after Eleni, "I want you!"

His hand splays open on her thigh now and he slides it slowly upwards.

Eleni chokes on her coffee!

Herakles gently pats and rubs her back apologetically as she coughs.

"Bloody Hell Herakles!" Eleni splutters between coughs. "I nearly spat out my coffee!" She's laughing in shock now.

"I couldn't wait anymore," Herakles explains simply.

Eleni sips a little more. 

"Well if it's any consolation, I've been waiting too since you came through the door," Eleni tries to console Herakles, and stall his wandering hands!

"You were literally a hot mess!"

Herakles looks confused, and something gets lost in translation. He looks down at himself, feeling embarrassed. 

"Hot...mess? I...guess so…" He agrees, a little despondently.

Eleni's eyes widen at her mistake, and she drains the cup of coffee. Putting it to one side, she grabs Herakles' tie and tugs it a little, jerking Herakles towards her.

"I meant 'hot mess' as in…" Eleni explains, and she tugs again harder this time, almost crashing Herakles into her!

"...'really sexy mess'!" Eleni finishes sensually against Herakles lips, running her free hand splayed open down Herakles' chest.

Herakles shivers with pleasure.

"Oh!" He says, feeling much better, and far sexier!

"You're not the only one who has a clothes kink," Eleni admits with a shy smile. "Every time your clothes come undone, I come 'undone' too!"

Now it's Herakles' turn to smirk slyly like a fox.

"Undone you say?" He asks in that deep seductive octave that creates butterflies in Eleni's stomach. Still holding her gaze, Herakles trails his hand up Eleni's thigh again and under the shirt he gave her. To prove his point, his fingers find the side of Eleni's underpants, and hook them down her hip.

Eleni bites her lip, feeling what's happening down below, but still holding Herakles' gaze.

"You, ahem, erm…" Eleni begins, ever so eloquently.

"Yes?" Herakles interrupts, his smile turning cheeky.

"...I'm getting there, stop stealing the words from my mouth!" Eleni chides Herakles, pinching his cheek and laughing.

"Didn't you say...that actions...speak louder...than words?" Herakles replies with a sultry lilt to his voice, grabbing Eleni's chin to pull her in for a long awaited kiss.

"Yeah...that's true," Eleni agrees, planting her hands on Herakles' chest to hold him back. "But I have something else to confess!"

Herakles waits patiently. Eleni takes a shuddering breath.

"Earlier, when you were angry and frustrated. You looked at me, and your eyes were on fire. Even your cheeks were red! I thought you looked...really sexy!" Eleni admits shyly. "With how you were...undressed too? I er...wanted you to um…'take' me!" 

Herakles looks surprised. This is new coming from Eleni.

"I don't mean that I want you to get angry at me!" Eleni rushes in to explain before any misunderstanding happens, "I just thought that you looked very passionate...on edge...it _did things_ to me!"

"I see…" Herakles replies, "like when you...wear _my_ shirt...it _does things_...to me?" He asks, repeating her words for seductive effect.

"Yeah…" Eleni answers quietly, her desire for Herakles leaving her almost speechless and breathless. He's _doing things_ to her now, and they haven't even started yet!

Herakles steps over Eleni's legs and plants both of his hands either side of her body on the kitchen counter top. He leans above her, his arms caging her in, and he looks seriously at her.

"I'll see...what I can do!" Herakles replies lowly. Eleni smiles, reaching for his dangling tie. She pulls on the tie, bringing Herakles further down to her eye-level.

"I'll tell you what I want you to do," Eleni's voice is low and sweet but dominant. "I want you...on top of me...face to face...pounding me into the mattress…" She describes her desires, and finishes with a demanding whisper: "Γάμησέ με!" (Fuck me!)

A fire lights within Herakles, spreading throughout his whole body. His eyes blaze. His cheeks burn. His entire libido springs to life.

Eleni pulls on his tie again, with one more demand: "Come here and kiss me!"

******************************************

Eleni made the demands, but it's Herakles taking charge in the bedroom now. Eleni lies beneath Herakles, staring lovingly up at him. Herakles may look far more disheveled than usual, but he looks like a boss. His furrowed eyebrows, burning gaze and gritted teeth scream steely strength and passion. His strong forearms are either side of her. He has pinned her to the bed between his thighs. Eleni is right where she wants to be. 

Herakles is doing exactly as Eleni wanted him to do to her, and more. She's moaning wantonly, occasionally crying out Herakles' name in pleasure. Her hands grip Herakles' bulked shoulders, holding on tightly as he snaps his hips rhythmically against hers. Eleni has her legs locked around his hips to keep him close, deep, and thrusting at the right angle.

Herakles is right there in the throes of passion with Eleni, grunting from the effort and moaning in pleasure too. He lost the trousers earlier, but Eleni wanted him to keep the shirt and tie on!

"I like pulling you into kisses, but without hurting you," she had explained. He's looking at her passionately too, just like she wanted. Herakles is finding it to remain as a 'commanding boss taking what he wants'. It's also hard for him not to give the sweet and loving praises he's so used to. But the way Eleni is looking up at him, absolutely enamoured with him, and him alone? It's all worth it.

In return, Eleni was still wearing Herakles' shirt. Completely unbuttoned now, but something about it on Eleni makes Herakles melt inside. That Eleni wants him with her, even when he's physically not there. The thought makes Herakles undulate his hips more lovingly against Eleni's. Eleni responds by throwing her head back into the pillows and moaning at a higher pitch. She reaches out to grab Herakles by the shirt collar, dragging him down for sloppy but passionate kissing.

Herakles pulls back after a while. Still looking at Eleni with a fierce and fiery gaze, he changes position. Herakles hooks his hands under Eleni's thighs, and lifts her legs over his shoulders. Eleni feels the change immediately, as Herakles thrusts deeper now, hitting her G-spot. The bed is creaking and shaking with all the movement. Eleni is screaming Herakles' name now. The neighbours will probably complain tomorrow, but Herakles doesn't care. Let it be known that he's a Cat in the Streets, and Zeus in the Sheets!

Eleni is quaking between Herakles' thighs now, and her moans are getting even more high pitched. Herakles is close himself now, having been wound up for a good hour after seeing Eleni in his shirt but denied any action. He slows down and rolls his hips like waves on the shores of the Greek islands. Eleni comes with an ecstatic moan of his name, with smaller gasps of pleasure as Herakles keeps thrusting gently. He comes shortly after with a broken cry, riding out his orgasm with a few shallow thrusts.

Completely spent, Herakles pulls out gently, letting Eleni's legs down from his shoulders. He flops down onto the mattress beside Eleni. Although tired, she still summons enough energy to shuffle into Herakles' arms. Eleni tugs lightly on the tie, pulling Herakles into one chaste closed kiss. Followed by another. A few more pecks across his face. Then she rolls on top of Herakles to his surprise, delivering an open mouthed long, slow and loving kiss.

She pulls back after a few minutes, with lips red from so much kissing and a smile warm enough to rival Herakles'. He gives her his bashful open smile, the one that made her fall head over heels in love with him.

 _And there go the fireworks...again!_ Eleni thinks.

"...Ευχαριστώ Πολύ (Thank you)...for tonight," Eleni thanks Herakles, "For all of my weird requests and kinks, just...thank you!"

Herakles chuckles slow and deep.

"Παρακαλώ (You're welcome)" He replies, holding Eleni around her upper back and waist. "Είμαι τρελός για σένα...(I'm crazy about you)" 

Eleni smiles even brighter at Herakles. "I'm mad about you too," she replies. 

Herakles plies her faces with soft and slow kisses. When the couple pull away from each other, Eleni looks down at the shirt and tie still on Herakles. 

"You can take these off now you know?" Eleni tells Herakles, putting one hand on the tie, and the other hand on the shirt edge, and flapping them a little.

"You...don't want...another try?" Herakles asks, suggesting another round of passion. Eleni laughs tiredly.

Herakles back tracks.

"It's OK if you don't want to. Are you...OK?" He asks Eleni. She yawns, revealing how tired she actually is.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Over the moon actually!" Eleni replies, smiling with endearment at her caring lover. "But...ask me again in the morning, I'll definitely feel it then!" She laughs. 

"Do you want to go again?" She asks Herakles, not wanting to deny him anything.

"Only if _you_ want to," Herakles replies, emphasising the 'you' part. "Don't hurt yourself for me!" He adds. 

Now it's Eleni's turn to shower Herakles' face with soft and slow kisses.

"...You're the most loving man I've ever met!" Eleni confesses quietly, stroking Herakles' cheeks and jaw.

"...I have a lot to give," Herakles replies simply, like it's the most natural thing in the World for him.

"Yeah but...some people give in spades. You give love...the size of a country!" Eleni laughs lightly.

Herakles looks confused.

"...But I am a Nation?"

"Oh yeah...that's a good point!" Eleni replies, settling down to Herakles' side and resting her head on his chest. There's a few minutes of silence, as the couple just take time to breathe and recover.

"Do you think it's a Nation thing? To be able to give so much love?" Eleni asks a question out of the blue.

Herakles thinks for a while.

"I think...it depends on... the nature of the people. If the people are loving...the Nation will be too," He replies.

Eleni nods and hums, accepting his answer.

"...You have a lot to give too," Herakles speaks after a while.

"...Is that because I'm Greek too...or the way I've been brought up...astrology...or all of them?" Eleni asks.

"I think...only you know the answer to that question," Herakles answers diplomatically.

"Yeah...I think I just broke my brain trying to work that one out!" Eleni replies.

Suddenly, a rumble from under the sheets interrupts the conversation.

"Oh, sorry! That was my stomach!" Eleni apologises sheepishly.

Herakles ruffles Eleni's hair affectionately.

"Góri...we haven't eaten dinner...you are hungry," He replies.

"Α Παναγία μού! (By the Virgin Mary/Oh my God!) Our dinner!" Eleni panics, and rolls over to get out of the bed. Herakles also moves to get up.

Eleni's feet hit the floor fine and she starts to run. Her legs suddenly give way, and she crashes to the floor!

Herakles sits up and climbs out of the bed, very concerned. Unlike the UK where Eleni was used to carpeted floors at home, Herakles' home has no carpets. Eleni hit the floor hard when she fell, and she is struggling to get up.

"Damnit…" Eleni grits out, barely pushing her upper body off the floor. Her limbs shake like jelly in a trifle.

Herakles kneels down beside her.

"Έλα Κόρη, (Come here Girl)" Herakles coaxes gently, helping Eleni to stand. She is still wobbling and trembling.

"Ευχαριστώ (thank you)..." Eleni thanks Herakles. "What'll we do...about dinner?" Eleni asks, clearly wanting to get up and be useful.

Herakles scoops Eleni up to his shoulder, like she weighs nothing! "It's OK, I'll cook tonight…or we can get a take away..." He assures her.

"I can help you chop the food?" Eleni offers, looping her arms around Herakles's shoulders to stay upright.

"Κόρη! (Girl!) You are _not_ going near the knives like this!" Herakles commands, looking very sternly at his perched girlfriend.

Eleni smiles ruefully. "Yes Boss!" She says sheepishly.

"You can help me...by staying with me. Keep me company," Herakles offers, back to his gentle self. "But first...we must shower!"

"Yes Boss!" She replies sweetly, and kisses the side of Herakles' head. He pulls Eleni a little closer and nuzzles her side.

Herakles' day may have been hot and bothersome. But at least the company he has at the end of the day is...less bothersome, and far sweeter!


	22. Of Fitness and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles and Eleni are sparring again. Little do they know that they are being spied on by two of Herakles' oldest friends! Well, more like the nations he grew up with.

"Strike hard, go!"

Eleni follows Herakles orders. She unfurls from her curled up defense stance and leaps straight into a boxing combination. Her fists fly into Herakles' open palms: a jab to the left. A cross to the left. A hook to the right.

"Swing from your hips! Your arms are not that powerful by themselves!" Herakles barks sternly. "Remember your feet too! Strike again!"

Eleni swivels from her feet and twists from her core. Her fists fly into Herakles' open palms harder now, louder and harsher smacks ringing in the air.

Loud enough to reach the ears of two spies hidden behind a wall.

"What the hell is that brat doing?! What kind of idiot fights with his girlfriend on purpose?!" Sadiq of Turkey mutters in disbelief. He is about to burst out from behind the wall and give Herakles a piece of his mind. Probably a good wrestle to the ground too!

"They're training. Let them be. We'll come back another time," Gupta of Egypt explains, tugging Sadiq back.

"But he hardly hangs around with us anymore!" Sadiq complains.

"You mean he isn't alone for you to pester him anymore," Gupta corrects him.

"OK, so I like to bother him every once in a while," Sadiq admits. "Keep the brat on his toes. But this...is just weird man! We should stop them!"

"HYAAARGH!"

A harsh yell of rage makes both personified nations whip their heads around.

Eleni is punching Herakles' open palms with every ounce of power she has, striking true and hard. Herakles is switching his palms from the air, to doubling up at the sides of his thighs. Eleni swivels and twists her body as she delivers front and roundhouse kicks, coupled with punch combinations, and Thai style elbow strikes.

"You really want to get in the middle of  _ that? _ " Gupta asks Sadiq.

"Heh heh...she's an ordinary human...she can't hurt me!" Sadiq replies confidently. 

Herakles doubles up his palms below, as Eleni throws herself into an up-knee strike aimed at the groin.

Sadiq flinches visibly now.

"Ouch! Why would you teach someone to strike  _ there?! _ " Sadiq complains to Gupta.

"What exactly do you do in Turkish Wrestling again?" Gupta asks Sadiq.

"It's just wrestling and pinning, we don't  _ hurt  _ each other  _ down there _ !" Sadiq replies, in horror. "That is just mean! Even I wouldn't aim for the groin! It hurts man!"

"Good...you're hitting harder. Remember, aim true...and hard!" Herakles praises Eleni's efforts. He returns to strict military instructor mode.

"Now...we will fight!"

The two middle eastern nations are still peeking from behind the wall, watching as Herakles and Eleni circle each other. Both have their fists clenched. Both look determined not to lose. Eleni has her shoulders hunched up to protect her neck, a fist to her cheek as a guard, and fist in front of her jaw to attack. Her feet are positioned at an angle, not be caught "square" where she could be hit and fall down. Herakles' guard is more loose, but he still looks dangerous.

"He's really gonna fight the girl?" Sadiq asks in disbelief.

"You worried about him?" Gupta asks nonchalantly.

"Course not!" Sadiq rebuffs Gupta. "He's a nation. But her...she's just a human! You don't fight with women! You take them out for a good time! What kind of moron fights with girls?!" 

"You fought Elizaveta of Hungary...and Herakles' mother…" Gupta reminds Sadiq. Sadiq falls quiet for a few moments, lost in memory. 

In his youth, Sadiq was the mighty Ottoman Empire. Hell bent on conquering Europe. He had fought Elizaveta of Hungary, taking part of her lands in the Medieval ages. He had fought with Ancient Greece too. Although he loved her, she refused him and fought back hard. In the end, Sadiq killed her, and stole away her young son Herakles. He had taken young Gupta of Egypt too. 

As Sadiq watches Herakles throw a punch, and Eleni duck and counter-attack, he remembers that the Greeks have always had a fighting spirit. The people of Greece had continued to resist Ottoman rule, with skirmishes throughout four hundred years. Herakles of Greece grew up strong, and fought hard for his independence in a bloody war that lasted 8 years.

These days, Sadiq likes to think he has calmed down. He wants to be friends with the European Nations now. He even has a ceasefire with Herakles of Greece now. Of course they still bicker, but they at least talk to each other. Maybe throw the odd punch at each other too during their 'duels'!

But Sadiq never thought he'd see Herakles throwing punches at anyone else, let alone a human girl! And this girl is doing very well to avoid being hit! She's fighting back with her own strikes too!

"What kind of weirdo relationship  _ is  _ this?!" Sadiq is fascinated and horrified at the same time.

"C'mon Sadiq, let's go for a coffee. Herakles isn't coming out today either," Gupta sighs, pulling on Sadiq's sleeve.

"In a minute, I wanna see how this ends!" Sadiq replies. "If I have to go in and save her!"

"Isn't that the girl who attacked you because she thought you were trying to hurt Herakles?" Gupta asks innocently.

"...Shaddap! I never said she hurt me...she just surprised me, is all! She didn't know who I was!" Sadiq replies in a huff. "I know she can be sweet and polite! I saw her at the stuffy Brit's house! She made me a really nice coffee you know…I think the Greek brat's a bad influence on her!"

"You were in a suit with your mask off at Arthur's house. She knew who you were then. When she hit you, you were wearing your mask and had your hood up," Gupta points out.

Before the nations can say another word, loud noises from the sparring session make them both turn around again. Eleni demonstrates nine combinations of punches, kicks, and elbow attacks on Herakles. Herakles uses his palms to catch most of them.

Except one. 

A cross punch catches Herakles across his cheek, the force of the hit making him blink and flinch a little!

"AH!" Eleni cries out in shock. She drops her fists and pulls out of her defensive stance. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She apologises again and again to Herakles.

"Góri (Girl), it's OK-" Herakles begins, reassuring her. He ends up with his arms full of one very upset girlfriend, who is holding onto him tightly and rubbing his back up and down soothingly. Herakles sighs in defeat, all stern soldier mode leaving him and returning to his regular gentle self. He wraps his arms around Eleni and places his head on hers.

"It's not OK with me...I hit you!" Eleni tells him, voice highly emotional and bordering on tears. "I swore I wouldn't do that to you!"

"We are sparring...being hit is to be expected," Herakles reminds her, like he is soothing a hurt kitten.

"Hey...I'm supposed to be soothing you," Eleni tells him, pulling out of the embrace to look at where she'd hit Herakles. "Now was it here? Or here?" Eleni asks Herakles gently, thumbing gently over Herakles' left cheek down to his jaw.

"Eleni mou (My Eleni), it doesn't matter-" Herakles dismisses her fretting. He stops when Eleni steps up on tip toes and presses gentle kisses to his cheek and jaw. Herakles smiles warmly, his cheeks turning pink. He is used to giving love. He feels like he is flying when he receives love. He lets Eleni carry on kissing him. He doesn't want anyone to worry and stress over him. But he will never say no to kisses!

Eleni stops though and pulls back, lightly cupping the site of Herakles' injury.

"Do you feel better?" Eleni asks him, voice barely above a whisper.

"...I should be asking you that," Herakles replies, "But...I would like some more...of your  _ medicine _ !"

Eleni chuckles at Herakles' pun, and leans in to meet Herakles in the middle for some loving kisses. They are completely unaware that they are being watched.

Gupta has returned to behind the wall, and tugs on Sadiq's sleeve.

"C'mon Sadiq, it's obvious that Herakles is 'busy'..." Gupta coaxes his once ruler but now friend.

Sadiq doesn't say anything. He's just standing there with his arms folded over and a rueful smile on his face. 

"Lucky brat...I just wanna see if she hits him again!" He mutters to Gupta. Gupta sighs and rolls his eyes.

Eventually the lovers pull back.

"Do you...want to go another round?" Herakles asks Eleni. "For your training?"

Eleni shakes her head.

"I think we're done, I only ever had 1 hour training sessions with my teacher back home, and we've been sparring for far longer today! I really don't have any fight left in me," She confesses, "But...I'd love to have another round of a... _ different  _ kind!" She suggests sweeter than honey, and dropping her voice to that lower octave that sends pleasant shivers up Herakles' spine!

"...Socrates did say that that we must develop our bodies and beauty to their highest limit," Herakles quotes philosophically.

Eleni smiles and chuckles warmly. She thinks she'll never get tired of Herakles' knowledge and words of wisdom from their ancient ancestors.

"So...why don't we test...our  _ stamina  _ to our highest limit?" Herakles makes a seductive suggestion of his own. 

Eleni bursts into giggles, getting louder into joyful laughter as Herakles sweeps her off her feet into his arms like a Bride. Herakles gives her a searing kiss, stepping backwards towards his front door.

Gupta looks around, just in time to see Herakles' front door close.

"Yeah he's definitely  _ busy  _ now, the horny bastard!" Sadiq remarks, turning around to leave.

"I should say I told you so…" Gupta replies nonchalantly.

Both the middle eastern nations start walking away, side by side. 

"Lucky brat," Sadiq huffs, "He gets to be in Europe. They gave him help when he was in trouble. Now he has a girlfriend to fight and play with!"

"Didn't Herakles call you a…'philogynist'?" Gupta asks Sadiq.

"Gah! Quit it with the long words!" Sadiq retorts, clearly annoyed by long Greek words that he doesn't understand! "The hell does it mean anyway?"

"It means being fond of and admiring women," Gupta helpfully explains.

"Oh! Well, sure! The brat got one thing about me right," Sadiq admits. "But still, we're Nations! We're not meant to hang out with humans for too long. That brat especially can't commit to anyone! So...how did he get  _ her?  _ For...how many months now?! _ " _

"A year. But who knows, maybe it will end next week," Gupta says off handedly.

"I don't think so, you were there too. You saw what happened, heard what they said. This looks serious! That brat, in a serious relationship!" Sadiq rants, like an over-protective father fretting over his wayward son. "What should we do Gupta? He doesn't hang around with us Nations anymore!"

"Herakles still hangs around with Kiku, Iácovos, Antonio...he told me that he went to Arthur's house too, to visit the girl in December," Gupta replies, "But maybe we should just message Herakles. Use the phone. Maybe stop springing surprises on him, hint hint?" Gupta suggests.

"I like surprises...they're fun!" Sadiq protests. "But...what if the brat breaks that girl's heart? What if he's cheating on her?" Sadiq frets one more time. "I mean, I don't care! Just a shame for a girl like that to get hurt!"

"Sadiq...she moved in with Herakles. Herakles doesn't let anyone move in with him. He obviously likes her that much!" Gupta points out. "If you miss Herakles that much, give him a call. Be modern like everyone else!"

"I never said I miss him, where'd you get that idea from?!" Sadiq retorts in denial. "It's just...duelling isn't as fun without him. I can't kick his ass anymore…" Sadiq reminisces.

"Except at football," Gupta points out.

"Ah, yeah!" Sadiq remembers happily. "Still, how did he win that one big European tournament that year? Lucky bastard!"

"He had a German manager," Gupta points out. "Got the Greek team to play like Brazil plays!"

Sadiq sighs and shakes his head.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Greece is a lucky bastard...and I ain't jealous of him one bit!"

Gupta sighs.

"There is a river called the Nile".

He meant that Sadiq of Turkey is in denial!

******************************************

Later in the evening, as Herakles and Eleni watch the sunset together, something catches Herakles' attention. He sniffs the air, and frowns in deep distaste.

"What's wrong hun?" Eleni asks with concern.

Herakles stands up and walks around.

"Someone else was here…" He answers darkly. Eleni stands up too now, worried.

"What? Any idea who?!" Eleni asks.

Herakles walks around to a wall that fences off his house from a steep hill. He looks at the ground, seeing footprints in the dirt.

"...That medusa-face Turkey was here…I can smell him," Herakles explains. "There's another set of footprints here...I think...Gupta was here with him…" He adds more lightly. Herakles wouldn't call Sadiq a friend of his. But he has good relations with Gupta though.

"Oh, as in Mr Egypt?" Eleni asks. "You think they wanted to hang out with you today?" She suggests.

"Hmm...maybe…?" Herakles thinks.

Eleni approaches him.

"Why not arrange to see them? It's good to hang out with friends!" Eleni suggests kindly.

"Gupta...yeah maybe. Sadiq? No!" Herakles replies. "Well...maybe...if Sadiq stops poking me... and challenging me to duels! Sure I like wrestling...but he is a...bully!" Herakles admits.

Eleni nods in understanding.

"Yeah, I get it. There's always someone you know who is like Jekyll and Hyde. Super sweet with you for one minute, bullying you the next."

Herakles looks to Eleni, a look of curiosity on his face. Eleni sighs in defeat. She has to spill the beans now.

"Two members of my family, same first name, and I don't want to talk about them. Too upsetting!"

Herakles lets it go.

"I understand," He replies, putting an arm around Eleni's shoulder in comfort.

Eleni wraps her arm around Herakles' waist and cuddles into his side.

"Still, it's good to stay in touch with your friends. Don't you miss Gupta?" Eleni tries again.

Herakles thinks for a few moments.

"It...has been some time...since we last talked...yeah...maybe" Herakles thinks out loud.

"Then go for it! He was here, so he obviously wanted to see you too," Eleni coaxes Herakles encouragingly.

"That reminds me, you won't be the only Greek chatting with an Egyptian,"

"Oh?" Herakles looks down at Eleni with interest.

"Yeah, my Egyptian friend back in the UK. I haven't talked to her in weeks, I gotta find out if she finished getting that cat conservatory built!" Eleni replies, getting excited.

Herakles is really interested now. Well it does involve cats!

"She has 4 cats, she wanted to get a space built for them so they can sit and watch the world through the window, play, etc." Eleni explains. "They're indoor cats, they can't just go explore the neighbourhood. It's not safe, they'll get hit by a car or poisoned by the neighbours!"

Herakles recoils in horror at the fact that people can be so cruel to cats. Eleni leans back into Herakles to comfort him.

"It's OK, my friend takes great care of her cats! You can join in the Skype chat if you want, she could show you her 'fur babies'!" Eleni exclaims, getting excited again.  Herakles smiles warmly.

"...OK. If I get to see cats too, I will join you." Herakles concedes.

"Excellent! I...get worried that just hanging around with me...you'll get bored!" Eleni admits.

"Eleni mou...it is  _ very  _ difficult to get bored of you!" Herakles consoles her, pressing a kiss on her head.

"What, I haven't worn you out yet?" Eleni asks teasingly.

Herakles gives her a dead-pan look.

"Góri, you have a  _ long  _ way to go...before you make  _ me  _ tired!" He replies, tapping her nose with his index finger in both reprimand and affection.

"You must...train harder!" He adds sternly.

Eleni bites her lip and smiles cheekily.  She salutes Herakles.

"Yes Sir," she replies in that sweet, seductive tone of voice. "Does this mean...you want to go  _ another  _ round?"

Herakles chuckles.

"Eleni...are you serious? You...told me to talk to my friend...then you said you need to talk to your friend...now you want to...how do you say it…?" Herakles asks in confusion.

Eleni is already giggling. She knows what is coming next.

"...do the 'horizontal tango'?" Herakles uses one of Eleni's innuendos.

Eleni loses it, holding her sides with laughter. Herakles laughs a little louder and deeper, holding Eleni up.

"Góri! Hee hee...έσκασες που τα γέλια! (You're dying from laughter!)... Hee hee" Herakles manages to blurt out through his own laughter.

The couple sit there laughing for another few minutes. Eventually, Eleni finds her voice and wipes away her tears of laughter.

"I love it when you use my innuendos...it just sounds so funny when you say say them!" Eleni admits.

"Το γέλιο είναι ωραίο! (Laughter is lovely)" Herakles makes another quote. Or maybe it isn't, it could be from Herakles' own philosophical mind. Eleni has no words, just leaning her head affectionately on Herakles' shoulder.

"You're right though...we should be calling our friends," Eleni concedes.

"No 'horizontal tango'?" Herakles asks teasingly.

Eleni bursts into laughter again.

"Friends first. Then we get 'jiggy' later!" She says, wiggling her upper body from side to side in an odd dance move.

Herakles looks Eleni up and down in bemusement.

"Góri (Girl), what is...this? Is this a dance...or another innuendo?" Herakles asks, confused but highly amused at his girlfriend's strange antics!

"It could be both..we could go out and dance, do the actual Tango! Let's see where the mood, or even the night takes us!" Eleni answers playfully, standing up and reaching out for Herakles' hand.

Herakles thinks on what Eleni asked him earlier, about getting tired of her. He is certain that whatever road they go down, he will follow Eleni to whatever path she chooses. Like she follows him. 

"The Moon and Earth orbit each other... and they move together around the Sun." Herakles thinks out loud. "Whatever path in life you choose...I will go with you," He tells Eleni, as he takes her hand and stands up.

Eleni bites her lip and smiles, to stop herself from making an embarrassing emotional outburst.

"And you know I'd do the same for you," She tells him sweetly but sincerely. She tugs on his hand.

"C'mon, our friends are waiting for us to get back to them!"

Herakles doesn't move though, instead fishing out his phone from his pocket.

"You go ahead...I'll call Gupta out here," Herakles tells Eleni. "Reception is clearer...out here,"

"Alright, I'll be on the laptop. I hope I won't be too loud! We get very loud!" Eleni warns Herakles, but still managing to look deliriously happy.

"Of course...you are both...of Mediterranean descent," Herakles replies with a shrug of the shoulders. He may be a quiet soul most of the time, but with his own friends and people, Herakles can get loud and talkative too!

Eleni blows him a kiss and winks at him as she turns to go back inside. Herakles smiles at her retreating back. Opening up his flip phone, he finds a number, and presses a button.

******************************************

In the coffee shop, Gupta is listening to Sadiq boast about his latest conquests. Suddenly, his pocket vibrates. Repeatedly. 

Gupta reaches into his pocket to look at his phone. His eyes widen with surprise! He presses a button to take the call.

"Hey!" Gupta answers.

"...Hey," replies a familiar Greek voice.

Sadiq stops his marathon boasting session, and asks "Who is it?". Gupta puts his phone on loud speaker mode, for Sadiq to hear too.

"Welcome back from the grave old friend. We thought you were dead!" Gupta replies dryly.

A snort down the phoneline.

"As you can tell...I am clearly not dead!" The Greek nation retorts back just as dryly.

"But...it has been a while. How are you, Gupta?"

"Oh, not much. This and that. The usual trying to bring back the tourists after what happened!" Gupta shrugs.

"Oh...yeah. It is hard...when tourism brings in the most money...and people don't come…" Herakles speaks sympathetically. "Did you...come to my house earlier?"

Gupta freezes. Sadiq looks panicked as well!

"Uh, yeah, I did," Gupta admits. "You were…'busy', so I left."

"How the hell did he know we were there?!" Sadiq yells.

"I saw your footprints in the dirt...and there was an awful smell in the air…" Herakles replies nonchalantly. Gupta knows that Herakles isn't referring to him about the bad smell, but a certain Turk who is getting riled up across the table from him!

"Tell that brat that I bathe more than he does!" Sadiq yells indignantly. "And I will drag him down to the bath house and scrub his face off with a loofah again for his filthy mouth!"

"Is that medusa-face with you?" Herakles asks darkly down the phone.

_ Oh no, here we go again!  _ Gupta thinks, resigned to the fact that Herakles and Sadiq will never get along.

"What did you say to me you moron?!" Sadiq yells back. "We came to see you today, you never hang around with us anymore!"

"You know what...I just remembered...I am dead...and about to be buried in the ground…" Herakles replies, sounding very distracted. Gupta holds in his laughter, while Sadiq gapes.

"Now hold on you brat!" Sadiq leans over the table to reach for the phone.

"I am going for a long sleep now... probably forever... see you in Hades... goodbye!" Herakles says, clearly aimed at Sadiq.

Gupta is having none of this nonsense. He stands up and walks away, before Sadiq can snatch the phone and start World War III with his frenemy! Sadiq watches Gupta walk away, and hangs his head over the back of the sofa in a rage quit defeat.

_ Why is that brat always so difficult?!  _ Sadiq thinks.

Meanwhile, Gupta presses a button to take off loud speaker mode. 

"Hey, it's just me now. You still there?"

Gupta asks Herakles.

"Yeah...I only said that...to make Sadiq go away!" Herakles admits.

"Well, you made him angry actually. So I went away instead!" Gupta reveals.

"Oh...I see nothing has changed…" Herakles comments, feeling bitter that Gupta had to leave wherever he was.

"Oh but something has changed. Especially on your side! For starters, you're in a steady relationship! How did that happen, hmm?" Gupta asks Herakles. Gupta may seem quiet, but he can be very talkative once he gets going!

A shy chuckle down the phone.

"...Yeah...that…" Herakles mumbles, and chuckles some more. "It's...a long story…"

"Then tell me all about it!" Gupta demands.

"Do you...want to go for coffee? I...can tell you there?" Herakles offers.

"Hey now, don't leave me hanging! Tell me now, I want to know!" Gupta protests. "Besides, what made you call me after all this time?"

"...My girlfriend suggested it...she said it was good to see friends…" Herakles admits.

Gupta shakes his head.

"Wise words, and good advice!" Gupta praises. "She looks like a feisty one...are you under her thumb?"

"What? No!" Herakles is quick to reply. "She is...wonderful...how do I tell you about her...without running out of money?" 

Gupta rolls his eyes. 

_ Wow, he's got it bad!  _ Gupta thinks of his old friend. He is absolutely aware that Herakles changes lovers more than he changes his socks. He is also aware that his old friend is a soppy romantic!

"OK, you want to bore the hell out of me about her then. Maybe we should go for a beer instead?" Gupta offers.

"OK...but you will be drinking more than me…" Herakles warns Gupta playfully.

"That, old friend, is why I suggested it in the first place!" Gupta replies dryly.

Herakles chuckles down the phone.

"Careful now...you may end up dancing around...drunk...and singing songs about broken hearts!" Herakles banters back.

"Last time I checked, that was  _ you  _ who does that!" Gupta retorts.

Herakles chuckles again.

"Ah...but I won't be singing songs about broken hearts...I am in love!" He replies, quite joyfully.

"I can tell. Just don't stand on top of table tops and sing your love to the rooftops like a mad man!" Gupta jokes. "Oh wait, you are a mad man!"

"Yeah...maybe…" Herakles admits, thinking. "But what does that make you, since you keep wanting to hang around with me?" He asks Gupta.

"Probably a masochist, since I hang around with Sadiq too!" Gupta replies. "But hey, it's never dull. Now, are you going to tell me how and why you let this girl move in with you?!"

"Let's go out for a beer...and I'll tell you then," Herakles replies cryptically.

"You free now?" Gupta asks impatiently.

Herakles goes silent for a few moments, checking back into his house. He can hear peals of laughter from Eleni, and another female voice telling a story about crazy cat antics.

Herakles smiles warmly with affection. He pulls away, going out the front door and locking it.

"Yeah...my girlfriend is busy talking to her own Egyptian friend. They could be a while," Herakles replies to Gupta.

"Ah! Great! I'm in your city. The usual bar?" Gupta asks, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, the usual," Herakles agrees.

After he closes his phone, he starts making his way down to the city. Herakles hasn't been out without Eleni since she moved in with him. He remembers her words, about it being good to talk to your friends. Letting Eleni gossip and banter with her Egyptian friend online, Herakles is about to join his own Egyptian friend.

_ I'm...looking forward to this!  _ Herakles thinks, excitement bubbling up inside.


	23. A Ring with Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst out at dinner together in a Greek restaurant, Herakles is curious about a pretty ring on Eleni's finger.

"Your ring is pretty"

Eleni paused from cutting up her Kleftiko dinner, and looked up to Herakles opposite her. He was staring at the ring on her middle finger.

"Oh! Thanks! Yeah it is, isn't it?" Eleni exclaimed happily, putting the knife and fork down on her plate. She lifted her hand up to show Herakles the ring. She was quite surprised when he reached out and took her hand in his, bringing her hand closer to his face. Herakles gazed at the ring curiously. It was a small green emerald stone in an unusual angular spiral gold border, on a gold and silver band.

"My best girlfriend got it for me as a Christmas present," Eleni explained. Herakles looked surprised.

"It looks...expensive." Herakles commented with awe. "You two...must be very close!"

Eleni smiled and laughed lightly.

"We are, I think. We've been friends for... 10 years now?" She agreed.

"It looks unique. I haven't seen one like this before," Herakles was genuinely intrigued, still eyeing the ring.

Eleni sighed and bit her lip. 

_ How do I break this to Herakles without sounding silly and taking away the ring's meaning?  _ She thought.

"My friend has one too. It's actually a fan made ring," Eleni explained. Herakles looked confused.

"There are sellers on craft websites who make rings based on books, comics, films, video-games, etc. This ring is based off a precious item in my all time favourite video game. My friend and I shared a love for that game and a love for art, and our friendship grew from there!" Eleni explained further. 

"But don't get wrong, that ring has a lot of meaning for me!" She blurted out. Herakles looked up at Eleni then, and blinked in surprise. Eleni looked shy and thoughtful for a few moments, collecting her words carefully.

"The stone in this ring, was given to the Hero in the video game so that he could start his quest to save the kingdom. It's called "The Kokiri Emerald", and it was the Spiritual Stone of the Forest." Eleni explained. "Its meaning is that it represented the forest and nature, and its colour also means courage. My work is to do with saving nature, and I want to be brave."

Eleni expected Herakles to be dismissive and disappointed. He looked at the ring. Then he looked at Eleni. To her surprise, he gave Eleni that warm and disarming smile that makes her melt into a puddle of happy goo!

"This ring...is special to you... Memory of your friend. Memory of your favourite things. And it means something to you...in your heart." Herakles said poetically. It was such a beautiful description, Eleni thought she was going to cry. Herakles gazed at the ring, deep in thought now.

"...You like emeralds?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Now it was Eleni's turn to blink in surprise.

"Yeah, I do. They're supposedly my birthstone for people born in May." Eleni admitted.

"...Queen Cleopatra, descendant of the Macedonian Greek Ptolemy family, was said to love emeralds," Herakles informed Eleni. She laughed lightly.

"Expensive taste of course!" Eleni commented. "Nah, I could never ask someone to get me a real emerald. The synthetic emeralds are pretty enough for me. The emerald in my ring is synthetic, my friend isn't rich!"

"I see…" Herakles said, still looking at the ring.

_ What is he thinking?  _ Eleni wondered.  _ Why is he fascinated by my ring?  _

"If you like it that much Agápi mou (My Love), I can ask my friend who the seller was and get one for you too?" Eleni asked him. Herakles look startled then.

"Oh...no! It's OK…" Herakles assured Eleni, still looking startled. Eleni decided to try again.

"Alright, if you're sure," She replied. "There's a really nice fan made ring from the same seller with blue stones, called The Zora Sapphire Spiritual Stone. It symbolises water and wisdom. That would suit you to a T!" She added cheerfully. "I don't know if my other ring would fit your little finger though…" 

Herakles smiled again and shook his head.

"Glykia mou (My Sweet one), no thank you. I don't wear rings," Herakles let Eleni down gently. "I would lose them when I dig for ruins!"

"Oof, OK! Can't have that now can we," Eleni replied. "Imagine someone having a metal detector on the dig site and they get really excited when they find a ring. They'd be like "ZOMG! I found a ring! This is amazing!" Then they'd look at how new it looks and say "Alright, which one of you Vlákés (Idiots) lost your wedding ring again?" She joked, waving her free hand animatedly in typical Greek style fashion.

Herakles chuckled.

"You would be surprised how often that happens to the others when I go digging with big groups!" He added.

Eleni laughed out loud, and the couple sat there laughing for a few moments. After a while, Eleni had a question for Herakles.

"Er, Agápi mou (My Love)?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Herakles asked back.

"...Can I have my hand back please? I need to finish my dinner!" Eleni asked.

Herakles, who was still holding Eleni's outstretched hand, looked at the hand in question, then back up at her.

"Hmm... It's small... with creative fingers. It's cute. Can I keep it?" He asked cheekily, with a surprisingly stoic face.

Eleni burst into laughter.

"But I need to finish my Kleftiko before it goes really cold!" She protested through her giggles.

Herakles ran his thumb down Eleni's fingers softly, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"It's OK, you still have one hand," He replied nonchalantly.

Eleni laughed out loud again in shock, as Herakles began to smile at her and his shoulders shake with restrained laughter.

"Yeah but it will take me ages to eat with one hand!" She protested again, but still chuckling.

Herakles shrugged.

"I can wait," He replied.

"Hun, maybe you can wait but the waiters won't. We're in a Greek restaurant, remember?" Eleni reminded him.

Herakles looked around him and blinked.

"Ah...I forgot...where we were…" He admitted. Eleni burst into giggles again, and ducked her head into her outstretched arm for support.

"But whenever I see you...I forget my own name," He added, kissing Eleni's knuckles affectionately.

Eleni tittered "Oh my god!" and looked up at Herakles then, shaking her head.

"I am not a God...but I will let go of your hand...for a price," Herakles said mysteriously. Eleni sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Go on. What do you want?" She asked him. "It better not be to fetch the Golden Fleece though, even Jason had two hands for that!" 

Herakles smiled warmly at the Greek mythology reference.

"You would have to take me with you for that," He replied. "My price is one simple thing...fíla mé (kiss me)!"

Eleni ducked her head into her arm again, grinning like an idiot.

_ He wants a kiss. He's such a sap! Then again I can't talk, so am I!  _ She thought in exasperation and glee.

Eleni raised her head, got out of her chair, and walked around to Herakles' side of the table. She leant down and kissed him, her lips moving soft and slowly against his. When she pulled back, Herakles moved back in for another kiss. Eleni planted a finger on his lips.

"Nah ah ah! You said 'a kiss', not two thousand kisses! And we're still in the restaurant!" Eleni gently reminded him.

Herakles smiled at her dreamily.

"I told you that I forget my own name when I see you. Your kiss...made me forget everything...Who am I? Where are we?" What day is it?" Herakles joked. 

Eleni burst into giggles again, helpless.

Herakles conceded, kissing her hand again before he let it go. With her newly freed hand, Eleni ruffled Herakles' already disheveled hair playfully and scooted back to her side of the table.

Herakles decided to retaliate by using his fork to steal some of Eleni's Kleftiko from her plate. As Eleni chuckled in shock, Herakles pulled a disappointed face.

"Ah...it's gone cold…" He muttered bitterly.

"I did warn you hun. Nevermind, I'll eat it anyway. It's still nice!" Eleni replied diplomatically, still seeing the light on this awkward situation. 

Herakles decided that it wouldn't do. He swapped their plates around and stood up with Eleni's plate.

"I'll be back soon" Herakles assured her, as he headed off for the kitchens.

Eleni sighed and shook her head with endearment. She carefully placed Herakles' Stifado dinner back on his side of the table. Waiting for him to come back, and with no one else watching her to judge, Eleni supported her cheek in her palm and sighed dreamily.

_ I love him so much...he's full of surprises! He's brainy...he's benevolent...he's stark raving bonkers!  _ Eleni thought, deciding to find all the things she loved about Herakles that began with the letter B! 

Herakles exited out of the kitchen door, striding back to their table with a now steaming plate of Kleftiko. Eleni watched him walk tall, powerful, longer brown hair at the front flowing. She was besotted.

_ And oh yeah, he's beautiful! Derp!  _ She chided herself for not thinking of that obvious description earlier! 

"Efharistó para polí! (Thank you very much)" Eleni thanked Herakles sweetly, as he put the plate of now hot food on the table.

"Parakaló (You're welcome)" Herakles replied warmly. The twinkle in Herakles' green and gold eyes confirmed Eleni's earlier thoughts on his beauty too.

"For someone who went to heat up some cold Kleftiko, you look excited," Eleni commented lightly. "Did you have a nice chat with the cook or someone?"

Herakles smiled warmly, as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yeah...I did," Herakles admitted, with a warm smile on his face, picking up his cutlery to dig into his Stifado.

"I'm gonna be a nosey parker now and ask, or was it something private?" Eleni asked curiously.

"That is a question that will be answered in time," Herakles replied mysteriously. "Your patience will be rewarded!"

Eleni was confused, bemused, and basically thinking  _ What the fudgery doo-da does he mean by that?!  _

She decided that it was best to bide her time as Herakles said to, and picked up her cutlery to make the most of enjoying her heated Kleftiko again.

As Eleni busied herself with eating, Herakles stole another look at her ring. From what one of the chefs had told him, Herakles was formulating a plan. As much as he didn't like keeping secrets from Eleni, he hoped this one would be a pleasant surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleftiko is a Greek dish of roasted Lamb and potato, usually served in foil. Stifado is a Greek dish of Beef stew.  
> The video game mentioned is The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Fun fact: My best friend got me the Spiritual Stones rings from a seller online. I sadly don't know who though!


	24. Caught Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Good Together 2020 Valentines Day Prompts by softlimefluff on Tumblr, Day 1: Napping. Eleni finds Herakles napping on their date. She decides to nap with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date that happened on the Hill can be found in my other self insert x canon fic "Eleni me ta Kokkina".  
> Sailor Moon is very loosely based on the Greek myth about the Goddess of the Moon falling in love with a beautiful human on Earth. The name Selene was changed to Serena in English. Endymion was changed from a shepard to a Prince of Earth.

_ He's napping...again! _

Eleni looked down at the prone figure in the grass and shook her head fondly.

Sure enough, Herakles had laid down and fallen asleep. 

_ "Meet me on the hill.  _ Herakles had text messaged to Eleni. " _ The one we had a date on." _

_ "If you mean the one that you took me to after the European Nations Ball when we were drunk, I wouldn't call that a date! XD "  _ Eleni had messaged back, putting a laughing emoji at the end. " _ What kind of date do people end up squaring up and sparring anyway?!" _

_ "I was drunk on you ;-) "  _ Herakles had replied, " _ I got to know you a little better _ .  _ We danced. We kissed. People do that on dates?" _

Eleni bit her lip and couldn't help smiling.

_ I love one soppy romantic!  _ She thought, British cynic creeping through but otherwise ridiculously happy.

_ "You got me there. You got a time for me to meet you? X "  _ Eleni had typed back.

_ Whenever you're ready. I'll be up there.  _ Herakles had sent cryptically, no more details.

Which led to the here and now. Eleni wondered if she'd spent too much time getting ready. Or if Herakles would have taken a nap anyway. Sure he had long work days and there were many times where he didn't go to sleep until 4am! But Herakles was also the kind to nap even in a meeting full of brawling nations. How on Earth could anyone sleep through Arthur and Francis' pink cloud of destruction was anyone's guess!

Eleni sighed with resignation, and sat down in the grass beside Herakles. She gazed at him full of affection. He looked peaceful. Relaxed. Flat on his back, left hand resting on his stomach. Mouth open a little. Chest rising and falling steadily. Little white companion cat curled up beside Herakles' head in blissful sleep. A breeze ruffled Herakles' already slightly disheveled hair. If there was to be a male version of Sleeping Beauty, Herakles would definitely get the role! 

Eleni felt very reluctant to wake Herakles. 

_ Is this how the Moon Goddess Selene saw Endymion the Shepard?  _ She thought. 

Herakles had told her about this Ancient Greek story. Although Eleni had heard it before, and seen pieces of it in one of her all time favourite anime shows "Sailor Moon", it was always a joy to listen to Herakles retell Greek Mythology. Even with his deep, soft voice that spoke slowly as he thought, Eleni could never fall asleep.

She was tempted now though.

_ Herakles looks so comfortable there. Would it hurt if I catch 40 winks too?  _ Eleni thought. She shuffled closer to Herakles and lay down in the grass. Chasing Herakles' warmth, Eleni snuggled into Herakles' side and rested her head on his chest. Despite the hard appearance, his chest felt like a comfortable pillow!

_ 5 minutes... _ Eleni thought, as she closed her eyes.

Famous last words.

*********************************************

Herakles' eyes opened a little blearily. He was still in that middle realm between dreams and wakefulness. He had been dreaming that the Moon had come down from the sky to talk to him. In Goddess form, a beautiful deity dressed in silver. Herakles thought that he recognised her face. Her smile. Her laughter. How she twirled flirtaciously around him. It was all very familiar. Herakles guessed that dreams were sometimes messages, trying to tell him something. The last thing he remembered was the Moon Goddess laying her head down on his chest.

_ There's something...on my chest?  _ Herakles thought, feeling a weight there. His eyes fluttered open. The Sun had set, twilight gracing the sky with shades of purple and navy blue. The Moon was back in the Sky where it belonged. Despite being outside, Herakles felt warmer than usual. He blinked and looked down to his chest.

Instead of silver hair, dark chocolate coloured locks were splayed out across Herakles' chest. Instead of a deity, was a small female compatriot from outside of his lands, curled up into his side. There was silver though, her tiny cardigan covering her shoulders.

_...Eleni? Ah. Of course. We were...supposed to have a date…  _ Herakles remembered, his memory returning to him out of the dredges of sleep. He planted his hands in the grass and lifted himself to a sitting position. Eleni's body starting slipping off his, but Herakles caught her and supported him against her.

A disgruntled "Mmmhm?" had escaped from her as she was jostled into a more comfortable position.

Now it was Herakles' turn to gaze affectionately at his napping partner. Her head was pillowed on his chest still, but he could see the profile of her face. She looked content, small smile playing on her lips. Long, dark lashes on her eyelids quivered a little. Light sighs as she breathed out. She wasn't a goddess, just an ordinary human. Although Herakles had told Eleni many times that she is  _ his  _ goddess, and she looked so cute with her face turning pink and bashfully smiling up at him!

Herakles began to piece together what his dream had been trying to tell him. He had a special pet name for Eleni: "Moon of my heart". It had come from a lyric from a song they had danced the Tsiftetéli to. At first, Herakles had meant to describe Eleni as having many sides, like the phases of the Moon. It became something far deeper when Eleni told him she loved him like the Moon loved the Earth, always circling in its orbit. Eleni had a special pet name for him too: "My World".

'The Moon of his Heart' currently snuggled against her 'World' now, still napping. Herakles petted the back of her scalp slowly with affection.

_ As cute as she is sleeping...I want to talk to her... _ Herakles thought wistfully. 

As if he'd made a wish, a cold gust of wind rushed by on the hill, rustling everything in its path. Herakles wasn't even phased by it. But the small warm body against him was no longer still...and not very happy about it either!

Eleni whined with discomfort at the cold, startled awake. Herakles watched as she rubbed her eyes, wrapped her arms around herself...then she stared at Herakles' chest, confusion colouring her face.

_ Wait for it... _ Herakles thought to himself. It was fun to watch Eleni work things out for herself, see her different facial expressions that showed the cogs and gears in her head turning. After a few moments, Eleni looked up at Herakles with big brown eyes wide with surprise. Herakles smiled warmly at her.

"Oh. Hi," was all Eleni could manage, dumbstruck.

"Hi" Herakles replied back softly. 

"Umm...how long have you been awake?" Eleni asked shyly, clearly embarrassed at being caught napping.

"A while...I didn't get the time," Herakles answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders care freely.

"I had a dream...that Selene, the Goddess of the Moon...came to visit me. She put her head on my chest."

"Oh...OK?" Eleni asked, confused.

_ Why is he telling me this?  _ She wondered.

"When I woke up...there was no Moon Goddess..." Herakles sounded disappointed. "But..." he continued, his voice getting lighter in tone.

Eleni was still looking at him, big eyes blinking in expectation. 

Herakles leant down to Eleni's level, brushing his nose against her cheek. Eleni smiled warmly and nuzzled his cheek too; a cat kiss.

Herakles leant closer, almost nose to nose.

"I found  _ you _ !" He whispered with adoration against her lips.

Eleni smiled endearingly and closed the gap, kissing Herakles lovingly, and wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close. Herakles deepened the kiss, pulling Eleni in closer to him. He had one hand cradling the back of her scalp, one hand on her upper back.

Another cold gust of wind ripped through the hill, causing Eleni to break the kiss and shiver. Herakles took off his brown jacket from his shoulders, and wrapped it around Eleni instead in one fluid motion.

"Better?" Herakles asked her.

Eleni nodded and smiled sweetly, peeking out from under the too-big jacket. Herakles felt a secret thrill rush through him, seeing his little girlfriend wearing his clothes. The rush got bigger as Eleni leant back in to continue where the wind had rudely interrupted them! Herakles pulled her to him, continued pulling, and they both fell in the grass.

Eleni pulled back, laughing lightly.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me again now, are you?" She asked playfully.

"Hmm, I did take a nap earlier...but  _ you  _ fell asleep on  _ me _ !" Herakles bantered back.

Eleni laughed again.

"Yeah. You got me there. Guilty as charged!" She admitted.

"Taking a nap is good, but...napping with you is better!" Herakles said lightly. 

Eleni curled up to Herakles side again, laying her head on his chest. They looked up at the sky. One by one, the stars were appearing.

"You got any more space theories? I'd love to hear them if you do?" Eleni asked. 

Herakles smiled warmly, and began to talk. He pointed to different parts of the sky, and Eleni listened intently. While napping together was indeed nice, Eleni loved listening to Herakles talk far more than listening to him snore!


	25. I want Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles serenades Eleni with his Bouzouki. Eleni serenades him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 7 of FOFebruary: Music, and Day 9 of Good Together 2020: Love Song.

Eleni had been wondering what to do that evening. The sound of a guitar being plucked caught her attention. Curiously, she followed the sound, like Alice followed the White Rabbit. Eleni hoped she wouldn't end up down a rabbit hole though, that was too much to handle at this late hour! A few trills on several strings tempted Eleni even closer. The pretty improvisation was coming not from a fantastical Wonderland, but the Salon of Herakles' house. 

_ But being with Herakles feels like the best parts of Wonderland sometimes... _ Eleni thought. They have a tendency to go off on random walks together. Meet cats up in trees that they can't resist to 'talk' (or meow back at) to! Lie down in fields of flowers. But if those flowers could talk, they would probably be blushing until next Tuesday with what they witnessed, ahem!

Eleni poked her head around the Salon door. There was Herakles, tuning the strings of his Bouzouki guitar. He plucked a succession of notes as an exercise, running his fingers up the guitar's fretboard and back down as a scale. There were minor notes interweaving with major notes everywhere.

"It sounds very Greek" Eleni's college music tutor in the UK once said to her, when she tried to write a small symphony for an assignment. "Too Greek" was the tutor's opinion.

In this case, damn right that Herakles' music sounded Greek. The music was being played on a Greek instrument, by a wonderful Greek man, who embodied all of the Greek people in Greece and around the world!

Eleni let out a contented and besotted sigh. Suddenly, Herakles looked up and caught her eye. Eleni froze, about to back out of the room.

_ Abort, abort!  _ Eleni's conscience internally screamed, fearful of bothering Herakles. Yet there was no annoyance. No irritability. No anger. Instead, Herakles smiled so warmly at Eleni, that you would never believe it was Winter in Athens! 

Eleni twirled and skipped away, like a Wood Nymph caught staring at her beloved deity. Herakles shook his head endearingly. He was practicing, preparing to play. His audience usually consisted of the cats that lounged around the house, fields or sites of ancient ruins. Their ears would turn curiously like satellites, and furry heads tilted as they listened to Herakles pluck the strings of his Bouzouki. Herakles had thought about performing for Eleni. He knew she loved music. Herakles had listened to Eleni sing her heart out when she thought she was alone. She sang her heart out along with Herakles in his car too, like they both didn't care!

_ I should call her back...play and sing for her... _ Herakles thought longingly. Eleni for him, was like a Muse; inspiring him to try different things. Do the unexpected. Create beautiful things for her, like food and poetry. Now he wanted to play a song for her.

The sound of heeled footsteps on the tiled floor caught Herakles attention. He looked up briefly as he tested the Bouzouki strings. Herakles almost broke the string in shock, the hard twang rang out as if the Bouzouki itself was squawking "Panayía mou! (Oh my Virgin Mary!)".

If Apollo, ancient Greek god of the arts, was listening to Herakles' thoughts and prayers, he was chuckling away like a mad man. The goddess of Love, Aphrodite, was probably joining in the mischief, using her powers to create a beautiful illusion. At least, that's what Herakles thought right now, as he gaped up at Eleni. 

Not only had she returned, but she had changed her outfit. She was wearing her red goddess dress; the one that caused a stir at Francis of France's European Nations Ball. The same dress that drove Herakles to distraction, up the wall, and to a destination called Crazy! The dress itself was just a pretty long dress that revealed legs up to the knees, and revealed a good amount of cleavage. But that dress on Eleni? Eleni in that dress? Herakles thought he was seeing a deity every time! Eleni's hair had been released from its ponytail, resting on her shoulders in loose waves. Matching red shiny shoes adorned her feet. 

Eleni's smile was soft, aimed straight at Herakles. Her body language was coy, with her hands behind her back, as she stepped towards Herakles. The mirth in her eyes and the seductive sway of her hips said otherwise, Herakles knew that Eleni was up to mischief. She knew exactly what this dress does to Herakles. What she can do to Herakles in this dress: most of which would be covered by a "censored" bar, accompanied by a cry of "Ooh la laa!" from Francis of France. Probably.

"Are you going to play a song,  _ Kýrié Herakles _ ?" Eleni asked sweetly, laying on the honey on the term of respect. 

"Uh…" Herakles uttered both love and dumb struck, still trying to pick his jaw off the floor. He scratched through his disheveled brown locks, and looked away, struggling to think what to play. Eleni bent down to look at Herakles in the eyes, filling his vision now, and still smiling softly. The mirth in her eyes changed to genuine curiosity. Herakles took a deep breath.

_ What song would Eleni like? What song would suit her?  _ Herakles thought to himself. A few brief moments of looking at Eleni's face, gave him a flash of inspiration.

"Yeah...I'll play a song…" Herakles replied mysteriously. Eleni cheered and clapped, sitting down among the cats that had gathered around Herakles' feet. She petted a few behind their ears and on their furry cheeks, earning soft purrs that rumbled around the Salon. Herakles' white companion cat Socrates was seated at his master's ankle. Leonidas, the grey and white Persian cat personification of Greece, was busy head butting Eleni's hip for her attention! He was rewarded by extra pets and a kiss to his forehead!

A string on the Bouzouki being plucked slowly, brought Eleni and the cats' attention to Herakles. The speed picked up, as Herakles' fingers flew up and down the fret-board gracefully. The notes picked up in tempo, like a dancer spinning around on a dance floor to the rhythm of a Zeibekiko dance. Herakles paused his fingers at the end of his improvisation. Eleni watched, fully entranced. A chord was strummed to the rhythm of a Rebetiko beat. A melody familiar to Eleni followed, and she began to clap softly along to encourage Herakles.

Over the strumming of the Bouzouki, Herakles began to sing. 

"Your eyelashes shine, 

Like flowers in the valley. 

Like the flowers in the valley, 

Your eyelashes shine," His voice carried like a gentle breeze filled with adoration. 

This is a famous love song in Greece, by a famous Rebetiko performer Markos Vamvakaris. Even Eleni growing up outside of Greece knew this song. Her heart skipped several beats on hearing it being sung to her. For her.

Eleni hung onto every roll of Herakles' tongue, soft "k", and "ch" from the back of his throat as he sang in Greek. It was a pleasant surprise to hear his voice soar into a higher register from his usual deep but soft rumblings. Small trills with that Greek lilt, wavered like a bird hovering freely in the breeze.

As Herakles played and sang, Eleni felt the urge in her heart and soul to dance. Her legs stood up before her brain could register what was happening. Arms stretched out and held in an Eagle-in-flight style, Eleni began to move around to the beat set by Herakles' beautiful strumming. The cats weren't particularly bothered, but a few did scamper out of Eleni's way as she twirled and skipped around to the sway of the music. Herakles looked up from his Bouzouki and smiled brightly, setting off fireworks in Eleni's heart.

"You'll never see eyes like mine" Herakles sang forlornly, catching Eleni's gaze as she danced. Eleni knew that to be true. She'd never seen such deep forest green irises that blended down into olive green, with flecks of gold along the bottom. Eyes filled with eons worth of wisdom. Eyes that looked at Eleni softly with affection. Eyes that burned aflame with passion. Eyes that twinkled at Eleni now as he watched her dance for him.

Herakles' voice descended and slowed down, as the tempo on the Bouzouki also slowed, notes ascending to a softly strummed chord in a Minor key. The song had ended. After a brief pause, Herakles was surprised to hear a burst of applause and cheering. He had been so used to blank stares and the odd chirp from a cat whenever he performed. Eleni's joyful reaction to his performance had Herakles' cheeks turning red like a beautiful wild rose.

"You liked it that much?" Herakles asked Eleni, half surprised, half humbled. 

Eleni responded by pottering over to Herakles, cupping his face and pouring her gratitude into a deep kiss on his lips. When Eleni pulled back with a cheeky smirk, Herakles was left dazed, temporarily blinded by the burst of stars from behind his eyes caused by the kiss. He blinked the stars away owlishly, finding Eleni staring up at him from the floor again, utterly besotted, with her cheek pillowed on her hand. Herakles chuckled slowly and deeply, still blushing, while Eleni laughed lightly. Her eyes twinkled as she inched closer to Herakles again.

"Are you taking requests tonight?" Eleni asked softly and full of charm.

"Maybe…" Herakles replied mysteriously, but the look in his eyes said  _ "Anything for you".  _ "It depends what the song is," He added.

Eleni rose up to her knees and whispered in Herakles' ear. He blinked with surprise.

"I can do that," Herakles replied confidently, "But I'll have to play in a lower key…I don't think I can sing that high..." He admitted.

"Oh play in the original key se parakaló (please), I'll be singing!" Eleni pleaded, adding extra honey to her plea in Greek. Herakles blinked in confusion. Eleni leant in closer, almost brushing noses with Herakles. Her fingers caressed his cheek down to his jaw with a feather light touch.

"My turn to sing for  _ you _ ," She added softly with such romantic promise in her voice, that Herakles was left love-struck and dumbstruck  _ again  _ with a simple "Oh!". Eleni stood up straight and assumed her "coy" position again, hands behind her back and switching her weight from foot to foot; the bottom of her red dress swishing from side to side, revealing Eleni's lower legs. She smiled sweetly down at Herakles, waiting patiently for him to start playing.

_ She is such a tease!  _ Herakles thought, breathing deeply to clear his head. He tapped the Bouzouki lightly with both hands like a drum for four bars, a quick 4/4 tempo in an Asia Minor style. Eleni's hips began to sway from side to a moderate 2/4 tempo, as she slowly circled around Herakles with surprising grace. 

Herakles' fingers then flew to the Bouzouki fret board and strings, plucking the opening guitar melody delicately, with a descending trill that required deft fingers on the fret-board. The music was the kind you would hear played at night in the Mediterranean, in taverns and restaurants, with the moon and stars lighting the night sky; a serenade for lovers, full of romantic intent. This was a song called "I want tonight", sung by Despina Olympiou. Eleni moved around Herakles in a dance style that was halfway between a Cha-cha-cha, and the Tsiftetéli. Her legs moving slowly but elegantly, and her hips swaying with just as romantic intent to match the music. An ascending trill from Herakles' Bouzouki was Eleni's cue to start singing. 

She sang in Greek about the night being dark and beautiful, of a secret date between two lovers.

"And I'm waiting for you, 

My sliced peach, 

In the Gardens of Anatolis" Eleni sang, full of desire and intentions sweeter than any ripe fruit. 

"I want tonight for you to take me on a journey, with flags and fireworks, through the depths of life and it's big events", Eleni sang, her voice ascending as she raised her arms and rotated her hands, with fingers curling and straightening out artfully like a wave. 

"By looking into your magical eyes" Eleni's voice descended in a minor key filled with longing. She bent down on one knee before Herakles and caressed his cheekbones, gazing into his green and gold eyes lovingly. Herakles still remained professional by strumming the correct chords, but he did find himself staring back at Eleni with just as much longing.

Eleni knelt before Herakles, serenading him with the song's chorus. Herakles joined in too, on a deeper octave for the first two lines. 

"Hold me in your gaze so I can shine. Take me in your arms afterwards" They sang together. Eleni smiled brightly, Herakles let his eyes show how he really felt. Eleni rose up and began to circle Herakles again.

"And when you have undressed me, dress me up in lights, that feel as silky as the Moonlight" Eleni sang softly but loud enough for Herakles to hear. As much as the lyrics described a desire to go on a fantastical date, Herakles suspected that Eleni's actual desire was something else; to be with him.

As Herakles expertly strummed and plucked a very Grecian melody on his Bouzouki, Eleni continued to dance around him, pivoting and pirouetting to the beat he set. 

"I want tonight for you to take me on a journey, on a magic velvet carpet ride," Eleni sang with a bright smile, her arms flowed out into the Eagle in flight stance, with a delicate rotation of her hands. Herakles plucked light trills in between Eleni's lines.

"The eons will glide by, the icons will be saved," Eleni sang as she stepped towards Herakles side. She bent down at Herakles ear.

"And from you, a kiss as a memento" Eleni sang softer still with romantic intent, melody descending like falling into love. She stole a quick kiss on Herakles' cheek. Herakles' eyes widened with surprise. He briefly stopped strumming, almost dropping the Bouzouki! By the time he looked up, Eleni had already skipped around and away like a cheeky sparrow that had stolen a chip! 

"Hold me in your gaze so I can shine. Take me in your arms afterwards, "She sang the chorus again, like a soft but desperate plea to be loved. Herakles recovered and began strumming again. Eleni circled around in front of Herakles now, but didn't face him directly.

"And after you've undressed me," Eleni sang, making eye contact with Herakles from the corner of her eye. Holding his gaze, Eleni slowly smoothed her fingers to her dress shoulder strap. With one light movement, Eleni swept the dress's thick strap from off her shoulder. The strap fell suggestively to half-way down Eleni's arm. Herakles knew that he'd just plucked a few bum notes in distraction, but nobody noticed. He definitely noticed Eleni's suggestive striptease though!

_ Atakhtí mou! Me trelénees! (My naughty girl! You're making me crazy!)  _ Herakles thought in heated frustration and desire. Eleni had skipped and stepped away again, in her little game of "let's see how much I can tease Herakles before he jumps my bones!". 

Herakles decided to show off his improvisation skills. His fingers plucked rapidly, fingers skillfully gliding up and down the Bouzouki's fret-board. Eleni responded by improvising with her dancing. She undulated her belly and hips sensually in a Tsiftetéli style.

_ He plays so beautifully, he's about to turn me into our broken exploding bathroom tap from last week!  _ Eleni thought, beginning to get emotional as she danced.

_ I don't believe this...I'm jealous of that Bouzouki! Can Mister Sexy pluck my clothes off and 'play' me like he does on that fret-board?!  _ Eleni's inner cave-woman swooned harder than fans at pop idol concerts when their favourites wiggle their bums (butts) around on stage!

_ I'm sure if you wiggle your bum (butt) in front of your Bae, your clothes will be flying off faster than the cork from that champagne bottle on your 19th Birthday... _ The Devil on Eleni's shoulder purred lustily. Ah yes.  _ That  _ unfortunate incident, where the cork shot off at rocket speed, left a dent in the kitchen wall, knocked off the ladles and spoons from their hanging perch, had all of Eleni's flatmates screaming and ducking for cover, then finally bounced off Eleni's forehead! That had been a fun way to start off a birthday party!

_ Stop getting distracted by Herakles, you're supposed to be serenading him, remember?!  _ Eleni's conscience waded in, like trying to wrangle a group of dinosaur Raptors, or worse: an entire class of rowdy 5 year olds! 

_ When  _ **_aren't_ ** _ I getting distracted by Herakles?!  _ Eleni wondered. Which was true actually, she would often be drawn to Herakles if he was in the room. Even when he was napping in meetings, Eleni would find her attention and eyes drifting to her beloved Nation.

And now, Eleni let Herakles himself guide her, as she danced for him. He was still improvising on his Bouzouki, eyes focused on his hands and the fretboard. But every so often, his eyes drifted up to Eleni. His open grin that Eleni nicknamed "The Bobby Dazzler", because she's so dazzled by it that she walks into things, was out in full force.

_ Aaaaand I'm seeing fireworks, again! London at New Year looks like a damp sparkler compared to Herakles' Bobby Dazzler smile!  _ Eleni found herself thinking in frustration and full on knee-wibbling want.

Speaking of knee-wibbling, Eleni felt her knees giving way. Not out of exhaustion, but from the way Herakles was looking at her now. So softly. Full of longing. Eleni understood what that look meant.

_ Ella mou éthó…(Come here to me)  _ An unspoken request.

Eleni twirled slowly and lowered herself to one knee before Herakles, like a knight to her beloved King.

She sang the last two lines of the chorus up to Herakles, like she was offering her devotion to her God. Voice sweeter than honey, with longing powerful enough to break the hardest of hearts.

Herakles fingers deftly plucked a trill after where Eleni ended her long note. He ended the song with a strum of a minor chord. 

Like the notes from the Bouzouki hung in the air, so did the feeling of love and longing between Herakles and Eleni. They didn't speak. But their eyes said so much more as they looked at each other.

Herakles had a small but warm smile, his eyes filled with wonder as he gazed at his Muse.

Eleni was smiling too, trying to hold back the dam of powerful emotions threatening to spill out.

It didn't work.

Herakles suddenly found himself being tugged by his T-shirt into a searing kiss! Eleni moved her lips passionately against his, a small hum of desperation escaped her. Herakles recovered, and certainly didn't miss that noise from Eleni either. With one hand steadying the Bouzouki not to break or drop it, Herakles reached up to the back of Eleni's head, tangling his fingers in her hair. He deepened the kiss, and Eleni hummed happily this time! 

They pulled away for air, panting and gasping. Eleni was still besotted with Herakles. He was looking pretty besotted too...until he looked down and noticed Eleni's fingers gripping his T-shirt! Eleni realised it too, and let go very quickly.

"Urk! I'm sorry!" tumbled out of Eleni's mouth, her hands flying to behind her back like she'd just dropped a hot potato. Herakles didn't get angry or upset. Nothing of the sort. He smiled at Eleni with endearment instead.

"Why are you sorry?" Herakles asked, confused.

"I nearly ripped your T-shirt!" Eleni replied, sounding very worried. Herakles shook his head.

"It's OK...if people ask...I'll tell them that my girl loves me so much...she ripped my T-shirt!" Herakles said cheekily, sounding very proud! Eleni burst out into shocked laughter, and Herakles chuckled slowly and deeply. Eleni leant in to nuzzle Herakles, moving into a cat kiss across his cheek. Herakles nuzzled right back, closing his eyes with affection. He opened them again to find Eleni looking at him with a cheeky expression that spelled mischief.

"So...your song from earlier…" Eleni began innocently, "You're telling me that...my eyes are so pretty that they're breaking your heart?" She asked cheekily, trying not to laugh.

Herakles just smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah...they are," He admitted out-right. 

Eleni felt floored! She had expected for Herakles to tease or banter back. She forgot that he could go straight for the kill with his blunt honesty too, like Eros' arrows shooting true through her heart!

Eleni blinked said pretty eyes a few times and bit her lip, holding back a squeal of endearment.

"In your song for me...you were saying...you want to go...on a date with me?" Herakles asked her. 

"Pretty much!" Eleni admitted willingly, laughing lightly. She bit her lip again and looked down. "That and um…" Eleni began shyly. Her brown eyes looked up to Herakles' patient green and gold eyes, with burning desire.

"I want you!" She finished, taking a leaf out of Herakles' book of blunt honesty. She rose up, dusting off her dress at the knees, and stood tall, with a hand on her hip. As she towered over Herakles, her free hand glided to Herakles' face, and she lightly thumbed across his bottom lip suggestively.

Herakles' breath caught in his throat. He had been right that Eleni did the unexpected. She pulled that power move out of nowhere! Now he understood why he called her his goddess!

"I cannot take you on a magic carpet ride though," Herakles admitted regretfully. Eleni wasn't deterred. If anything, she stepped even closer, with a slow sway of her hip and a soft swish of her dress that made Herakles' heart ache with desire.

"I don't need a magic carpet ride. I have you!" Eleni told Herakles lovingly, softly caressing the side of his cheek and jaw with the tips of her fingers. In that moment, Herakles felt like Endymion being admired by Selene. He saw the adoration in Eleni's eyes, felt the warmth from her brown irises like his favourite cup of Greek coffee. Her eyes blinked slowly with deep affection. As Herakles had sung earlier, Eleni's long dark eyelashes shone like the flowers in the valley .

"You can do something else that I sang about tonight...take me in your arms. Undress me..." Eleni spoke above a whisper with thinly veiled desire. 

Herakles swallowed. 

He wasted no time in carefully putting his Bouzouki down. In a seamless motion from his bent knee position, Herakles moved to sweep Eleni off her feet upwards into his arms. She whooped and laughed lightly as she looped her arms around Herakles' shoulders. Her open smile curved like the crescent moon in the night sky. For Herakles, it was a beautiful sight; like gazing at the moon, he wanted to stop everything and stare at Eleni's smile. 

"For me, you are the Moon of my Heart that whirls around in my sky". Herakles sang to Eleni, just above a whisper, meant only for Eleni's ears. Giorgos Tsalikis had sung about his lover being the Moon of his Heart. Herakles felt that way about Eleni too.

Unlike Endymion had been in the Greek myth, Herakles was wide awake and fully present in that moment; even if it did feel like a beautiful dream that he never wanted to wake from. As bright as the planet Aphrodite that twinkled in the sky, in the month Eleni had been born. Herakles felt like he had Aphrodite reborn in his arms. Eleni was wearing her red goddess dress, certainly emphasising that feeling. But for Herakles, it was a tiny detail. Eleni's love for him was as bright as that planet in the sky. As Dimitris Horn had sung, the star that blinks in the sky and smiles down at lovers.

Now that Herakles thought about it, everytime he heard a love song, he thought about Eleni. A few words or a line reminded him of her: "You give me a secret look and my heart flutters". 

"I'd like you to fill me with caresses and kisses". 

In Eleni's arms that night, Herakles quietly sang line after line of beautiful Greek love songs in her ear.

"Tell me one word, only that word, one word I want to hear", He sang to her with adoration and desire in his voice. Eleni smiled brightly and sang with Herakles, her voice higher in pitch but harmonising in sync. 

Herakles paused at the end of the song, watching Eleni in wonder.

"How do you know that song too?" He asked her curiously.

"It was recommended to me on Spotify!" Eleni revealed, chuckling. "I'd downloaded some Greek love songs that reminded me of you. That song made me think of that night on the Hill, when we were star gazing. When you told me about the stories of the sky" She shyly admitted.

"So...it's the same for you? Every love song I hear is about-" Herakles started.

"-you" Eleni finished with him. They both broke out into quiet giggles. Eleni moved to nuzzle Herakles affectionately. He leaned against her forehead in return. In that moment, Eleni felt all the warmth, adoration, and love that radiated from Herakles. Chest to chest, she felt their hearts thundering and beating like drums to a song of love. Herakles' eyes were closed in bliss, and his closed smile was so wide and happy that Eleni felt overcome with love. She rolled over onto Herakles and kissed him, pouring every ounce of love she felt for him, and then some!

Herakles felt like his description of Eleni as Aphrodite wasn't exaggerated. With every kiss and touch Eleni gave him that night, Herakles felt like his goddess of love was showering her blessings on him. That Heaven was in her arms. Every sigh, gasp and moan of pleasure was music to Herakles' ears. Every word of devotion and loyalty uttered to each other were lyrics to their own love song. Every movement, sway and body roll was part of this romantic dance, like birds affirming their love for each other in a courtship display. The lovers cried out each others names like a passionate duet, reaching a crescendo. Shared breathless sighs and a warm embrace tangled in each other were not the end, but a soft interlude.

There was a time and a place to enjoy the silence. But not tonight. Not when Herakles and Eleni had so much to say to each other, in the little time they had left. Herakles was currently immortal, but Eleni was not. Time passed by easily for Herakles, and there had been many days when he wished that the future was now. 

"Time flies when you're having fun," Eleni had told Herakles one evening, when they were still just friends. They had been caught in the rain in a sudden downpour, and ran together hand in hand shrieking and laughing loudly. Eleni towel dried Herakles' hair later. An action usually reserved for families. Or lovers. Herakles had been sure from the look in Eleni's eyes and the affectionate smile that she had given him, that she didn't want that moment to end. He knew he didn't want it to end either.

Even now, Herakles didn't want tonight to end too. Eleni was curled into his side, looking up at him in bliss.

"What's on your mind, Agápi mou (My Love)?" She murmured to him, sensing that Herakles was troubled. Herakles shook his worries away. It was time for him to enjoy the here and now.

"You give me a secret look and my heart flutters, oh how do I tell you?" Herakles sang softly in Greek, running his hand through Eleni's tangled brown locks.

Eleni snickered and smiled openly.

"You just told me!" She tittered, moving to wrap her arm around Herakles' waist.

"Not everything...there's more…" Herakles told her mysteriously.

"OK. Do tell! I'm listening!" Eleni whispered excitedly. Herakles rolled over gently, above Eleni now.

"I'd like you to fill me with caresses and kisses", He sang quietly to her. Eleni looked up at Herakles with absolute adoration.

"Absolutely!" She answered him lowly with barely restrained passion. She cupped Herakles' face as he wrapped his arms around her. Many kisses and caresses between the couple started another round of love songs that lasted throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herakles sang "Ta matoklada sou" (Your eyelashes) by Markos Vamvakaris.
> 
> Eleni sang "Thelo apopse (I want tonight)", sung by Despina Olympiou, on Pantelis Thalassinos' album "Ap tin Tilo os tin Thraki".
> 
> Asia Minor and the Gardens of Anatolis refer to where modern day Turkey is. (The borders where Greeks lived changed over centuries. There was a huge community of Greeks that lived in Asia Minor before 1913.)
> 
> Icons are religious paintings on boards, usually found in Greek/Russian churches, used as a way to communicate with the saints during prayer.
> 
> I mean "chip" as in a fry, hot fried potato. Not the thin crisps! (I'm British, what were you expecting?!)
> 
> The incident at the 19th Birthday party is real. It happened. It was scary at the time, but we all laughed!
> 
> "Bobby Dazzler" is slang meaning something or someone that is excellent. Although where I grew up, it also meant a bright thing too. Hence why Eleni uses that phrase to describe Herakles' grin.
> 
> "For me, you are the Moon of my Heart that whirls around in my sky" is a line from "Mazi su ke stin Kolasi (With you to Hell)" by Giorgos Tsalikis.
> 
> "Pes mou mia lexi (Tell me one word)" is love duet from an old Greek film "Woe to the Young (Allimono stous neous)", 1961. Sung by Dimitris Horn. The lyric "the star that blinks in the sky and smiles down at us" is also from this song.
> 
> "You give me a secret look and my heart flutters, oh how do I tell you?" is a line from "Ah pos na sou do po (Ah how do I tell you)" by Koza Mostra.
> 
> "I'd like you to fill me with caresses and kisses" is a line from another Markos Vamvakaris love song: "Girl from Syros".


	26. Eros' Arrows strike again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles is struck by Cupid, or "Eros". He drives Eleni to distraction with his amorous behaviour. He surprises Eleni later with a re-enactment of the Eros & Psyche myth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Good Together 2020 Day 10 Prompt: Cupid.

_ I think Herakles has been bitten by something!  _ Eleni thought.

As Herakles trailed slow kisses down the side of her face to her neck for the umpteenth time that day, Eleni came to a conclusion:

_ He's been bitten by the Love Bug! Or Cupid has been up to his old tricks and shot Herakles full of arrows today!  _ She reasoned. 

Herakles has a lot of love to give, and he took to expressing his love like a duck to water. Even before they were in a committed relationship, Eleni noticed that Herakles was affectionate, romantic, and gave Francis of France a good run for his money in the flirting department! But unlike Francis who flirted with everyone, Herakles kept it to people he truly felt attraction and love for. In fact, Herakles truly blew Francis out of the water with how he romanced Eleni. His passion was second to none. Herakles had even sailed the fierce seas to the UK to visit Eleni when he couldn't afford an aeroplane ticket, his love and dedication were that strong!

Now a year on, as a couple, Herakles' felt far more free to express his love with complete abandon, and it increased ten fold! Eleni remembered when she first moved in with Herakles, and how they acted like besotted teenagers for the first three weeks!

"I'm making up...for lost time!" Herakles had told her, before making her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Eleni still blushed at the memory.

Eventually things settled down into a routine. Or as much a routine as they could manage with Eleni's new job as a field and research scientist. Sometimes she would be away for two to three weeks. 

"I'm jealous...of the animals," Herakles had told her over the phone once, "They get to be with you!"

"I'm jealous of the animals too" Eleni had replied. "Our camera traps caught them mating and they were having such a good go of it, they kept falling over!" 

Herakles had snorted with slow and deep laughter, as Eleni laughed lightly down the phone.

"So you are saying...that you want to do it like that...when you come home?" Herakles asked, with mirth and hope in his voice. Eleni went quiet for a few moments, checking to make sure her colleagues couldn't hear her. Then she giggled cheekily.

"I'm an animal for  _ you,  _ Agápi mou (My Love)!" Eleni purred with seductive intent down the phone. Herakles was quiet for a few moments.

"Hun? You still there?" Eleni had asked him, hoping that she hadn't lost her aerial signal.

"Yeah...I was just thinking...that every time you call me Your Love...Eros fires his arrows into my heart!" Herakles replied, quietly but passion underlying his words. Eleni heard the pining in his voice too, and felt her heart breaking.

"You once told me...that Eros is one of the 4 forms of love: passionate and romantic love," Eleni reminisced to Herakles. He hummed his approval down the phone.

"And that Plato said... that Eros can help Psyche, the Soul, to "remember" beauty in its pure form. That eros can contribute to an understanding of truth." Eleni continued. Herakles gave a hum of approval that had laughter in it.

"Bravo Micrí mou (Well done my little one), you remembered!" Herakles praised her warmly.

"I have a great teacher,  _ Kýrié Herakles _ ," Eleni replied sweetly, adding extra honey on the term of respect given to a teacher. Herakles hummed in laughter again at the praise.

"I...want you to know that... you're the Eros to my Psyche," Eleni admitted honestly, her voice wobbling with emotion. "And I've come to understand a truth that I kept sweeping under the carpet for so long…that I love you...and there's no one else but you! And...I can't wait to come home to you!" She confessed quietly with a barely repressed sob.

"...When you come home...I will make you feel like my Psyche…" Herakles promised Eleni lovingly. 

"Well...in that case...choose a bed that's not your favourite," Eleni said softly. Herakles was confused by that odd statement.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"...because we'll break the bed by the end of the night!" Eleni dropped her voice suggestively.

It took Herakles a few moments to realise what Eleni meant. Then he burst into laughter.

_ Atakhtí mou (My naughty one)...she has to make a joke...every time!  _ Herakles thought fondly.

That phone call had been two weeks ago. Eleni wondered if Herakles would ever get fed up of the long distance and time apart. But every time they were reunited, the spark between them reignited, and Herakles proved his love for Eleni all over again.

Still, Herakles was being far more affectionate and passionate than usual. And that was saying something! That Sunday morning, Eleni was awoken with kisses and caresses from a  _ very  _ amorous Herakles. Despite letting Eleni use the shower first, Herakles had followed her in and insisted on washing her with his hands instead of the shower puff! Eleni had to retreat to the spare room to get dressed, because Herakles kept trying to undo her clothes!

"We don't need clothes today...we're not going anywhere...let's be naked!" Herakles had suggested cheerfully.

Eleni had burst out loud into laughter.

"Agápi mou (My Love), we have chores to do today," Eleni reminded Herakles gently, being the responsible one.

"It is Sunday...even God rested on the seventh day," Herakles countered, attempting to smoothly pull down Eleni's denim leggings that she had just pulled on!

"True...but you and me naked together, we will definitely  _ not _ be resting!" Eleni giggled, prying off Herakles' wandering hands from her thighs, and holding them.

"Yet it is not strange if I am prey to love, as 'tis fitting I should be, stricken by darts of Love that were sped from far. Thus have the fates decreed." Herakles quoted a poem to Eleni, looking every bit like he had been struck by Eros' arrows of love. Eleni bit her lip in frustration and adoration. Adoration for her adoring and adorable boyfriend. Frustration that he was terribly tempting! Herakles leaned in to nuzzle against Eleni's forehead.

"Ovid said that Paris was struck by Eros' arrows, and he wrote a love letter to beautiful Helen of Sparta...tempting her away with him…" Herakles told Eleni dreamily, his eyes closed in bliss and a wide dopey smile stretching across his face. Eleni felt a dopey smile of her own breaking out on her face.

"Come with me...let me tempt you away…Eleni mou (My Helen)" Herakles whispered longingly.

Eleni sighed and giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation.

_ Oh Good Grief, he's really in drunken love struck Greek man mode! Quick, do something before he throws all of the tables aside and starts doing the Zeibekiko dance!  _ Eleni's conscience groaned internally.

"OK, Honey, Agápi mou, My World…I'll give you a compromise..." Eleni began sweetly, using her pet names for Herakles. He hummed love struck at the mention of the names, nuzzling into Eleni's hair. Eleni bit her lip again, trying to resist her own feelings of temptation now.

_ Jump him, jump him! He's so damn cute, why aren't you jumping into those strong arms and letting this cutie take you with him?!  _ Eleni's inner cave woman was screeching internally at her now. But Eleni was trying to procrastinate less in her life. If Eleni really wanted something, she was nothing but stubborn about it!

"If you help me clean your house and get our laundry done...I'll be  _ all yours  _ later" Eleni continued diplomatically. Herakles opened his eyes, thick dark eye lashes stark against green and gold irises.

" _ All mine? _ " He asked temptingly, his pupils widening with desire, and his deep, rich voice thick with it too. Eleni swallowed, almost giving in. Almost.

"First the chores, then I'm yours," Eleni sing-songed, beginning to walk against Herakles, and circle around to get him to walk with her. Herakles followed her, still holding hands and looking besotted. So besotted, that he didn't notice he was outside the door frame until Eleni let go and jogged backwards. Suddenly, the door shut, and the spell was broken.

"I'm going to finish getting changed now! See you in a few minutes!" Eleni yelled cheerily from behind the door. "Why don't you get breakfast ready, aren't you hungry?"

"Na se fao! (I'm going to eat you!)" Herakles shot back lovingly through the door. The thought of food did drag him away to the Kitchen though, leaving Eleni to finally get dressed.

It was only a temporary victory though. Herakles wasn't kidding when he said he was going to 'eat' Eleni for breakfast. Herakles kept stealing kisses from Eleni at the breakfast table. She fed him grapes to sate him, only for Herakles to kiss her fingers, take her hand and kiss along it! After the coffee had been brewed, Herakles stole Eleni's cup when she put it down. He sipped from Eleni's cup and called it an "indirect kiss"! Eleni broke into shocked laughter. Herakles waited patiently, until Eleni completed their running in-joke by standing up and giving Herakles a direct kiss.

This led up to the here and now, as the couple were washing and drying the dishes.

"Truthfully hun, I am enjoying this...can you give me kisses everytime we do the housework together?" Eleni admitted to Herakles, turning around and smiling cheekily at him. Herakles smiled so warmly at Eleni, that she was sure the seasons were flipped on their heads and it hit 'I'm melting, I'm melting!" weather in the kitchen!

Herakles never turned down a request from Eleni if he could help it. Every house chore was filled with kisses! Putting the laundry in the washing machine? Herakles leant in and pinned Eleni against the washing machine! Hanging up the wet clothes outside on the washing line in the sun? Herakles stole sunny kisses on Eleni's cheek for everything she pegged to the line. 

"Hmm...this is both small and big on me…" Herakles commented, as he attempted to try on Eleni's bra, curious about the small length but big cups. Eleni couldn't resist. She took her phone out and took a sneaky picture of Herakles with the bra stretched across his chest! Herakles chased Eleni around the washing line, whilst she squealed with laughter. The local cats also scampered around, the kittens thought it was a game as they jumped around. 

Herakles got stuck amidst the hanging bed sheets, and Eleni had to untangle him. Except it was actually a trap, and Herakles wrapped the bed sheet around Eleni with him!

"Can I have my bra back please?" Eleni giggled.

"Sure...if you delete that photograph!" Herakles replied.

"Aww, but it's funny! I bet Francis and Antonio would think it's funny too…" Eleni teased. Herakles looked horrified!

"Góri (Girl), no," He told her.

"Bra first...or I'll send it…" Eleni teased. Herakles sighed in frustration.

"OK…" He complied, dangling the underwear in front of Eleni to take. Eleni grabbed the bra...only to be tugged into  _ another  _ kiss. 

Lunch was spent outside, full of more laughter, stuffing each other's faces, and stolen kisses.

Herakles forgot to see if Eleni actually deleted the photo. She didn't, and kept it! She wasn't really going to send the photo to Francis of France and Antonio of Spain. Some things are best enjoyed privately! Even if it is a silly photo of her broad chested lover trying on a bra!

*********************************************

Back in the house, the kisses still continued. Eleni asked Herakles to lift her to the ceiling, so she could dust away the cobwebs. Herakles decided to pick Eleni up from the front into his arms, and plant kisses along her chest. 

"I love it when you wear my flag…se vlépo ke leeóno! (I see you and I melt!)" Herakles admitted to Eleni.

_ Ah. That explains all the kissing!  _ Eleni realised, as she looked down at her Greek Athlete vest. Without missing a beat, Eleni pinched the vest and brought up the embroidered Greek flag on her chest up to her lips. She kissed the flag lovingly, and smoothed the vest back down. 

The look on Herakles' face was priceless. So was the passionate kiss he gave Eleni in return!

A while later, Eleni put the radio on, as motivation to sweep and mop the floors. It was a great idea at the time, as the couple moved far more quickly. They were actually going to finish their chores at this rate! Until English Hour started, and it kicked off with Cher blasting out The Shoop Shoop Song.

Eleni found herself singing along as she mopped away. 

"If you wanna know, if he loves you soooo, it's in his kiss!" She sang loudly and proudly, eyes closed, as she twirled with the mop. 

Straight into a warm body. 

Eleni froze. 

She had absolutely forgotten that Herakles was in the room with her! Opening her eyes wide in panic, she spun around to apologise.

The apology died on her lips. Herakles gave Eleni his disarmingly warm smile. He wrapped his strong arms around her. He dipped her backwards into a Tango position, and went in for the kill.

*********************************************

The song had ended long ago by the time Herakles and Eleni stopped kissing.

"Did you feel it?" Herakles asked Eleni in a husky whisper. 

"Well...you might have...to be more...specific," Eleni panted breathlessly, "I felt... _ everything,  _ including the kitchen sink!" 

Herakles laughed out a low hum.

"Did you feel...how much...I love you?" He asked her gently. The look on his face was of genuine longing. Eleni felt floored all over again.

"Well...that was... definitely a kiss to blow all romantic kisses out of the water!" Eleni replied, getting her breath back. "If they made kisses an Olympic event, you'd have Gold medals coming out of your ears by the time you're done!"

Herakles snorted in amusement, followed by a warm chuckle. He lifted Eleni back up, and she stood opposite him, toe to toe.

"Me being a joking troll aside...yeah I felt it," Eleni admitted. "I'll be feeling it until next Tuesday!" She added, half jokingly.

Herakles chuckled again.

"OK...next Tuesday, I'll kiss you like that again...and again...so you'll always know...how much I love you!" Herakles told her quietly but cheerfully.

Eleni simpered and put her face in her hands. This was too much romance for her to handle!

_ I am half tempted to ask Cupid to take his god damned arrows out of my boyfriend's heart, brain, arse, or wherever he bloody shot them!  _ Eleni thought to herself.

_ Are you trying to tell me that house work is more important than Love?  _ The Devil on Eleni's shoulder asked. 

It was a very valid question. 

After living with her family for so long before Arthur Kirkland, Eleni had swore to herself that she would never become the snappy housewife. That she would marry for love, not for convenience. Stealing a glance up at Herakles, who was still looking lovingly at Eleni and thoroughly enjoying flustering her, Eleni realised the answer.

_ No. House work isn't more important. The chores will always be there. Herakles will be here too, Greece isn't going anywhere and he's strong enough to live for a long time.  _ Eleni thought.  _ But I...won't be here forever. I'm only human. Time isn't a luxury for me… _

She glanced at the clock. It was later than she'd hoped. Looking back to Herakles, she made a decision.

"After this, shall we make dinner together?" Eleni asked Herakles. He grinned openly at her, and out came the fireworks again. Cooking was never a chore in Herakles' eyes!

*********************************************

"Thank you for helping me today," Eleni told Herakles gratefully at the table. He looked up in surprise.

"You helped me clean the house...I should be thanking you!" Herakles answered, reaching for Eleni's hand and kissing just above her knuckles.

Eleni blushed and smiled openly. She tried not to think about that Herakles had implied the house wasn't just his, but 'theirs'. Herakles let go of Eleni's hand to put a steaming piece of Moussaka on his plate.

"You know, after dinner, I'm all yours...right?" Eleni reminded Herakles lightly, as she spooned some Greek salad onto her plate next to her Moussaka piece. She glanced up to find Herakles staring at her.

"All mine?" He asked, to be sure, his dark eyebrows rising.

"Yeah of course! Who else's am I going to be?" Eleni replied teasingly, winking at Herakles.

A loud meow interrupted the conversation. Both the Greeks turned their heads down to the intruder. It was Leonidas, the Persian cat personification of Greece! He had smelled the dinner, and naturally wanted some! Socrates the white cat had also decided to interrupt, by brushing against his master's ankle.

Attention thoroughly stolen, the Greeks lovingly petted the cats and put some meat down on a plate for them to eat. Herakles loved cats ever since he was a child. Lucky for him, that Eleni loved cats too. He took great joy in watching her respond carefully and lovingly to the cats around the house. She would feed them, and leave water out. She would help Herakles clean out the litter tray. She even checked them for fleas and ticks, being an animal scientist. Even Herakles' companion cat had given Eleni his seal of approval. Herakles hoped it would be this way for a long time, as he watched Eleni giggle when she petted both Leonidas and Socrates behind their ears.

*********************************************

Moonlight shone through the dark bedroom. Eleni was alone in Herakles' large bed, looking through the glass window. Herakles had told her that he would be back soon.

_ Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do all of those chores today...I'm cream-crackered (tired) now!  _ Eleni thought, belatedly regretting her decisions.  _ Watch me fall asleep now before Herakles comes back! _

Eleni played with the embroidery at the front of her night dress. For nightwear, it looked fancy. The kind one would wear to entice their lover for activities a bit more lively than sleeping! A yawn escaped Eleni's mouth. She wriggled restlessly. She pulled back the duvet to get out and maybe do some star gazing. The cold hit her, and she scooted back in again!

_ I'm freezing now. I'm not going to start singing Christmas songs though. I'm not that cold... _ Eleni thought, pulling the duvet over her head. Before she could become a blanket burrito, Eleni felt the mattress dip.

_ Ah, Herakles is-  _ Eleni thought excitedly, about to roll over. A hand gently clamped over her eyes, blotting out all the light.

_ -back?  _ Eleni wondered. She breathed in through her nose. The smell of olive and musk was very strong, that was definitely Herakles behind her.

"Love cannot live without trust" a familiar voice whispered in Eleni's ear. "Do you trust me...Psyche mou (My Psyche/Soul)?"

Eleni breathed deeply, willing herself to relax. This was Herakles behind her now. At first, she wondered what he meant, by trusting him. The memory from two weeks ago came back to her. They had both made a reference to the myth of Eros & Psyche. Psyche was married to an anonymous monster, who she could only meet at night. The monster turned out to be immensely kind and showed Psyche great love. Through curiosity pushed on by her jealous sisters, Psyche betrayed her husband's trust, revealing him to be not a monster. But the beautiful god of love and passion, Eros. It took 3 dangerous and impossible tasks from jealous Aphrodite, for Psyche to prove her love to Eros and be reunited with him.

_ You're the Eros to my Psyche… _

_ I will make you feel like my Psyche… _

These memories came back to Eleni now. Herakles was role playing as Eros. She trusted Herakles with her life.

"Yes...I trust you...Agápi mou (My Love)" Eleni breathed out her answer. Still in the dark, Eleni felt Herakles press gentle kisses against her head, down to her cheek. Heard him whisper sweetly in her ear. Felt his warm hands hold and caress her body.

"Can I kiss you?" Eleni whispered, aching to show her own Eros how much she loved him.

"If you close your eyes" Herakles whispered, making Eleni shiver with want. She rolled over carefully, feeling Herakles let go of his hand over her eyes. With her eyes closed as instructed, Eleni gently rolled over to face Herakles. She felt his arms gently pull her close. Felt him lean in. Melted into his soft, open mouthed kiss. 

*********************************************

"You can open your eyes now," Herakles murmured into Eleni's ear. Eleni's eyes fluttered open. The room was still dark, and Eleni could just about see Herakles leaning over her. The duvet covet blanketed over them, like a tent in a secret camp. Eleni was breathless, wet, and still coming down from her high. Her heart and libido, ahem, were sated for now. 

"...Hi!" Eleni managed breathlessly. Herakles smiled warmly at Eleni. She could just about see it, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Are you OK?" Herakles asked Eleni, eyes shining in the dark. Eleni blinked, trying to put her thoughts into words.

"Not sure if OK is the right word here…" Eleni began. Herakles waited.

"Maybe...fantastic? Bloody brilliant? Are you sure that wasn't actually Eros doing all of that? Did he kidnap me and take me to Mount Olympus? You can tell him to bring me back down now, I've got work tomorrow!" Eleni rambled jokingly.

Herakles laughed at the flattery, leaning down to kiss his funny lover's forehead.

"You really didn't look?" Herakles asked her in surprise. "You didn't...how do you say it…'take a sneak peak'?"

Eleni giggled lightly. 

"Take a sneaky peak" She corrected him. "But no, I kept my eyes closed and covered. You told me not to look. So I didn't!" Eleni told Herakles honestly. Eleni could see Herakles' facial expression turn to endearment, despite the darkness. She went to run her hands up along Herakles' waist. Her hands felt fabric. Then his skin.

Her curiosity spiked.

"Agápi mou (My Love), what are you wearing?" Eleni asked him curiously.

Herakles let out a low chuckle.

"It's... Ancient Greek clothes" Herakles admitted. Eleni blinked. The puzzle pieces began to fit together in her head. Followed by the happy buzzer noise from the game show "Catchphrase".

"Hang on a minute...were you dressed up as Eros this whole time? Is that why you didn't want me to see you?" Eleni blurted out. Herakles muttered a quiet "yeah" and ducked his head down. Eleni reached out to pet Herakles' scalp.

"I didn't see, but I felt the fabric on you. I thought it might be the duvet or bed sheets wrapped around you but…" Eleni told Herakles, petting his head and disheveled brown locks softly.

"Can I see it? Please?" Eleni asked excitedly. Herakles looked back up at Eleni, warily.

"You know, Eros didn't want Psyche to know who he was. It was Psyche's curiosity that got her into trouble!" Herakles warned Eleni sternly. Eleni wasn't deterred though. She just stroked Herakles cheek to his jaw.

"No need to be embarrassed hun, it's just me?" Eleni reassured Herakles. "If it's anything like the Agios Vasileios outfit that you wore for me at Arthur's house at Christmas…" Eleni trailed off lustily. She bit her lip and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You're gorgeous!" She finished sultrily. 

Herakles tilted his head in confusion.

"I've heard you say that before...but what does it mean?" He asked. Eleni bit her lip again, and her cheeks burned even more.

"OK...let me find it in Greek...I think the phrase is 'Íse panémorfos!'?" Eleni thought out loud. The look on Herakles' face now was all she needed to know. He looked  _ very  _ pleased, like the cat that got the cream!

"Yeah? You think I'm... _ very  _ handsome?" Herakles purred to Eleni, lowering himself down to brush his nose against hers. Eleni laughed lightly.

_ Good grief! He's fishing for compliments now!  _ Eleni thought in exasperation.

"Yes! You're ridiculously handsome! Now come on, let's see you in your full glory, 'Mr Love God'!" Eleni coaxed Herakles, and curled her fingers in a "bring it on" invitation. Herakles pushed himself up on his forearms. Holding himself up on one arm, he pulled back the duvet from over their heads.

Eleni's breath hitched in her throat.

The moonlight from the window shone onto Herakles. He was dressed in a simple white chiton tunic that draped over the right side of his chest. Bulked shoulders, toned biceps and firm forearms were fully exposed. Parts of Herakles' pectorals were also exposed. From behind Herakles, attached to the chiton tunic's shoulder strap, were two white feathered wings. They were small but visible.

Eleni clasped both of her hands over her mouth to stop the gigantic squeal of delight that was about to escape. 

Herakles misunderstood, and looked away embarrassed. 

"I knew it was stupid…" He muttered disheartened, moving to leave.

"No, wait!" Eleni cried out, her hands flying off her mouth, and planting on the mattress. She sat up slowly, allowing Herakles to rise and sit back on his knees.

"Feathers...your outfit has feathers too! Wow...you really went the whole hog with being Eros!" Eleni praised Herakles, looking at his outfit in wonder.

"You...like it? I thought...τα γάμισα! (I fucked up!)" Herakles asked, unsure. It took Eleni a few moments to realise what Herakles meant. She started to giggle.

"No no no, you didn't fuck up hun. Sorry, I just don't hear you swear at all around me-" Eleni intervened before Herakles got the wrong end of the stick again!

"Swear?" Herakles asked, confused.

"Βλασφημία (Blaspheming)" Eleni translated into Greek. 

"Oh...well I didn't want to upset you...you are always very polite!" Herakles admitted. Eleni smiled and shook her head.

"I've tried so hard not to swear in front of you because I didn't want to upset you either!" Eleni confessed. "But I'll warn you now, I'm actually a right potty mouth! That means, I use bad language a lot..."

"I see...well…" Herakles began cryptically, leaning forward into Eleni's face. "You have said 'Γάμησέ με (Fuck me)' before…" he finished hotly and very suggestively against Eleni's lips. Eleni didn't look ashamed at all. She smiled openly, looping her arms around Herakles' shoulders.

"Can you blame me, 'Mr Eros'? I mean...look at you! Who wouldn't say that to you?" Eleni purred sultrily at Herakles. "You were amazing earlier but looking at you now? Oof! I wanna go again!" Eleni admitted, moving up to sit in Herakles' lap, and straddling his thighs.

Herakles smiled up at Eleni warmly, pulling her close to him.

"But, and this is a big but!" Eleni blurted out. Herakles froze.

"Please let me see you this time! I get that we were role-playing and I had to earn your trust. But can I see you this time? Please? I mean, knowing you look like this!" Eleni pleaded. "And I missed seeing your face…" she added.

Herakles looked endeared, kissing Eleni's forehead.

"For you...anything," Herakles answered quietly but vehemently.

"Wait...isn't that my line? I'm your Psyche, I'm supposed to do 3 dangerous tasks to prove my love to you?" Eleni asked, feeling unsure now if she was actually worthy. Herakles frowned.

"Ástéri mou (My Star), you moved away from your home. You moved away from your family and friends. You gave up your Nationality...to be here with me! You  _ have _ proven your love to me!" Herakles reassured Eleni with quiet awe.

"I guess Eros got me good with his arrows too then. You asked me earlier to run away with you, like Helen did with Paris. Well, I already have, and I'd do it again if you asked me to," Eleni admitted sincerely.

Herakles didn't have anything left to say. With words anyway. He pulled Eleni into a slow, soft kiss, and let his passion do the talking for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using Eros instead of Cupid, because Eros is from the ancient Greek. The Greeks use Eros, not Cupid because it is Latin. 
> 
> The part about the camera traps filming mating animals is true. As part of my Wildlife Biology course, I got to see some hilarious footage of Badgers mating in a Welsh forest. Yeah the males got so into it, some of them fell over!
> 
> In Hetalia canon, Himaruya Hidekaz drew a very delightful picture of Greece in an Ancient Greek chiton tunic. He's on one knee and holding a sword. Phew, hot stuff!
> 
> Greeks are famous for romance but did anyone ever tell you that they have incredibly explicit phrases too? Instead of saying "shit" or "damn", they up the ante by saying "gamo ti poutana mou (I fuck my whore)! Good grief! (Yeah you can tell I was brought up in the UK because I had no idea about this either. My mother is very strict!


	27. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times for conversation. But tonight, Herakles and Eleni let their bodies do the talking for them! There is lots of hugging. Some smut too! (Well they are both Greek...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt from Tumblr on Imagining your F/O as starting out with a hug in bed, then it gradually turns intimate. Also inspired by that Hetalia's Greece loves to cuddle cats, and Greek people being affectionate with people they know and love.

There were nights where sleep came easily. Eleni would lay her head down, roll over once after a while, and then be off to the Land of Nod.

But since moving in with Herakles, things got a little trickier in the sleep department.

"You can be my teddy bear!" Eleni had said to Herakles on their first date, jokingly. She knew that he felt warm to the touch, and welcomed hugs when he got to know her better.

At the time, little did Eleni know just how much of a real teddy bear Herakles actually was!

Even the cats loved to cuddle up to Herakles!

Eleni found that although Herakles loved to nap, he loved to cuddle and hug just as much! She would be wrapped up in his arms at night, like Gyros wrapped in Pitta Bread. Sometimes Herakles would spoon Eleni from behind, a soothing presence that lulled her to sleep. Sometimes Herakles faced Eleni, playing with her hair like a cat fascinated by a ball of wool!

Some nights started this way, and as Herakles had more than once suggestively promised, led to far more than just being kept warm!

Eleni wondered if tonight would be one of those nights.

Herakles was facing her tonight, and they were cuddled close together. As much as Eleni and Herakles had many interesting conversations together, sometimes no words were needed. They would let touches and kisses do the talking. 

Herakles' hands were moving from Eleni's dark chocolate locks to her face. Fingers caressing her cheek lovingly, another hand firm on her waist. Even in the dark, Eleni thought that Herakles' eyes were beautiful. Their shape, the shades of green and gold, and the love radiating from within them. Eleni even wanted to plant light kisses on Herakles dark and thick eyelashes.

Even Herakles' long nose looked beautiful to Eleni. To Eleni, Herakles was a masterpiece that could never be replaced. When her eyes lowered to Herakles' kissable lips, she lost all resistance and leant in. Herakles may have felt the same pull tonight, like the Earth's tides to the Moon. Chaste closed kisses of admiration and love, grew deeper to open mouthed slow kisses of longing. Desire for more, falling into a honeyed trap and never wanting to leave.

Herakles moved to lean over Eleni, on his forearms. She welcomed the move, her arms slinking around his shoulders and upper back. Herakles deepened the kiss even more, his tongue gently sliding against Eleni's as he explored her mouth. A hum of desire escaped from Eleni, as her fingers stroked Herakles' nape and her hands roved across his toned back muscles. 

Herakles' reacted with a warm and deep hum of his own, that Eleni felt rumble pleasantly through her as they lay chest to chest now. Their hearts were beating in sync, picking up pace like the drum beat in a dance.

Eleni felt Herakles brush his hips against hers. The sensation was so light, that at first Eleni thought it was an accident. The second brush was a little bolder. Herakles began to tease Eleni with these light brushes, earning small pants of desire from her. 

Then came the sweet whispers from Herakles.

"Me exitáris (You excite me)."

Another light brush.

"Thé se horténo (I cannot get enough of you)"

_ I can't get enough of you either! You're driving me bananas!  _ Eleni wanted to scream. She couldn't quite do that because she would have been packed off to the loony bin by worried neighbours down the hill. Herakles also kept stealing her breath away with kisses that turned Eleni into a happy puddle of goo!

Herakles pulled back from his breath stealing stunt to whisper more spun gold to Eleni. He opened his eyes, looking directly at her

"Mé kavlónees (You make me horny)" He hissed passionately, making a direct grind against Eleni's hips.

_ Well no shit sherlock, considering that you're dry humping me, and you're harder than a Dance Dance Revolution game at tap dancing speed!  _ Eleni's inner cynical Brit piped up. Eleni didn't actually say any of that though. Somewhere on the way from her brain to her mouth, the message got screwed up into a ball in the mental fax machine, and came out as a garbled nonsensical moan!

That is why Eleni leaves the sexy talk to Herakles: he short-circuits her brain!

The sweet and innocent smile on his face absolutely contradicted what he whispered next:

"Ftiáxé mé (Turn me on/ fix me)"

Eleni responded.

She used her sexual frustration to fire up her physical strength, and rolled Herakles onto his back. His back hit the mattress and as Eleni pulled herself up to sit upright, she savoured his look of surprise and owlish blinking! Her hands pressed down onto his muscular pectorals as she clamped her thighs either side of Herakles' hips.

Eleni leaned over, closer to Herakles. Closer. Close. Close enough to tug on the little bedside table's lamp chain to turn on the light.

"I want to know...if I'm doing my job right!" Eleni purred lowly, making seductive eyes at Herakles. She rolled her hips against his like a wave. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure, and he let out a shaky breath. Eleni really wanted to say something equally brain-melting to Herakles. To make him feel even half as happy and sap-induced in love that he made Eleni feel. Eleni wanted to show that she could be a smarty-pants Greek too!

But then Herakles, full on staring lovingly up at Eleni with his signature disarming smile, gripped her by the hips and rolled his hips sensually upwards. 

Eleni's brain short-circuited again. Her whole body rolled like a wave, her head rolled back and a small cry of pleasure escaped from her open mouth.

_ Fuck him! Fuck me!  _ Her inner cynical Brit thumped angrily at being outsmarted.

_ Oh yes please! Fuck him and he can certainly fuck me!  _ The Devil on Eleni's shoulder cackled more insanely than Madam Mim hanging upside down on a broomstick from the ceiling!

A desperate look was all the warning that Herakles got from Eleni.

Then she crashed down onto him, kissing him furiously. Her hands roved across his chest, up to his neck, cupping his face, and finally raking up and down his scalp. Eleni felt the muffled laughter from Herakles before she heard it. She wondered if Herakles was laughing at her, mocking her, reveling that he would always one up her.

Herakles pulled away to the side, laughing joyfully and breathing hard. He cupped Eleni's face, stilling her movements. 

"S' agapó toso pollá! (I love you so much!)" Herakles told her, eyes shining with love and his voice full of it too.

Eleni felt floored and ashamed. Of course Herakles loved her. He wasn't like the tricksters from Eleni's past who took her heart and broke it, then abandoned her. Herakles was full of love, and had treated Eleni with love from Day 1. This wasn't a competition to see who could out-do the other. OK sometimes it was, and Herakles did goad Eleni into kissing him senseless and loving him into the mattress, wall, floor, grass, and even his car's bonnet on one evening!

But not tonight. Herakles just wanted to show how much he loved Eleni. Like many other nights they shared together. Eleni let her cynical mind set fall away. She pulled her hands from behind Herakles' head, to hold his hands to her face.

"Se agapó, Yì mou (I love you my World!)" Eleni replied with a wobbly smile full of emotion, totally surrendering herself to Herakles. Herakles gently thumbed under her lip. A soft invitation for Eleni to kiss him again. 

She pried Herakles' hands from her face, and pinned them to the bed, on either side of Herakles' chest. She linked her fingers with his, sliding her palms against his. 

_ I'm with you. I'm all yours. And you're all mine. _

Eleni took Herakles' invitation to kiss him again, gladly. Their lips moved together softly, long, slow and sweet, like the beginning of a Sirtaki dance.

Herakles rolled his hips up, slowly again. Eleni felt his arousal through her night clothes. She rolled her hips now too, matching Herakles' slow but steady rhythm.

Herakles gently pulled his hands away, to snake them down Eleni's back. Eleni felt his warm palms smooth down her waist, down to her hips. She shivered at the warmth and tried not to giggle as her ticklish spots were brushed against. Herakles started to pry off her pyjama shorts. Eleni lifted herself up in a half push up, letting Herakles push her clothes down further. Eleni pulled back, shucked off the fabric and threw it carelessly out of the bed. Herakles found himself chuckling at Eleni's shameless actions in the name of passion. 

Eleni made a "come here" motion with her fingers curling. Herakles sat up, and stripped Eleni's pyjama vest over her head. Eleni tried to strip Herakles too. Tried to, because now he was busy kissing down her exposed chest!

His hands were busy squeezing her soft behind too!

Eleni did end up giggling, in defeat.

" _ Why are you rushing? This is not a race," _ Herakles had said to Eleni once, in the early days of their relationship.  _ "Relax...let go...enjoy!" _

_ "But I want to please you too!"  _ Eleni had protested. Herakles had smiled at her with so much affection and warmth, Eleni was tempted to use a rugby tackle on him! She was sure that rugby players don't lift each other's legs in the air for kisses up the inner thigh though...unless that is why they huddle together in a scrum?!

" _ You are pleasing me...this is fun!"  _ Herakles had replied, definitely enjoying turning his girlfriend into a melted puddle of happy goo with his name on her lips!

Herakles was turning Eleni into a happy puddle of goo now! She couldn't even think, let alone string two words together with all the buttons he was pressing! Granted that Eleni wasn't a robot, but she did feel like a malfunctioning one with a short circuited brain and overheating body to boot! The sensual hip grinding in each other's laps, Herakles' warm palms roving  _ everywhere _ , his soft but hungry kisses across her upper body.

One sweet whisper of her pet name, "Moon of my heart", was Eleni's undoing. 

She cried out in ecstasy, trembling and shaking in Herakles' strong arms as he supported her. Eleni felt boneless, leaning against Herakles' shoulder. She felt Herakles' hands rub up and down her back soothingly. She cuddled into his shoulder and rested there. Herakles ceased his grinding movements and kissed the side of Eleni's head. She gave a tired but contented hum. Another more insistent kiss to her exposed neck made her turn to face Herakles.

"Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" Herakles asked her. Eleni stroked the side of his face with affection. As tired from the sensory overload as she was, she didn't want to leave Herakles hanging.

"No...just...give me a few minutes to catch my breath!" Eleni told him, light as a cloud. She certainly felt like one, drifting across the sky with no particular place to go. Although if Herakles had his way, Eleni felt like she should grow a pair of wings and permanently set up residence in Heaven! She wouldn't make an obedient angel though, more like Aziraphale from "Good Omens" was Eleni's cup of tea.

"Was it too much for you?" Herakles asked warmly, bringing Eleni's attention back down to Earth. 

"Just a wee bit!" Eleni quipped lightly. Both the Greeks chuckled and cuddled each other, going right back to where they had been at the start of the night. 

"Just...hold me for a bit. I'll be ready soon," Eleni asked quietly. Herakles honoured her request, pressing soft kisses to the side of her head. Eleni reveled in Herakles' warm arms, like he was her literal teddy bear. His kisses made her heart leap with joy with each one she received, like a skateboarder flipping their board. The desire to give back prompted Eleni to meet Herakles' kisses. Kiss after kiss built up a hunger for much more, hands pulling each other closer to feed an insatiable appetite for each other! 

Herakles pulled back and away from Eleni. He slowly lifted up his T-shirt, performing a striptease for her. All the while as olive skin and toned muscle was revealed, he held her gaze, and finished with a deft flick of his wrist that sent the T-shirt to the other side of the bedroom.

_ No matter how many times he does this for me, I am still a slut for his stripteases! Any other stripper? Maybe a little reaction. Herakles stripping? Oh whoopsy daisy, there go my knickers, AND my legs are suddenly wide open!  _ Eleni thought to herself, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning. She didn't stop herself from crawling into Herakles' lap again though!

"I just want you to know that you're the only naked man I am  _ utterly _ weak for!" Eleni whispered passionately into Herakles' ear, running her hands slowly down Herakles' chest. "Mono ésee mé kavlónees (Only you make me horny)!" She told him with a sultry lilt, eyes filled with passion. This lit a fire in Herakles, and he pulled Eleni down with him to the bed. Eleni giggled and held on to Herakles tightly, as he took control now. 

The temperature in the room soared as Herakles poured out his desire and love. Eleni kissed and touched him back, savouring Herakles' heated loving. Her back arched and her legs wrapped around Herakles' hips as he ground his hips against her at a steady rhythm. A softly asked question, followed by a nod and kiss of consent, led to another round of love making. Body to body. A tight embrace. Eleni submitted to no one, but in Herakles' arms was the sweetest surrender.

Later on, side by side again, Herakles was feeling tired enough to sleep now. 

"Have you always liked hugging people?" Eleni asked him out of the blue, once she got her breath back.

Herakles stared up at the ceiling in thought.

"Only people I like, and love," He answered a few minutes later. "I like the warmth, the touch…" He continued. He rolled over slightly to face Eleni. "I like you!" He told her warmly. 

Eleni snickered.

"Really? Aw. Well, good news: I like you too!" She replied lightly.

They chuckled, inching closer to each other. Almost nose to nose and chest to chest.

"Kráta mé palé se parakaló; (Hold me again please?)" Eleni asked, above a whisper.

Herakles happily obliged, wrapping Eleni warmly against him. Herakles felt embarrassed at being caught cuddling a teddy bear in his sleep once as an adult. He thought Sadiq of Turkey had taken the photograph while he was sleeping, he wouldn't put it past that old weirdo! (It turned out to be a private photographer that Francis of France had hired to blackmail the nations into attending a silly photo-shoot with Antonio of Spain for April Fools Day! Why was he friends with them again?!) 

But Herakles was happy to admit that he enjoyed cuddling Eleni at night. He would be quite happy to be caught holding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Land of Nod means the dream-land, off into a deep sleep.
> 
> Gyros is meat hung up and spun around on a vertical broiler to cook. Similar to the Doner kebab.
> 
> "No shit sherlock" is British slang meaning "You don't say?".
> 
> The Dance Dance Revolution dancing games for the Playstation (1 and 2) and at gaming arcades are seriously difficult on expert mode! Well, they are for me anyway. Some of you talented folk are very good with your feet!
> 
> Madam Mim is Merlin's arch-nemesis in Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". She's stark raving bonkers and I love her for it! In the European Disney comics of the late 1980s and early 1990s, "Mickey & Friends", Madam Mim wasn't a villain. She was chaotic, but not evil. I found out much later on after I watched the film that she was chaotically evil! She is still one of my favourite Disney characters though. Who else jumps around shrieking "But it's only skin deep, when Zim bambrim-BIM! I'M AN UGLY OLD CREEP!" with such glee?!
> 
> Pyjama is British (from India) for night clothes. American way of spelling it is Pajamas. Vest in British is a loose top with thin straps, not a waist coat!
> 
> A Scrum happens in a game of Rugby, where the players interlock with each other in a group with their heads down.
> 
> Knickers is British slang for underpants.
> 
> Aziraphale is the angel protagonist from "Good Omens", written by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.
> 
> The part about the embarrassing photograph with the teddy bear is part of Hetalia canon, it was the April Fools Day chapter and episode.


	28. A Valentine's Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he saw Eleni's pretty ring with the green stone and how much it meant to her, Herakles has been constructing a Master Plan. Today is the day that he puts his plan into action. But how will Eleni react? Will it be the surprise of her life? Cue fluffy romance, some suggestive content because hey, they are both 2 Greeks very much in love, a nosey British tourist, and what would Herakles as a Jedi do with mind tricks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt for Valentine's Day 2020.

Valentine's Day was on a Friday this year. The early morning had been full of sweet kisses and cuddles, certainly on Eleni's end to Herakles as he got ready for work. He wasn't complaining though. He was quite happy to be kissed awake, be pulled into a passionate smooch by his collar, and lovingly fed grapes at the breakfast table. He certainly enjoyed the extra attention in the shower too!

Eleni had plans for Herakles today: To tempt him with her cooking, get his mouth watering and his stomach begging for marriage! Then reel Herakles into the bedroom with her dancing, getting the rest of his senses all fired up with desire. Finally, to spend the rest of the evening loving Herakles by candle light among rose petals and soft sheets.

"Do not do any cooking tonight...I have plans for us tonight…" Herakles said with warmth and mystery, before he left for work. 

_ Ah. That's put a slight spanner in the works!  _ Eleni thought dejectedly. She still had something up her sleeve though. 

_ I hope he'll like this... _ Eleni thought anxiously, as she ran her fingers over the little gift box in her hands. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_ I am bored...out of my tree... _ Herakles thought, as he sat in a meeting at work. He felt a smile tugging at his lips.

_ That is what Eleni would say...hee hee... _ He thought fondly, Eleni's strange little British phrases always made him smile. Herakles would equally make Eleni smile and laugh at his own Greek phrases. He had actually made Eleni spit out her tea with laughter at his much ruder phrases!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A few months ago…**

" Έ...γίνετε της πουτάνας (Eh…yeeneteh tis poutánas)" Herakles had commented, whilst they had been stuck in central Athens at rush hour.

"What does that mean?" Eleni had asked, having not heard that phrase before.

"Oh...it means it is very busy here…" Herakles had replied nonchalantly.

Eleni was still curious what it meant word for word. So she looked it up on her phone in an online dictionary. 

Herakles was surprised to hear a snort and a squeak of shock.

"Αγάπη; (Agápi/My Love?)" Eleni asked delicately.

"Hmm?" Herakles hummed in question.

"...Did you really just say 'The whore is happening'?!" Eleni asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm…" Herakles hummed out a yes, without a care in the world.

Eleni burst into laughter. She started choking at one point, Herakles had to pat her back to help her.

"Κόρη! Έσκασες που τα γέλια! (Góri! Éskasehs pou ta yélia/ Girl! You burst from the laughter!)" Herakles chuckled at Eleni. "Τα έχεις παραχέσει (Ta éhees parahésee)!" 

"Hey! Not my fault!...For someone who is very religious Herakles, that was so rude!" Eleni spluttered through peals of laughter. "And dare I ask what the last bit you said to me means?"

"It means...you overdid it. Well...you over-shit it to be exact…" Herakles explained nonchalantly.

Eleni howled with laughter again and clapped her hands with glee. If she thought Arthur Kirkland of the UK could be rude and filthy, it was nothing compared to Herakles!

_ No wonder Arthur calls Herakles "The King of the Perverts!"  _ Eleni thought while she laughed in shock.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Herakles felt another tug of a smile at his lips at the funny memory. 

_ There will be more fun memories...after tonight...I hope... _ Herakles thought optimistically. He had been spoiled rotten last year with Eleni's cooking on Valentines Day, after he came home from work. Eleni had a movie night planned too. Herakles almost smirked at the memory of flustering Eleni by proposing they make their own romantic movie! (Hint: a porn film!) 

Herakles had bigger plans this year. He felt in his trouser pocket, fingers brushing against a small box.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eleni had data to put into a spreadsheet from her recent fieldwork. When the afternoon came, she rubbed her tired eyes from staring at the laptop screen for too long. Enough was enough. It was Valentine's Day and she wouldn't be spending it alone! So she decided to doll up. She took a shower, scrubbed herself clean with her sweetest smelling shower gel, and moisturised her skin with fruity smelling body butter.

_ Herakles is going to mistake you for dessert you know... _ Eleni's conscience piped up.  _ He will eat you! _

_ That is the point!  _ The Devil on Eleni's shoulder shot back gleefully. 

Eleni dried and styled her hair, and set about choosing something pretty to wear. She had been with Herakles in a relationship for over a year, this wasn't her first Valentine's Day with him. But still, Eleni wanted to make up for lost time of lonely Valentine's Days as a Single Pringle. She wanted to look gorgeous. She wanted Herakles to say "Bow Wow" when he saw her, with his tongue hanging out and drooling with desire!

There was only one dress that could get that reaction from Herakles. Eleni smiled wickedly.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

" Ήρθα! (Ýrtha/I'm home)" Herakles called, as he opened the front door of his house. After switching his shoes to ones he kept for the house, Herakles petted two cats who greeted him affectionately with soft chirps in the hallway.

_ Where is Eleni?  _ Herakles wondered.  _ I hope she hasn't fallen asleep! _

Herakles got his answer when he entered his bedroom.  Eleni was there on the bed.  But she wasn't asleep.

She was lying on her side, smiling warmly at Herakles. Her hair fell like soft silk onto her shoulders. She was wearing her lethal red goddess dress, showing an ample amount of cleavage, and the splits at the bottom revealed shapely legs. She also wore the Evil Eye blue amulet that Herakles had given her for Christmas, and Grecian style jewellery sparkled from her wrists.

Herakles' breathed out shakily and he swallowed slowly.

"Καλός Ήρθατε, Αγάπη μου (Kalos Ýrthateh, Agápi mou/Welcome back My Love)" Eleni purred, laying on the honey in her voice.

Herakles whistled lowly with appreciation.

"Όπα όπα!...Βλέπω μια... πόλυ όμορφη Θεά! (Opa Opa! Vlépo mia polí ómorfi théa!/ Opa opa! I see a...very beautiful Goddess!)" Herakles replied softly, stunned.

He approached the bed slowly, and in awe.

_ Every time she wears this dress...she always gets me... _ Herakles thought fondly. He was terribly tempted to abandon his plans and take Eleni right there and then!

Eleni curled her fingers invitingly at Herakles, motioning for him to join her on the bed. Herakles was having an inner War with his conscience now.

_ We have to get ready...we will miss the booking!  _ Herakles' voice of reason reminded him.

_ But look at her. She wants you!  _ Herakles' voice of temptation snaked its way in and suggested.  _ What harm will twenty, maybe thirty minutes in her arms do?  _

_ That is the problem...I'll never want to leave! And we need to leave soon!  _ The voice of reason argued back.

_ Do you smell that? That sweet smell? Why eat out when you can just…'eat her out'?  _ The voice of temptation offered.

"Herakles? Are you OK? Sweetheart, you look constipated!" A voice just as sweet but with Mancunian brash brought Herakles out of his battle of the brain. The reference to bodily functions was normal in Greek culture, but it was still funny hearing it from his usually polite lady!

"Yeah...no...I'm OK...I need to get ready...we have a reservation!" Herakles replied distractedly. 

"Ooh! So  _ that's  _ the plan! OK, I'll let you get ready then," Eleni sounded excited, and willingly climbed off the bed.

_ Oh. That was easy!  _ Herakles thought.

Eleni walked right past Herakles, and he smelled the delicious aroma of roses, figs, and vanilla.

His hand caught Eleni by her waist. Eleni looked up at Herakles, with a tempting smile. He was breathing out hard, and looking at Eleni with desperate longing.

_ What harm will twenty minutes in her arms do?  _ The voice of temptation echoed in Herakles' mind.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Twenty minutes, going on twenty five minutes later, Eleni gently pushed Herakles back from her.

"Don't we have a reservation you said?" She asked reasonably, trying not to giggle.

"Mmhmm" He hummed out a yes, lips currently occupied at Eleni's neck, like a hungry toothless vampire!

"Then you need to get dressed hun. I'll wait for you outside," Eleni reasoned diplomatically. Herakles was still kissing her, his hands roving down her back! Eleni sighed and giggled from Herakles' amorous attention, stepping backwards. Herakles followed. She kept stepping backwards, encouraging Herakles to let go. Herakles followed her though, like a love struck Pepé le Pew after a cat he mistook for a skunk!

Herakles only snapped out of it when the bedroom door shut in his face!

"I'll be out here waiting for you!" Eleni called through the door encouragingly.

"What if...I fall asleep...and dream of you?" Herakles spoke lovingly from his end of the door.

"And leave me alone on Valentines Day?" came Eleni's forlorn reply.

Well  _ that  _ did it! Herakles swore that he wouldn't upset Eleni, especially tonight! The box in his pocket reminded him of his grand plan.

Eleni didn't have long to wait. As soon as she stepped out of the spare room with her handbag, Herakles stepped out of the bedroom.

Now it was Eleni's turn to be stunned and in awe. 

Herakles wore a black shirt slightly opened at the first button, fitted trousers that complimented his long legs, a black suit jacket hugging his upper broad chest nicely, and shiny black shoes.

_ He looks sharper than a Gucci suit made of knives!  _ Eleni wanted to say appreciatively. 

"Ooh la laa! Me likey!" is what came out of Eleni's mouth instead!

Herakles smiled warmly, and spun around once, twice in a Zeibekiko dance to show off his suit.

_ Unf! Hello Police? I'd like to report a Smooth Criminal please...he's dressed to kill, and innocent people will walk into doors and lamp posts when they see him!  _ Eleni's kooky brain thought.  Herakles had spun into Eleni's personal space now. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Έλα. Πάμε! (Éla. Pámeh/Come. We're going!)" Herakles told Eleni lightly but with enough warmth to rival a summer's day.

_ Yeah I'm going alright. Going crazy and doolally for you!  _ Eleni quipped in her head, quite besotted as Herakles led her by the hand outside into the early twilight.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Wow! This is really fancy!" Eleni whispered excitedly to Herakles. They had boarded a 'fancy' looking passenger ship at Piraeus Harbour, and were currently ordering dinner in the ship's restaurant. From the windows, she could see the warm blend of colours in the sky from the twilight.

"You like it?" Herakles asked Eleni. Her face usually told him what he wanted to know, her expressions were like an open book. Well, more like a cartoon character to be exact. Her wide eyed looks of panic, and belly laughs, along with her fuming scowl wouldn't be out of place in a Looney Tunes cartoon show or a Japanese anime! Herakles wanted to hear what Eleni had to say. Mostly because she gave answers a bit more interesting than just yes and no!

"Well, as much as I would love to cook for you...after seeing this place? Yeah, I'm glad I'm not slaving over a hot cooker tonight!" Eleni replied happily. She leaned her cheek into her hand, looking dreamily at Herakles.

"Although...I am a slave for some _ one  _ hot tonight," Eleni purred suggestively, waggling her eyebrows up and down too, along with a wink at Herakles to get her point across.

"Hmm...OK if I was not 'hot'...would you still like me?" Herakles asked Eleni curiously.  Eleni's face dropped, as if someone had abandoned a kitten in a box! She reached out for one of Herakles' hands, and took it into both of her smaller ones. 

"Αγάπη μου...Γή μου…(Agápi mou Yee mou/My Love, My World) I fell in love with  _ all  _ of you. When you talk, what's going on in that clever head of yours, when you're snuggling with the cats, when you move, what you smell like, even what you  _ taste  _ like!" Elen reassured Herakles, even referring to their passionate kissing session earlier. 

"Looks don't matter that much to me. I've known pretty people on the outside who turned out to be monsters on the inside! But you...you're absolutely wonderful...I love being with you, even when we get caught in the rain and look like we've been dragged backwards through twenty hedges, and stuck on an upside down roller coaster ride!" Eleni continued passionately and sincerely. Herakles could feel the genuine emotions radiating off from her. He wasn't disappointed by her response either, smiling warmly and chuckling at Eleni's silly associations.

The metaphorical weight of the box in his trouser pocket felt much lighter than it did before.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Herakles' hunger for food was clearly sated. Not only had he eaten a delicious three course Greek meal, but Eleni had fed him from her plate too! Granted that Herakles had fed Eleni too, from his fork and his fingers. Even from the first date, feeding each other became a joyful habit. They shared a love for good food.

Herakles knew that Eleni had enjoyed her meal too. Her little hums of appreciation during dinner was music to Herakles' ears. Her display of pleasure during dessert had been rather enjoyable too, Herakles felt like it was far more erotic than porn! He was also jealous of Eleni's spoon, again!

Now another hunger in Herakles needed tending to. He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Eleni? Do you want... to go outside... for a walk?" Herakles asked her tentatively.

Eleni looked out of the window. It was dark now, but she could see the moon in the sky.

"Yeah, why not!" Eleni replied with a bright smile.

Herakles returned her warm smile. He just wished that his insides would smile too, instead of twisting into nervous knots!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Eleni commented wistfully to Herakles, as she turned around to look at him. Herakles drank in the sight before him. The navy sky with gradients of purple. Stars, one by one, appeared in the sky, some blinking and twinkling as if to smile and laugh. The full face of the moon glowed a warm yellow, basking in the Sun's warmth from far away. And just below the Moon, Eleni stood with the sea wind blowing through her hair, and the cool breeze playing with the lower end of her dress.

_ Yeah...beautiful... _ Herakles thought, not just referring to the night.

"Yeah...like you," Herakles replied, entranced. Eleni chuckled quietly, tucking some hair behind her ear shyly. She started to approach Herakles slowly, short heels clacking on the ship deck.

"Would you still like me if I didn't have this dress?" Eleni asked curiously. Herakles looked scandalised, as if someone had abandoned a litter of kittens in a box!

"Κόρη! (Girl!) I thought you were pretty before I saw you in the dress!" Herakles revealed.  Eleni raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Oh, really now?" She asked, dropping her voice to a sultry lilt. "When did you start thinking that about me?" She asked curiously.  Herakles looked bashful now.

"Well...when I first saw you...I thought you were cute. Then, when you took me into your hotel room...and you wore the Greek Athletic vest...I was very attracted to you!" Herakles admitted. Eleni looked surprised.

"What?! That evening when we ordered a Greek takeaway, then ran around with a blanket over our heads to get our food from the hotel reception?!" Eleni giggled incredulously. Herakles nodded and dissolved into chuckles, as did Eleni.  She was toe to toe in front of Herakles now. She tucked another piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ah...well...I was very attracted to you too," Eleni confessed quietly. Herakles smiled more widely and shook his head. 

"What would you have done...if Arthur didn't steal you from me for work?" Herakles asked Eleni, taking her hands in his to hold.

"Interesting choice of words there, considering that Arthur used to be a Pirate!" Eleni replied, snickering lightly.

"But...if I remember rightly...we were supposed to dance together?" She asked, unsure.  Herakles tugged Eleni a little closer to him, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"Yeah...we were going to dance," He confirmed. "What else would you have done?" He asked curiously.  Eleni thought for a few moments, looking up at the sky as if the stars had the answers.

"Probably watched some more TV with you...maybe hugged some more? I remember we hugged a lot before we said goodnight! I didn't want to go yet!" Eleni admitted with a big but bashful smile.  Herakles tugged Eleni a little closer again, almost nose to nose.

"And then?" He asked again.  Eleni pursed her lips, trying to hold back from kissing Herakles and focus on answering his question.

"I'd have let you share the bed with me," Eleni replied, "Friendly though! No sex, I was still getting to know you!" She added sternly.

"Are you telling me...that we could have been in bed together from then? I could have kept you warm from then?" Herakles asked, voice warm and tempting.  Eleni chuckled lightly and lifted her hands out of Herakles'. She looped her arms loosely around his neck.

"OK, yes, but just as friends!" Eleni told him, swaying together with the slow rock of the boat on the waves. Herakles put his hands on Eleni's waist and pulled her a little closer to him.

"Would you have kissed me?" Herakles asked her, brushing his nose against Eleni's.

"I did kiss you! On your cheeks, but they were still kisses!" Eleni replied innocently.

"Would you have kissed me...here?" Herakles asked above a whisper, lifting his hand and gently thumbing across Eleni's bottom lip.  Eleni tried to exercise self restraint, she really did.

She kissed Herakles' thumb.

"Yes, I'd have definitely kissed you there!" Eleni said cheekily, in full trolling mode!

Herakles rolled his eyes in exasperation. To be fair, Herakles walked into that trap!

"I see...that the clown...is back in town," Herakles told her lightly. Eleni burst into laughter.

"Hee hee, that's a good one! I've not heard you say that one before!" Eleni praised him through her laughter.

Herakles smiled, humming out a warm chuckle. "Eh...I like...to surprise people...once in a while," He replied, taking Eleni's hands in his again.

"But...you have heard me say this one before…" Herakles began. He cleared his throat. Eleni waited patiently.

"You see the Moon over there? That is you... You are the Moon of my Heart...that whirls around my sky" Herakles told Eleni, looking at her sincerely. 

"And you're my World," Eleni replied just as sincerely, looking at Herakles with such love that he felt it though his chest like a volley of arrows from Eros. Herakles smiled his beautiful open grin at Eleni. She smiled bashfully back.

_ Bloody fireworks again, where do they keep coming from?!  _ Eleni thought, seeing sparks of bright colour. They were not and could never compare to the sight of Herakles being truly happy though.

"Μου έχεις κλέψει την καρδιά (Mou èhees klépsee tin karthiá)…" Herakles said suddenly. Eleni snorted out a short laugh in surprise.

"I've stolen your heart?" She repeated back in shock, but still looked at Herakles with love. Herakles continued to smile at her.

"It's OK...I want you to keep it…" Herakles replied, pulling back from Eleni. He let go of her hands, and moved his right hand to his pocket. Herakles slowly lowered himself to the ship's wooden floor.  Eleni watched in confusion.

_ Has he dropped something?  _ She thought.

Herakles knelt down on one knee. He presented a small black velvety box in the palm of his hand, and pulled back the lid.  Eleni's eyes widened in shock.

There in the box, was a silver ring, with a heart shaped red gem in its centre. A border of tiny crystals surrounded the gem. On the silver band, on either side of the Heart, were two sets of triangles divided into 4.

_ Omg...that's the Triforce. That heart is a Heart Container. This ring...is a custom ring from the Legend of Zelda! Herakles got me a custom ring of something important to me!  _ Eleni was trying not to have an internal meltdown. 

Her hands flew to her mouth in shock, trying to hold back unintelligible screaming. That and a whole ton of cuss words like "Bloody Hell!", "Well fuck me sideways!", and her personal favourite: "Buggering Bastard Bitch!" Knowing Herakles, he would just laugh at Eleni and take the second phrase literally! Now was not the time to ruin the romantic moment though with comedy, especially one as monumental as this.

"Take my heart with you...wherever you go...I will be with you…" Herakles offered to her. "On one condition…"

Eleni looked up from the ring to Herakles, waiting on a knife edge.  Herakles took a deep breath.

"Θα με παντρευτείς; (Tha meh pantreftees/ Will you marry me?)" Herakles asked. 

No shaky breath. 

No loud booming voice either. 

Quiet but calm.

Eleni was quiet for a few moments.  Herakles waited patiently, now waiting on a knife edge too.  Time had slowed down, everything playing out in slow motion.  There were no words.  Just the sounds of the sea waves breaking against the ship. The engines running below deck. A light background din of people inside the ship.  The Moon still shone brightly in the sky, along with the stars, all bearing witness to this moment. 

Then it happened.  A tiny squeak.  A bigger squeak.  Eleni's hands dropped.  One word fell out, full of emotion.

"Ναι! (Neh/ Yes!)"

Herakles stayed on one knee, processing what was just said.

_ She said yes. Eleni said yes. She- _

Now time felt like it was fast forwarding to make up for the slow motion moment. Eleni was suddenly down on one knee before Herakles.  She grabbed him by the shirt collar with both hands.

A louder and far more joyful "Yes" was all the warning Herakles got.

Stars exploded behind Herakles' eyes as Eleni pressed her lips against his in searing, meaningful kiss.  Herakles almost dropped the box in his hands!

_ The ring!  _ Herakles remembered.

Eleni pulled back at that moment. She had her most happiest smile on her face as she gazed at Herakles.  He wanted to take a photograph and frame this moment forever. Burn it into his memory forever. Along with their first time together as a couple. First kiss. First date. The first time he realised he was in love with her. That first bump in the hallway that led up to this moment.

Herakles wasted no more time.  He carefully took out the ring from the box.  Eleni slowly brought her left hand forward.  Between his finger and thumb, Herakles brought the ring to Eleni's hand. He gently took Eleni's outstretched hand, and slipped the ring on her third finger, as per Greek Orthodox tradition.

It was a perfect fit.

Before Eleni had time to fully admire the ring on her finger, Herakles stood up to his full height and brought Eleni up to her feet too. His open happy grin was out in full force. Her smile matched his, almost giddy.  The giddy feeling was infectious. Herakles swept Eleni off her feet up in bridal style. Eleni whooped in surprise and laughter. Herakles spun around three times as Eleni held onto his shoulders. Feeling dazed from the spinning and love, Eleni looked up to Herakles. She was met with a searing kiss that dazed her even more! She could feel the burst of sky-rocketing joy, excitement, and love.  Herakles pulled back with joy written all over his face.

"You're... going to be... my wife!" He told Eleni, with excitement and awe.  Eleni stroked his cheek affectionately.

"And you're going to be my husband!" She told him sweetly. She reached up to hold Herakles' face in her hands, as he leant down for another joyful kiss.

A round of applause, a few cheers and some whistles erupted. The couple stopped abruptly. They turned to the source of the noise. A small group of passengers and crew had gathered outside. Herakles carefully let Eleni down to the ground, and she brushed down her dress. 

"I...thought we were alone…" Herakles whispered to Eleni in surprise. Eleni shook her head slightly in agreement.

"Yeah...when did they turn up?" Eleni whispered back to Herakles.

They didn't have time to ponder the when, how and the why. The tiny crowd approached the couple and offered congratulations and hand shakes on their engagement. Eleni got talking with an older Southern British couple, who decided to spend their Valentine's Day weekend in Greece.

"Paris is so overrated! We got such a good deal coming here! It's so beautiful and proper romantic here!" The middle aged British woman chatted away, with her partner nodding and humming in agreement. It was all Eleni could do too, she couldn't get a word in edgeways!

"He's a handsome fella, lucky you!" The British woman nudged Eleni with a "wink-wonk", as she ogled Herakles who stood nearby.

"Oh...he's the most wonderful man I've ever met!" Eleni managed to reply. While it was true that Herakles is beautiful on the outside, Eleni wanted to defend everything else that made Herakles wonderful too.

"I bet he is. Is it true that Greek men are good in bed?" came a very nosey question.

"Janice, that's a bit personal!" The older British man piped up, mildly scolding his wife.

"Well I've heard the rumours, why not ask? She speaks good English so-" Janice babbled away.

"I was born and bred in Manchester actually!" Eleni intervened. The British couple looked surprised.

"Oh really? We're from Penzance in Cornwall, never thought we'd find someone from Britain here too!" Janice was positively bubbling. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Through work, in France actually. Two Greeks, found a lot in common, fell in love, and here we are!" Eleni summed it up quite nicely. She was keen to get away before the questions got even more personal!

_ I don't have it in me to tell her to go away. Someone save me, please!  _ Eleni thought desperately.

Right on cue, Eleni felt a warm presence behind her. A strong arm reached behind her back and held her by the waist to his warm side.

"Come on Janice, her fiancé wants his missus back now," The older British man intervened. "Congratulations mate!" He said to Herakles, reaching out to shake his hand.  Herakles smiled warmly, radiating Greek hospitality.

"Thank you," Herakles replied in English, giving a firm but friendly handshake.

"Congratulations, you make a lovely couple," Janice also reached out her hand to shake. Herakles took it and shook again. 

"I was just telling her that she's a lucky lady to have found someone like you!" Janice flirted with Herakles. Eleni pursed her lips and looked to Janice's partner. He had an apologetic look on his face. Eleni smiled back sympathetically. 

Herakles took it all in his stride.

"Well, I am lucky I found her!" Herakles replied, looking down at Eleni besottedly and squeezing her gently to his side. Eleni looked back up at Herakles and smiled widely with endearment. A secret smile.

_ Thanks for rescuing me hun! _

Herakles moved now to steer Eleni away. As they waved goodbye to the British couple, Eleni called out to Janice.

"To answer your question earlier, it's a big yes!" She called out happily.

Herakles looked down at Eleni fondly.

"I see you found English people…" He commented lightly.

"Yeah, that's a weird thing that happens to me when I go abroad. Maybe I have a Brit magnet in me or an aerial! Well, the couple are from Cornwall actually. My Cornish friends said they're not English, just part of Britain. It's a few countries together, that's why they call it the United Kingdom." Eleni explained.  Herakles blinked in surprise.

"Oh. OK, I understand," He replied, and nodded. "But...we only see Arthur at the meetings, does he not have relatives?" Herakles asked curiously.

"Oh he does have a few brothers and sisters who represent Scotland, Wales, Northern Island, Cornwall. Arthur represents them all as the UK, even though he is England too. And of course there's Sealand who keeps crashing all the meetings to be acknowledged as a country! Bless little Peter!" Eleni replied, chuckling at the mention of little Peter Kirkland, the Principality of Sealand.

"Oh...so that's who the kid is...he has big eyebrows like Arthur!" Herakles realised out loud, scratching the side of his forehead in thought.

"We'll never escape the British...they're  _ everywhere _ !" Eleni joked.

"Tell me about it, I am marrying one!" Herakles quipped light heartedly. Eleni chuckled and butted her head gently into Herakles' shoulder affectionately, like a cat head bonking someone out of love! Herakles returned the affection by leaning down to rub his head against Eleni's.

"So...what did she ask you earlier? And you said a big yes?" Herakles asked Eleni, changing the subject.

Eleni pursed her lips and snickered lightly.

"She...asked if the rumour is true that Greek men are good in bed!" Eleni chuckled. Herakles smiled with pride. 

"Do you want me to prove it again?" Herakles asked Eleni suggestively, sliding his hand down slowly from her waist to her hip.

_ Unf! Point taken! Yes please!  _ Eleni's inner cave woman piped up happily.

_ Your bed is back on the mainland!  _ Eleni's conscience replied.  _ As well as the museum where you belong!  _ It added sardonically.

Eleni smiled like the cat that got the cream. She used to be shy about showing sexuality around Herakles. Now that she was his fiancèe, being shy was a moot point!

"Later, when we're home," Eleni replied sweetly. Then a thought struck her. 

"Unless…" she trailed off seductively, gliding her index finger down Herakles cheek and under his chin to face her.

"We can find a quiet place where we won't be caught?" she asked suggestively with temptation.

Herakles was close to jumping his fianceé's bones. Very close.

"Mr Karpusi? The band is starting, would you like to join the party and dance?" A steward from the passenger ship's crew interrupted. Herakles and Eleni looked at the steward, both a little startled. Then they looked at each other.

"Να χορέψουμε; (Na horépsoumé/Shall we dance?)" Herakles asked Eleni. He looked excited. As amorous as Herakles was when the mood took him (like now with his Fianceé in her Goddess dress), he loved to dance!

"Absolutely!" She replied softly, but with barely restrained joy. Eleni felt the same as Herakles, she just had to dance too!

"Besides, we haven't done the Tsiftetéli in a while…" She added more quietly and seductively, out of earshot of the steward. Herakles smiled warmly, then looked up at the steward.

"Sure! We're coming!" Herakles told the steward. The steward nodded and left the couple alone again. Who were both very keen to pick up where they had left off!

"Δε σε χορταίνω (Thé se horténo/I can't get enough of you)" Herakles whispered passionately, closing his eyes with pent up desire, and running his hands straight down to Eleni's back side and squeezing.

_ Ooh-er Missus!  _ Eleni's conscience screeched.

_ You're going to be his Mrs!  _ The Devil on Eleni's shoulder cackled gleefully.

A Conga party erupted in Eleni's brain.

Herakles' green and gold eyes were open again, filled with enough desire to make Eleni melt into the floor! The Conga party in Eleni's brain all swooned and fainted!

Herakles leaned in, going for the kill.

"Ah! I forgot!" Eleni exclaimed, jumping back suddenly. Herakles huffed out quietly with frustration. He watched as Eleni fished around in her handbag. She brought out a small rectangular box.

"I know you told me not to cook, but I had to make you something for Valentine's Day!" Eleni told Herakles. The frustration left him completely, replaced with adoration. Eleni was so keen to give, give, and give some more when it came to expressing her love. Two years ago, she gave Herakles a beautiful card she had drawn herself. Last year, she cooked for him. This year had something made by her little creative fingers again! Eleni opened the box.

It was a necklace. It was like the traditional cross and evil eye combination that Godparents gift to their godchildren at their Christening.  Herakles took out the necklace to look at it more closely.  In the centre was a gold plated Cross. On either side of the cross were two blue and white beads with black circles, representing the Evil Eye to ward off evil. Two silver worry beads were either side of the eye beads. Two little gold stars, and two ringed planets were also on the necklace. Two little metal black cat head beads with silver eyes and smiling cat mouths finished off this personalised necklace.

"I bought the beads and chain, then attached them all on with pliers and tiny split rings," Eleni explained. "You told me that you don't wear rings because you'd lose them, so I made you this necklace instead!"

Herakles let his fingers run under each bead. They all had meaning, especially to Herakles with his religious beliefs, love of astronomy and love of cats.  Eleni waited for Herakles' reaction.  She watched him looking at each bead.  Finally, his eyes met hers again.  Out came the beautiful grin, like sunrise over the Acropolis on Athens.

"Είναι πολύ ωραίο! (Eeneh polí oréo/ It's very beautiful)" Herakles said kindly. "Can you...put it on me?" He asked.

Eleni grinned happily herself. As Herakles knelt down a bit, Eleni stretched up to close the necklace's clasp at the back of his neck. 

"Να μην σε πιάσει Των Μάτι (Na min se piásee ton Mátee/ So the Evil Eye doesn't get you)" Eleni said softly, as a Prayer to Heaven to protect Herakles from other peoples' evil intent.  The necklace dipped down to the start of Herakles' chest. He tucked the necklace carefully into his shirt. It was still visible through the open collar.

"We will be dancing...I don't want the necklace to break," Herakles explained, worrying that Eleni would be upset that he hid her present away.

"Oh! I should have thought of that before I put it on…" Eleni replied, looking deflated. Herakles pulled her into a hug, and kissed the side of her forehead.

"Ευχαριστώ πολύ (Efharistó Polí/ Thank you very much)" Herakles thanked Eleni, warmth and affection radiating from his voice. 

"Παρακαλώ (Parakaló/ You're welcome)" Eleni replied sweetly, wrapping her arms around Herakles and nuzzling her cheek against his chest. "If I'd known you were going to propose to me with a custom ring though, I'd have given you much more!" She added, feeling guilty that her present was considerably weaker than Herakles' gift to her.

"Ελένη μού (Eleni mou/My Helen)...you already gave me a lot…" Herakles began, pulling back at little to look Eleni in the eye.

"You said 'yes' to marrying me. You gave me yourself!" He added happily. 

"I don't feel like anything has changed...yeah our titles are different now but...I've been yours for a long time," Eleni admitted. Herakles let go of Eleni, and cupped her face with his warm palms. 

"Girlfriends come and go. Wives don't. Marriage is for life...eh, supposed to be!" Herakles reassured Eleni. She looked thoughtful, ticking over Herakles' words in her head.

"But...if you really want to give me more...come and dance with me?" Herakles exercised his powers of persuasion, throwing in his adorable 'I want something from you and you're going to give it to me!' smile. Even strict and no nonsense Ludwig of Germany had trouble resisting this kind of smile! Mere mortals don't stand a chance. 

Eleni didn't want to resist anyway. She chose to say yes to becoming Herakles' Fianceé. She nodded her head, and chose to go dancing at the boat party with Herakles. She chose to hold his hand as they danced side by side. And it was completely her choice to sway her hips and wiggle her bum at Herakles as they danced the Tsiftetéli!  It was also Eleni's idea to stop every few minutes on the way home to star gaze, and ask about buildings in central Athens she'd never noticed before.  It was a joint decision to pet some stray cats sat on a crumbling wall. Some street lamps and empty bus shelters were just begging to be kissed under. They could always blame the excitement of "We just got engaged" for the wild loud noises coming from their house later that night!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Herakles lay dazzled and sated on his back. He always felt good after a night of passion. It wasn't often that he felt completely wowed though. Tonight was one of those nights. The reason for that? Check the pillow next to his!

"Are you OK?" Eleni asked Herakles breathlessly.  Herakles took in a deep breath and gave a low whistle.

"Yeah…" He answered, looking at the ceiling in a daze. Then he turned his head to face Eleni and smiled. "I should ask you everyday to marry me!" He added cheekily.  Eleni snickered lightly, too tired for a full on belly laugh.

"Well, you were incredible, as always," She complimented him. "Every time with you is mind-blowing. Teach me your ways Master Karpusi!" She added, playfully.  Herakles scratched his chin in thought.

"Eh, you blew my mind tonight," Herakles admitted. "But I love every night with you...every memory means something to me in my heart," He added philosophically.  Eleni was so overcome with affection, she was about to roll over Herakles and 'blow his mind' all over again!

"But...you think I'm a Master? You make me sound like...what were we watching again a few days ago? Herakles asked, flattered and confused.

"Star Wars," Eleni answered him.

"Ah yeah. You make me sound like...a Jedi?" Herakles asked for confirmation. Eleni giggled lightly, loving where this conversation was going.

"Yes, precisely! I think you'd make a great Jedi, with your knowledge on philosophy, you're a great pilot in the air, and you're a strong fighter. You're very persuasive too, you could wipe the floor with people using Jedi mind tricks!" Eleni babbled excitedly while praising Herakles.

"Mind tricks?" Herakles asked curiously with great interest.

"Yeah! They only work on the weak-minded, like the Storm Troopers. But you could totally get them to look the other way, or do whatever you want them to do." Eleni explained.

"...Anything I want?" Herakles asked, to be sure. The idea cogs were turning in his head.

"Yeah!" Eleni affirmed. Herakles thought again for a few moments. After a while, he had an idea.

"OK...I would tell the Storm Troopers...to cook a Moussaka for me!" Herakles answered with confidence.  Eleni burst out laughing.

"Out of everything you could possibly ask them to do...it would be to cook you Moussaka?!" She blurted out through peals of laughter, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. She calmed down after noticing Herakles looking put out and deflated.

"I love the way you think hun, but cooking your favourite dish is a bit limiting. What if they don't have the ingredients? What if you're in a desert?" Eleni reasoned.

Herakles shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's OK...when they realise they don't have the ingredients...I will have escaped and be far away from them!" He replied optimistically. 

Eleni burst into laughter again and clapped her hands with glee.

"That's a genius move actually, well played! This is why I'm marrying you!" She praised him. Herakles was a mix of flattered and confused. Flatter-fused? Confuselattered? You get the picture!

"Thank you...I think?" Herakles was grateful for the praise on his ideas. He wasn't sure if Eleni was marrying him based on him having unusual ideas alone though. Eleni could see the confusion on Herakles' face.

"Do you remember earlier, when that British couple were chatting to me and the lady started flirting with you?" Eleni asked Herakles. He thought, then looked surprised.

"Yeah...she was flirting? I thought she was being friendly?" Herakles replied, feeling a little foolish at not reading the signs earlier. Then again, the British way of flirting is far more subtle than the Greek method.

"Well, she took one look at you earlier, and told me I was lucky to be marrying you, based on you being handsome." Eleni revealed, not sounding impressed at all.

"Oh." Herakles replied, realising that Eleni was being mistook as shallow.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too. I told her that you're the most wonderful man I've ever met!" Eleni told him sincerely.

"Yeah?" Herakles asked, very much flattered now.

"Yeah. I'm sure I've told you lots of times but...am I OK to tell you what I love about you...again?" Eleni asked tentatively.

"I think... every Greek man... wants to feel loved. I would love to hear it again from you," Herakles replied, taking hold of Eleni's hands and thumbing over her knuckles gently. Eleni smiled sweetly at the comforting gesture and took a deep breath to begin.

"How kind you are, you step in and help when you know I need you. You're gentle with me, I totally trust you. When we talk, and we bounce ideas off each other. Your theories, what you think about. When you stop to pet cats, and the happy look on your face when the cats fall asleep on you! When you move, it's poetry in motion. Whether it's dancing, swimming, and when you fight when we spar! Like wow, hot damn, why haven't I jumped you yet when we spar?" Eleni reeled off Herakles' qualities, but asked at the end. 

Herakles fighting is a terrifying force of Nature, like a whirlwind full of boulders! For some reason, Eleni found it a massive turn-on! Maybe it was the fire in Herakles' eyes. How he moved with precision, strength and grace. The primal noises he made during fights. Or as Eleni would admit herself, she is still a weirdo after all these years!

"I wouldn't say no...but there is a time for love and a time to train your body and brain." Herakles answered quite seriously. He did take body training and exercise very seriously. That would explain his fantastic physique, he didn't get firm muscles by being lazy!

"Yeah, that's a good point." Eleni agreed, on the subject of keeping training and loving separate.

"Now is a good time for love…" Herakles suggested hopefully .

"But I haven't finished telling you what I love about you!" Eleni protested, as Herakles tugged her closer to him.

"Its OK...you can show me," Herakles assured her, dropping his voice to that seductive deep octave that sent pleasant shivers up Eleni's spine.

"I admit...I love  _ this  _ bit about you too!" Eleni confessed, brushing her nose affectionately against Herakles' cheek in a cat kiss.

"Hmm?" Herakles hummed in question, as he reveled in the cute gesture.

"You're not afraid to ask to be loved. And you're honest, when you want something, you go for it!" Eleni explained with absolute admiration and adoration.

"I want you!" Herakles told her bluntly, letting go of one hand to pull Eleni to him by her waist. He kept hold of the hand with her engagement ring on.

"And...I want you too!" Eleni confessed, rolling on her side to meet Herakles face to face.

They had done this many times before. It never got old though. Maybe it was the proposal that really set the night on fire. Every kiss, touch, movement, and sound that night felt more passionate and full of devotion than ever before. Eleni still wore her evil eye amulet and engagement ring. Herakles still wore his custom cross and evil eye necklace. The couple were officially one step closer to being married. Closer to two souls becoming one whole again.


End file.
